


Protecting a submissive Pack (draft)

by ract46



Series: Pack Master [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Character Death, Comfort, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Clamps, Polyamorous Pack, Spanking, abdl!Isaac, alpha!Derek, crossdressing!Jackson, dom!stiles, fae!Stiles, non-canon, painpuppy!Scott, pet!Matt, sub!Danny, sub!Isaac, sub!Jackson, sub!Scott, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 101,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Jackson and Isaac find there is still more they have to learn about being an omega; just as Stiles finds there is more to being a Pack Master and the powers his Fae blood gives him than he realises.<br/>The pack are unaware of the threat heading to Beacon Hills as they prepare for the birth of the cubs and as Stiles tries to undo the mistakes he has already made.  </p><p>Will the pack still be together when The Deaths arrive?  </p><p>Will Stiles be able to protect them?  </p><p>And will they be able to protect Stiles?</p><p>This is the sequel to my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/593547/chapters/1068921">Building a submissive Pack</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflections of a Pack Master

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter; and for so many of his ideas that have made it into this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Not that he'll necessarily recognise them after they have worked their way through my brain and into this little fiction._

After three days Isaac’s heat had finally ended.

Stiles was cocooned in the middle of his pack, curled up against Derek’s back.

Pet was curled up at his feet. Jackson and Danny on were at his back, and Scott, Isaac were snuggled up together in front of Derek. Stiles’ cock was still buried deep in Derek’s ass from when he had fucked him last night.

Thinking back on how he got into this lifestyle he still can’t believe he got this lucky; he has five werewolves all submitting to him as their Master, plus a human pet for his pack to play with. And all of it with their consent, with their needs being met through their submission to him.

The first time he accepted someone’s submission Stiles didn’t know what he was doing. He just went with his instincts and went with what he felt was the right thing to do. Which was fine that first time, there was nothing sexual going on. He can still remember it, sitting astride a hot half-naked guy’s crotch telling him he was gonna cut they guys arm off; and he didn’t resist as he lay back willingly against the metal table. But as he looked down into those hazel-green eyes the trust that was there held the promise of so much more.

That tantalising taste of submission being offered to him opened up a Pandora’s Box of desires that Stiles would never have guessed he had within him, but now he was aware... he needed to know more... needed to learn what the real potential of a relationship like that could be. And so he did the only thing he knew. He googled. And it opened his eyes to the possibilities. There was a whole world out there, and it excited him beyond what he had thought possible. It held a lifestyle that he now knew he wanted. A lifestyle that he needed.

Of course being the internet the first thing that Stiles found was the porn, and being a responsible teenage boy Stiles diligently watched everything he found. He obviously needed to learn all that it could teach him. 

During one google search though he found a site that said something that wormed its way into his brain and stayed there. It was at odds with a lot of the porn he had watched, it was at odds with almost everything he saw in some of his favourite porn.

‘ _However, BDSM isn’t about abuse or torture or force. It’s a form of sexual appreciation that is just as consensual and romantic as a delicate night of lovemaking surrounded by candles_.’ 

He knew he wanted this as a lifestyle, and he could see that if he had to force his will on others constantly to get it that things could get very tiring, and very boring, very quickly. And it was becoming more and more clear that truly forcing someone wasn’t really the point of the lifestyle, a good relationship would only be borne out of willing submission, **_and trust_**. Something else that the site said was that between being kinky and getting carried away was a fine line, that there were techniques to ensure a safe environment for all parties involved. He needed to know what these were.

Then he found the instructional videos on YouTube, the dozens of blogs and BDSM-101 books. ‘ _Domination for Nice Guys_ ‘ was what really helped him understand that his desire to dominate, and enjoying being dominant over another person wasn’t something inherently bad, not as long as that other person wanted to be dominated and that they consented. 

But what he didn’t get was why someone would want to submit, wouldn’t they feel disrespected? How would they ensure that they were not going to come to harm or worse? That was when he found the site ‘ _BDSM - A New Submissive’s Guide to All His or Her Rights as a Submissive_ ‘. It showed that him that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to give his submissive respect, to ensure that they were safe, and to know that they are loved.

Several more searches using his google-fu and Stiles was reading:

  * BDSM Beginners Kit
  * 10 things a Dominant needs from a submissive
  * Levels of BDSM
  * Dominant and submissive headspace
  * Dominating a Man for the First Time
  * Nine Levels of Submission



It was through the googling and chatting on-line with others that were part of the scene that he found the safe word system that he uses with the pack, the Traffic Light codes. _Green_ for everything is fine, _Yellow_ for slow down or we need to talk, _Red_ for absolutely stop.

It was during these chats Stiles learned that while during a scene, even though it might look like the power was in the control of the dominant, it was really the one who had given their submission that had the power. They were always the centre of any scene. The Dom was there to help the submissive live out their fantasies in a safe and controlled manner. That was when he finally became comfortable with these new desires and the aching need it left inside him. That is when he knew he didn’t want to lose the submission being offered to him.

** Derek’s Submission **

Derek Hale was the first person to submit to Stiles, and it wasn’t even in a sexual context. But it was the catalyst for their relationship now. That one moment awoke something in Stiles. That one moment made him research the BDSM lifestyle, and made him realise there was something that he hadn’t known he needed until then.

It was back when Derek had been shot with a bullet packed with Nordic Blue Monkshood, he and Stiles were at the clinic while Scott was trying to find some of the aconite as they needed it to save Derek’s life. Stiles isn’t sure how much Derek remembers of that night, but Stiles really pushed and goaded him to keep Derek reacting to him, to keep Derek awake and not just give up.

The reaction he got wasn’t what he expected. Well it was at first, Derek threatened to rip his throat out with his teeth. When Scott was still searching for the bullet at the Argents, and Stiles still can’t believe that Scott thought that relationship was gonna work, seriously she just wasn’t dominant enough to satisfy Scott... Anyway back to the point, Scott suggested taking Derek to Deaton’s, it was closed but Scott told them where the spare key was. Derek is still going on about how if Scott doesn’t get there with the bullet soon he’s gonna be dead, and Stiles well he had just had enough of Mr Negativity.

_“We do still have one last option,” Stiles told him offhandedly._

_“What?” Derek looked at him confused, the sweat pouring from him as the infection spread._

_“I’ll cut off your arm,” Stiles deadpanned, “it would stop the infection spreading and if all goes well your werewolf super healing should kick right in.”_

_Derek looked at him like he didn’t know if Stiles was serious or joking. And Stiles, he just couldn’t stop now that he had started._

_“In fact,” Stiles said, “We should prep and get you ready just in case, here let me take your shirt off.”_

_Stiles just took over. He strode around the metal exam table and reached out to Derek, he started unbuttoning his shirt. Derek’s hands came up to stop him but Stiles just batted them away. Derek looked like he couldn’t believe Stiles was doing this, that he was letting a sixteen year old boy man handle him like this. But he certainly didn’t stop him either._

_Stiles pulled Derek’s shirt off._

_“Yes, that is looking nasty,” Stiles tsk’d and shook his head, “Better get up on the table and lay down.”_

_At that point Stiles had expected Derek to growl at him and either threaten to, or more likely choose to, rip his throat out with his teeth. But he didn’t. He got up on the table and lay back. Stiles picked up the saw and climbed on top of Derek, straddling his hips. He placed on hand beside Derek’s head to brace himself against the table, and looked directly into Derek’s eyes. Derek was looking up at him, and not with fear and worry but with utter trust._

_“Don’t worry, even with one arm you’re gonna look like a super model,” Stiles said and switched on the saw._

Stiles still doesn’t know why he said that, except that it would be true. He still doesn’t know if he would have cut Derek’s arm off because at that moment Scott came running through the door with the bullet.

It was that moment though, when Stiles was sitting astride Derek’s lap and looking down into his hazel-green eyes full of trust, that he realised he had Derek’s total obedience and Stiles felt it break open something inside him. That was when he started researching the lifestyle.

The next time that Derek and Stiles were alone together Derek was back to acting like the surly, irritable, sourwolf that he always was, but underneath Stiles could see that more subdued Derek. A Derek looking for someone to submit to. So when Derek got all up in his face and threatened to ‘ _rip his throat out_ ‘, **_again_** , Stiles sassed back.

_“No you’re not,” Stiles was calm, and Derek clearly didn’t expect Stiles to remain calm and talk back to him as he snarled in his face._

_“What?”_

_“I said you’re not,” Stiles looked him in the eye and clearly said, “What you are gonna do is get on your knees, unbutton my fly, take out my cock and suck it.”_

_Derek stared at Stiles like he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Stiles watched as his Adams apple bobbed with each swallow._

_“I...” Then Derek Hale got to his knees._

It was the start of their relationship, and Stiles is glad he wasn’t wrong about Derek’s need to submit. He’d have hated it if Derek had ripped his throat out with his teeth.

** Scott’s Submission **

Stiles remembers that first night he walked into his bedroom and found Scott naked and kneeling beside Derek. Scott’s words were running together in his nervousness as he asked Stiles to ‘ _spankmeandfuckme_ ‘ his cock hard and throbbing and only getting harder as Derek growled in his ear ‘ _You call that begging for what you want_ ‘.

With Derek’s command to ‘ _convince him you are worth using_ ‘ Scott crawled naked on all fours over to Stiles, his cock pulled up tight against his abdomen; slapping against him as it drooled his arousal, smearing the viscous liquid across his stomach as it falls in long strands to the floor beneath him. He blushed beautifully, his cock pulsating, as he begged Stiles to use him however he wanted.

Stiles and Derek shaved Scott’s body that night, not that either of them knew he was an omega back then. Stiles didn’t even know there were omegas in the sense of a sex. He knew about it being used to refer to packless werewolves; the weakest and lowest werewolves. But then he didn’t know that was a recent occurrence as true omegas, as in the gender, became rare to the point that many no-longer knew they existed.

Scott seemed to accept his submissive nature almost as readily as Derek, probably more so, he’s also the submissive that is the most eager to have his limits pushed. Stiles can’t think of a kink that he tried with Scott that hasn’t aroused the omega. Impact play, clamps, age play, humiliation. None of them has resulted in Scott using his safe words, never a red or even a yellow was called; whenever Stiles asked for a colour from him it was always green, if a little deep and throaty in his excitement. And Stiles knows that Scott is missing the impact play and pull of the clamps on his nipples, Scott is definitely his sexy little pain puppy and has a huge masochistic streak, but until the cubs are born and nursing at Scott’s breasts there is no way Stiles is going to allow play that could cause them any harm.

It has been a while since Scott had any humiliation play, though Stiles knows how difficult he is finding it wearing the bras to keep the nursing pads in place over his leaky nipples to soak up the milk. But given how well he accepted the age play, and how hard he got in the diapers, maybe it’s time Stiles had Scott try some more items from Jackie’s closet. Though maybe not, he isn’t so sure that cross dressing would be a kink Scott would specifically like. And Jackson would sulk if Scott borrowed any more of his clothes. Scott never took enough care with his delicate lingerie for Jackson’s liking.

** Jackson’s Submission **

Jackson was the most stubborn boy to submit to him, _well forced to submit to him, not that he knew that at the time_. Stiles doesn’t think that there could be a more stubborn and pushy submissive.

Despite how much Stiles, _and Derek and Scott_ , could see how naturally it came to Jackson he still fought his desire to submit, to give himself over to someone. He thinks that Jackson’s desire to please his adoptive parents played a big part of that. Jackson’s need to please twisted into being what they wanted him to be rather than what he wanted for himself.

The first time Jackson submitted to Stiles was after he had outed Derek and Scott to Scott’s mom. Stiles can still recall the shock and outrage on Mrs McCall’s face, and he only arrived after she had walked into the motel room to see Scott impaled on Derek’s knot.

Actually, thinking back Stiles remembers that his dad had specifically asked him ‘ _Does that mean you’re a werewolf too, like Scott?_ ‘ But his dad would have known that Stiles couldn’t be, so why ask that? Was his dad just trying to see if he knew that he was a fairy... a Fae? _Stiles note to self -- stop saying you’re a fairy you are not Sookie Stackhouse_ , **_and back to the point_** , his dad did seem relieved when he replied that he was human and he now knows that his dad knew even then that it wasn’t true, even though he didn’t know himself.

And _Goddess_ was that was rambling all over the place and so not the point.

To make it up to Derek and Scott, and to try and prove he was worthy of the bite from Derek, Jackson had arranged with his folks to use their cabin in Carmel Valley. Not a bad idea for a trip later this summer actually, he should get Jackson to arrange for the use of the house again so the whole pack can go there for a break. Anyway... at the cabin Jackson was so submissive and knelt so well. He definitely looked good in just the collar and cuffs, the hair freshly shorn from his body, his skin smooth and his cock hard.

He begged for the bite, as Derek fucked him on his knot, so well, ‘ _the bite, give me the bite, please; make me like Scott, I want to be just like Scott_ ‘, and he got exactly what he begged for. Maybe it’s the naturally submissive nature that made them both omegas after they were bitten, or maybe it doesn’t matter, it just seems strange to Stiles that if omegas have become so rare that the vast majority of packs don’t have one, that some think they no-longer exist, how come he has three?

After he was bitten Jackson tried to break away from them. Once they returned from the cabin he tried to go back to being the person his parents always wanted, probably thinking that being a werewolf would make it easier for him to be something other than himself. His first full moon he tried to deal with on his own. He was even filming the changes to see what happened.

A swift swat to his nose with a rolled up newspaper, okay magazine, and Stiles had him being the submissive puppy he really is. Or so Stiles thought; it was only afterwards that he realised his mistake, that he had actually used blood magic on him, his wishing Jackson would accept his nature and that Danny would want to be part of the pack being made real by his magic powered from the cut Jackson had clawed into his hand.

Of course Danny was there with Stiles in Jackson’s bedroom, where else would the guy that Stiles had constantly asked ‘ _Am I attractive to gay guys? Do you find me attractive?_ ‘ be when he lets his magic loose and mind fuck everyone in the room that isn’t him.

** Danny’s Submission **

Danny had come over to Stiles’ to ask him about Jackson, he’s pretty certain that Danny was actually just jealous of whoever was having sex with Jackson. And when Stiles was heading over to Jackson’s to stop him from being an idiot by trying to handle his first full moon on his own he had Danny come along.

Danny was submissive to Stiles from the moment Stiles’ told him to get in the jeep as they headed to Jackson’s house. So he’s not really sure what affect, if any, Danny being in the room when Stiles put his whammy out there and made Jackson accept his submissiveness had on him. He had just wanted Danny to not freak out about werewolves and want to be in Stiles’ pack, but he hadn’t exactly argued before that. He simply became even more obedient as he followed Stiles’ direction on dominating Jackson that night. And for all Stiles knows that could just as easily have been caused by his arousal at the scene.

Stiles is pretty sure that Danny being there had helped Jackson become more accepting of his submissive nature just as much as Stiles’ use of blood magic, no matter how unintentional his spell on them had been. He’s also sure that Danny being dominant with Jackson while being submissive to him is why on the night he received the bite he became a beta and not an omega. At the end of the day Danny just wasn’t the passive omega that Scott and Jackson were.

Of course Stiles has been trying to undo the blood magic on his Mates ever since. He really has. After Deaton confirmed that Stiles was right about the blood magic and that he had essentially mind controlled Jackson and Danny, totally unintentionally, and really why did Deaton let him think that he would become an abomination when he already knew that he was a fair... that he was Fae? Deaton says he didn’t imply that Stiles would become an abomination that it was Stiles who didn’t pay attention to what was actually said, _pft_ , as if. But so off topic again.

Once Stiles knew he told Jackson and Danny what had happened he tried to remove it. But so far it hasn’t worked, and Stiles knows he shouldn’t have allowed them to submit to him without being sure of their consent, but they could beg so beautifully, and he knows that Jackson wasn’t doing anything that he wouldn’t do if he naturally accepted his nature. And Danny once told him he had fantasied about kneeling before him and showing him just how attractive to gay guys he was. **_So no foul, right?_** _Yeah_ , _Stiles can’t make himself believe that either_.

He hopes Deaton works out why he hasn’t been able to reverse it soon so that Danny and Jackson can tell him if... _that_ they really do consent.

** Matt’s Submission **

Matt was such an eager puppy from the start.

From the moment he begged to be trained as one of Stiles’ puppies, as Matt put it himself, promising that he would be a good puppy for him. During the problems caused for Isaac with the hunters Matt was always there by Stiles side, obedient, silent and loyal.

When he came before the pack and begged to be allowed to be owned by Stiles, to be the packs good, obedient and submissive pet. His words were so desperate and needy, his desire to be allowed to submit to them, to call Stiles his Master, so evident.

Matt took to being Pet so easily, he really seems to become quite despondent when he has to leave them and return home to his parents, and his life outside of being Pet. To Stiles mind Matt is, and wants to be, a real slave, but part-time and consensual. He has commitments outside of his life as the Pack’s pet and has to be able to focus on those needs too, only being Pet when those commitments allow. But that doesn’t seem to be fulfilling Matt, and Stiles needs to keep an eye on that.

Stiles may be Matt’s Master 24/7, but that doesn’t mean Matt is, or even should be, Pet 24/7. Everything that Stiles has read suggests that he should not control every details of Matt’s life, that it would be detrimental to his well-being. He takes more control over the werewolves’ lives, but they need the hierarchical pack structure and control; even there neither he nor Derek, as the Alpha, takes control over the minutia of their lives. He provides the structure around which they can act independently.

Last night Isaac’s heat finally broke. It had been a long and exhausting seventy two hours.

After everyone had a refreshing shower and the windows were opened to air Scott’s bedroom, and the bed sheets where changed the pack had collapsed back onto the bed to relax. Scott called his mom to let her know that Isaac’s heat was over and she could safely return to the house. She had moved to Stiles’ house after hearing more than she wanted to when she returned from work on the first day of his heat.

Jackson, Scott and Isaac were finally sitting down and reading the werewolf book Deaton had given Scott, section by section. Stiles was amazed that they hadn’t read all of it already, he had already been through it cover to cover. Twice.

They were reading a section on omegas that covered pregnancy, heats and the development of born omegas compared to those that are bitten omegas.

_Omegas are created through an abnormality where the embryo develops twice the number gonads that would usually be created. Within female omegas these result in double the number of ovaries existing. However, in male omegas this results in the two of the gonads developing into ovaries and two into testes._

_During puberty the male omega’s body expends most energy in the development of a womb and the level of testosterone is not sufficient to fully develop growth of the testes and penis. While these do become functioning they remain of a size consistent with a pre-pubescent boy of between ten and twelve years old. The level of spermatozoa a male omega produces is low and when they orgasm the ejaculate is mostly seminal fluid. The average volume of the fluid ejaculated has been found to be between sixty and one-hundred and twenty millilitres. The length and girth of the penis would be classified as a micropenis in a non-omega adult male._

_Due to the low level of testosterone in a male omega their body hair does not develop._

_Omegas are highly tactile and sexual creatures. Both the female and male omega will go into a heat twice a year. Their first heat is normally around the start of their puberty at fourteen or fifteen years old and signifies their body is ready to breed. During their heat they will need to copulate with any male capable of sating their needs. The heat will generally last seventy two hours with the need for sexual congress occurring every three to four hours. While the omegas preferred partner would be their mate or alpha bonded to them, the needs created by their heat will not restrict the sexual partners that they take._

_Unlike female alpha and beta werewolves an omega female or male produces more than two eggs during their heat and each egg produced can become fertilised. Omegas will usually produce two or more cubs, ten or twelve is not unheard of but is rare._

_In a male omega the cubs are birthed through the rectal passage._

Stiles recalls how Scott was shocked by this; like seriously, he had no clue that his cubs would be pushed out of his ass.

_“What?” Scott exclaimed, “They can’t be coming out of my ass, it’s an_ **_ass_ ,** _it isn’t big enough!”_

_“How did you think they were gonna be born?” Stiles asked from behind Derek where he was plastered to his back, cock buried deep inside Derek’s ass. He can see that Jackson and Isaac are looking a little pale at the thought of giving birth too, and Isaac may not even be pregnant yet, he was taking the contraceptives that Deaton made._

_“My stomach duh,” Scott griped, “Like a C-section or whatever...”_

_“You do know you’re a werewolf right?” Stiles replied, “You have like super healing.”_

_“Well we can use wolfsbane and slow the healing down, that way we can...”_

_“Poison the babies while they’re still in your stomach? Yeah brilliant plan Scotty,” Stiles doesn’t keep the incredulity out of his voice, “We aren’t shooting you up with wolfsbane Scott.”_

_“But there’s no way they can fit out my ass! Stiles there are two of them in there!”_

_“You are an omega, your ass was made for babies to come out of, and why do you think Derek, Danny and I have been fisting you?” Stiles asked, his voice rising in disbelief; he remembered that they specifically told Scott about this the first time he was about to be fisted._

_“’Cause it felt good?” the colour rising in Scott’s cheeks as he quietly answered._

They finally settled down to get some sleep after that, though Stiles could see that Scott was still thinking over the fact that his babies were gonna be coming out of his ass. Jackson and Isaac seemed to have something on their minds too, as they drifted off to sleep. Stiles thought that it was probably the same thing that Scott was thinking of.

Now as Stiles finishes his reminiscing he recalls that they have to take Matt to the vet’s this morning to check out that rash that appeared at the base of his spine, just above his ass. He feels the fur of Matt’s tail plug wag across his feet, and thinks I don’t remember him having that in his ass last night, and how is he wagging it?

Pulling back from Derek to look down at Matt Stiles keeps pulling back, removing his cock from Derek’s ass and **OH MY GOD...** _when did his cock get this long? And thick? It sure as hell wasn’t that big going in last night!_

Derek moans beneath Stiles as he pulls all twelve plus inches from his ass.

Matt’s tail is wagging more frantically and Stiles in shock turns to look and sees that he actually has a real tail.

“Oh My God!” Jackson exclaims, “What the fuck happened to my cock and balls?”

Stiles head snaps from Matt to Jackson to see that his cock and balls have shrunk and he currently has a very small, maybe two inch, hard on.

When Derek is removing Isaac’s diaper for him to shower they find that Isaac’s cock and balls have also shrunk overnight.

**_What the fuck has happened?_ **

Getting dressed to get to Deaton’s clinic was stressful.

Jackson was seriously freaking out about how small his dick was, that and the fact that he apparently had foreskin again. His cock was hard and sticking straight out, despite how freaked he was, the head peeping out from the hood of skin, as he fastened his sheer black Italian lace bra and pulled his matching panties up over it. The friction of the material over his sensitive little cock head making him shiver at the sensation. His whole cock and little balls seem more sensitive. When he was showering, Stiles made everyone shower alone, it almost felt like he was touching someone else except that he could feel the intense sensation of his hand rubbing over the little cock and balls, _his little cock and balls_. As he pulls his pants up and finishes fastening the belt around his waist he can’t help but notice in the mirror, how there is no sign of a bulge at all. He knows he is rock hard in his panties, but nothing is showing. He feels the blush creep up his neck as he thinks how good that would be if he was Jackie right now and not Jackson.

Isaac felt calmer even though his dick had shrunk down to a couple of inches or so hard just like Jackson’s, his foreskin had also returned. He lay on the bed sucking on his pacifier as Derek fastened the diaper, covered in images of spiderman, over his hard little shaft. Stiles had found a site that shipped diapers and pull-ups that you could customise with images that you supplied, romper suits, onesies, and all manner of baby or toddler accessories that would fit him. Okay, so it was an ABDL site that his Master had found, Isaac remembers the dawning realisation that came over him when he saw the site; something just clicked with him. It worries him what his Mates would think, he knows they don’t mind him being in diapers and sucking on his binky, and their Master got those cool wolfie onesies and plushies for both Scott and him, but they haven’t really talked about it. _Would his mates be okay with him being their little baby boy most of the time_? They are gonna be parents for real soon, so Isaac isn’t so sure they will want a big baby like him to care for too.

Finding something that was comfortable for Matt to wear while hiding his sable coloured bushy tail that _almost_ reaches down to his knees. The tail is swishing back and forth, hitting everything and everyone as Matt gets overexcited. His eyes are wide, as is his grin, as he looks back at his tail and the wagging becomes more frantic at his total pleasure in finding that **_he has a tail, a long bushy tail_**.

Danny and Stiles have a struggle with Matt to cover up the tail.

“No,” he whines at them, “Please Master, please don’t, I don’t want to cover it up.”

“We have to while we are out in public Pet,” Stiles patiently explains, “People won’t understand, we just need to cover it up when we aren’t alone.”

Eventually they manage to wrap the tail around Matt’s waist, taping it to his hip, and Matt pulls a loose fitting, baggy pair of cargo pants on. A polo shirt is worn loose and un-tucked over the top of the cargo pants. His collar visible around his neck.

Stiles has a bigger problem to cover up.

The long hard length ( _he doesn’t know how long it is the ruler went up to twelve inches and wasn’t long enough_ ) of thick flesh felt amazing as he pulled out of Derek’s ass, _and he definitely noticed the moan of sheer pleasure elicited from Derek at the feel of it, not that it surprised him he knows how much Derek likes getting fucked_. At least he’s finally gone soft; but that only means it’s as long and thick, _eight inches long and five inches around_ , as he used to be when erect. The bulge it creates in his boxer briefs is positively obscene, and when he pulls on his pants they do nothing to make it any less so, every inch of his cock was blatantly outlined against the tight denim. And it isn’t as if his pack hide their glances at the bulge, even though they try, he still catches Danny’s lick of his lips as his eyes rake over Stiles’ crotch.

They need to get to Deaton’s clinic and ask if he knows what has caused these changes, it _must be some sort of attack_ , and how to change them back. They’ve got school tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-2 -- Eighteen Weeks Part-1 (April/May)
> 
> Deaton was a perv.
> 
> That was the only explanation that made any sense to Stiles. Why else would he need Jackson, Isaac, Matt and him to undress for him to examine them? And for Isaac, Jackson and him to get themselves hard? Which wasn’t a problem for Jackson, he already was; and blushing nicely as he slipped the black lace panties down. Stiles felt the curl of desire in him as his eyes raked over his submissive little sissy wolf, thinking of what hotly humiliating thing he could get Jackson, or Jackie, to do that would get his mate all hot and horny. Clearly exhibiting himself was doing it for him now, his panties were all wet at the front and back.  
> And… Stiles doesn’t need to think of a way to get himself hard, that’s been solved already.
> 
> Deaton took some blood from each of them, when Stiles asked what he was gonna do with it the Doc turned to him with a look that chilled his bones.  
> “Drink it,” Deaton replied.  
> Stiles nearly fell off the examination table he was sitting on as Derek and Danny leapt in front of the omegas and their Master.  
> “I’m going to run it through some haematology tests and hopefully find a clue as to what has caused the changes, whether it is some form of magical attack on you and your pack as you believe it to be or something else,” Deaton all but rolled his eyes in reply, “While I am starting the tests you can read over the ritual on my desk, I believe it will resolve the issue you’ve been having problems fixing for Jackson and Danny.”


	2. Eighteen Weeks -- Part-1 (April/May)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter.

Deaton was a pervert.

It was the only explanation that made any sense to Stiles. There was no other way to explain why he would need Jackson, Isaac, Matt and him to _completely_ undress for him just to examine them? And for Isaac, Jackson and him to get themselves hard? _Not cool_. Of course it wasn’t exactly a problem for Jackson, he already was; and blushing nicely as he slipped the black lace panties down. Stiles felt the curl of desire in him as his eyes raked over his submissive little sissy wolf, thinking of what hotly humiliating thing he could get Jackson, or Jackie, to do that would get his mate all hot and horny. Clearly exhibiting himself was doing it for him now, his panties were all wet in the front and back.

And... Stiles doesn’t need to think of a way to get himself hard, Jackson’s solved that already.

Deaton took some blood from each of them, when Stiles asked what he was gonna do with it the Doc turned to him with a look that chilled his bones.

“Drink it,” Deaton replied.

Stiles nearly fell off the examination table he was sitting on as Derek and Danny leapt in front of the omegas and their Master.

“I’m simply going to run it through some haematological tests and see if I can find a clue as to as to the cause of these changes, whether it is some form of magical attack on you and your pack, as you believe it to be, or something else entirely,” Deaton all but rolled his eyes in reply, “While I am starting the tests you can read over the ritual on my desk, it may resolve the issues you’ve been having with fixing Jackson and Danny.”

As Deaton steps into the next room Stiles can feel the worry from Danny and Jackson. He knows that they know what Deaton was referring to. The fact that he whammied them with blood magic. Are they afraid that this latest attempt to remove the magic, _blood magic that made Jackson accept his nature and Danny want to be part of the pack_ , still won’t work?

Scott is refastening Isaac’s diaper as Derek pulls Isaac’s thumb out from between the omega’s lips, and pulls him into a kiss before replacing it with one of his binkys for him to suck for comfort. Isaac clings to Scott, burying his nose against his mate’s neck as Derek presses against his back, enveloping both Scott and Isaac in his embrace.

Jackson presses up against Stiles as Danny leans in at Jackson’s back. Danny’s unsure which of his mates to comfort most with Stiles reading over the papers on Deaton’s desk. Though, honestly, with the increase in size their Master, his mate, got he can’t imagine any comfort is needed. Danny can’t wait for the chance to get down on his knees before him and show him how much wants to worship his length, to take that thick hard long fleshy tube down his throat and suckle on until... Deaton re-entering the room puts a quick halt to his train of thought. The normally stoic look on the vet’s face lost behind a puzzled expression.

“What’s up Doc?” Stiles asks trying to ease the rising difficult mood.

“We need to talk about what exactly has been happening over the last few days,” Deaton’s tone is sombre and worrying; it worried Stiles and he didn’t like that.

“You mean Isaac’s heat?” Stiles asks.

“No Stiles, I mean what has been happening with your magic,” Deaton stated, “What spells have you cast?”

That stopped Stiles from trying to lighten the mood, this was serious, he hadn’t cast anything and he didn’t like Deaton implying that he had done this to his pack.

“Are you saying that it was Fae magic or my magic?” Stiles asks before his tone turns as cold as the disposition of the room, “Because, _I_. _Haven’t_. _Cast_. _Anything_.” Stiles emphasises each word.

“You didn’t give me my tail?” Matt looks up at Stiles questioningly, he looks disappointed at the thought?

“Why did you think Stiles had given you the tail?” Deaton asks Matt in his measured tone.

“Because I wanted it,” Matt whispers in reply, “I wanted to really be his pet and have a tail to wag so he can see how happy I am that he’s my Master.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Stiles exhales, then as he thinks back to night before Isaac’s heat started, to the night before the red patch first appeared over Matt’s coccyx, “ ** _OH_** , **_oh_** , **_oh_**.”

Stiles looks over to Deaton.

“Could my magic, like, do stuff without me consciously making it happen? No scrap that question I already know that it does, _at least when it’s blood magic_ , but what about regular Fae magic, could that do things, you know affect the people around me, without me consciously telling it to?” He ramblingly asks the veterinarian.

“When you cast the blood magic it acted on something that you wanted to happen, even if you didn’t specifically intend to make it happen, it was, and is, about your force of will,” Deaton states carefully, “Similarly your innate Fae magic would need some conscious thought you had that it could then act upon.”

“Crap!” Stiles exclaims, except that would mean Jackson and Isaac had wanted the change that happened to them just as Matt wanted to have a tail, and he knows he didn’t wish to have a monster sized dick in his pants, “I think I know what started it, _and it would explain Matt getting the tail **he wanted**_. How specific does my intention need to be though?” Stiles pauses, breathing out through his nose as he sorts through his thoughts thinking how best to voice them, “I mean, before Isaac went into heat I had this thought, this vow that I made to myself, that I was gonna make sure that my pack had anything they needed from me, **_or anything they might want_** if I could give it to them.”

Stiles can see the blush creep up Jackson and Isaac’s necks as the implication sinks in.

“Now we know that Matt _really wanted_ a tail,” Stiles cups his hand around the back of Matt’s neck, “And now he has a very nice, very bushy tail...” he looks emphatically at Jackson and then Isaac who is hiding his face in Scott’s neck, “Do any of you recall wanting _something_?” He pointedly asks.

“...”

Everyone is silent. The wolves can feel the waves of frustration reeling off their Master. Disappointment that they have some need, some desire, which they cannot share with him or their pack.

“I... I might have been thinking how if I had been a born omega there would have been less to show... when I’m hard and dressed as Jackie, or how embarrassing it would be if people saw how small I would be... which got me hard...” Jackson stammers and stumbles over the words, not looking at any of his pack mates, the deep red of his blush creeping up his skin.

Danny slips his arms around Jackson’s waist from behind, pulling him back against his chest and nuzzles against Jackson’s neck. Danny slides a hand down and cups Jackson’s crotch, his hand ghosting over the cloth.

“It doesn’t show when you’re Jackson either,” he softly says into Jackson’s ear.

Jackson feels the scrape of the thin material of his panties across the sensitive head of his cock as it hardens further at Danny’s words, it makes his knees weak and he leans back against Danny. The startled gasp and shudder from Jackson is followed by a darkening stain spreading across the front of his pants where Danny’s hand had been moments before. The shock and embarrassment of the orgasm cause Jackson to look anywhere but the faces of his pack. He stays leaning back against Danny, still held within his embrace.

Stiles can’t help but think that the dark stain across the front of Jackson’s pants seems too large for the size of his package, it looks like someone threw a half-full coffee cup at his crotch.

“It appears that Jackson and Isaac are both effectively born omegas,” Deaton says, “Their entire physiology has been amended so that there is no trace of them having been bitten werewolves. They have been made as if they were born that way.”

“Isaac, did you want to be a born omega too?” Stiles asks, “The way that Jackson did?”

“Yeah, I thought about what it would have been like if I were,” Isaac quietly answers, not explaining why.

“Okay,” Stiles says, “that covers why those three have been changed by rampaging uncontrolled magic. But what caused me to be changed? I can guarantee you I was **not** dreaming about this thing,” he finishes point to his crotch.

Danny, Jackson, Scott and Isaac all suddenly look towards Derek. The pink blush raising up his cheek saying that he knew something about the reason Stiles’ cock had grown by at least half its previous size in both length and girth.

“I may have been thinking about how long it had been since you last...” Derek struggles with his words, finding it difficult to voice the desire he had that caused the changes made to Stiles, “since you last used me as you did last night, and about the toy you used to use with me, before the pack grew in size, and about how if you were more like that toy how last night I would have had less control over myself. You had fallen asleep inside me and I couldn’t help but wish that you could fill me up like the toy, so big and would keep me filled all night long.” Derek is very red by the time he finishes talking, and is resolutely finding the floor of the clinic examination room very interesting.

Stiles knows the toy he is talking about, a vibrant red coloured dildo about twelve and a half inches long and with a six and a half inch circumference. He’s glad at least that his out of control magic didn’t make him the same colour.

“Apart from the effects of the magic on yourself,” Deaton is saying to Stiles, “I don’t believe there is any way for you to reverse the effects. Matt, Jackson and Isaac effectively borrowed your magic to change themselves. It would be more accurate to say that they cast the spell themselves and they are the only ones who can remove it. Derek however affected changes on you. So you can undo the effect if you truly want to.”

“But you’re saying I can’t undo the changes to Jackson, Isaac or Matt?”

“No, you can will the magic to be dispelled, but they would need to want those changes undone for it to have any affect.”

The unanimous decision of Jackson, Isaac and Matt was that they didn’t want Stiles to undo what had happened to them. Stiles decided that he wouldn’t dispel the changes made to him either; but only because it was something Derek wanted from him. _That was the only reason. Honest_.

Now that they knew what had caused Matt to grow a tail, Jackson and Isaac to become born werewolf omegas, and his own manhood to become... enhanced, Deaton said that he needed to learn to control his powers. Deaton wanted to help Stiles ensure that it didn’t ‘ _leak out_ ‘ and enact people’s whims. They were lucky this time. But Stiles still needed to fix the consequences of the last time when they weren’t lucky. And now it was time to try the ritual Deaton had found. It was time to see if Danny and Jackson were truly happy and consenting to being Stiles submissive wolves.

“Stiles, please don’t do this, you’re making a mistake, Master please,” Danny begs him.

“We’re happy with how things are, we don’t need you to dispel the effects of the blood magic, we’ve said that each time before,” Jackson adds, “We don’t want you to perform the ritual, we like things as they are, you’re our Mate, our Master, and we want our lives to stay this way.”

Stiles had to agree with them on that. He loved their lives as they were. He loved both of them, they were his Mates, and he loved being their Master. But, he needed their consent and with the effect of that blood magic he didn’t know that he had it. He knew that he only asked that Jackson accept his nature. If when the ritual was done and Jackson could still be the person he truly was then they would still have that life together. But with Danny he had potentially changed him more, he had wished that Danny would want to be part of the pack. If Danny didn’t...

He couldn’t think about that now. He couldn’t risk changing his mind, first the ritual to undo the blood magic he cast, then he’ll deal with the fallout, or hopefully they’ll all go home and have mind blowing sex like the usually do.

The ritual was fairly simple. A drop of each of their blood into a copper bowl, some herbs sprinkled on top and then set alight as Stiles willed that Jackson and Danny recall all that had happened, that the geas be lifted from them. And it worked.

Previous attempts to undo the blood magic had never had a reaction from either Jackson or Danny. With this ritual, which itself was blood magic, both were clearly affected. They stumbled back from the altar, _okay it was one of the examination tables in the clinic but it was acting as the altar for the purpose of the ritual_ , clearly light-headed as the magic took effect. Derek placed his hands on Danny’s waist to steady him, Deaton went to do the same for Jackson.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” Jackson snarled as he rocked in place, bracing himself with his hands on the table, “Bunch of fucking perverts!”

“Jax!” Danny exclaims in shock.

“Turn me back into a normal werewolf,” Jackson snarls at Stiles, ignoring Danny’s glare and the shock that everyone else is showing.

“He can’t,” Deaton says before Stiles can react, “His magic only gave **_you_** the power to change your body, he can’t undo changes that you yourself made, and only you can do that.”

The look of anger Jackon wore was fleetingly replaced by one of betrayal that Stiles couldn’t understand. Jackson’s head bows as he seems to calm down and gather his thoughts. Before Stiles, or anyone, speaks or moves his cold wrath is spilled towards Stiles again.

“I never wanted to be part of your filthy menagerie,” Jackson ignores the warning growl from his alpha. Stiles holds a hand up to Derek, signalling him and the rest of the pack to stay back, as Jackson continues, “I wanted to live a normal life with the advantages that being a werewolf gave me. Becoming a werewolf was the only thing I wanted from you and your sick pets. I was gonna take care of myself, I was never gonna let some guy fuck me and get me pregnant. I’m not letting what you’ve done to me hold me back. I’m done with you and your freak show. The only thing I want from you is the stuff to let my hair grow back, then you stay the fuck away from me.”

“I don’t know if it will work with you being a born omega now,” Stiles holds back the tears that are welling in his eyes as he hands over a jar of the paste to his Mate.

“Deaton said that I can undo that.”

Stiles nods his head stiffly at that, trying to hold back the pain he feels at Jackson’s rejection, “True, you can if you want...”

“ **I WANT** ,” Jackson snarls, his mouth curled in anger and spit dripping from his blunt human teeth.

“And what about the cubs?” Stiles asks, his voice almost breaking in trepidation.

“I’ll take care of that problem too.” The implication clear to Stiles and the rest of the pack.

With those words Jackson turns and storms past his pack, leaving them standing in sad confusion as he walks through the door without looking back.

“What about you?” Stiles asks Danny. He can’t look at him, can’t bear to see that same look of disgust and anger that Jackson wore. He hears the footsteps coming nearer; feels the hand on his arm.

“You’re still my Mate,” Danny says leaning his head against Stiles’, “and Jackson is still our Mate too, even if he doesn’t accept that yet. He’s angry...”

“At what I made you both do,” Stiles whispers to himself, but all the wolves can hear him.

“You wanted him to accept his own nature, your magic made that happen when you didn’t know you had any magic,” Danny says trying to comfort him, “As for me, I’m not sure how much if anything was really changed. I need some time to think it through.

Stiles looks up into Danny’s eyes knowing his own show his hopes and fears.

“I’m going to check on Jackson, then go home, I need some time to myself,” Danny says, “We’ll talk tomorrow, after school, yeah?”

“Sure.”

Scott clings to Derek throughout Jackson’s vehement exchange with their Master. The sudden change in Jackson’s demeanour is shocking, Scott can’t understand why he would want to reject his pack, and his mates like this. Scott has plans for college too, he didn’t plan on getting pregnant either. But he could never think of them as a problem to be resolved.

Jackson watched through his bedroom window as Danny drove off.

He couldn’t believe that Danny was defending their Maste... _defending fucking Stilinski_... after what he’d done to them. Sure, Stilinski says he didn’t mean to, but he did do it and he made Jackson do some humiliating and degrading things. Things that he would never have done if he hadn’t been affected by Stilinski’s magic.

_Going to Lydia’s party in drag; fuck Greenburg fingered his ass and kissed him..._

_Wearing the blue silk bra and panties to school, the stockings, and fuck why was he getting hard at the thought..._

_His mom and dad walking into the room at the hospital and seeing him in the red satin French knickers with the black lace trim and matching bra..._

He grasps the window frame as he whimpers out his release, the stain on the front of his pants spreading further as the centre darkens again. His thoughts and his body once again betraying him, being who he is and not who he wants to be.

The awareness constant at the forefront of his mind that he is a sick deviant and needs to fight, _not give into_ , these desires. Before this decadence saps his will, he has to be strong, to hang on, or else his mind may very well snap and his life will be lived for the thrills. _And he doesn’t want to know why the floorshow is going through his head right now; it was a couple of weeks ago they watched the RHPS DVD_.

Danny lay awake, alone, in his own bed that night.

Sleep was not coming so easily. He missed having his pack around him, missed his Mates, missed Stiles and Jackson.

He had told Stiles that he needed time to work through his thoughts. But it turns out he needed less time than he had imagined. He already knew whether or not anything had really been changed for him. It hadn’t.

Would he have submitted to Stiles? Would he have accepted being part of the pack, taken the bite?

Yes. Maybe not as quickly, but these last few months... he wouldn’t want to change that. Okay, the psychotic hunters he could live without, but what he had with the pack, has with the pack, and with Stiles and Jackson, that he still wants. Being with them, submitting to Stiles and dominating Jackson, accepting Derek as his alpha; it all feels right.

He hopes that Jackson realises that all Stiles changed about him was his acceptance of his true nature, what he really wanted his life to be like. He knows that won’t be easy, to be true to yourself, rather than what other people expect you to be, when what you want isn’t readily accepted by society. Especially when all your life you’ve been trying to live up to what you believe they want you to be, what you have been told you should be.

He just hopes that Jackson doesn’t do anything rash.

Derek has his mates in their diapers and on either side of him in their bed held close against him. He needs to hold them close and breathe their scent, and they need his closeness and his scent just as much. Isaac absently running his fingers through his chest hair while Scott’s fingers run up and down the treasure trail that leads down his abdomen.

They all feel the hurt and lose to the pack that Jackson’s rejection of them causes. The searing pain that the threat of aborting the lives he is carrying, like a wolfsbane coated arrow lodged inside them all. Derek can feel the sting of it ripple along the connections from his pack, a quiet echo of the emotional turmoil wailing inside each of them. Jackson the quietest and most distant echo of all.

He couldn’t imagine what their Master and Danny were feeling right now. He only knows how he would feel if Scott or Isaac rejected him; he couldn’t bear it, the thought making him cling closer to his two omegas at his side. His lovers. His Mates. His life.

He’d replayed the scene over and over in his head. No matter how he looked at it he couldn’t understand how he had changed Jackson so much, how he could be so disgusted by what they had done together to reject him and the pack so intensely. Stiles was sure that he had not changed Jackson’s desires, only made him accept them, everything they had done had been something that Jackson had wanted. _So how had it gone so wrong when the compulsion to accept his nature was removed? How could Jackson reject his own self? Stiles doesn’t see how Jackson could, so Stiles knows he must have done something more._

The warm body curled up beside him moves and Stiles feels the plastic of the cock cage pressing into his thigh and light brush of the fur as Pet’s tail sweeps over his leg. Matt happy to be snuggled up in the bed with is Master instead of merely on the bed.

Matt had refused to leave Stiles alone, imitating a whine of sadness whenever Stiles had suggested that he should go back to his own home, that his parents would be expecting him. Feeling too tired and emotionally drained to force the matter he had allowed Matt to stay, on the condition that he calls his parents and gets their permission. He has to admit that he was surprised when they did; they didn’t seem to particularly care, and that just isn’t right. He’ll need to do something about that too.

Having Pet here with him does help to take some of the ache he feels deep in his bones away. But that edge of loneliness still hangs like a dark shadow at the corners of his thoughts, the sharpness of it jarring him awake. Either that or the tickle from the incessant movement of Pet’s tail.

Jackson stands under the spray of the hot water cascading down over the smooth planes of his body. The empty jar of paste thrown in the trash can.

He sluices the water down over his stomach, hand resting there as he stares down at the small hard nub of a cock. The steam from the water falling over his head and running in rivulets down his face hiding the stinging tears.

Deaton had said that he could turn himself back from this... freakish body, but it hasn’t happened. How could he become this overnight and not undo the change just as quickly? The paste was supposed to allow his hair to regrow. But Stiles seems to have messed that up too, another of his magical abilities gone wrong.

He just can’t deal with this anymore. He has to take control back, he has to be the man that his parents would want him to be.

Jackson had avoided them at school. Even Danny.

It hurt, caused something inside him to whine with the need to comfort them when he caught their scent, saw the hurt looks from Scott and Isaac, or the emptiness in Stiles. But he couldn’t, wouldn’t give in. He was stronger than that.

He knew that Scott wasn’t working at Deaton’s after school today so this was his best chance.

“Are you sure that is what you want?” the words so solemnly spoken as Deaton looks impassively across the exam table at him.

“Yes,” he bites out, the irritation at being questions about what he wants, as if he doesn’t know his own mind.

“Take your shirt off and sit on the table,” Deaton sighs, fucking sighs at him as if he is making a mistake, “We won’t be able to do the procedure today, ethically speaking time is required to make an informed choice, but there are some preliminary tests to get out of the way.”

He sits on the table, shirt thrown over a nearby chair. Deaton starts coming towards him, snapping on the latex gloves and Jackson feels his fangs push through, sees his vision shift to the wolf’s perspective, the growl rumbling deep in his chest as Deaton reaches out to touch him.

Deaton backs off, his hands held up and wide to his sides showing that he means no harm.

“What was that? Why did I do that?” Jackson asks, shock clear in his voice.

“I have my suspicions, I think the only option is to quickly cut them out,” Deaton says rushing at Jackson with a scalpel in hand.

Jackson doesn’t think he just reacts, jumping over the table away from the threat to his cubs. **_And what the fuck! Why?_** _He came here to get rid of them, to get his life back the way he wants it, right? So why is he doing this?_

“What the fuck is going on?” he asks Deaton with just a hint of growl under his clear panic.

“Did you use the paste to allow your body hair to return?” 

“Yeah, not that it worked clearly Mast... **_Stilinski_** fucked that up too.”

“And did you try to reverse the change to being a born omega?”

“And you were wrong about that being possible too!” Jackson snarls at him, his anger and embarrassment rising.

“No Jackson, I explained that you had to truly want to undo becoming a born omega.”

“ **I**. **Do**. **Want**. **To**.”

“You may not consciously want this body now, but you did before. At the very least you’re clearly still conflicted about your desires; if you truly wanted to change back then you would have. The fact that it hasn’t happened yet can only be because you are still acting instinctively on your desires, even though your conscious mind is still confused;” Deaton says, “Or more accurately, your inner wolf has accepted your true desires and wants and is acting on behalf of those desires for you. That would explain why you won’t allow me, or anyone else, to abort your cubs. Truly you want to be what and who you are, and your born wolf knows and accepts that. So while your human side fights against your nature, your wolf is fighting for you to accept it.”

Jackson shakes his head. No, he doesn’t want this; he needs to be what his parents would be proud of, _not give into the aberrant desires that he wants for himself_.

“As when I approach you to terminate the pregnancy you retreat, I want to examine you to check on your wellbeing and that of the cubs you are carrying,” Jackson can’t hold back the daggered look when Deaton says ‘ _you retreat_ ‘. It isn’t him, _it’s the wolf_. But Jackson, and the wolf, allow Deaton near him to do the check-up.

“Four?” Jackson paled slightly, “I’m having four cubs?” He asked Deaton again as if he couldn’t quite believe it. But the look on Deaton’s face said there was something more, something he hadn’t said. “What _aren’t_ you telling me Doc?”

Deaton didn’t have his usual stoic and inscrutable face.

“With female omegas it is not uncommon for them to develop additional pairs of mammary glands, it has been known, though very rarely, to also happen to male omegas if they have quadruplets or more cubs.”

Jackson couldn’t make sense of what Deaton was saying, he must have misheard him.

Jackson avoids the pack; _even Danny_ , he chose the pack over him.

Danny tried to say it wasn’t like that, he wanted both his pack and _his Jackson_ ; telling him that the pack and Stiles, especially Stiles, wanted _his Jackson_ back too.

Jackson could feel the war raging inside him. Danny made it sound like he and Stiles **_owned_** **_him_** , like he was their plaything. It should have made him feel outraged; instead he feels his cock harden in his pants, not that anything shows. In the anger he feels at himself because of his body’s reaction, _its betrayal_ , he lashes out at Danny.

“ ** _I’m not some fucking plaything for you and Stilinski to play with_** ,” his words seething out between gritted teeth, he sees Danny’s raised eyebrows he knows that look means Danny thinks he is being lied to, “ ** _I went to the clinic to get rid of the cubs..._** “ he stops mid-sentence, the unexpected look of hurt and horror on Danny’s face making him want to take back the words, to tell Danny that he didn’t, tell him his wolf wouldn’t let him. The sudden hardening of Danny’s expression, the change from hurt to anger and the electric blue in his eyes was all it took to restore Jackson’s resolve, to bring an answering amber to his own eyes.

“ ** _Did you?_** “ Danny demanded.

“ ** _What? Get rid of the cubs?_** “ Jackson sneered in reply, “ ** _Why wouldn’t I? I’m getting my life back on track, if you want to get down on your knees for Stilinski and Hale and play pretend families go ahead, don’t expect me to be part of it._** “

He’d turned and stormed off, fled would be more accurate he knows but he likes to think he hid that from Danny, he didn’t turn and look back.

Avoiding his... the pack was harder than he thought, he feels the pull towards them whenever he catches their scent or sees them across the school campus. It’s harder still when they are in the same class and their scent is all around him.

They try to engage with him, he hears the whine of distress as he ignores them, his own wolf rebelling and wanting, _needing_ , to be with his pack; to be with his Mates, to be with Danny and Stiles. Jackson doesn’t allow his control to slip, he fights his instincts to go to them to ask them to take him back and seek comfort from them. He can’t give in to the base desires he feels, he won’t. He has to be someone that his parents can be proud of, not what he really is.

In the cafeteria he watches them from the other side of the room. They all sit together keeping themselves separate from everyone else. Stiles at the head of the table, Danny beside him with Matt next to him ( _where I should be his wolf quietly whispers in his head_ ), Scott and Isaac sitting together on the other side. Allison and Lydia sitting with them. They are all talking and joking with each other. They _look_ happy, but... it all changes when Scott catches him looking across, his eyes quickly losing the sparkle of his laughter and taking on the sad brown puppy eyes, pleading with him to join them. All of the pack abruptly looking across, heart-wrenching need across their faces. Jackson has to tear his eyes away, fight to keep the whine that his wolf wants to cry out from passing his lips.

It was two weeks since the pack had been at Deaton’s clinic, despite Scott still working there after school most days and Deaton keeping a check the cubs they still kept the regular appointments for a full check-up. This one Isaac was also getting a pregnancy test. The one from the drugstore that he peed on said positive. If Deaton’s test also said that Isaac was pregnant then Stiles wanted to know what the fuck was up with the contraceptives that Deaton made for the omegas, as the two that had used them were pregnant.

“Did you abort Jackson’s cubs?” Danny growls as soon as they enter the clinic and he sees Deaton. Luckily they are the only people in the clinic.

“Danny.” Is all Stiles says, laying a hand on his arm. Danny looks down at the hand, following the arm upwards until he looks at Stiles face, the sadness he sees in his eyes matching his own feeling of loss at their absent Mate.

“Sorry Sir,” Danny says looking down, the joint weight of their emotions pulling his head into a bow.

“If Jackson did come to me for any treatment it would be remiss of me to talk about it with anyone else,” Deaton asserts, “I’m sure that none of you would want me to discuss your treatments with other patients.”

“True,” Stiles says, his expression ponderous, “But, most of your patients are actually animals, and where else would a pregnant male omega werewolf go for treatment? And the babies he would be aborting are ours, so it’s not like it doesn’t affect us doc.”

“Stiles, you may be _their_ Master but you are _not_ mine, and _as_ Jackson has separated from your pack I will not discuss whether I am treating him or whether he has even asked for a consultation.”

Scott’s check up with the Deaton was a little frosty after that. Though the good news was that Scott’s twins had reverted back from their wolf form and everything was progressing normally. In about six weeks Scott would be giving birth to two healthy cubs. Stiles couldn’t think of when he had seen Derek look so utterly happy, beaming at the image on the screen, listening to the heartbeats, or feeling the movement of them as he placed his hand on Scott’s swollen stomach. Scott too just couldn’t stop smiling. As unplanned as the pregnancy was, neither of them were unhappy, nor had they even considered... Stiles had epically failed Jackson, and Danny was paying the price for that.

“I’m sorry Doc,” Stiles apologies after Scott’s check is complete and they are waiting on Isaac’s test results, “I shouldn’t have pushed for information about Jackson, it’s just... we’re all worried about him.” Stiles looked up at his pack as he felt Danny’s arm slip around his waist, needing to be close to him, he needed to be close to Danny too as he let their heads rest together, slipping his own arm around Danny.

“I understand, his separation from the pack will be harder for you and Danny, but I am certain that he just needs time to adjust.”

The ding from the machine carrying out the test on Isaac’s sample told them all that it was complete. The results confirmed that the store bought test was correct. Isaac was also pregnant, potentially with multiple cubs, despite taking the contraceptive.

“Doc, your contraceptive isn’t working,” Stiles says, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at Isaac’s shell-shocked face as Derek and Scott nuzzle against his cheeks and neck.

“I think the problem is more likely the descendant of a fertility goddess in the room,” Deaton counters.

“Are you saying I can’t be with...”

“No Stiles,” Deaton interrupts, “I’m saying we need to work out what all your powers are and how you can control them. Several cultures believed that male fertility deities and the rituals around them were more powerful than the female counterparts as the male deity could sow their own seed. The rituals often involved males implanting their seed into other males to strengthen it and make it more potent.”

None of the pack knew what to say to that; they remained quiet.

“So,” Deaton continued, “we work out the best way for you to have control over that and your other powers, to ensure that nothing occurs unless you intend it to and your powers only activate when you want them to.”

Matt was in his own bedroom, stripped down to his collar and cock cage.

His parents were out, so he could set his tail free. He hadn’t had it more than a few days and he already hated covering it up, hated hiding it. He wanted to let everyone see how lucky he was. He had a tail, his Master’s magic had given him a nice big bushy tail that he could wag to show how happy he was being the pet for his Master’s pack’s.

Except every morning he had to strap it down and hide it, he had to make sure his parents and no-one who wasn’t pack didn’t see it. He had to be Matt Daehler, but he didn’t like being Matt, no-one liked Matt. He wanted to be Pet, when he was Pet he was loved by his Master and his pack. At least people wanted Pet around.

Jackson is lying on his bed.

He’s naked looking down at his body. He can already see the increase in the size of his nipples and the rounding of his pectorals; just as Scott’s had. His abdomen too is looking less defined.

His little cock is hard and he feels how wet his ass is. He hasn’t jerked off since his cock became the tiny little thing it now is. He hasn’t touched it since he left the pack.

He feels the need to come so much.

Before he realises what he is doing he has two fingers in his ass, working through his slick, coating his fingers in it. He brings the fingers to his cocklet, coating it thoroughly in the lubricant from his own ass. There is no way he could jack off the way he used to. He pushes the hard little fleshy nub down against his abs, his fingers frigging back and forth over the underside, pulling the foreskin back and revealing the head as he works his fingers, the pressure pulling a gasp form his lips, his fingers increasing in their speed as the lube soaked skin brushes over the sensitive flesh of the little cock, driving him closer as they slide back and forth, back and forth. 

His breathing becoming laboured and loud, the moans and gasps from his mouth, hanging loose and open until he is biting down on his lower lip as the warm sticky liquid spills across his stomach.

As the euphoria cools and he is left alone on his bed with the pool of watery ejaculate sticking to him there is no pack to surround him and keep him warm, to comfort him and tell him that everything is gonna be okay.

His own arms hug him tight as he rolls over onto his side, his knees pulled up close to his chest as he cries himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-03 – Eighteen Weeks -- Part-2 (June)
> 
> Isaac lay in the warmth between his two mates.
> 
> He suckled on his binky as he lay there in his diaper and wolf onesie, snuggled against Derek at his back and Scott at his front. Scott was splayed out on his back, the swell of his belly clearly visible now that he was nearly twenty-four weeks and the cubs had shifted back to human form. As a werewolves pregnancy lasted six months compared to a humans nine months it would be another four weeks at most and Scott would be going into labour.
> 
> He could see that the bra Scott was wearing to keep the nursing pads in place had moved out of place during the night and Scott’s right breast and nipple were peeking above the cup. The brown tip of his nipple erect and glistening with leaking first milk for the unborn cubs. It took all of Isaac’s will power not to lean over and clamp his lips around Scott’s nipple and take the nourishment for himself.
> 
> Pet was curled up at the foot of the bed. Their Master had wanted a night alone with just his Mate Danny.


	3. Eighteen Weeks -- Part-2 (June)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter.

Isaac lay in the warmth cuddled between his mates.

He suckled on his binky as he lay there in his diaper and wolf onesie, snuggled against Derek at his back and Scott at his front. Scott was curled in the all-body pillow that surrounded him lying on his left side, the swell of his belly clearly visible now that he was nearly twenty-four weeks and the cubs had shifted back to human form. As werewolf pregnancies don’t last as long as human ones it will only be another four weeks or so before Scott went into labour.

He could see that the bra Scott was wearing to keep the nursing pads in place had moved out of place during the night and Scott’s right pec, swollen and stretched as the mammary glands filled with milk, was peeking above the cup. The brown tip of his nipple erect and glistening with leaking milk for the unborn cubs. It took all of Isaac’s will power not to lean over and clamp his lips around Scott’s nipple and take the nourishment for himself.

Pet was curled up at the foot of the bed tonight. Their Master had wanted a night alone with just Danny.

Danny nuzzles against Stiles’ neck as he feels the heat and weight of the hard length of his Mate’s erection pressing against his thigh and abs. He couldn’t help but think back to last night and the mind blowing orgasm that his Mate, his Master, had drawn from him.

_“Strip and kneel,” Stiles ordered him when they got to his room. Stiles’ father had left for work only minutes before, but neither of them could wait any longer. Danny folded each piece of clothing and placed on the chair as he removed it, once he was naked he dropped to his knees at the side of Stiles’ bed._

_The spreader bars were quickly attached around his ankles and knees, stretching his legs to the edge of being comfortable. Danny couldn’t help notice the his own cock was pulled up flat against his stomach as the outline of Stiles’ looked as if it was trying to escape his pants as it strained the length of his pant leg nearly to his knee._

_The rope, a soft cotton, is wound up is arms binding them together behind his back, then secured at his wrists to the spreader bar connected to his ankles. There is more rope criss-crossing his chest and upper back, brushing over his nipples as Stiles pulls, wraps and binds him tightly in place; like he doesn’t want him getting away, doesn’t want to lose him too. But Danny knows he doesn’t want to go anywhere. The ropes are pulled down in the back between his butt cheeks, and down in front over his pubis. Stiles carefully and quickly wraps the strands of rope pushing Danny’s balls down to the base of his sack, his cock straining and bobbing angrily as the last length of the rope is used to tether him to the side of the bed by his outstretched sack._

_It leaves Danny arching backwards, his head hanging back between his shoulders. Stiles hand caresses his exposed throat and neck, his fingers gliding up along the expanse of skin, Danny swallowing audible as he licks his lips. Stiles places the head of his cock to rest on Danny’s lips. Danny’s tongue sneaks out from between them to taste his Mate, and he can’t hold back the appreciative moan; waiting for Stiles to press forward. Danny opens his mouth slightly, trying to let the head of his Master’s cock to fall into him, only for the weight of Stiles’ cock to be lifted from his face._

_“Nha-ah,” Stiles reprimands him, “You wait until I say.”_

_“Sorry Sir, I just want to taste you, to take you in my mouth and please you.”_

_“Lick the head,” Stiles says lowering his cock back towards Danny’s mouth. He sticks his tongue out, lapping at the flesh, teasing the slit and the frenulum as he desperately wants to take the whole of the glans into his mouth and suckle._

_“Now suck.”_

_At the command he stretches as much as his bondage allows to take the head of Stiles’ cock into his mouth. The moan of satisfaction that he emits vibrating through Stiles’ shaft, as Stiles slowly edges forward, his hands resting lightly at Danny’s throat as the thick head of Stiles’ cock slips deeper inside._

Danny wasn’t able to take all of Stiles length down his throat last night. He barely got a third of it, but he was able to take it all when it was eight inches; before his alpha wanted their Master to have a bigger dick to fuck him with.

But Stiles has promised Danny he will get a lot more practice to learn to take all of the new length and girth. And as he curls himself tighter around Stiles, Danny can’t wait to start.

Scott was putting on the nursing bra he had bought with Jackson, but it just wasn’t right. He almost couldn’t fit into the A-cup, but they bought this as it was a size bigger than he needed and he could pad it out with the nursing pads for the milk leaking from his nipples.

It just wasn’t fair... if it wasn’t bad enough that his ankles were swollen, and he couldn’t look down and see his feet past the twins kicking his bladder near constantly now his pecs have almost turned into breasts. He’s just so fat and unattractive, and he can’t stand it anymore.

Derek sees the hurt puppy look in Scott’s eyes. He stands behind him and wraps his arms around, cupping his hands under the swollen mound of his belly where their cubs are waiting to be born.

“I love you Scott,” Derek says kissing the back of his head, “you are beautiful.”

“I don’t feel beautiful,” Scott whines, his head falling back against Derek’s shoulder. Scott leans into the pressure of his Mate’s lips against his cheek. He can feel the truth of his words through their bond, Derek does love him, does find him beautiful; even now when he feels anything but attractive, his Mate still loves him, still wants him. 

He turns into the kisses, his mouth searching for Derek’s attention. His eyes turning amber in response to the heated red of Derek’s.

With a growl Derek pulls back from him, the whine of disappointment Scott releases causing a smirk to fleet across Derek’s face as he pulls him towards the bed.

Derek sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Scott to straddle his lap as he lays back, his fingers slipping into the wet heat of his Mates hole; pulling the needy moan from Scott’s lips. They hear the shower turn off and know that their other Mate will be joining them soon. As Derek’s fingers continue to tease the inside of Scott’s dripping hole he covers Scott’s stomach and pecs in light flitting kisses. Gasps escape from Scott’s lips at every brush of Derek’s across his nipples, the enlarged sensitive nubs desperate for attention.

Derek’s attention turns to his other Mate, entering the bedroom naked from the connecting bathroom, his smile to Isaac is predatory.

“Come and join us baby,” Derek encourages him, his voice deep and filled with licentious need, “Help me show our Mate how good-looking he his.”

Isaac needs no encouragement to join his Mates, the sight before him as he entered the room has his little two inch cocklet hard and his own ass wet with growing need. He climbs up on the bed beside his Mates as Derek directs their actions.

Scott is raising himself up and down on Derek’s cock. The feeling of Derek’s eight inches of steel hard shaft brushing over his prostate edging him ever closer to release. Isaac is licking over Scott’s nipples, every so often nipping at the flesh of Scott’s swollen chest but never biting or sucking on the nipples themselves ( _the first milk is for the cubs_ ). Derek has Isaac kneeling over him, Isaac’s balls and cock are in his mouth as he sucks and licks them, and his tongue swirling around the flesh in his mouth feasting on the copious pre-cum that is leaking from him. He also has two fingers from each hand alternating inside Isaac’s wet hole, pressing over his prostate and pulling the gasps and moans of Isaac’s need from him.

It doesn’t take long for them to cross over the threshold, as first Scott’s release is sprayed over Isaac and Derek, Derek is filling Scott as his knot swells and locks them together, and Isaac’s release flows into Derek’s mouth and is quickly swallowed down.

Scott and Isaac knew that they are both gonna be late for school this morning, by the time they have cleaned up and Derek gets them both in a diaper, _Scott needs a diaper as he won’t be able to get out of classes as often as the pressure on his bladder will require_ , there’s no way they will be on time. They rushed through breakfast, Isaac leaving half of his on the plate as they rushed out the door.

Jackson had been watching them at lunch.

They talked and laughed with each other, they were a pack, a family and he missed them. He also knew he was not going to be able to hide behind the baggy shirts and jeans forever. He might get away with it until the end of the school year in few weeks, but when they came back at the end of August he was gonna be bigger than Scott was now. And if Scott hadn’t been a guy everyone would have known the reason he was the size he was.

Jackson had overheard them talking and knew that Isaac was pregnant too. He wanted to share this experience with them both. They were the only other omegas that he knew, they were his pack and he should be there for them; and they would be there for him. He knew deep down inside that the cubs were all of theirs.

He wanted to ask if Scott still had his craving for raw liver, Jackson was finding that he was craving strawberries, or raw eggs, or even a smoothie made from both. He wanted to talk to Scott and Isaac about it. He wanted to ask what Isaac’s craving was, it seemed to be something he couldn’t bring to school as he was leaving half his lunch on the plate every day.

But Jackson couldn’t ask them. He had to keep his distance, he could not allow himself to fall back into the easy welcoming embrace of them, and his aberrant desires. No matter how miserable and unloved that made him feel.

At Isaac’s next check-up with Deaton the sonogram clearly showed three cubs, each in their own amniotic sac. Scott’s cubs were sharing a single amniotic sac, which apparently meant they would be identical twins. Isaac’s were fraternal triplets, each of them could even have a different father; well other father. _Isaac wasn’t sure what the correct terminology was gonna be_.

He liked thinking of Derek as the Daddy, _he liked thinking of Derek as his Daddy_. After all it was Derek that gave him the bite that made him what he is. And Derek gave him so much more love than his biological father had for years. But if Derek, Stiles and Danny were _‘Daddy’_ , what did that make Scott, Jackson and himself? _Papi_? _Papa_? He knew he didn’t want it to be _‘Mommy’_ , even if they were the ones giving birth. Well he and Scott definitely were; he hoped Jackson still was and hadn’t carried out his threat. He didn’t let any of them get close enough to check, but the baggy clothing Jackson had taken to wearing was giving them hope.

At least Isaac understood why Jackson reacted the way he did after Stiles finally lifted the spell he had accidentally cast. Jackson was having difficulty accepting what he was and what it meant for him, since even before he took the bite. Isaac had certainly found some parts of being an omega difficult to acknowledge. He had been uneasy about his heat after... _what happened_ , but now, now he felt closer to his mates, his pack and his Master. The lives growing inside him were a part of all of them. He believes that, he felt that and knows it to be true. His pack are there for one another, they love each other and always will; even if Jackson can’t admit that just now he knows Jackson is still pack and always will be.

When he had finally boxed everything up it left his closet looking two thirds filled at most.

It had remained like that for the last month and a half since he watched Danny leave the driveway, he’d told Danny at the time that he was gonna give ‘ _the stuff_ ‘ to goodwill, or burn it.

But once he had put every dress, every blouse, every bra, every pair of panties and set of stockings in the boxes he couldn’t give them away, he couldn’t destroy them. His Mate had bought these for him, Stiles had given them to him and the thought of not having them hurt.

So the boxes of Jackie’s shoes, boots, dresses, skirts and blouses, and the boxes of his lingerie all went to the back of his closet. And yes he notices how he still thinks of the lingerie as his. He should have been stronger, he should have given it all away, or hell just burned it all like he said he would. Then the temptation wouldn’t be there.

He wouldn’t now be lying on his bed, the red lace bra fastened over his growing chest, the swell of them becoming more like breasts with each passing day, the matching panties wet with his slick as the material teases his trapped hard little cock, and rubs over the head of it poking through the foreskin that’s retracted back, as he pulls on the white sheer stockings with lace top. Rolling the material up over his smooth legs, the feel of it so sensual against his skin. He clips the white satin straps from the suspender belt to the top of the stockings, the white standing out in stark contrast to the red of his panties and bra. Finally, and he’s sure Jackie won’t mind him borrowing them, he slips on the pair of Berny Demore red satin and leather stiletto sandals with a five inch heel.

Jackson catches his reflection in the mirror staring back it him from amber eyes. He feels his heart hammering at the sight. His nipples, damp from the liquid leaking from them, sticking through the red lace of his bra, the red standing out against his skin. The visible swell of his belly full of cubs over the red of his panties and contrasting white of the suspender belt. The scent of his arousal catches him and pulls the groan of his need from him.

His panties are soaked at the back and front.

He lies back on the bed, keeping his focus on his reflection in the mirror as he slips one hand inside the back of panties, his fingers delving into his hot wet hole and rubbing over the hard bump of his prostate. His fingers of his other hand run over the front of his panties, the material scraping over his sensitive nubbin of a cock, the shuddering gasps falling form his mouth as the fingers in his ass and the fingers rubbing over the panties covering his cockle bring him over the edge.

He falls asleep still in the lingerie, covered in his release, the slick coating his ass and thighs, and feeling more content than he had in weeks.

Jackson felt so different when he walked into school.

He’d been wearing them at home, in his room, as he slept at night. This was the first time since... anyway, he waited until the end of the week. He was wearing the rose coloured nursing bra, the pads covering his leaking nipples, he had the matching lace boy shorts with the black trim. They are hidden under his blue oxford shirt and tan linen pants. But he knows they are there, the lace rubbing against his hard little cock. And he feels so good, so happy in himself. It didn’t last.

Throughout the day he found himself needing to pee more than usual. Now he knows why Scott doesn’t mind wearing the diapers. But he just can’t imagine himself wearing them, even if like Scott it was only to deal with the pressure on his bladder from the cubs making him need to go so often. If he was female and pregnant he would have an excuse to need the bathroom breaks so often. As a boy it looks weird that he is asking in every other class.

It was the double chemistry with Harris at the end of the day that was his undoing.

He was late into the class because he had needed to go pee, halfway through the class he needed to go again. But Harris wouldn’t let him leave since he had shown up late to class having gone between classes and couldn’t possibly need to go already.

It left him squirming in his seat trying to hold it in. He could tell that Scott and Isaac had both peed in their diapers, not his favourite part of being a werewolf, and they couldn’t look in his direction without drawing attention to him though. He felt the pang of sympathy they had for him through the pack bond; a link to them that hadn’t died, that hadn’t faded completely, not yet. 

He squeezed his legs together, sweat breaking out across his forehead as he tried to hold the threatening flow back. It was no good, he felt the slight trickle start, the shame filled whimper escaping his lips as the front of his pants darkened. The stain spreading as the warm flow continued to soak through, his lace panties holding nothing back as his pee flowed down, pooling in his seat and dripping to the floor beneath him.

He flushed beet red as his classmates turned and stared at him before fleeing the room to the sound of the laughter of the other students. The laughter of all of them except his pack... his former pack mates. He felt the worry they had for him as he fled, Harris screaming his name.

He’s hiding behind the bleachers at the far end of the lacrosse pitch, curled in on himself crying out his shame. His cock hard as he relives the humiliation he felt in the class.

Scott and Isaac followed Jackson’s scent, leading them across the lacrosse field they found him at the back of the bleachers where he lay curled in on himself; his knees drawn up and his arms curled round himself. Isaac went back to let Stiles and Danny know they had found him.

Scott could smell the mix of fear and self-loathing souring Jackson’s scent. He was startled at their approach, abruptly rising to sit on the ground, his back against the benches. Scott could see the dark wet patch across Jackson’s crotch and under his ass where he had wet himself.

“You okay?” Scott carefully asked.

“Go away,” Jackson groused back at him.

Scott knelt beside him, it wasn’t easy getting down there and he was going to need help getting back up, he placed a hand gently on Jackson’s knee.

“No, really Jackson,” Scott looked into Jackson’s eyes earnestly, “How do you feel?”

“Like the freak I am, is that what you wanna hear?” Jackson tried to snarl at him, but his voice cracked and turned away from Scott as the tears started again.

Scott sat beside him and pulled Jackson against him, his arm around Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson wanted to pull away, but the comfort of pack was needed more, wanted more than he cared to admit.

“You’re not a freak,” Scott soothed him.

“Then what would you call a guy that pees himself in class and gets hard from the humiliation of everyone laughing at him?” Jackson snorts.

“My friend and my pack mate, no matter how hard you try to fight it,” Scott seriously replied.

Jackson feels the pang of want in his gut at Scott’s words.

“I just want to be normal.” Jackson’s words bring a frown to Scott’s brow.

“Why? What’s normal?” Scott asks him with laugh.

“What do you mean why? Everyone wants to be normal, and we,” Jackson rapidly points between the two of them, “aren’t, the pack isn’t.”

“I think I’m just me, I think Isaac is who he wants to be, same for Derek, Danny, Matt and even Stiles. I think being like everyone else wouldn’t make me happy, and if that’s normal it isn’t for me. I don’t think I could be not me, ya know? I tried to different before, back before we knew Peter was the alpha. I dated Allison remember, and I never explored all these feelings and desires, they stayed bottled up and hidden. That wasn’t really fair of me, to do that to her, or to myself. I wasn’t happy, not really, I was doing what I thought people would want me to do, being who I thought they would want me to be. But now... now I’m being me and I’m happy, and I have my Mates and my pack who love me for who I am, and my mom who loves me. I’m a little weird, but I’m happier for it. Why does being weird need to be a bad thing? Maybe weird is my normal.”

“Your mom doesn’t know half the sick shit we did together, or that you do with Isaac, Derek and Stiles,” Jackson grumbles.

“I’m pretty sure my mom knows more than you think,” Scott grins against Jackson’s ear, “She knew about you wearing panties, she knows I’m lactating and wearing a bra to keep the pads in place for the leaking, she can’t have missed the lack of underwear from Isaac or me in the laundry because we’re wearing diapers, she will have seen the packets of diapers in Isaac’s drawer and in the closet she’ll have seen our onesies, blankie and she’ll have seen our wolves. She notices more than you, or anyone else gives her credit for, she has to know the kind of relationship our pack has, and that I like getting spanked by our Master, or Derek, or...”

“Anyone,” Jackson turns to look at Scott, seeing the raised eyebrow he adds, “Well anyone that’s pack.”

“It’s what’s normal for me, and she loves me, I know she does.”

“She’s your mom she has to,” Jackson says looking down, “but the Whittemores didn’t adopt me to be some pack’s sissy boy in panties who gets off on public humiliation, I need to be what they wanted not what I am, I need to be their normal.”

“Jackson,” Scott lays his fingers under Jackson’s chin and pushes his head back up to face him, “They are you’re parents, all a parent should want for their kids is that they are healthy, happy and loved; and you can’t be that if you can’t be yourself. And they know about you, right?”

“Yeah,” the angry snarl catches Scott unawares, “They walked in on me at the hospital while your mom and Deaton were checking me after Gerard attacked and took you, Stiles had a talk with them and then they were all okay that the boy they adopted to be their son liked to parade around in frilly panties and stockings, just like how Stiles made me okay with it.”

“It doesn’t make what I said less true,” Scott tries not to give Jackson the look that Derek and Stiles call his ‘puppy dog’ eyes, but he can’t help it.

“What?”

“That your parents have to want you to be healthy, happy and loved, and they have to want that for you more than anything.”

Isaac arrive back just as Scott finishes speaking. He heard most of what was being said as he walked across the pitch.

“And to be healthy you need to get changed out of those wet clothes,” he grins down at Scott and Jackson. Jackson turns to look up at him, and Isaac pushes him back so that he is lying on his back with his head in Scott’s lap. Isaac pulls Jackson’s legs out flat, Jackson is fumbling with the buckle trying to unfasten his belt until Isaac takes over and slips the belt out of Jackson’s wet pants.

“I’ve never really been on this end of getting changed very often,” Isaac grins at Jackson’s shocked face, “It’ll be a nice change for me.” He quickly unbuttons Jackson’s fly and Jackson suddenly realises they are gonna see the lacy underwear he is wearing; his face turns crimson.

“Nice, pink coloured lace edged with black,” Isaac smiles down at him.

“Rose,” Jackson says, looking up at Isaac as he raises an eyebrow in question, “They’re rose coloured, and match the bra,” Jackson quietly answers the unasked question. Isaac pulls them down with the wet pants, letting Jackson’s little cock bob in the open air as it sticks straight up from his smooth crotch.

Isaac wipes him down, cleaning him, as Scott runs his fingers through Jackson’s hair. Both of them giving him the comfort he has missed and needed for so long. The pack’s three omegas needing each other as much as they need their Mates and pack.

“Are those my underwear and pants?” Jackson asks as he sees the boxer briefs and dark blue linen pants that Isaac is pulling up his legs.

“Yeah, Stiles got them from his house,” Isaac answers as he bends down and places a chaste kiss to Jackson’s dick before pulling the underwear over it and covering him. Scott places a similarly innocent kiss to Jackson’s lips.

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Scott says, “We all miss you Jackson, but Stiles and Danny they’re your Mates and I know how I’d feel, even with the rest of the pack there for me, if I didn’t have Derek or Isaac.”

Jackson doesn’t look at them as he walks away, deep in thought. Can he go back to the pack? He wants to, so very badly wants to, have that contented feeling again, that feeling of belonging, acceptance and love. But what if Scott is wrong and a parent doesn’t love you unless you are what they want you to be, is it worth the risk?

Jackson feels the tangled knot of fear and worry building in his gut as he stands in front of Stiles’ door waiting on him answering. The Sherriff was just leaving and shouted up to Stiles that he had a visitor. The Sherriff looked like he was heading on a date, with Scott’s mom Jackson surmised; he remembered them all laughing at Scott having walked in on them.

Jackson sees the surprised look on Stiles’ face when he opens the door.

“Can we talk?” Jackson asks, mostly looking at his feet. Stiles opens the door wider to let him in and Jackson nervously steps into the house not daring to look Stiles in the eye as he walks past him.

“Of course, what do you want to talk about?” Stiles asks him. He can hear the beat of Stiles’ heart, he is just as nervous as Jackson is; though Stiles is better at hiding it.

Stiles directs Jackson to sit on the couch beside him. Jackson sits, more accurately perches on the edge of the seat as if expecting an attack from the furniture as it realises that he shouldn’t be there and he would need to flee rapidly at any moment.

“I want...” Jackson can hardly get the words out, just thinking about what he came to here to ask has him on the verge of breaking down in tears; though whether in fear that Stiles will say yes or no he couldn’t be sure, “I want you to cast the spell on me again, I want you to make me accept what I am... my submissiveness and the kinks I have.”

Jackson’s breath is ragged and he audibly swallows when he finishes, he still can’t meet Stiles’ gaze; too fearful of what he might see. The silence stretches out between them, the seconds seeming like eons.

“No.”

At Stiles’ rejection Jackson breaks, the tears flowing uncontrollably as he falls to his knees begging Stiles to put him back the way he was, to take him back into the pack and make him happy again.

Stiles kneels beside Jackson, wrapping his arms around his Mate and stroking his hair absently with the hand resting on the back of his head as Jackson cries, his head resting on Stiles’ shoulder.

“You are still pack,” Stiles tells him, “You always will be, and if you ever want more than that again I’ll be there for that too. But I can’t cast that on you again, I want you Jackson, you’re my Mate, and Danny’s Mate; and we want you back, but with you consenting to what we do.”

“But you left the spell on my parents, the one you put on them at the hospital to make them accept me wearing... you never removed that, it’s the only reason they haven’t thrown me out.”

“No it isn’t. I didn’t use blood magic at the hospital, and when I put the spell on them to cover their shock and let them accept you being dressed in panties and bra as an everyday occurrence it was made to wear off over time. The spell I cast on them ended weeks ago.”

“But how can you be sure?”

“I talked to your dad, after I was able to reverse the spell on you and Danny,” Stiles says, “I asked him how you were doing. He said that while it was great having you behaving like fathers expect their teenage sons to behave, he was hoping that whatever argument had caused the rift between us and had you putting all the ‘ _other clothes_ ‘ into boxes would blow over soon, because he’d rather that you were happy than pretending to be happy for them.”

“Come back to us Jacks,” Jackson hears the pleading in Stiles’ voice, the need for him as strong as Jackson’s own for need for Stiles and Danny, “we’ll take things slow, you have your safe words, and you know how to use them, don’t you?”

“Green for everything’s okay, yellow to pause or slow down, and red to stop.” Jackson inhales Stiles’ scent deeply. It calms him and makes him feel safe.

“How do you feel about coming back to us? We’ll take things as slowly as you need us to Jacks.” Jackson can sense the tinge of worry that Stiles feels.

“Green.”

“Really?”

“Yes, we’ll try it your way, without the magic making me accept what I am... Sir,” Jackson tags the ‘Sir’ trying to get a sense of how saying makes him feel. He feels good.

“How would you feel if I kissed you right now?”

“Very green, Sir.” Jackson smiles against Stiles’ neck, happier than he has been since he left the pack at Deaton’s.

Jackson is lying spooned in Stiles’ arms. They are both naked in Stiles’ bed, the sun is streaming through the slats in the blind despite the early hour.

They talked, they had a major make out session. Jackson straddling Stiles’ lap as he sat on the couch and whining with need as Stiles devoured his mouth. Jackson’s boxers were soaked with slick leaking from his ass, and he nearly shot a load from his little shaft when Stiles fingers brushed over his nipples. _But Stiles didn’t take things any further_.

When they came up to the room Jackson thought things would go further. When Stiles started to unbutton his shirt, saw the bra, the nursing pads, and the roundness of his pecs, stretched with the milk filling them, he blushed so red and got so hard. He explained that he was lactating, like Scott, that he hadn’t done what he threatened, his wolf wouldn’t let him it had accepted what he was and wanted easier than he had, and that he was carrying four cubs.

The sheer joy that he saw in his Mates face, the wonder and excitement. Stiles hands pulled his shirt over his head, exposing the fullness of his chest and the swell of his belly. Both were going to become much larger than Scott’s over the next months as he nears his due date.

Stiles hands clasped at his belly and he placed a circle of kisses around it.

“Does anyone else know?”

“No, not yet,” Jackson shakes his head, “I think Scott and Isaac may have guessed that I was still pregnant, but I haven’t told anyone.”

“For tonight I want to keep you to myself, but in the morning can I call Danny and ask him to come over and join us, would you be up for that? I’ll tell Derek to keep Scott, Isaac and Pet at theirs, it will just be the three of us.”

“Okay.”

He had thought that when Stiles said he wanted to ‘ _keep you to myself_ ‘ that things were gonna progress beyond the snuggling and making out stages. But they didn’t.

And seriously Jackson wants his Mate to fuck him, he wants to feel the extra length that his alpha has had in him, he wants to feel it stretch his ass. He’s sure he is producing more than enough lube, he just needs to get his Master as much in the mood as he is; _and he realises that he just thought of Stiles, his Mate, as his **Master**_.

Breakfast... he’ll make Stiles breakfast and feed it to him in bed.

Jackson slips out from the bed, carefully disentangling himself from Stiles arms without waking him. He watches Stiles curl himself under the covers. Jackson is about to pull on the pants he wore yesterday when he notices the drawers.

There is one for each member of the pack with their name on it; Derek, Scott, Isaac, Danny, Pet, and one with Jackson’s name too. 

Jackson pulls the drawer open and gasps, on the left is some of his regular clothes that he had left here, on the right is some lingerie he had kept here. But some of the lingerie is new. Stiles had bought him new lingerie even after he had left the pack, after everything he had said... _and threatened_. 

Jackson knows how he is gonna please Stiles, make him want to do more than just make out with him. There are lace g-strings and boy shorts, with matching bra, stockings and nightgown; black with red trim, red with black trim, and baby blue with electric blue trim.

Jackson pulls the baby blue lace boyshorts up over his already leaking ass and hard little cock, his nipples peak out through the matching bra. He doesn’t have any nursing pads here, he didn’t need them before and he won’t open Scott’s drawer to see if there are any without Scott’s permission. Pulling the lace dressing gown on, he slips from the room and heads down to the kitchen. He can’t help smiling to himself, he feels happy for the first time since... well since before the spell was lifted.

The smile slips from Jackson’s face when he walks into the kitchen and the sheriff looks up from the mug of coffee he’s drinking to see him standing there the way he is dressed.

At the clear look of shock from the Sheriff Jackson’s face quickly colours red, but the embarrassment doesn’t deter his cock from straining in the lace pale blue panties; after all the sheriff knows about him cross-dressing, and knows about the power-exchange of his and Stiles’ relationship. He turns to flee back up to the safety of Stiles’ bedroom.

“You okay son?” he hears the sheriff ask.

“I...” Jackson stammers out, “I came down to make Stiles some breakfast before he wakes up.”

“Don’t let me stop you,” the sheriff drawls taking another sip of his coffee, “the coffee in the pot is fresh if you want some.”

Jackson ducks his head as he steps completely into the room and starts to search around for what he needs. He plans to make a fruit salad and hopefully there is some natural yogurt. He sees the sheriff glance in his direction as he’s walking around in the lingerie that Stiles bought for him. He knows what he must be thinking of him. He can see the uncomfortable glances that quickly turn away from him.

“You still haven’t answered the question?” 

“What?” Jackson nearly misses the strawberry he’s cutting as his attention switches to his Mate’s father.

“Are you okay?” The sheriff’s gaze falls squarely on him. Jackson can tell he is struggling to keep his disgust hidden, the colour of the man’s skin, and the scent of his embarrassment.

“I know you think I’m... you know... for dressing like this?” Jackson can’t bring himself to say the words, he’ll wait to hear them come from the sheriff’s tongue. Only they don’t.

“Jackson, I’m not going to think badly of you for the way you like to dress or live your life. Does it harm anyone else? No. So it is no-one else’s business how you choose to dress or live your life. It may not be what society thinks is right, or thinks you should so, but who gives a shit. What’s important is that you are comfortable doing what you do, and being who you are. What is it they always say, the only person you have to answer to at the end of the day is the man in the mirror. As long as how you live your life makes you happy and you can be proud of your choices nothing else matters. I may not understand how you, the pack and my son want to live your lives, but I accept that it makes you happy, and I love my son and his pack for who they are.”

Jackson smiles a little at that, the easy acceptance the sheriff has for all of this.

“I gotta run, I need to be at the station, let Stiles know I’ll be late back tonight.”

“Sure,” Jackson says and the sheriff is gone. He finishes making the fruit salad breakfast, and pours the yogurt into a jug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-04 -- Eighteen Weeks -- Part-3 (June/July)
> 
> As Scott walked out of the bathroom he looked across at the shocked faces of his Mates and Matt lounging on the bed. 
> 
> It was suddenly clear why his eating habits had dramatically altered over the last few days. From the sudden ravenousness of eating more than twice what he normally did for a couple of days to yesterday when he had not eaten at all and spent most of the day sitting on the toilet or needing his diaper changed.
> 
> Now there is clear liquid gushing from his ass, it smells a little like the chlorine/bleach smell of semen, and as it stops he looks up to the shocked faces climbing from the bed.  
> “I think the cubs are coming,” Scott hears the slight panicked edge to his voice. Then he feels his heart pound and his body tighten as the contractions hit him and he screams.


	4. Eighteen Weeks -- Part-3 (June/July)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter.

He’s nervous as he carries the tray with the bowl of chopped fruit, the jug of yogurt and the two smaller bowls to serve it in. The tray is shaking and he is sure this is gonna be a mistake, Stiles is gonna laugh at him.

He pushes the door to the bedroom open and sees a naked Stiles sitting back against the headboard in the middle of the bed. He’s on his phone talking to Derek, making sure that he knows to keep the rest of the pack away for the day and that he’ll call them when they can come over to the house, otherwise he’ll let them know if the three of them decide to head over to Scott’s; he hangs up and throws the phone onto the bedside cabinet when he’s done.

“Danny will be here in a couple of hours,” Stiles smiles warmly, and lasciviously, at Jackson.

“I made breakfast,” Jackson is shaking so hard the bowls are rattling on the tray as he walks over to the bed, bending over to place the tray down the milk leaking from his nipples drips over the fruit and into the jug of yogurt. “No!” Jackson cries mortified at what has happened, “I wanted to do something nice for you and I’ve ruined it.”

Stiles takes Jackson’s hands in his.

“No you haven’t ruined it, it looks delicious.”

Taking one of the pieces of fruit that he knows the milk landed on he slowly eats it, savouring the taste, to prove his point.

“See,” he smiles up at Jackson, “How could the milk you’re making ruin our breakfast.”

As Scott walked out of the bathroom the feeling of wet sticky liquid cascading down his thighs startled him as he looked across at the shocked faces of his Mates and Matt lounging on the bed.

It was suddenly clear why his eating habits had dramatically altered over the last few days. From the sudden ravenousness of eating more than twice what he normally did for a couple of days to yesterday when he had not eaten at all and spent most of the day sitting on the toilet or needing his diaper changed.

Now as he looks down there is clear liquid gushing from his ass, it smells a little like the chlorine/bleach smell of semen, and as it stops he looks up to the shocked faces climbing from the bed.

“I think the cubs are coming,” Scott hears the slight panicked edge to his voice. Then he feels his heart pound and his body tighten as the contractions hit him and he screams.

Jackson watched mesmerised as Stiles hand slid along the length of his hard flesh. Stiles was using some of Jackson’s own slick that was flowing from his ass for lube, his hand working back and forth as he worked himself toward release.

Jackson wanted to reach out and touch, to slide his hand along that length. His own small nub was hard, twitching against the lace panties, bringing a whimper from his lips and threatening to release is own flood to seep through the material.

Stiles had told him not to touch, either Stiles or his own little hardness, so his hands were balled into fist at his side as he watched, his eyes flickering with amber as he bit his lip holding back the desperate need. His tongue snaking out across his lips as Stiles gasps for breath increased, panting as his body shudders and his seed blasts out over the bowl of strawberries coating them in white. As he catches his breath Stiles smiles over the bowl of fruit at Jackson.

“Now it’s my turn to feed you,” he grins as he pulls Jackson onto the bed beside him, pushing him back to lay down. Picking one of the more coated strawberries he slides it over Jackson’s lips as he tries take it into his mouth, once Jackson’s lips are coated in the white detritus of his release he pushes the red fruit into Jackson’s mouth; his fingers slipping between the lips too as Jackson sucks on them and brings a growl of need to rumble in Stiles’ chest.

Jackson lay there as his Mate fed him strawberry after strawberry, each coated with his Mate’s cooling seed. Stiles’ hands roam over his body after each piece of coated fruit passed his lips. Sliding over the swollen mounds of his chest, the swell of his belly and teasing the little hardness through his panties.

“I like the clothes you bought for me,” Jackson says as Stiles hand brushes over the tip of his panty covered cock making him whimper wantonly, spreading his legs as Stiles hand carries on down to the wet leaking through the panties at the back.

“So I see,” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows in response, smirking down at him.

“That... _that’s not just because of the underwear_ ,” he gasps as Stiles’ hand strokes his hole through the wet lace.

Stiles takes Jackson’s mouth in a kiss, his passion and desire for his Mate shown in every caress of his lips. He moves down Jackson’s body, leaving a trail of light touches over his neck, kissing his puffy nipples through the blue lace of the bra, his mouth caressing the skin of Jackson’s stomach as he peppers kisses where the cubs are growing, finally his mouth surrounds Jackson’s panty covered cock and balls and he takes them fully in his mouth. Stiles sucks on the lace covered flesh, his tongue working over the sensitive head of Jackson’s small hard shaft through the lace.

Jackson groans, his hands fisting in the covers of the bed, the heels of his feet digging in to the mattress.

“ _Please, ah, please, Stiles, hmmm, Sir, Master, please, ah, you didn’t say I could come, please, ah, Sir, please Master..._ “ Jackson begs him as he tries to hold off.

Stiles briefly removes his mouth from the morsel of flesh.

“Come for me Jackson,” his breath teases over the wet material covered skin and Jackson’s release floods through the sodden lace.

When Jackson moves to take Stiles re-hardened shaft into his mouth Stiles stops him.

“We should clean up and get ready for when Danny gets here. I’m sure you wanna impress him too,” Stiles smiles at him.

“Please,” Jackson begs him, “I want to...”

“Don’t worry love,” Stiles smile full of affection and desire, “today is gonna be all about Danny and I showing you how much we missed you, how much you mean to us.”

In the shower Stiles never stops touching him, caressing him. His hands roaming over Jackson’s chest, the rounded belly and small still hard shaft.

Stiles pulls on a pair of jogging pants and nothing else, they hang low on his hips, the definition of his abs shown as he stretches and Jackson’s eye follow the treasure trail of light hair down to the pubes peeking out over the waistband of the pants, down to the obvious length hanging to the left, the soft weight of it pressing against leg of the pants.

“Not getting dressed?” Stiles words startle him from his trance.

“You always pick my clothes for me,” Jackson looks up from where he is sitting on the bed.

“I can if you want me to, what do you want to wear regular or...” Stiles question stops as he sees the crease across Jackson’s brow, “What’s up?”

Jackson doesn’t answer, he sits on the bed the silence worrying Stiles as much as the look of trepidation on his face. He kneels between Jackson’s legs, taking his hands in his.

“Jacks, talk to me, _tell me what’s wrong_?”

“Nothing,” Jackson says, because it’s true nothing feels wrong, “Nothing is wrong, _but there ought to be_ , it shouldn’t be this easy, if people knew how perverted we are they’d run us out of town; it’s wrong what we do.”

“Does it make you unhappy when you’re with us doing what we do?” Stiles asks trying to keep the rising panic out of his voice, everything this morning had been going so perfectly. Last night it had been so good cuddling into Jackson, and Jackson cuddling back as they fell asleep. When he’d woken and found Jackson wasn’t in bed with him anymore he panicked, wondering if he had all been a dream fuelled fantasy until he noticed that Jackson’s shirt, pants and shoes were still there folded on the chair and placed neatly under it. He catches Jackson’s gaze with his own, sees the small shake of his head ‘no’.

“Then why _shouldn’t_ it be this easy?” Stiles demands, “Everyone in the pack consents to what we do together, everyone involved enjoys our lifestyle, we support and love each other. **_How is that wrong? Why shouldn’t we deserve to be happy together?_** “

“You remember how I reacted when you removed the spell?” Jackson asks, looking down.

“Yeah.”

“That was less than two months ago. I was fighting all these desires, trying to be what I thought my parents expected of me. _It shouldn’t be this easy, as much as I want it to be, how can it be this easy without the spell making me accept what I want_? Over the past couple of weeks... I started giving into those desires... I started wearing a bra and panties under my regular clothes in the house, in my room. A bra helped to keep the pads in place, for the leaking. Yesterday at school was the first time since I was with the pack that I wore them in public. I felt so good knowing I had them on and no-one knew what I was wearing under my shirt and pants. But I was still nervous, still scared that they would find out.”

“Was that part of the appeal; that someone might find out?” Stiles asks, lifting Jackson’s face by his chin so they were looking at each other. He only notices the nod in reply from Jackson as he still has his hand under his chin.

“I was nervous, could feel the butterflies in my stomach, but in a good way.” Jackson tries to duck his head down, but Stiles pulls him into a hug. He hears Jackson’s deep inhale of his scent as he rubs his hand over Jackson’s back, giving him the comfort he needs.

“When I came to talk to you after Scott and Isaac talked to me after... what happened in Harris’s class... I was scared, I wanted to accept that I want to do this _and you refused to put the spell back on me_ , **_but_** I still find this so much easier to do. I want to submit to you, I want to be with the pack, with my alpha and my Mates, and I don’t why it’s so easy, without the magic making it so, to go with my instinct.”

“Jacks,” Stiles pulls him tighter into the hug, he feels the vibration of Jackson’s growl of contentment rumbling through him, “Maybe your wolf is trying to make things easier for you, to make you happy so that he is happy too. Is that so bad, if you both get what you want out of it?”

“I guess not.”

“So, let’s get you dressed before Danny arrives, what do you want to wear?”

“I want my Master to choose,” Jackson’s voice is quiet against is ear, if he wasn’t so close Stiles wouldn’t have heard.

“Okay.”

Stiles slides the red lace panties up Jackson’s legs and over his hard little shaft, he kisses the tip of Jackson’s shaft before standing up and kisses him on the lips; pulling back from the kiss Jackson follows desiring the touch of his lips.

“Give me a colour.”

“Green Sir,” Jackson near purrs in reply.

Stiles smiles at the reply as he fastens the matching bra, Jackson’s nipples poking through the red lace.

“If your nipples leak too much we’ll add some discrete pads,” Stiles says sliding the black suspender belt around Jackson’s hips.

Stiles runs his hands up Jackson’s leg, smoothing out the sheer red stocking and fastening the straps of the belt to top of the stocking, he does the same to Jackson’s other legs smoothing out the stocking covering it too. Jackson sits on the bed as Stiles slips the Christian Louboutin black patent leather shoes on his red stocking covered feet, the sole of the shoes a striking red leather; they have a modest four inch heel, which Jackson can’t help but think is twice the length of his cock that is currently hard in his panties.

They are sitting in the living room when the doorbell sounds, Jackson is sitting on Stiles’ lap with his head resting against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Must be Danny,” Stiles says as he turns his head to the door, “Do you wanna get it, surprise him with your sexiness?”

Jackson rises from Stiles lap and approaches the door. As he gets closer the scent doesn’t match Danny’s, whoever is on the other side of the door isn’t a wolf, isn’t a member of the pack. Jackson can feel his heartbeat rise and the thought of letting someone see him like this both scares and arouses him. _Could he? He doesn’t want to let Stiles know that he knows it isn’t Danny._

“Hey sexy,” he says throwing door wide, the UPS delivery guy on the other side staring wide-eyed at Jackson’ s bra and panty clad body before Jackson coyly hides behind it muttering, “Sorry, I was expecting someone else.” _Which isn’t entirely a lie, he had been until he caught the scent_. Jackson can feel himself blush crimson with embarrassment as he wonders _what in the hell_ possessed him to do such a thing when he knew it wasn’t Danny.

“Package for Mr Stiles Stilinski,” the forty-something bald man with a goatee who is standing on the doorstep stutters in reply.

“That’s me,” Stiles says coming up to the door behind Jackson as he slinks further behind it, shielding his near nakedness from view, mortified by his own actions.

Stiles signs for the delivery, and as he is about to close the door he stops.

“Danny,” Jackson’s attention pulled to Stiles as he calls out their Mates name; he watches as arms wrap around Stiles, and catches the scent of Danny mingling with Stiles’ as Stiles claims Danny’s mouth with his own. Watching the growing passion between his Mates, Jackson can’t hold back the whine that escapes between his lips.

It pulls Danny and Stiles’ attention back to him. There’s a flash of electric blue to Danny’s eyes.

Danny gazes down Jackson’s body, taking in the curve of his pecs, wrapped in red lace, that have replaced his pectorals; the swell of his belly sitting over the black satin suspender belt that hangs over the red lace panties and is fastened to the tops of the sheer red stockings.

Jackson can feel his own arousal leak out onto his red lace panties as Danny’s hungry eyes rake down over his body.

“You didn’t... you still have the cubs,” Danny finally says, “That’s what you’ve been hiding under the baggy clothes at school. Your scent changed the longer you were away from us and I couldn’t tell if you had... I’m glad you didn’t.”

“I went to Deaton, but whenever he came near me I started growling at him or moved away,” Jackson explains, needing to be honest with his Mates, “My wolf is more comfortable with what I am and what I want than I am.”

“Are you really back with us, or is it only your wolf that wants to be?” Danny voice his laden with hurt and fear, the pain of Jackson leaving them, of the things he said to them; the fear that he’d do it all again.

“I want to,” Jackson says so quietly, “I want to be me, and I want to be with my pack, with my Mates; please?”

Danny and Stiles wrap themselves around either side of Jackson, holding him close and nuzzling at his neck and jaw, both determined to show him how much they want him.

Jackson is lying back on Stiles’ bed, his panties and bra are on floor; he still has the suspender belt, stockings and high-heels on. His body coated in his own ejaculate from the three or four orgasms his Mates have wrung out of him in the last couple of hours. Twice from the hard length of Stiles fucking him while he was sucking on the head of Danny’s shaft, Danny and Stiles making out above him. Then again while Danny fucked him as he sucked on the head of Stiles’ cock, the head of it being all he could fit in his mouth. His tongue is swirling around the head Stiles’ cock now, as Stiles fingers tease around his nipple making him shudder and clench around the hard knot of Danny’s cock that is locked inside him as his fourth orgasm drips from his little hardness. He’s enjoying the lazy feel of lying there with his Mates, coated and filled with their scent; like he should be as their omega Mate. Jackson feels a contentment he hasn’t had for the last two months since the spell was lifted, and he knows his wolf is satisfied too; both of them in harmony.

The peaceful laziness of the three of them lying entwined is disturbed by Stiles’ phone ringing.

“Derek,” Stiles grinds out between clenched teeth, “I said not to call unless it was urgent.”

“We’re at Deaton’s, Scott’s water broke, and he’s in labour.” They all hear Derek’s reply.

“We’ll be there as soon as possible, we’ll need to wait on Danny’s knot going down so he can pull out of Jackson.”

The roaring scream hits them as they enter Deaton’s clinic. They see Isaac and Matt sitting clutching onto each other in the waiting area.

Stiles strides up to them and pulls them into a hug, the worry evident on Isaac’s face. Danny has his arm around Jackson’s waist as they walk towards the rest of the pack. Soon they are all standing there in a group hug.

As they sit down Jackson feels the plug in his ass push against his prostate; they had quickly dressed after Danny’s knot had receded, wiping each other down and throwing on the clothes they had lying around. The plug is to stop the loads from Stiles and Danny seeping out of him, leaking through the red lace panties and soaking through his pants. His matching bra is under the blue oxford shirt he is wearing and the red stockings are visible at the bottom of his pant legs, along with the Louboutin black patent leather heels that are on his stocking covered feet.

“Is it just Derek that is in with him?” Stiles asks Isaac and Matt.

“No, his mom’s in there too, Deaton though he might need the extra help,” Isaac replies, “Scott wasn’t thrilled about his mom being in there seeing him like that, but then another contraction hit him. Apparently it was a good enough distraction.”

Stiles can see that both Isaac and Jackson are looking decidedly worried and a little pale at the growing screams coming from the other side of the examination room door.

“I’m sure everything is fine and this is nothing out of the ordinary,” Stiles says trying to calm the worried omegas. His words don’t seem to have that effect.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Jackson says.

“Me too,” Isaac adds.

“ ** _Jesus, fuck, Derek, I thought the point of you, Danny and Stiles fisting me was to make this easier!_** “ Scott’s words blast through the closed door, followed by the clattering of something metal hitting the floor, “ ** _It feels like I’m being double-fisted from the inside out! Like a fucking bowling ball is trying to come out of me!_** “

“Don’t exaggerate Scott I remember how it felt having you, _and I already know more about your sex life than I any mother should so I could have lived without knowing about the fisting too_ ,” they hear his mom saying, “The baby’s head is not gonna be anywhere near the size of a bowling ball, it will be just slightly bigger than a baseball; four or five inches in diameter at most, Derek’s fist must be around that size, and Danny’s hands look fairly big.”

Danny blushes at hearing his name, looking down at the ground as Jackson and Isaac supress a snigger at his obvious mortification.

“And believe me, you may not think it right now but the pain is worth it for the joy you’re going to have holding those two little babies, my grandchildren, in your arms” they hear her say, the joy evident in her voice.

“Then why am I an only child?” 

“Maybe I should go in and see how things...” Stiles stops mid-sentence as a gut wrenching scream comes from Scott.

“The baby is crowning,” they hear Deaton’s voice; followed by heavy panting from Scott.

“...Or maybe not,” Stiles concludes as he sits back down beside Jackson, with Pet and Isaac on the other side.

Jackson turns to look at Stiles, “How am I gonna tell my parents about being pregnant? They know about the clothes, but not about being werewolf or an omega.” The edge of panic in Jackson’s voice is clear, both Danny and Stiles slipping their arms around him to soothe his worry.

“We’ll think of something,” is all Stiles can offer in reply.

There’s another blood chilling scream, followed my more panting. It keeps going like that until they hear a slap and the sound of child crying.

“It’s a boy,” they hear Deaton say.

Two minutes later there was another slap heard and the crying of another baby.

Scott could be heard to start freaking out shortly after the twins were born, concerned about the cramping and contractions he was feeling, being told it was only the afterbirth didn’t calm him any until his mom explained it in more simple terms.

When the pack was allowed in to see them both twin boys were suckling at his pecs, Scott tired but beaming down at them as he held them, Derek sitting by his side equally blissful look on his face, and Scott’s mom looking wistfully at her son, and grandchildren.

“Oh my god, I’m a grandmother!” she suddenly exclaimed, the shocked expression showing that only just occurred to her.

“Have you thought of names for them yet?” Stiles asks Derek and Scott, they look between each other, it is a couple of days later and they are in Scott’s room in the McCall house.

“This one,” Scott looks down to the one feeding from his right pec, “being two minutes older, is Lucas McCall-Hale, and his little brother over here,” he shifts his gaze to the baby suckling at his left pec, “Is Michael McCall-Hale.”

There are two cribs behind the door where the dresser used to be, a changing table beside them. Danny helped Deaton create the registrations of the births; Stiles didn’t ask how they managed but they have _Scott and Derek_ related to the twins with a surrogate mother, and for Scott and Derek to have legal custody.

“I’ll leave you to feed them, I’ve got to go meet Greenburg and finally sort out the mess I made there,” Stiles says as he turns and leaves the bedroom.

Scott is lying in the middle of the bed, leaning up against the headboard. A cub held in each arm, both so small and fragile looking. They weighed only five and half pounds, and just sixteen inches in length. He knows they are going to grow fast and he won’t be able to feed both of them at once when they do. He watches as their little hands push against his chest as they suckle at his nipples. It sends a tingle through him as he feels their mouths working on his nipples. But it isn’t the erotic pleasure he feels when his Mates, or pack play with them and bite or suck on them, when his Master attaches the nipple clamps Scott likes to feel tugging at them. It isn’t that kind of pleasure he feels as his cubs feed, suckling at his nipples, it’s something altogether more... _he doesn’t want to say maternal, but it’s what he associates with this pure honest protective love he feels for his cubs_.

Isaac settles across the bottom of the bed watching his Mate as the two cubs feed from him, his eyes are set on the little ones and what they are doing. He tries to keep the longing, the hunger to be like them, out of his eyes; he knows the desire to feed at his Mates pecs like the cubs is wrong, but he so longs to be taken care of, to be protected and loved like he used to be before he grew up and his family life became so different. His Mates and his pack have accepted his diaper wearing, actively encourage it, _but would they accept him if they knew just how far his fantasies of being cared for go?_

“Don’t worry, it will be your turn soon enough,” Scott’s laughter filled voice draws him back from his thoughts.

“What?” he tries to sound causal, not knowing, half-hoping, the meaning of Scott’s words.

“When your three cubs are born,” Scott smiles at him, “this will be you sitting with them in your arms.”

“Hmm,” he returns Scott’s smile with a weak one of his own, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but while there is a definite bump showing where my well defined abs used to be, there is no sign of me lactating like you and Jackson. And his are already bigger than yours, and more womanly breast-like, do you think it’s because he’s having four cubs?”

“Are you worried about it? That you’re not producing milk?” Scott isn’t getting side-tracked onto discussing Jackson’s boobs, he can tell that something is worrying his Mate and he is determined to help him with it, no matter what it is, “Deaton said that it can...”

“No,” Isaac interrupts Scott, “I’m not worried; it’s unusual for two male omegas in the same pack to both produce milk, only one in ten do, so with two of the three of us already lactating the odds are against me also doing it. I can prepare a bottle of formula as...”

“ ** _No_** ,” Scott sounds scandalised at the very notion of feeding the cubs formula milk, but millions of people do it so Isaac isn’t sure why that would be a problem, “I can feed them, or Jackson can, it isn’t as if we would run out, our body will keep producing as much as is needed. We’re pack, you’re my Mate, and our cubs are all our cubs, all of the pack, we love and take care of each other no matter what.”

Isaac feels the warmth, the love, flowing down the bond between them, and knows how much Scott means every word. He slides up the bed beside his Mate, resting his head on Scott’s shoulder.

“I love you Papi,” the words slip out before he realises he said them, cringing inwardly waiting for Scott to scoff and ridicule him; he fearfully looks up, ready to bear the brunt of Scott’s reaction.

“I love you too babe,” Scott smiles at him, kissing his forehead.

Greenburg has been avoiding Stiles, and the pack, ever since the incident in the toilets, well, and the magic Stiles used on him to make sure he never talked about it.

It was crude, uncontrolled and clearly left Greenburg terrified of them. The Goddess alone must know what he would make of them if he saw Matt has a real tail now and not a fake one on the end of a butt-plug.

But now he has been training with Deaton, gaining control over his magic and innate fertility ability, and he needs to set things right. The Three-fold Law, or Rule of Three as his mother had named it, Deaton explained that it was ‘ _a literal reward or punishment tied to one’s actions, particularly when it comes to working magic_ ‘, basically whatever you put out into the world will be returned to you three times over. Well he didn’t want a whole lot of bad karma coming back at him.

He had fixed the magic he had cast on Jackson and Danny, and that has worked out fine... eventually. Now he just needs to work with Greenburg to fix him, well the magic he whammied him with; he;s not sure his powers are enough to fix Greenburg. _No, bad thoughts, negative thoughts, not the kinda judgemental opinions to be focusing on when trying to reverse a spell_.

He would have done this sooner, but Greenburg has kept as far away from him and the pack as possible. So now that school is out for the summer he knows just where to find Greenburg before noon on this bright sunny June morning. He charms his way past Greenburg’s mother, well he is the Sheriff’s son _and maybe let a little Fae power influence her_ , and bounds up the stairs to Greenburg’s bedroom.

“Hey Greenburg,” he shouts as he barges through the door, “Goddess and Consort, put it way dude!”

Stiles covers his eyes with his hand as he hears Greenburg’s head connect with headboard and the rustle of his bedcovers are they are pulled back over his body.

“ ** _What the hell_** , Stilinski... _what are you doing here_?” Greenburg’s voice going from indignant at being disturbed during _his me time_ , to fear at _why was Stilinski here in his house, in his bedroom_?

“You’ve been avoiding me, so I figured this was the only way to remove the geas I put on you.”

“The what?”

“Geas, a magically imposed obligation or prohibition,” Stiles says at Greenburg’s confused expression, “Seriously, I figured you would know that with the number of D&D books on that shelf over there.”

“...”

“Anyway, I’m here to remove that prohibition that stops you from being unable to talk about what you saw that day in the boys toilet,” Stiles tells him.

“I haven’t even thought about it,” and as the words leave Greenburg’s lips, Stiles knows, _without any doubt knows_ , he’s lying.

“Yes you have,” Stiles states with certainty.

“No I haven’t,” Greenburg’s voice cracks slightly with denial, and still Stiles knew he was lying. Stiles thought over what he’d walked in on, and with sudden clarity realised... Greenburg was jacking off to what he saw.

“You’re jacking off to what you that day!” 

“ **No** ,” Greenburg lies again, panic in his voice. 

Stiles clenched his fists behind his back, feeling frustration at knowing he was being lied to, but not knowing how he knew. He felt the pinpricks through his skin and he knows he started to shift forms. It sudden pain startles him and gives him control enough to stop the change. He sees the fear in Greenburg’s eyes as he backs up against the head of the bed.

“Your eyes, they were black...” 

“Never mind about that,” Stiles cuts him off mid-sentence, “Let’s talk about what you saw that day.”

When Stiles left that afternoon Greenburg remembered that he had walked in on a near orgy of making out and frottage among Stiles, Danny, Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Matt. Stiles had come by to discuss setting up a D&D group at school when it starts back at the end of August; they’ll talk about that more after the summer vacation.

The pack is sitting around the living room of the McCall home.

Scott and Derek are sitting either side of Isaac, Scott nearest the stairs so he is closer to getting up if they hear the twins waken. Jackson and Danny are sitting either side of Stiles, all cuddling into each other. Matt is lying on the floor at Stiles’ feet, his tail wagging slowly back and forth.

Suddenly Isaac felt the concern flood in from all of the pack, it shocked him that their anxiety was about him, why were they worrying about him.

“Babe, we need to talk,” Scott’s words worried him, made him wonder if they knew his fantasies, the growing need he had, “You’re not eating properly, we’ve all noticed how every breakfast, lunch and dinner you move the food around your plate but hardly eat anything.”

“It’s been getting worse,” Derek picked up as Scott’s voice broke with fretfulness, “At first, after your heat you were eating normally, then, slowly over the weeks you’ve been eating less and less. We thought it was related to Jackson leaving the pack, but...”

“You’re still not eating properly since I came back,” Jackson takes over, “I noticed even when I was keeping away from everyone, I saw you in the canteen eating less and less.”

“It’s not good for you, or your cubs,” Danny adds.

“You need to talk to us Isaac,” their Master stated, Isaac could feel the apprehension all of them felt, their concern for his well-being, “tell us what’s wrong so we can fix it, please?”

He feels someone rubbing their face against his feet and looks down to see Matt looking up at him with wide puppy eyes, concern evident in the sadness of the look he wears.

Isaac devolves into floods of tears, convinced that his pack and his Mates are going to reject him when he tells them, as Scott and Derek wrap him in their arms and hold him close, telling him that it’s alright, they love him and want him to be healthy. And slowly, through gasping sobs Isaac tells them what he had dreamed of, what he had thought that night that Stiles’ magic changed him. He tells them how he has been drinking formula milk, and eating jars of baby food. He tells them how he loved that one time they spent a weekend at Jackson’s when Master had first given him and Scott the wolf onesie, and blanket, and how they had never done that since and sometime, lots of times, he just wants to be little and taken care of by his Daddy and Papi, and then he can’t talk for the tears falling at the thought his pack must hate him for being so pathetic and wanting to be totally babied, not just diapered.

The pack are stunned, confused, trying to understand how they could have missed this need that Isaac has. They knew his history with his father, they knew he needed their support and love. They haven’t been taking care of him as they should.

Scott out of the blue realises the significance of Isaac’s words from a few days ago when they were lying on their bed; he’s Isaac’s Papi, and Derek must be his Daddy. They are his Mates and they have let him down, they haven’t given him the love he needs. He suddenly worries if he can give Isaac is the love he needs, worries that he can be his Papi.

Isaac feels the moment Scott has doubts, knows it’s about him and knows that Scott can’t possibly love him anymore. He moves to flee from the house, from the hate that his pack must feel. He shut out the link he felt through the bond, he didn’t want to feel that loathing they must have for him. The tight grip on his wrist stops him, he looks down to see Scott’s hand holding him in place.

“Where does my baby mate think he’s going?” Scott voice is a little wavering, he’s trying to hold back his insecurities about whether he can do this for Isaac, but it’s for his Mate, and he has to try. And when he thinks of Isaac sucking at his nipples it rises a carnal need in him.

“ _You are not eating that baby food, or drinking that formula milk again_ ,” Isaac turns his head to look at Stiles when he hears his stern voice, “that is wholly unsuitable to your needs, we will make food for you that little Isaac can eat, and that your Papi and Daddy, or any of the pack, can feed you.”

Scott pulls Isaac onto his lap as Derek slides over next to him and cupping a hand at the back of Isaac’s head pulls him into a kiss.

“Okay,” Stiles abruptly stands up, “I still have that web address of the site I ordered the onesies from on my laptop at home, so I’m gonna go order some other ones, and I’m taking my Mates and our pack pet with me to let you three have some privacy.”

“I’m sorry I’ve not been the Daddy you need,” Derek whispers against Isaac’s ear when they are alone, “I’m gonna be a better Daddy for you, when you need me to be your Daddy and not your Mate.”

“Me too,” Scott says, “I mean be you Papi, when you need me to.”

“Can you be both... at the same time?” Isaac asks in a small voice.

“If that is what you need,” Derek assures him, “that’s what we’ll be.”

“I know you didn’t eat enough at dinner, and I know you can’t have taken any milk formula or jars of food,” Scott says undoing his shirt and opening the nursing bra, “So I want... I want you to drink what you need, okay?”

Isaac’s reaction is instinctual, like a starving animal he latches on to Scott’s nipple, sucking hard against the nub of flesh and pulling a startled gasp from Scott as he frenziedly feeds from his pec.

Both their breathing becoming laboured as Isaac finds himself hardening in his diaper, and can feel the growing length of Scott at his lower back. Both their eyes have shifted amber, and the stench of their arousal is evident to all.

Derek pulls Isaac’s pants off, leaving him in just his t-shirt and diaper.

“That’s it baby, feed from your Papi, drink his milk,” Derek growls as his own arousal rises at the scent of his Mates.

Isaac can’t help but to nip at Scott’s erect nipple as he feels Derek’s hand grip and rub his little cock through his diaper. The urging sexual need of all of them growing. As Isaac suckles at his pec Scott’s breathing comes in panting gasps as he is pulled closer to the edge, keeping pace with Isaac as he thrusts up into his Daddy’s hand pushing against the front of his diaper.

Suddenly the sensation on his nipple stops leaving Scott on the edge as Isaac’s mouth falls open as he thrusts into his Daddy’s hand and crashes over soaking his diaper with his release.

“Don’t worry love,” Derek says tousling Scott’s hair, “you and I will take care of each other once we have changed our baby Mate’s diaper and settled him in bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Scott's Labour**  
>  What I know about giving birth I have read from the internet, hopefully it isn't too unrealistic; given it's male pregnancy and he's a werewolf and... I think you know what I mean
> 
> \--  
> 
> 
> ### Excerpt from Chapter-05 -- Eighteen Weeks -- Part-4 (July/August)
> 
> Derek is strapped face down on his hands and knees into a stockade over the bench at the base of the bed. His eyes glazing over barely able to focus on the action taking place in the centre of the bed ahead of him; Stiles and Danny taking each other’s length as far into their throat as possible.
> 
> He is close to his own third or fourth release, both from the sight of his Master and one of his betas, and the feel of the length of the dildo ploughing in and out of his ass. The object that Stiles had him carry in the trunk of the car, along with the metal stockade had been a fucking machine.
> 
> Stiles locked him into the stockade, the metal collar locked around his throat, his wrists and ankles locked into the cuffs under the bench, spreading him out and resting his chest over the wooden bench. His cock was hard resting against the wood.  
> “Now I have a surprise for you,” Stiles had said to him once he had locked him in the stockade and was opening the other box. At first Derek wasn’t sure what it was, he was seeing most of it in the mirrors set around the room. As Stiles set it up it Derek realised what it was, his cock hardening like the steel he was locked in as the machine was placed at his ass. Then Danny handed Stiles the dildo that was to be attached to it.
> 
> **I hope to be in a position to post chapter-05 on either Sunday 1st December or Monday 2nd December**  
>  Chapter-06 has taken me longer, very much longer, to write the first draft than it should have and I have only just sent it to JoKr to beta, and as a result I don't have chapter-05 ready to post yet. Sorry.


	5. Eighteen Weeks -- Part-4 (July/August)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter.

Stiles was sitting under a tree his gaze falling on the old burnt out shell of the old Hale house. He’d been coming out here on his own for weeks now, usually after a training session with Deaton giving him lessons in how to gain control of his powers. The latest of which he has developed seemed to be the ability to know when someone was lying to him; apparently the fact that he cut himself at the time it manifested is important as it needs blood to stabilise the power or it would fade. This happened automatically when his first power emerged; the power to open every old wound a person had and drain their blood out through every available route in their body. Though his inherent powers didn’t need any blood to make them permanent, the power to increase someone’s level of fertility and make them more likely to conceive (even if they are taking contraceptives), and the general all-purpose magic of imagine it and make it happen.

As he sat under the tree he realised that he needed to get Derek to rebuild this. The pack was growing, they already had the twins, and Jackson would be birthing his four in September, and then Isaac would have his three about four weeks later in October. They needed somewhere that they could all live together as the family they were. Someplace they could be safe and comfortable with their growing pack. Stiles was still trying to think how best to approach Jackson’s parents with the news they were going to be grandparents. Melissa McCall had already known some of the truth, had worked out some other things herself, but after the birth of Lucas and Michael the full disclosure had still been... a shock.

_“You’re a what?” Melissa’s eyebrows shooting into her hairline as she bewilderedly asks, “You’re a fairy?”_

_“Fae, I’m one of the Fae,” Stiles indignantly replies, “One of the ‘Good People’, a ‘Wee Folk’, the ‘People of Peace’, ‘The Playful People’, ‘The Gracious Ones’, a ‘Changeling’...” reciting the list of names the Fae were known as gave Stiles a sense of deja-vu._

_“Okay, I get it,” Melissa slumped down into the chair, “But what exactly has that got to do with your relationship with my son and his pack and the... lifestyle you and they have?”_

_Stiles was taken aback at the bluntness of her question, it left him staring at her with his mouth gaping as he waited for his brain to re-engage and allow him to answer. Once he knew how._

_“Well...” Stiles started then stopped, Melissa’s eyebrows quirking upward in expectation. “I’m half-fae...” Stiles wonders if that means he’s ‘half-elven’ is he going to be all like Elrond of Rivendell, the house they need to build out at the preserve could that be like Rivendell..._

_“And?” Melilssa’s question snaps him from his thoughts._

_“And my mom is The Lady Iseabail, a Marchioness of the Unseelie Court; her mother, my Grandmother was the Princess Méabh, niece of the Queen of Air and Darkness, the Queen of the Unseelie Court, The Morrigan. Deaton explained a lot more about my mom’s family and what it all means, but the important fact, or facts, is that like the wolves I’m not human, and that I have magic.”_

Stiles had not really taken much more what Deaton had told him in, he sort of got stuck on the fact that that he was related to Queen of the Fae and was way down the line of who’s who in importance; but he is a Lord. He is going to have to google more about ‘The Morrigan’ later; Deaton must have thought it important or he wouldn’t have mentioned it.

_“But anyway, back to how that relates to the pack and my relationship with them...” Stiles can tell that Scott’s mom both does and doesn’t want to know, “Because of my abilities...”_

_“Your magic...” Melissa supplies._

_“Yes,” Stiles smiles at her, “my magic, because of that I my role in the pack would normally have been as the Pack Shaman, someone who guided the pack, gave them direction and advised the Alpha. However, as the pack consists of submissive wolves, including the alpha, who want to have a leader to follow, it makes me the Pack Master. It makes them stronger and it makes me stronger and more able to protect them. The flow of the power between us as a pack.”_

_“So, there was no coercion on your part to make them ‘your pack’,” her tone was cold her eyes narrowed, “They accepted you as this Pack Master willingly?”_

_“Yes, I couldn’t be the Pack Master without them willingly submitting to me, it has to be their choice or I could never accept it. I couldn’t force them, Scott’s like a brother to me...”_

_Stiles sees her eyes widen at his words and considers that saying he thought of Scott as a brother was maybe not the best choice of words given she clearly knew that they were having sex. Scott told her that he had been one of the three to fist him._

_“I wouldn’t be comfortable if the relationships with the pack were not consensual,” he finishes._

_“Good, but remember this, if you hurt my son, or his mates, I will find a cold iron rod and so help me God I will shove it...”_

_“Got it. Believe me I totally got it,” Stiles practically jumps out of the chair he had been sitting in, his hands held up in placation his shocked expression partly due to her knowing about iron, “But I would never do anything to hurt the pack, I love them.”_

_“Good. Not that I’m any more comfortable with... your lifestyle, than I was about the whole supernatural world anyway, but I don’t think I have a choice but to accept it.” The sad smile that plays across her lips spoke more of the worry for her son and grandkids than words could have._

There were more questions about his mom, but Stiles didn’t really have any answers. He knows that it leaves Scott’s mom wondering just where her relationship with his dad stands when his mom is still alive.

Stiles thoughts turn to the other topics that Deaton has been explaining to him. Details on the Fae deity figures his mom mentioned, The Goddess and The Consort. The Goddess is a Triple Goddess, a triadic deity, she is a Maiden goddess, a Mother goddess, and a Crone goddess, each of whom has different associations, namely virginity, fertility and wisdom. Her consort is the Horned God, or the Green Man, linked with nature, wilderness, sexuality, hunting and the life cycle.

Stiles was still trying to understand it all; the basic concept he had grasped so far, at least he thinks he understand this much, was that it was from the Goddess and the Consort that all Fae powers flowed and were granted; it was their grace that gave him the abilities he had and without their favor his powers would fade. Without his powers he can’t protect his pack and children, or his dad and Scott’s mom, or Allison and Lydia. Deaton says that the best way he can remain in the Goddess’s favor is to live by the Three-Fold Law, to take care of his pack and not to use his powers for his own selfish wants.

For now his priority is to get the house here sorted out and have construction started on a place for the pack. He’ll need to check into the packs finances, see what they can cover. He’ll check the account on-line before having Derek call the broker; the investment fund that was being managed by the broker was initially financed from Derek’s account that held the inheritance and insurance money. That had been fully refunded and the pack’s account was now steadily growing from interest it garnered and the investments it funded; and they were going to need it Nine cubs, five wolves, their pet human and himself is a lot of room, and a lot of food; and he needs to consider somewhere for his dad and Scott’s mom too, and Lydia and Allison at times as well. _Are they gonna have the money to build what they need_? _And can they maintain it_?

His mom had said that ‘This land will build your Sithen when you are ready to claim it’, and maybe that is what they need; but she never told him how to do that, or even what that is for that matter; he just doesn’t know what he needs to do.

That he will need to research once they get back from their vacation to Jackson’s parents cabin in Carmel. The whole pack was going, well the immediate pack. Allison was with her parents in France meeting more of the family there, and Lydia was on vacation in London. Plus Scott’s mom and Stiles’ father were both working. So it would be Stiles, Derek, Danny, Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Pet. Alone for two weeks in a remote cabin in Carmel Valley. It was going to be epic.

Isaac was excited.

His Daddy was packing up their bags in the car he had rented while his Papi was changing his diaper. He was putting him in a big thick diaper, a Bambino with a booster pad, as they were going on a long drive, they were going to a cabin, _the whole pack was gonna be there for two weeks_. He had his Ben-10 t-shirt on and when his Papi fastened his diaper he slid off the bed and ran to make sure his colouring book and crayons were packed so he could play with them in the car.

“Issy, get back here so I can finish dressing you,” he hears his Papi shouting to him.

Papi follows him out into the living room where he’s picking his book and crayons off the table.

“ _Daddy didn’t pack my book and crayons!_ “ Isaac exclaims to his Papi.

“It’s okay, baby, we left them out so they wouldn’t be in the trunk and you could take them in car with you, see, wolfie is there on the table too.”

Isaac snatches the stuffed wolf into his hands too, pulling it close to his chest.

“Now come here so I can put you shortalls on.”

Isaac stands in front of his Papi as he pulls the denim shortalls up over his diaper, it’s a snug fit around the additional padding on his diaper, _more so than the bump that is showing_. The straps are pulled over each shoulder and snapped to the front bib.

With colouring book and crayons in one hand and wolfie in the other Isaac wraps his arms around his Papi’s neck.

“I love you Papi,” Isaac nuzzles in against his Papi’s neck.

“I love you too little one.”

It’s been a couple of weeks since the pack had confronted Isaac about his lack of eating and he confessed his adult baby desire to them. Scott wasn’t sure at first, but now seeing how content his Mate is, and happy Isaac, Derek and he are together, he knows this is right for them.

With their Master’s help they have started preparing Isaac’s food more like a toddler would have, so he eats the same balanced meals as they do, and when he feels the need Isaac still drinks from Scott after the twins have been fed.

“Come on,” Scott says to his baby Mate, “Let’s get you strapped in to the back seat beside Lucas and Michael, your Daddy should have their baskets secured by now.”

He takes the book and crayons from one of Isaac’s hands and takes that hand in his to lead him out to the car.

Jackson pulls the white lace stocking up his leg, the top of the stocking grips his thigh and there is no need to use a garter or suspender belt. The stocking has a delicate floral pattern that matches the front of the thong he is wearing, and the cups of the bra; all a brilliant white lace.

At just over eighteen weeks now his bump is large and his breasts are more than an A-cup in size. Scott can still fit into the A-cup, as long as he doesn’t use any nursing pads. Jackson has found he can’t, the B-cup is too big, but the A-cup is too small to fit comfortably. But uncomfortable is how he generally feels.

His Master has picked everything he is wearing, though given that they are about to get in the car that has been rented to drive to the Cabin in Carmel he was expecting more clothing. The only thing left for him to put on are the red open toe sandals with the glittering straps and the one and quarter inch Cuban heel.

He is still in Stiles’ bedroom, having slept there last night with Stiles and Danny, held between them as they both nuzzled at his collar bone. He’d missed this when was away from them, when he fought what he wanted for himself and tried to be what he believed others would expect him to be. His Mates are down in the kitchen waiting for him. His Master’s father is there too, and despite the fact the Sheriff has seen him dressed like this the thought of exposing himself like this to him is still both terrifying and thrilling. But he knows that the sheriff won’t be leaving until he has said goodbye to them, so he pulls on the Cuban heels and makes his way down to the kitchen.

Stiles was making Jackson his usual breakfast smoothie of strawberries and raw eggs. At first neither Stiles nor Danny were keen on Jackson having anything with raw egg in it. The standard advice during a pregnancy being to avoid raw or lightly cooked eggs, however, after Stiles had researched it he found that this was not due to any direct risk to the baby, but that the mother could potentially contract food poisoning due to the risk of salmonella in the unpasteurised eggs. Being a werewolf this wasn’t a problem, but Stiles still insisted in them using liquid pasteurised eggs anyway. And Jackson wasn’t going to disagree with his Master; he still got his food craving fix.

“You look just as good as I thought you would in those,” Stiles smiles at him as he stands in the doorway. Danny gives him a peck on the cheek, his hand resting on Jackson’s belly as one of the cubs gives a small kick. Danny smiles at the sensation, his teeth nipping at Jackson’s jaw and lips in joy.

Stiles’ father clears his throat loudly, and uncomfortable shifting in his seat was a less than subtle reminder of their company.

They sit around the table, Stiles, his father, Danny and Jackson; Pet is under the table beside Stiles as they all have their breakfast. Jackson’s glad the nausea and morning sickness have passed, the smell of the cooked ham, sausage, egg and hash browns that everyone else is eating not having the effect it did earlier in his pregnancy. He drinks his smoothie as they all eat; Pet eating form his bowl on the floor, his tail tickling against Jackson’s leg as he wags it enthusiastically with every mouthful.

The Sheriff is telling them to have a good time and not get up to anything that will get them in trouble as the doorbell rings and a hyperactive Isaac comes rushing in.

“We’re going to a cabin in the woods, we’re going on vacation,” Isaac practically bounced in front of the sheriff his feet bare, and the shortalls he was wearing barely covering his diaper. Jackson couldn’t contain the smile that Isaac’s excitement brought to his lips.

“Yeah, so I heard,” the sheriff smilingly replied to him, Isaac’s child-like enthusiasm affecting him as much as anyone else, “So where are Scott and the twins?”

“They’re still in the car,” Derek replies from behind Isaac, “He was up a few times during the night feeding them, and this little one as well,” he says ruffling Isaac’s hair.

“Well, as you’re the Alpha I’ll tell you what I told them,” the sheriff says pointing back to Stiles, Danny, Pet and Jackson, “No getting up to anything that will get you all in trouble, I expect you as the Alpha, and you,” he says looking back at Stiles, “as their Master, to make sure that nothing, **_and I mean nothing_** , happens that could cause us any problems.”

“Am I clear?” he asks looking between Derek and Stiles.

“Yes Sir,” replied from both of them.

“Good, then I’ll go out and see the twins before heading off for my shift, have good time, and call to let everyone know you got there safely,” he says as he is walking out the door.

“Derek, I got a couple of things I need you to take in the Prius,” Stiles smirks over at him, “You got room in your trunk of them?”

“Yes Sir,” Derek replies, his brow creased quizzically.

“Good, now no opening them, one of them is a surprise for you when we get there,” Stiles says with a devilish smile on his face as he hands the boxes over.

“And for you,” he turns to Jackson, there is even more of a mischievous glint of glee in his eyes, “I have another little surprise.”

Stiles opens the hall closet and retrieves a box, a long box about two feet wide, a little longer and about two inches deep. He hands the box to Jackson.

Jackson opens the box to find a black fur coat, the lining is black satin. The fur looks like wolf pelts.

“It’s fake, faux fur, I made sure,” Stiles says, “Sniff it you should be able to tell.”

All the wolves sniff the air. It is faux fur.

“So,” Stiles says taking the coat from the box, holding it open for Jackson to slip is arms into, “This goes over the top of your bra and thong, and completes your outfit for the ride to Carmel.”

Jackson is sitting in the middle seat in the back of the convertible, the top is down. Stiles is driving and Danny is sitting in the front passenger seat. Pet is sitting on the seat beside Jackson, but is lying with his head on his lap, his tail curled out over his leg as it sticks out of from under the belt on his pants that have been altered to have a hole for his tail. 

Jackson is aware that he is the least dressed of those in the car. He recalls hearing a phrase, ‘ _all fur coat and no knickers_ ‘, and in this case he is ‘ _only fur coat and knickers_ ‘. Stiles’ words as they are driving down the interstate cause the abrupt pounding of his heart as it leaps into his throat.

“Open up your coat Jacks,” Stiles is looking at him in the mirror, “Open it wide so we can see you.”

Jackson knows if he does then any passing truck or car will see him too. But the traffic is low, there isn’t much chance they will notice, if they do they may not realise he’s a guy. Pet lifts his head from Jackson’s lap as he pulls the coat wide, exposing his lace covered breasts and knows that Danny can smell the arousal starting to pour from him as he exposes himself so publicly.

“Give me a colour Jacks,” Stiles demands.

“Green Master.” And it is, despite the pounding in his chest, the thickness of his voice as he gives him the colour, he knows the thrill this is creating for him, the hardness of his little cock hidden in the lace mesh of the thong and the flow of slick dripping into the satin lining of his fur coat.

“Now I want you to put your feet up on the back of the seats, either side of Danny and me.”

Slowly he lifts first one then the other stocking clad leg over the backs of the seat so that one foot rests by Stiles’ left shoulder and the other by Danny’s right. His heart is pounding, but his cock is throbbing harder and his nipples are erect and pushing through the bra. He closes his eyes, the thought of what he looks like, the blush it brings rushing up his body.

“Open your eyes Jacks, look at yourself, see what slut you look like, all open and exposed.”

His Master’s words bring a whimper from him as he obeys him, opens his eyes and looks down at his body. The lace stocking clinging to his thighs, the barely there thong covering his little stiff shaft, the swell of his belly where his cubs are growing and the fullness of his breasts more than filling the A-cup bra.

“Now Pet, I want you to slide down between Jacks’ legs, lick at that slick hole and make him and his thong as wet with his release as often as you can, without his cocklet being touched, until we get there. Make him come often enough and when we’re at the cabin I’ll take your Boy Trainer off and you’ll get your release this trip too.”

The feel of Matt’s tongue slipping into him past the string of the thong across his asshole totally distracts Jackson from everything around him, so close to the edge just from exposing himself like that; from seeing and showing what a sissy slut he is for his Mates, and his Alpha. He doesn’t notice the cars that pass, or that once one of the cars takes too much interest, and Stiles notices a camera phone appears popping out of a window, his Master slows the car to an almost stop and presses the button that brings the top back up.

The twins and Isaac are quiet in the back of the car. The twins are both a sleep, thankfully, Derek can tell from the sound of their breathing and the steady rhythm of their heart beats. Isaac is sucking on his binky as he colours in another page of this book.

He’s following the convertible that Stiles is driving and has a clear view of Jackson opening up his coat and spreading his legs wide over the seats in front of him, clearly following their Master’s orders, then sees Matt slide to the floor between Jackson’s legs. The roll of Jackson’s head backwards as his crotch arches up a clear indication of what is happening. The low rumble of arousal he lets out draws Scott’s and Isaac’s attention to the front car and they can see Jackson with his lace lingerie on show. The gasp from Scott is audible, as Isaac sucks harder on his binky.

Shortly after the top is put back up on the convertible taking Jackson from their sight an acrid smell fills the front of the car and Derek can feel the shame emanating from Scott. He turns and sees the darkening patch spreading on his pants.

“Scott,” Derek calmly says, “Did you just wet yourself?”

“I...”

“It’s been four weeks since you were in a diaper, you haven’t done this in all that time,” Derek suddenly looks over at him, “Unless some of those times we woke to find the bed wet and thought that Isaac’s diaper had leaked were actually you. Were they?”

“I... I don’t know, I didn’t think I was having any problems, I thought I was fine.” Scott’s face is crimson with embarrassment at the thought he may have been wetting the bed during the last few weeks. He can’t look Derek or Isaac in the eye. The twins’ cries fill the car as they unexpectedly wake. Scott quickly fretting at their distressed wailing turns in his seat to look back at them. Isaac is already calming them, lightly rubbing at their cheeks and chest. The scent of pack and safety easing their upset.

“It’s okay Scott,” Derek says, “They are crying because they feel you’re upset. There is nothing to be upset about Scott, we’ll stop at the next service station. You can go and get something to clean up the seat...”

“Me?”

“Yes Scott, you.”

“But...”

“Scott. This is still your _accident_ to clean up.”

The little bit of Alpha that Derek let into his voice was enough to quell any further argument from Scott.

Scott was clearly embarrassed when he came back out of the small shop at the gas station with the paper towels, but under the scent of his pee Derek could still pick up his arousal. From the frantic sucking on the binky so could Isaac. As Scott went to climb back into his seat Derek gave Isaac a sly wink and then held his hand out to stop Scott.

“You are not getting back in that seat with wet pants after you just cleaned it,” Derek sternly told him.

“But what am I gonna do?” Scott whines, “I can’t get changed my other clothes are in the bags at the back of the trunk under everything else.”

“Just take them off, give them to me and I’ll put them in the plastic carrier bag and put it in the trunk, then you can get back in the car,” Derek brusquely says.

“But...”

“Quickly Scott, the others are gonna be wondering where we are, and no-one is gonna see you, the car is between you and the gas station.”

“But the road... cars could see from the road...”

“There are no cars just now, if you are quick enough no one will see.”

Scott quickly takes his pants off handing them to Derek, he shoves them hastily in the carrier bag.

“Underwear too,” Derek adds.

When Scott angrily pulls them off too he goes to jump back into his seat to hide from any passer-by his erect cock is clearly visible to Derek and Isaac.

“Wait,” Derek says, Scott freezes mortified at standing in the open half naked where anyone can see him. He moves to pull his t-shirt over bobbing erection.

“No,” Derek growls heatedly, his own arousal at the state of his Mate clear, “Leave it so Isaac and I can enjoy the view.” After Derek has locked Scott’s wet clothes in the trunk he gets back into the driver seat, “Now you can get back in,” he lasciviously grins at Scott, who quickly jumps into the seat pulling the door closed quickly behind him.

Derek is aware of how much Scott personal kinks have been mostly ignored for the past few months as he was carrying the twins. Now that they are born he wants his Mates desires to be fully catered too, and Stiles has assured him that over the two weeks of this stay at the cabin everyone’s personal needs will be satisfied.

Scott sits back in the seat, his five inches plus of hard cock jutting out from his crotch, bobbing to his heartbeat. The arousal of his Mates only adding to his already aroused state from his embarrassment at the store, and public nudity.

Scott hoped they got to the cabin soon, and not just because the twins would need to be fed.

As Stiles pulled the car onto the private road leading to the cabin Jackson didn’t notice. He hadn’t noticed that the top was back down, he hadn’t noticed the trucker that honked his horn as he drove past looking down and seeing Jackson pushing back on Matt’s tongue that was worming its way in his ass bringing him to another release.

His lace thong was soak through with his multiple releases, Matt’s face was coated in slick and the residue of the watery ejaculate from Jackson, his eyes, nose, cheeks and chin covered in the accumulation of it.

Jackson was still hard, still moaning his need.

“Danny,” Stiles practically growled as he parked the car outside the cabin, “Why don’t you strip off and take care of our little slut, while Pet uses his magical tongue to open you up for me.”

Danny, didn’t need to be told twice, the scent and sounds from his Mate in the back of the car had been driving him to distraction with wanton need for hours. He quickly jumps out of the car and strips, leaving his clothes in a pile on the front seat he jumps in the back of the car buries himself balls deep in Jackson’s open hole in one driving thrust. Matt fitting himself behind Danny to begin licking at his puckered ring.

When Derek pulls the Prius in behind Stiles’ rental car Jackson is whimpering through another orgasm as he grips Danny’s swollen knot tight inside him. Jackson is lying across the length of the back seat, the door is open and Danny is leaning over him as Stiles holds a firm grip on Danny’s hips and is driving his whole length in and out of him, Danny’s head his laying limp across Jackson’s breasts. With a roar worthy of any wolf Stiles drives into Danny drops across his back, biting at the back of his neck.

Matt is sitting on the ground beside them, his tail wagging excitedly and looking hopefully at Stiles.

When Stiles finally pulls himself from Danny’s ass he looks over to where Scott is standing sheepishly by the Toyota, hands by his side as his boner sticks straight up, angry red and dripping.

“Where’s your pants and boxers? You get over excited by the show?” he asks.

“He peed his pants on the way here,” Derek says unfastening Isaac from the seat belt in the back of the car, “I had to stop at a gas station and have him get paper towels to clean up the seat, then take his pants and boxers off so they didn’t get the seat any wetter from them. He’s been hard ever since.” Derek walks over to Scott and pulls his head towards him kissing his temple. At that point the twins stir in their baskets and start to cry, they need changed and fed.

“Well,” Stiles says looking mischievously at Scott, “Let’s get everything inside and get those cubs of yours cleaned up and fed, and your little one and ourselves cleaned up and fed; then we can take care of that,” adding with a smirk, “If it is still in need of being taken care of.”

Jackson’s heels click and clack as he walks through the cabin, carrying some of the smaller bags to one of the three bedrooms that Stiles has said they are gonna use. His thong is sticking to him form the number of time he came due to Matt’s tongue, and Danny’s cock and knot in him. Danny’s load is being held in his ass with the medium glass butt plug that Stiles had Danny put in him when he withdrew, similar to the glass plug Danny has in him holding Stiles load. Danny had carried him into the cabin within him still tied on Danny’s knot as it pulled at Jackson’s ass lips with every step Danny took, pulling one extra orgasm out of him as Danny bounced him into the cabin, Matt holding the glass plug for Jackson’s ass while Stiles had already slid the other into Danny.

Jackson hasn’t been here since he submitted to Stiles and received the bite from Derek. More than thirty weeks ago, now he’s nineteen weeks pregnant, and his life is so different to what he imagined back then; _and so much more what he wants and needs_.

Jackson peels the stockings, thong and bra off his body; he climbs into the shower, the plug pressing against his prostate as he sluices the detritus of his releases from his body. When he returns to the bedroom he sees himself in the full length mirror. He can see how different his body looks to the last time he was here. His belly distended and large with his cubs, his pectorals now supple round breasts, and not boyishly small firm ones like Scott has. His cock too has changed, in entirely the other direction. A couple of months ago he was freaking out about it, about the changes and his kinks; he wanted to be ‘ _normal_ ‘, and yet now he knows he is. At least for him. He still has some fears about his kinks; but he knows that Stiles and Danny, _his Master and his Sir_ , _a smile plays across his face as he thinks of them in those terms_ , would never push him further than he wanted to go. He knows he can trust his Mates.

He looks to the bed for clothes he is to wear, but there are no clothes laid out for him. For a few minutes he frets about whether he is supposed to choose something to wear himself and is about to do so when the door to the bedroom opens.

“Danny, Sir, I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to wear,” he says as he takes in the lack of clothing Danny has on. A package enhancing blue net brief that is little more than a g-string.

“You’re not supposed to wear anything, that’s the point,” Danny grins at him, holding out his hand, “Now come on Sexy.”

Jackson takes his hand and follows him out to the main living area.

Scott is as naked as Jackson is. He is currently sitting on one of the sofas beside Derek. Derek is dressed similarly to Danny, only his pouch brief is made of a red net material. Scott has one of the twins, Jackson isn’t sure which, in his arms suckling at his left breast. The other twin is in Derek’s arms being fed from a bottle.

“You missed the sight of Scott using the breast pump for the milk, there is enough for three or four more feedings in the fridge now,” Danny whispers into his ear, but all the wolves can clearly hear him from the blush that creeps up Scott’s body, “he blushed so much as we watched, just like he is now.”

“No teasing Scott while he’s feeding the cubs,” Stiles shouts from the kitchen area, he’s dressed in one of his plaid shirts and a pair of board shorts.

Isaac is on the floor at Scott and Derek’s feet, he’s in a diaper and Pokemon t-shirt, leaning against Derek’s leg as he tiredly throws a ball across the floor; his eyes drooping as if in need of a nap.

Pet is chasing after the ball on all fours, his tail wagging frantically as he picks it up in his mouth and takes it back to Isaac to throw for him again. Pet is naked except for his collar, knee pads and puppy mitts; his boy trainer cock cage removed allowing his hard cock to bounce against his abs as he chases the ball.

The twins finish feeding pushing away from the bottle and breast almost simultaneously. Scott rests the one he is holding over his shoulder as he gently rubs and pats his back; Derek sitting the other in his lap, supporting his chin and belly with one hand while rubbing his back with the other.

“Once the cubs are down for a nap we can eat,” Stiles says from the table where he has lain out their late lunch. They are soon tucking into the food like the hungry pack of wolves they are, even Pet from under the table clears his bowl and begs for scrapes from them. From Stiles most of all, who happily lets him lick the food from his hand; Pet swinging his tail wildly at every tasty bite from his Master’s hand. Isaac asking his Papi or Daddy to cut his food up for him, and drinking his water from his sippy cup.

The pack is relaxed, enjoying the start of their vacation, and looking forward to the days, and nights, ahead.

Isaac is sitting on Derek’s lap, his diaper freshly changed. He’s watching as Pet gets his reward for making Jackson come so often during the drive here, and his Papi get to come for being hard since peeing his pants. Isaac is a little nervous and holds onto his Daddy more tightly.

Scott is lying back along the wooden bench, his legs spread and pulled behind him. The ropes are wrapped around his ankles and tied to his wrists that are strapped overhead to far side of the bench, his ass hanging over the other edge.

Pet is kneeling between Scott’s legs, his hands still in the puppy mitts and his cock hard and leaking.

“Lean over Scott, trapping your hard cocks between you, and wrap your paws the bench,” their Master commands Pet. Matt obeys, his cock lying beside Scott’s own hardness and his head lining up between Scott’s breasts.

“Now hump against him until you both shoot your load,” Stiles says as Matt settles into place.

He starts moving slowly, close to coming already as it’s been a month since he last came and the anticipation of being allowed to again since he started to lick the slick from Jackson in the car has only fuelled that need. The sweet scent of it wafting to his nostrils now from both Scott and Jackson pulling a whimper from him. Scott gasping at the slippery friction as their combined pre-cum leaks over their cocks and abs. 

Pet jerks against Scott as he edges closer, trying to stave off the quickly building release. Scott is pushing up against him as far as his bonds allow. Pet’s tail rises up over his back, the fur tickling against his skin. He picks the pace of his thrusts as he hears Scott moans and gasps quicken, sees the rise of his erect nipples. His own gasps join Scott’s as he whines through the rising wave of his approaching climax.

They are dripping sweat, adding to the slick mess between them as the muscles of their abs flex and contract their imminent release raising the volume of their gasping breaths, and then with a roar Matt’s seed is painfully shot from his shaft in thick white ropes of near solid mass, coating Scott’s skin as Scott’s release spurts out over both of them.

Isaac cuddles closer into his Daddy, tightly gripping around his neck and burrowing himself in against him. So much of the scene they are watching is familiar, reminding him of being tied to the breeding bench while held by the hunters. But it’s not like it, it’s also very different. It’s their Pet, their Matt, who is with his Papi. He’s safe, they are all safe, they are all pack, and no harm can come to any of them.

“Pee on me and I’ll rip your throat out,” Jackson growls at Scott.

It makes him blush and his cock harden, which only makes him blush more. Jackson and Isaac can both smell the rising arousal from Scott. They are in one of the bedrooms, just the three of them and Pet curled up at the foot of the bed.

Isaac is in one of the new bodysuit that Stiles ordered for him, it’s cotton with snaps around the crotch. Jackson is wearing a white satin maternity nightdress, one of the new ones that Stiles has bought for him, but Scott is still naked.

“Don’t be mean to Papi,” Isaac whines at Jackson.

“It’s not like I intend to Jacks,” Scott says, his head ducked down in the crook of Jackson’s neck. Isaac is on the other side of Jackson, snuggling against him.

“No, but I didn’t like peeing on myself, so I’m not gonna be happy about you peeing on this white satin am I?” As Scott’s cock throbs against his leg Jackson says, “I don’t know why Master didn’t put you in a diaper.”

Derek is strapped face down on his hands and knees into a stockade over the bench at the base of the bed. His eyes glazing over barely able to focus on the action taking place in the centre of the bed ahead of him; Stiles and Danny taking each other’s length as far into their throat as possible.

He is close to his own third or fourth release, both from the sight of his Master and one of his betas, and the feel of the length of the dildo ploughing in and out of his ass. The object that Stiles had him carry in the trunk of the car, along with the metal stockade had been a fucking machine.

Stiles locked him into the stockade, the metal collar locked around his throat, his wrists and ankles locked into the cuffs under the bench, spreading him out and resting his chest over the wooden bench. His cock was hard resting against the wood.

“Now I have a surprise for you,” Stiles had said to him once he had locked him in the stockade and was opening the other box. At first Derek wasn’t sure what it was, most of what he was seeing was in the reflections in the mirrors set around the room. As Stiles set it up it Derek realised what it was, his cock hardening like the steel he was locked in as the machine was placed at his ass. Then Danny handed Stiles the dildo that was to be attached to it.

The solid black dildo was fourteen inches of insertable length and six inches around. Stiles attached it to the piston of the machine and lined it up with Derek’s ass.

“Now to get you ready for it,” Stiles said, slicking his fingers with lube and sliding them into Derek’s ass, “once I switch this machine on it will be on, and in you, until morning. Then it will be my turn to fuck you as Danny fucks your mouth.”

That had been over two hours ago. The machine had been fucking him since, pushing him over the edge four times already. The scent of sexual hunger from Stiles and Danny pulling his own need from him. As they take each other to release then curl around one another, falling in to slumber, Derek is pushing back against the large thick phallus that will continue to fuck him through the night.

In the morning as Stiles pulls the rubber length from him he can’t contain the whimper from his final dry orgasm. His body is coated in sweat, the bench wet with his sweat and residue of his multiple releases through the night. His body is shaking as Stiles slides his fingers into Derek’s open ass recoating his insides with fresh lube.

Derek feels the head of Stiles’ cock tease at the ring of his ass, Danny’s cock sliding into his mouth as his tongue works over the length of the shaft sliding into his throat. Stiles pubes rub against him as he fills Derek with the full length of his hardness. The rub of it against his prostate as Stiles pushes and pulls it in and out of him over and over quickly has him chasing another release, though he has nothing left to expel. Danny is gently holding Derek’s head as he works his cock in and out of his throat, his hips working faster and faster as nears completion.

Stiles and Danny spill their release into Derek’s ass and down his throat as Derek shudders through his dry release.

When Danny collapses back on the bed Stiles helps Derek out of the stockade he has been locking in for the last six hours. He supports him as he leads him over to the bed where he falls on top of Danny who bares his throat to his alpha, placating both their wolves and rebalancing their pack status after Derek’s night of submission.

“ ** _Scott!_** “ Jackson’s voice rings out, Lucas and Michael suddenly bursting into wailing sobs, “You wet the bed, and stained my satin nightdress!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Scott whines.

“Don’t shout at Papi, Jacks, Papi didn’t mean to wet your dress,” Isaac’s saying as Stiles walks into the room.

“Scott, go tend to the twins, Jackson take your nightdress off and strip Isaac and both of you can go shower while I change the bedclothes,” Stiles coolly states from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-06 – The Arrival of Deaths
> 
> Deucalion felt it. The sudden pull of Fae power in the human world.
> 
> “Boyd,” Deucalion inclines his head towards where the other Alpha sits enjoying the taste of his mate’s lips, “I know where to find the Lord Tighearnach.”  
> “Is he far from here?” Boyd asks in reply, his voice thick with the displeasure he feels at the interruption.  
> “No, he’s close and to the north, but we have to go now before he cloaks himself in his human guise again or we will lose him.”  
> 


	6. The Arrival of Deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JoKr88 has not been able to beta this chapter for me, so any mistakes are purely mine.

Scott sank to the floor in the bathroom.

As if waking in the morning having had an accident overnight and waking to find he had wet himself, and Jackson’s nightdress, now to have done it again, in public, he was staying in the restroom of the restaurant; **_hiding_**. He’d closed down the link of the bond with his mates too fearful to know how embarrassed by him they were.

They had all come out to a restaurant, the twins in their buggy, and were sitting at the table near the window the waitress was taking their order. Scott isn’t sure why he didn’t notice, again, but the next thing he felt was the dampness spreading down his pant leg. The warm wetness spread rapidly down his leg pooling in the seat under him and dripped down on to the floor.

The wrinkled noses of his pack mates let him know that they knew what was happening. The furrowed brow of the waitress as she looked at the floor around his seat said she did too, and the other diners sitting near him. Scott was **_mortified_**.

Far more so than when he wet himself in the car and Derek made him go into the store at the gas station, or strip off his pants and underwear. Those times it felt like a scene, while the actual wetting himself he hated, going into the store where the cashier and other customers _might_ notice the dark patch on his pants had him hard in his pants despite the damp patch that had rapidly cooled; then standing by the car stripping off where he might be seen from the passing traffic on the road, that only fuelled his excitement more; he chose to do those, he was in control. The actual pissing himself, both then and especially now, just makes him want to run and hide; he felt powerless, like he had no control.

Which is why he fled from his chair to the sound of laughter from the people sitting around them, and he has now locked himself in a cubicle in the restaurant’s restroom; slumped against the partition, sitting on the cold tile of the floor, in the rapidly cooling stench of his own piss.

“Scott?” he hears Derek’s slightly panicked voice calling him as the entrance door to the restroom creaks open. Derek’s footsteps on the tile announcing his determined strides towards the cubicle Scott is in are quickly followed by someone else following him. Scott catches their scent; it’s Stiles.

“Scott, come out of there please,” Stiles’ voice is calm and tinged with command, “we need to get you cleaned up; and you know that Lucas and Michael will need fed soon.”

He slowly pushes himself up from the floor and slides the lock on the cubicle, the clunk of the metal as it unlocks the door. He must look a mess with his soaked pants, stained with his urine, his eyes reddened and puffy while his face is streaked with his tears.

A clearly worried Derek pulls him into a hug; Scott can’t help but nuzzle against his Mate’s neck, breathing in his scent as he seeks the comfort Derek is giving him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry,” slipping as if by rote from Scott’s lips.

“There is nothing to be sorry about,” Derek mouths at his ear, “It’s normal to lose some control after giving birth.”

“And,” Stiles adds from behind Derek, “You had gotten used to having the diapers for those months leading up to the twins’ birth, so for all those months you didn’t need to keep control of your bladder.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Scott hears Stiles saying over the sound of a bag being unzipped snagging his attention away from Derek. The only bag they have with them is the changing bag with the supplies for the twins and Isaac. Scott looks over to where Stiles is standing with the bag on the counter top.

Derek instantly feels the change in Scott’s emotions, the quickening of his heartbeat.

“Am I gonna have to be in diapers all the time?” Scott looks like he is about to burst into tears at the thought.

“No,” Stiles laughingly calls over his shoulder, “We’re not putting you back in diapers, _well maybe for some little time with Isaac when you want a rest or want Derek, Danny and me to take care of you like we all do for Isaac_ , but right now we are getting you cleaned up so pants and boxers off.”

Derek is unbuckling Scott’s belt, and all Scott can think is what if someone comes in... it doesn’t stop the flow of blood as Derek pulls his pants down and helps him step out of them and the wet boxer-briefs.

As the scent from Scott hits Derek’s nose and his gaze is drawn to Scott’s growing humiliation the purring growl of his own arousal at the sight of his Mate can’t be contained.

“Maybe I should keep you naked at home as you enjoy it so much,” he whispers loudly enough in Scott’s ear for Stiles to hear.

“Maybe we should,” Stiles adds smirking at Scott’s aroused embarrassment as he takes Scott’s wet pants from Derek, “I’ll dry these off under the hot air drier while you wash and powder him.”

Scott stands meekly, his erection not abating, while Derek washes his crotch, ass, scrotum and thighs, then taking a small towel from the bag carefully dries him.

“Lie down for me,” Derek asks him. Scott lies down on the cold tile of the restroom floor, his face an open book of confusion.

Derek lifts Scott’s legs up, bending him over as he dusts Scott’s freshly washed skin with talc; powdering his ass and crotch. He leans over Scott taking his mouth possessively in a kiss, growling his need into his Mate.

“We don’t have time for that Derek,” their Master heated states from the drier near the door, his own arousal clear in his voice, “We’ll need to wait until we get back to the cabin.”

Stiles walks over to them, the now dry pair of pants in his hands.

“Now, Scotty, you have a choice, either you go commando or you wear a pair of Issy’s pull-ups,” Stiles looks down at him as he towers above his prone figure, Derek kneeling between his legs, “The decision is up to you, we don’t have a spare pair of your underwear with us, but I think you might be better off in the pull-ups until you get control of your bladder back, I knew that it was something that does happen after giving birth and can be a problem for a few months, but I had thought that being a werewolf you would have gotten control back by now, so maybe you do need some additional protection for a little while until you do, what do you think?”

Scott has turned crimson as the heat of the blush flushes over his body. 

“Love, we know you don’t like wetting yourself, and we know it isn’t something you can help right now, we just want to take care of you and help any way that we can,” Derek smiles down at him, “We love you.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Stiles interrupts before Scott answers, “How about while we are still on holiday you wear the pull-ups during the day, a diaper at night, Derek, Danny and I will remind you about using the toilet during the day and if you don’t have any accidents for forty-eight hours then the three of us will spank you until you have a mind blowing orgasm while your favourite clamps are pinching your nipples, what do you say?”

“Okay,” Scott breathlessly answers as the thought and want of that spanking fires his imagination.

All in all Stiles knew he had fucked up and that going to the restaurant had been a mistake.

Everything had been going great, to start with.

Matt had sulked when he had to cover up his tail for the trip out into town, but he always grumbled when he had to cover his tail. Isaac was excited to wear his new Spiderman t-shirt and trainers with a pair of blue board shorts over his diaper. Danny, Derek and Scott were dressed in casual shirts and light cargo pants.

When Stiles had first suggested to Jackson to dress as Jackie he had paled, but when Stiles suggested that it would be easier pass as female with the baby bump than to try and hide it with baggy clothing Jackson had agreed. Stiles decided to surprise Jackson with the second package that he had for him.

It was the package that had been delivered when Jackson had answered Stiles’ door the day after he came back to them. It had been shipped from Germany. It was a NeoSteel ARCH chastity belt. A thin stainless steel hip-band with a crotch shield and plastic coated steel penis tube. Jackson’s little cock would be locked away in the tube, hidden behind the polished steel of the crotch shield. This belt came with an additional piece that could be fitted over the front. A vagina prosthesis made of skin compatible Silicone material. The effect is that the when it is pulled over the stainless steel of the ARCH and locked in place it feels and looks like a real female vagina. _Or so the manufacturer claims_.

Jackson blushed beautifully as he looked at himself in the full length mirror and Stiles locked everything in place. Jackson frowned when Stiles pulled the pale blue stockings up his legs and fastened them to the electric blue suspender belt.

“Ma... Master, what about my panties?” he asked, biting his bottom lip as he looked down at Stiles kneeling as he closed the fastening on the top of the stockings, “I should put my panties on first.”

“You’re not going to be wearing any,” Stiles grins up at him, “all naked and open under your skirt.” As Stiles slips his hand into the cleft of Jackson’s ass he can feel the dampness there and knows the thought is arousing Jackson.

The dark blue ribbed bandage skirt hugged tightly to his hips and thighs, stopping half way to his knees. The white blouse, hanging loosely over the baby bump, hinted at the pale blue bra underneath. Stiles had put together a small make-up case for Jackie to use, and from it applied a nothing more than a light foundation to Jackson’s cheeks and lip gloss to his lips.

“How are we doing Jackie?” Stiles asked, concern in his voice as gently rubbed Jackson’s back.

“Gr... Green Master.”

Stiles smiled at him and reached into the luggage for the final piece of Jackson’s transformation. The same black wig that had been worn to Lydia’s party, the dark bob cut of it made Jackson feel and look like a different person when pulled into place covering his natural blond hair.

“Let’s head into town for some lunch,” Stiles grinned at Jackie in the mirror.

Walking through town from where they had parked the two cars the pack was happy, laughing and joking with each other.

Then when they were seated at the restaurant and ordering their food Scott had his accident. But that wasn’t all that went wrong.

Matt fidgeted in his chair as he wasn’t comfortable, he hadn’t taped his tail around him and it was down his pant leg so he ended up sitting on it and it hurt. Isaac was miserable, he didn’t want to be Isaac; he wanted to be little Issy and use his sippy cup and order from the kids menu, but they didn’t have a kids menu and the soda he ordered came in a big tall glass.

While Derek and he were in the restroom with Scott one of the other customers was overheard commenting that Jackie ‘ _looks like a fag in drag_ ‘; Danny nearly wolfed out and attacked the guy, and Jackie was close to tears. The guy didn’t shut up when Derek and Stiles returned to the table. It took all of Stiles self-control not to let his magic loose and turn the guy into a... _something small and slimy_ , he could feel his vision shifting to the dark side as it had when he dealt with Gerard and he had to pull himself back.

“I really think you need to **_shut the fuck up_** ,” Stiles turned to face the guy, snarling as he rounded on him, “I don’t appreciate you making such derogatory remarks about my **_clearly pregnant_** girlfriend. You’re upsetting her and I don’t like it.”

Stiles isn’t sure how was more red at the scene he was making, the obnoxious college jock or Jackson. By the time that the exchange between ‘ _Mr Missing Link Dumbassapien_ ‘ and himself had attracted the attention of the Maître’d the _Missing Link_ was tripping over himself apologising and his braying friends had shut up and were resolutely staring at their plates, or drinks.

Despite the bill for their meal being heavily discounted due to the harassment they received from Missing Link and his braying Jackasses none of them really enjoyed the food. The drive back to the cabin has been quiet; none of the joking and laughter that was heard on the trip into town.

Back at the cabin Matt was barely out of the car before he was stripping off his pants and shaking his tail free, his cock immediately hard. The rest of his clothes quickly followed so that all he was wearing was his collar. Stiles had told Matt that as long as he kept his hands off his cock the cock cage would not be going back on until they were back in Beacon Hills. Matt was being his usual obedient self.

Issy was clinging to Scott and Derek as soon as they were through the door. Nose pressed firmly against his Papi’s neck as he sniffed and licked at his skin. Derek held one of the twins’ baskets while Scott held the other.

Danny had an arm around Jackie’s waist, the wolf bleeding out through the too sharp teeth and nails, and the bright shine of blue at the edge of his brown eyes.

“Scott, do you need a change or to use the bathroom?” Stiles asks as he closes the door behind him. Scott just shakes his head in reply.

“Are you sure?” Stiles says raising his eyebrows questioningly, “Maybe Derek should take you to the bathroom and check, and while he is doing that Danny can change Issy and I can take Jackie to change into something more relaxing for around the pool out back.”

Derek and Scott put the baskets with the still sleeping twins down and headed to one of the bathrooms. Scott scowling as he went.

Issy lies down on the floor, his arms outstretched as he grinned up at Danny with his teeth clamped around his binky. Danny lifted him up and carried him into the bedroom that had the supplies to change him.

Stiles wraps his arms around Jackie from behind.

“I’m sorry about what happened at the restaurant... with the dumbass jock,” he nuzzles against Jackson’s neck.

“Not your fault,” Jackson murmurs.

“I should have done more to protect you, especially having you dressed as Jackie during the day...”

“I didn’t use my safe word before we left, I was okay with going out as Jackie, nervous but okay,” Jackson says turning in Stiles arms to face him, “it did make things easier with the bump becoming so obvious, and my chest looking... so swollen.”

“Well, I’ll need to think of something to make sure that the Cro-Mags don’t cause trouble next time,” Stiles smiled at Jackson, “Now, let’s get you out of that skirt and blouse and into something for the pool.”

Scott was laying back on a sun lounger in the shade of the umbrella, with the twins in a bassinet beside him. Derek hadn’t needed to change his diaper, and that earned him a kiss from his mate when they were in bathroom. He was wearing a pair of pale blue swim shorts over his diaper. Isaac is curled on his side snuggling into Scott, with his head resting on Scott’s shoulder. Scott has just finished feeding him and the twins.

Isaac is just wearing the fresh diaper that Danny put on him and his spiderman t-shirt. His fingers absently running over Scott’s chest, toying with the hard nubs of his nipples. Isaac can tell the effect he is having on Scott, the scent of his arousal seeping from every pore.

Pet is resting on beach towel at the side of the pool, he’s sprawled on his back with his legs and arms splayed wide; his hard cock leaking over his abs. The towel is far enough back from the edge of the pool that he won’t accidentally fall in as he naps. His tail twitching as he dreams, probably of chasing after the rubber ball that he spent the remainder of the afternoon running after while Issy and the rest of the pack threw it for him to chase.

Jackson is lying on his side on the daybed under one of the other umbrellas. The black two-piece bathing suit barely covering him. The top hugging his milk filled pecs and the bottom stretched over the chastity belt that Stiles has left him locked in. Jackson knows the tan lines that he’s gonna have from wearing this, the paleness of his skin that was covered by the bathing suit. It makes him blush at the thought of what people will think if they see.

Stiles, Derek and Danny have been splashing about naked in the pool. Derek and Danny mock wrestling as they ducked each other under the water. Currently they are lounging at the pool edge. Derek is lying on his back, Danny kneeling over him as he takes his alpha’s cock down his throat, his own hard flesh dripping over Derek’s chest.

Stiles is kneeling behind Danny, sliding his tumescence into Danny’s tightness as Derek rises up and wraps his mouth around Stiles’ hairy balls. As Derek sucks and licks at his balls and shaft Stiles thrusts deep into Danny’s muscled ring. The tight grip of Danny’s inner walls matched by the tight hold Stiles’ hands had on Danny’s hips, their shared need pulling Stiles close to his impending release as Derek’s tongue snaked along his shaft, over his balls and into his own crevice pushing him over the edge, filling Danny.

Derek’s own hips thrust upwards pushing the head of his cock into Danny’s throat as he switched his attention from Stiles’ sensitive body draped over the back of his beta to mouth at the engorged knot at the base of Danny’s cock, sending Danny’s release spraying between their bodies. The scent and heat of Danny’s release hitting his skin, combined with their Masters’ seeping from Danny’s ass, bringing Derek with a roar.

The omegas watched from the shade of the umbrellas as the trio collapsed in a sweaty come soaked pile that toppled into the pool that scrambled gasping to the surface.

“Next time,” Stiles splutters as pulls himself back out of the water, “we make sure we’re nowhere near the pool.”

Two days later and Scott was on edge from the moment he woke. He couldn’t remain still if he tried and the anticipation he felt was filtering through the pack bond.

He had remained dry for the last two nights. He was gonna get spanked and it had him so hard for most of the day that he was tenting the front of his pants, and his ass was wet with his arousal at the thought of Danny, Stiles and Derek spanking him until he came.

But as the day wore on and neither Derek, Danny nor Stiles mentioned his spanking for being good and staying dry he began to think that Stiles had forgotten the promise he made back at the restaurant. By the time he and Derek were putting the twins down for the night his mood had gone from the exuberance of the morning to sulky disappointment.

He relaxes back against Derek as he feels his arms pull him into his embrace, his head resting against Derek’s shoulder as his mate nips at his ear.

“Strip naked and then come out to the den,” Derek’s voice is filled with eagerness and his breath feels hot against Scott’s skin.

“Wha...” Scott’s question is cut off before he finishes word one.

“Just do as you’re told if you want your reward,” Derek’s words vibrate against Scott’s ear.

Derek has barely closed the door behind him as he leaves the room before Scott has his pants and shirt thrown onto the nearest chair; pulling down the pull-ups and leaving them with the rest of his clothes in an unruly pile. At the promise of his reward his cock is quickly firming and as he rushes towards the door, heading to the den, it’s slapping against his abs in anticipation.

The sharp bite was so familiar when Stiles released the end of the clamps and the jaws closed over his enlarged nipples. The gasp that escaped from between his lips matched with the jolt of his cock and the moistening between his cheeks. His burned molten gold in his arousal.

“Lay over my lap,” Stiles commanded him as sat down in the straight backed chair.

Scott was quick to comply settling himself over his Master’s lap, his erection pushed down between his thighs, as his pack mates watched. He could feel their excitement at the spectacle he provided, muted by his own intense emotions and expectation. Stiles hand brushed over his back, ass and thighs; caressing the smooth hairless skin.

“And don’t come until you are told,” Stiles adds once Scott is settled over his lap.

The weights on the nipple clamps tugging insistently and pulling taut the flesh of his pecs. The first SMACK of Stiles’ hand against his ass making the weights jiggle and the teeth in the metal jaws of the clamps bite savagely at his enlarged nipples and plump pectoral flesh. The stimulus he has missed for so many months quickly has him whimpering in need as the delicious bite at his nipples and the heated spanking of his ass quickly has him fighting to obey and hold back his approaching orgasm. His cock hard as steel and his ass leaking copiously. Scott can’t help but spread his legs, his ass raising up into the smacks from Stiles hand, the need to feel something in him, to speed him to his release, rising with each gasping breath.

“Okay,” Stiles suddenly says, and Scott realises that his Master has stopped spanking him...

“No, please,” Scott pleads, so close to the edge.

“Don’t worry,” Stiles laughs, “Only a little respite, before you go over Danny’s lap, to give you a chance to get back in control and ensure you don’t disobey.”

Scott realises then that in the heat (ha, his ass was certainly heated) of the scene he had lost himself in the sensations and forgotten that he was to wait until given permission to come.

“Sorry, Master,” he says as he carefully raises off of Stiles’ lap.

Stiles hand soothingly rubs Scott’s back as he stands and calms his impending release, though the turgidity of his erection didn’t waiver, remaining stiffly against his abs in its needy hard redness.

The wanton gasps and moans escaped from between Scott’s lips from the first SMACK of Danny’s hand on his already heated red ass. The bite of the nipple clamps teasing him towards his climax again and again with each SMACK of Danny’s hand against the constant heat of his ass. The arousal in the room was a thick and heavy scent clogging his nostrils and fuelling his need to come. As Scott was about to call out that he was too close the spanking stopped. Danny’s hand now running soothing circles on his back as he lay their over Danny’s lap slowly retreating from the precipice.

“Please... please... please...”

The litany starts with the first SMACK of Derek’s hand on his ass. His ass that keeps rising up, searching for the contact, needing it. Derek keeps a steady rhythm, hooking one leg over both of Scott’s to keep him in place, to stop him raising his ass to meet his descending hand. The gasps and moaned begging, “Please, Derek, please, Sir, please Master, please...” continues as the weights pull down on his nipples, the heat from his ass scorching his blistered skin.

“Come,” Derek says and Scott releases over his leg with a roar, his body shuddering with force of it.

Scott is laying in the comfort of the weight of his Mates pressing against either side of him. The light fragrance of the unscented soap telling him he has been bathed and dried, not that remembers it. The heat of his spanked ass and the feel of the clamps bite on his nipples still sending a ripple of pleasure through his body.

He turns to face a sleeping Isaac, pressing himself back against his alpha mate. Derek’s arms coil around him, as he nuzzles at the back of Scott’s neck. Scott easily falls back to sleep feeling more contented and relaxed than he has in months.

It’s the final day of the packs vacation. They are lounging around the den. Danny sitting with Jackson on his lap. Scott and Derek sitting either side of Isaac, Lucas in Scott’s lap and Michael in Derek’s each cub laughing as his Papi or Daddy tickles him, and smiles at Isaac grinning between them. Stiles is sitting on the recliner with Pet laying against him, his head resting on Stiles’ shoulder.

Over the two weeks at the cabin Stiles has spent a night alone with each of his wolves and Pet.

 ** _Derek’s_** night with Stiles found him stretched open further than he had ever been. Stiles had Derek blindfolded and lying back on the bed with his legs held over his head as he opened him slowly with his fingers. Stiles teased Derek’s hole until it relaxed open and he could slip the head of his hard shaft inside with ease. Stiles slid inside until he is resting flush against Derek’s ass pulling a growl-filled moan from Derek’s throat. Stiles pulls back his hips until he has nearly left Derek’s ass before thrusting back slapping hard against him and begins to speed up his movements. As Derek moans Stiles’ name, rolling back his head and baring his throat, Stiles reaches into the bedside cabinet to retrieve the long black dildo that had fucked Derek their first night here. Stiles lines the head of the rubber phallus with Derek’s stretched hole and on the outward swing of his hips pushes forward with the dildo. He alternates between the dildo and his own cock on each thrust, his speed increasing until Derek is panting; his claws digging into his own legs and his fangs biting at his lips.

Derek’s eyes fly open when on the next inward stroke both Stiles and the rubber cock are pushing into him, his ring of muscle offering no resistance. Stiles looks down into the fiery red of Derek’s eyes as he fucks into him with both the dildo and his cock, Derek’s own hard and leaking against his abs. With one word from Stiles lips as feels the fake cock rub against his own inside Derek’s ass he gives Derek his release before succumbing to his own; filling Derek while Derek unleashes thick ropes of white over his abs and chest.

 ** _Isaac’s_** time with Stiles was less heated. Stiles stripped him out of his shortalls, spiderman t-shirt and diaper and carried him to a warm bath. He gently washed him, his fingers working the lather from the shampoo into his mop of curly blond hair before rinsing the soapy bubbles away. The chaste kisses to his lips becoming gasps and moans as Stiles rubbed over Isaac’s little hardness until his watery release erupted into the bathwater.

After Stiles dried the tired little wolf Isaac spent the night in his diaper and wolf onesie, curled against Stiles’ side as Stiles ran his hand in soothing circles over his back.

 ** _Danny_** spent the night tightly bound in leather. He was on his back, tied to the bed with leather straps wrapped around his arms and legs. The black leather criss-crossed over Danny’s abs and chest, leaving little of his flesh exposed. His head hanging over the edge of the bed and his mouth opened wide. Danny held a red rubber ball in the grasp of one hand, if he dropped it then Stiles would stop immediately and quickly release him from the bindings. Stiles held the back of his mate’s neck as he slowly allowed his thick hard shaft to slide into Danny’s throat, pulling back so that his tongue could lap at the head.

Danny’s own cock was rigid in the tight leather bindings tied around it, the crown glistening with the viscous liquid seeping from the tip. As Danny moaned around the turgid flesh filling his mouth Stiles slowly began to increase the speed of his thrusts, hitting the back of Danny’s throat and making him gag around the head of his cock. Danny was enveloped in the scent of his mate and the scent of the leather hot and sweaty from his body. It made his cock swell, angry red and hard as steel, within the confines of the strips of leather bound around it. Soon the pace Stiles’ was thrusting into him was brutal and bringing them both close the end. Stiles loosened the straps around Danny’s heated solid flesh and he erupted white hot thick blasts standing out in stark relief to the dark leather wound around his body that it coated. Stiles soon followed filling Danny with his own release.

The red ball still held tight in Danny’s grasp as he grinned up at Stiles, past the heavy weight of Stiles’ shaft resting on his face.

 ** _Jackson_** is out of the chastity belt, but Stiles and Danny are keeping him in the silicone vagina. His little cock held in ‘pocket’ and his balls pulled back between his legs. It almost looks real. Almost.

Stiles has Jackson get on all fours on the bed. He kneels behind him and spreads Jackson’s ass cheeks as he begins to lap at the furrowed skin of his hole. His tongue flat against the wrinkled skin as licks over Jackson’s entrance. The gasped moan from Jackson as Stiles’ tongue burrowed into the folds of skin, his hands skimming around Jackson’s thighs, one hand making its way towards the silicone strapped over Jackson’s penis, his fingers working into the folds of the vagina teasing at the hard nub hidden behind.

Jackson’s body shudders as the pleasure ripples through him, his slick is flowing as Stiles tongue and fingers bring him again. As he sags in exhaustion Stiles makes sure he lands on his side before going to the bathroom and getting a cloth and towel to clean his pregnant mate up.

 ** _Scott’s_** eyes shimmer in his reflection from the mirrors as he is spread out on the bed. His legs strapped to the base and his arms fastened at the wrists to the headboard. Stiles doesn’t need to see Scott’s cock to know it’s hard, Scott saw the toys that are laid out at the side of the bed; Stiles knows that Scott is hard.

Stiles runs the pinwheel over the swollen flesh of Scott’s pecs, ensuring that he pays particular attention to the erect, puffy nubs of his nipples. The pleased growls that escape Scott’s lips as he writhes in the bonds tethering him to the bed are delicious to Stiles’ ears. He plays the biting teeth of the wheel down Scott’s body and over his straining erection, Scott arching up into its touch as much as the bondage allows him.

“How about some real teeth,” Stiles grins down at him, allowing his Fae form to manifest, his blunt human teeth replaced by the razor sharp rows of needle thin points. As he bends over Scott’s restrained body, one hand searching between Scott’s legs to be coated in the wetness sluicing from his ass his teeth bite into the tautness of his abs. The coated hand slides effortlessly over Scott’s hardened shaft as Stiles stretches out his wings and his teeth nip and graze over Scott’s abs, chest and nipples as he brings Scott to a shuddering release. It is only the start of their night.

 ** _Matt’s_** night alone with Stiles he is first allowed to get himself off by humping Stiles’ leg, his tail wagging frantically behind him as he whimpers and whines as he gets closer to spraying his seed over his Master’s leg. He licks every drop from Stiles’ skin, his eyes glazed in reverence as Stiles’ pats his head and scratches behind his ear.

Once Stiles’ leg has been thoroughly cleaned Matt’s on the bed on all fours and being opened up by Stiles’ long dextrous fingers, rubbing and scissoring and coating his Matt’s passage to ease his way in. The tight grip of Pet’s muscle around the head of his shaft has Stiles taking it slowly until he can work each inch into him, finally bottoming out. Soon Pet is whining as he frantically pushes back against Stiles’ thrusts, rutting against the bedclothes that are bunched under him as Stiles takes both of them to another shattering climax. Both collapsing on the bed, Stiles pulling Matt back against his chest, his arms wrapped around his pet and his cock still buried deep inside him.

Deucalion felt it. The sudden pull of Fae power in the human world.

“Boyd,” Deucalion inclines his head towards where the other Alpha sits enjoying the taste of his mate’s lips, “I know where to find the Lord Tighearnach.”

“Is he far from here?” Boyd asks in reply, his voice thick with the displeasure he feels at the interruption.

“No, he’s close and to the north, but we have to go now before he cloaks himself in his human guise again or we will lose him.”

“Our Mistress’s gift does not have the power left to move all of us, take Kali and Cora with you and then send us your location on the little telex device.”

“I believe you mean send you a text on the cellular telephone,” Deucalion smirks at him, earning a growl from the alpha whose mate was still astride his lap, “I’ll take the twins, they both have grasped the technology of this era, and one of them can text the location to Cora’s cell phone; I believe that is the popular terminology.”

“Ethan is close to his next heat isn’t he? Our Mistress will want him back at Court before his heat presents.”

“We have about eight weeks before we need concern ourselves with that, this should all be over by then.”

“Fine. Go.”

Boyd didn’t need to see Deucalion’s face to know we was smiling, thinking he was in control. He watched as the demon wolf, _Cunning Death_ , walked out of the room, his stick tapping out the way in front of him. He didn’t know how the older wolf could sense the location of the Fae Lord that they were here to _convince_ to return with them to the Fae realm, and he was certain that he didn’t want to know; convinced that it was responsible for Deucalion incurring their Mistress’s ire and punishment, the punishment that cost him his sight.

Stiles could not shake the strange uneasy feeling he had been having since their last day at the cabin. Throughout the journey back he was sure that they were being followed. It eased slightly when they were on the interstate, but has been almost constant since arriving back in Beacon Hills yesterday evening. Whenever he turns to look where he expects to see someone, something, hell anything, watching him or the pack there is nothing there. Just this constant paranoia that something is watching them.

 _Jackie_ is sitting in the passenger seat beside him and Lydia is in the back of the Camaro, and Stiles cannot shake the feeling that they are being followed.

“This is the most uncomfortable ride,” Lydia complains, “There is no room back here.”

“We’re almost at the mall,” Stiles shouts back to her, his eyes never leaving the road ahead.

“And is there really going to be room in this car for the maternity wear we will be getting for Jackie and the three of us?”

“Pft,” the roll of Stiles eyes didn’t fool Lydia, “we’re just getting a couple of outfits for Jackie to wear to school. The whine from beside him had Stiles sharply look to his right, “Give me a colour Jacks.”

“Gr... Green,” Jackson replied. Stiles liked this new power, knowing that Jackson was not just telling him what he wanted to hear definitely gave him a confidence boost.

Stiles pulled into the parking lot and began the long trek around the lot looking for a free parking bay.

Jackson needed his mate’s help getting out of the car. He was only a few weeks from his due date and was going to be attending the first weeks of the new school year as Jackie, Stiles’ pregnant girlfriend. This was his first time in public as Jackie since the restaurant incident. He was nervous, but Stiles had assured him that he would protect him, that no-one would realise that he was not female.

The clothing he was wearing was pretty much the same outfit he had worn to the restaurant. Lydia hated it, her exact words being ‘ _Just because you are going to be a mother doesn’t mean you need to dress like your mother._ ‘

As Jackson follows Stiles and Lydia around the mall his own nervousness causes him to miss the concern on Stiles’ face, the intense feeling of... _something_... simmering along the pack bond that has his mate looking out into the crowd around them. Jackson is too concerned about the complete strangers that are coming up to them and feeling his belly and asking ‘ _when are you due?_ ‘, and the few disapproving looks between himself and Stiles when they see there is no ring on either of their fingers’.

It isn’t until they are back at the car, and Jackson is no longer stressing over being Jackie in public, and whether anyone would realise he wasn’t a pregnant woman but a man, that he catches the scent. The brief waft that draws his attention to the two young jocks on the motorcycles parked across from them, both grinning at them. **_Wolves_**.

The two bikes roar to life and take off out of the car park as Jackson turns to Stiles, “Those guys are werewolves.”

“We could have taken him, the pregnant omega wouldn’t have been any threat, and the human female looked like she would be too worried about chipping her manicure,” Aiden is complaining to the rest of his pack.

“We don’t know that he is Fae, let alone that he is the Fae we are here to persuade to return with us to the Fae Wyld,” Deucalion explains again, “The Morrigan sent us here to have him _choose_ of his own volition to the return to the Unseelie Court. **For him to choose to do so**.”

“He has to be the one,” Aiden more meekly replies to the older alpha’s fury filled rebuke, “the others all smell like wolves, and he is clearly the Pack Master.”

“He may clearly be the Pack Master, but there is one other that is not a wolf,” Boyd states, “And we need to know of the two that don’t smell of wolf which is the Fae Lord that our Mistress wants persuaded to return to the Court.”

“And how do we do that?” Ennis snarls.

“We continue with our surveillance of the pack,” Deucalion growls back at him from behind his dark glasses, “Then once we know which of them is Lord Tighearnach we convince him to return to with us to our Mistress, the Queen of Air and Darkness.”

It is two weeks before school starts. The biker wolves have been seen trailing members of the pack; there had been other wolves too that various members of the pack caught the scent of. But whenever the pack moved to confront them they vanished. 

Jackson and Stiles are sitting on the loveseat in Jackson’s parents lounge. They have decided that they need to tell them the truth about Jackson’s condition.

“Mom, Dad, there is something that I need... that we need to tell you,” Jackson was grateful for Stiles’ firm grip of his hand. He turned and gave him a weak smile before turning back to his parents and continuing, “You know that I’m different... from other boys...”

“We know about your... _choice of clothing_... as long as you’re happy and it’s not common knowledge so that... _it doesn’t create any problems_... for you I mean...” his father started to ramble, stammering over his words, and Jackson had to interrupt, he had to say what he wanted before he lost his nerve.

“About that... there’s more to it than just me wearing women’s clothing,” Stiles ran soothing circles with his free hand on Jackson’s back as his heart rate picked up and the grip he held on Stiles’ hand grew tighter, “I’m not just a boy who likes to wear women’s underwear,” he took a deep calming breath, “I’m a...”

“Transsexual, well that explains the clothing,” his mother excitedly interrupted, his dad looked nonplussed, “darling there’s that very nice surgeon who did some work for the Lillian Harper women, I’m sure they could recommend someone who specialises in... what is they call it?” she asks turning to his dad, “reassessment surgery?”

“Gender Reassignment,” Stiles supplies from beside him.

“ ** _What?!? NO!_** “ Jackson calls out, “I’m not transsexual and I don’t want or need my gender reassigned.”

“Well what are you trying to say then?” the agitated tone of his father’s question almost had him backing out; _almost_.

“I’m a third. I’m both male and female; and I’m pregnant.”

“Don’t be silly you can’t be, the doctors would have noticed it while you were at the hospital if you had womb,” his mom says.

“I assume you’re going to do the right thing?” the resigned voice of his dad, recognising the truth of his words, says staring down at Stiles.

“Of course I am,” Stiles says, “I love him.”

It’s Stiles calming, reassuring hand on his back and the one held in his own, and the power of those three words, which gives him the strength to go on.

“It happened when I got bitten and became a werewolf, that’s when I became an omega werewolf a male able to get pregnant,” Jackson shifts, allows his claws to come out, his fangs to descend and his eyes to burn bright amber.

The very audible gasp from his mom if followed by the acrid stench of fear that is suddenly clogging Jackson’s nose. Neither his mom nor dad are able to hide the fear shining in their eyes.

“ _Mom? Dad?_ “ he shifts back as he stands to walk to them, his voice filled with the fear of rejection.

“ ** _Stay back!_** “ the hard terrified words bitten out by his dad as he reached for the drawer in the desk; the drawer where he kept his gun.

Stiles leaps in front of his pregnant mate, his anger at Jackson’s parents and his fear for Jackson’s safety causing him to lose control of his form and his Fae self to burst forth; his wings spread out shielding Jackson from his parents.

“Monsters, you’re monsters,” Jackson’s father shouts.

Six shots ring out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Due to reasons, one of which is preparations for the upcoming holidays, I am behind with writing this and I'm not going to be able to post until after the holidays. Hopefully the next chapter will be up on January 3rd.
> 
> ### Still to come in Protecting a submissive Pack
> 
> #### Chapter-07 Family
> 
> Derek couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was like he had been transported back in time and there, walking towards him was his sister Laura.  
> “Hello brother.”  
> At her words his breath caught, his heart stopped and the heavens opened with their tears.  
> 
> 
> #### Chapter-09 First Strike
> 
> “No, Cora don’t!”  
> Too late did Derek see what she was going to do, he was across the room too far away to stop her. Cora’s razor sharp claws were slicing through the air aiming at his new-born cub’s throat.  
> 
> 
> #### Chapter-11 Eye for an Eye
> 
> “Get the fuck away from my Mate!” Scott roared as he sailed through the air knocking the wolf attacking Derek backwards. He landed on her and drew his arm down in an arc, his claws cutting into her throat and through the arteries. As the red dimmed and went out in her eyes as he turned to look into Derek’s alpha red with his own golden amber eyes turning silver.


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) for beta-ing this chapter.

It’s as if Jackson is watching everything in slow motion as he watches the bullets burrow their way into Stiles in the mirror hanging on the wall. As Stiles crumples to the floor, falling backwards as his wings retreat and his features return to their human form. It seems to take Jackson forever to make to Stiles, falling to his knees at his side as he feels pulled down beside his mate by the weight of concern in his gut.

The sharpness of the sound of the panes of glass breaking and the wooden frame snapping brings him to his senses as two shifted forms jump through the closed window into the room demanding everyone’s attention. They advance towards Jackson and Stiles’ prone body, but move past them to Jackson’s parents. Neither of the two wolves are pack; they smell like the wolves from the parking lot, but why would they attempt to protect his mate? Both are wolfed-out with their claws are extended as they snarl through their fangs. Jackson remains crouched protectively beside Stiles and snarls back at the strangers as they pass them by and continue towards his parent’s, his dad’s hand shaking as he pulls the trigger again, but the chamber is empty.

“ **NO!** “ Stiles voice calls out, “Don’t harm them.”

The two leather clad twin wolves stop and turn to face him.

“Lord Tighearnach...” one of the wolves begins.

“Swear that you won’t harm them or do anything, or say anything that will cause them harm!” Stiles demands of them. ‘ _Say anything_ ‘? Jackson wonders if Stiles is worried that they will call his dad a poopy head, he doesn’t get why he said that.

“Why would you care about their fate after their action against you?” the confusion is clear in the strange wolf’s voice, clearly unable to fathom why Stiles would not want them harming his parents; Jackson wants to know who they are, why they have been following them, and how they know Stiles’ Fae name.

“ ** _Why do you care that he shot me?_** “ Stiles fires back at him, “ ** _And then are more concerned with attacking them while I’m bleeding out on the floor here?_** You have been following me and my pack around for days, you should know that you won’t get what you want by doing something I don’t like...”

“Lord...”

“ ** _Stop calling me that!_** “ Stiles snaps, Jackson watches as he fumbles in his pocket pulling out the keys to his jeep and passes them to him, “Before I’m helped to my car by my lovely mate here and driven to be patched up I want you to swear that you will not harm or say or do anything that will bring harm to them, or you will have no chance of getting what you want from me.”

“But we will get what we want from you if we do?”

“ _No_ ,” Stiles smirks at them, “But you definitely won’t get it if you don’t give me your word.”

The sound of sirens can be heard.

“I don’t think you have any time left to consider your answer.”

Stiles gets a quick agreement from the twin wolves as they make a quicker exit.

“I would recommend thinking carefully about what you say to the police with regard to what happened here,” Stiles cautions his parents, Jackson can tell that Stiles is _trying to sound calm and non-threatening but was failing; that they had threatened and then shot him had really pissed him off, and the two strays that had been following the pack around jumping in hadn’t helped his mood_ , “Saying you were shooting at some werewolves and supernatural creatures may not be the best idea. Also, a bit of advice shooting the sheriff’s son for getting your son pregnant may not be a good idea either; so I’m going to let Jackson take me out of here before you can be charged with murder.”

Jackson helped Stiles out of his parents’ house and into the jeep, driving them out of the street as the police cruiser entered from the other end. Hoping his parents are able to, or that they even want to, cover up what actually happened at the house. Will they even be able to hide the stains of Stiles’ blood on the carpet? He can’t hide the pangs of guilt and worry he feels as his foot presses down on the accelerator, speeding their way to Deaton’s clinic.

“I was right, it is him,” Aiden announced, beaming with pride as he rushed ahead of his brother to tell the rest of the pack that the Fae they are here to make return to the Court is the Pack Master of this town’s werewolf pack, just as he had said, “We saw him shift forms.”

“Well aren’t you special for being able to follow orders and get some proof that the boy you suspected was the Fae actually is,” Kali drawls, trailing the claws of her hand down his left cheek.

“I’d retract those claws if I were you or you might find yourself with a free manicure,” he snarls in her face, eyes glowing.

“Aiden,” the sound of his brother’s voice and the touch of his hand on his shoulder calming his wolf.

“You know very well you don’t stand a chance against me, not unless you shove your fist into your brother,” she laughs at him.

Aiden growls his growing anger at her ridicule.

“ **Enough!** “ Boyd’s voice rings through the apartment, the sound bouncing of the walls.

Every wolf in the room, except Deucalion, gave a start at his roar, their posture shifting to a submissive stance.

“Now we can make contact,” Boyd solemnly states.

“And when he refuses to enter the realm and join the Unseelie Court?” Deucalion asks.

“We give him a reason to accept,” the menacing tone of Ennis’s words leaving no doubt to his meaning.

“We can’t cause any harm to him, he **is** her nephew and I will not be on the receiving end of her wrath,” Erica rushes out, her tone clearly anxious.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head,” Deucalion smirks in her direction, “We don’t need to so much as touch him; we simply make it clear that the lives of his wolves are forfeit if he doesn’t willingly return with us.”

“And if he calls our bluff?” Ethan asks.

“We won’t be bluffing,” Kali answers; sending a shiver down Ethan’s spine at the sight of her vicious smile.

“You’re lucky that the bullets were not made from iron and did not contain wolfsbane,” Deaton calmly states to Stiles as he cleans the final wound he had to make to remove the last bullet; Stiles had healed around the bullets, meaning that Deaton had to cut him open to dig them out.

“Lucky me,” Stiles snorts in reply.

“You wouldn’t have survived the six bullets if they had been,” Deaton continues ignoring Stiles’ sarcasm, “You would have bled to death on the Whittemores’ carpet. You already know the effect of iron on the Fae and wolfsbane on werewolves, and therefore on the affects you receive from them through your bond to the pack.”

“Yeah, yeah Doc, I know; iron and wolfsbane are both my kryptonite.”

“And you’re not immune to gunshot wounds either,” Deaton casually adds, the unusually less than subtle warning not lost on Stiles.

The pack are in the waiting room. They all arrived at the clinic shortly after Deaton started taking the bullets out. All of them had felt ‘ _a disturbance in the Force_ ‘; and he knows that they aren’t Jedi but Stiles can’t help but relate the pack bond to how Obi-Wan described the Force to Luke ‘ _an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together_ ‘, and his reaction to the destruction of Alderaan, ‘ _I fear something terrible has happened_ ‘. So, when he had been shot they knew something had happened and called his and Jackson’s phones until Stiles answered and gave them the cliff-note version of what had happened and where they were headed. _And they brought his dad with them_.

Once the pack had been able to reassure themselves that Stiles wasn’t going to die Deaton was able to resume opening him up again to get the bullets out, and his dad started his interrogation of exactly what had happened at the Whittemores. Which really Stiles had hoped to avoid until he had reigned in his emotions.

“Okay son, I’ve gotten Jackson’s version of events,” his dad started.

“Well that explains the angry tension I’ve been feeling,” the snarky comment was already out by the time Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth. He didn’t want to take his shitty mood out on his dad.

His dad huffed out an exasperated sigh as he levelled him with what Stiles recognised as an ‘ _and I don’t want any bullshit_ ‘ glare, “So, why don’t you tell me your version of what happened.”

“Well,” Stiles started before going into the detail of how Jackson was explaining to his parents about what he was, and that he was pregnant. That they had seemed shocked but okay while they were assuming he was transgendered, they were a little disbelieving of him being pregnant, but when Jackson told them about being a werewolf... that when when they became afraid of him, even though he wasn’t in any way threatening. Stiles explained how Jackson’s dad pulled the gun out, that he had jumped in front of Jackson and lost control becoming his winged Fae-self at the threat to his pregnant mate and that Jackson’s dad fired the gun; repeatedly. Then stalker wolf one and two showed up.

His dad left to check on the Whittemores and the statements they were giving in regards to the neighbours reports of gun fire with a plea for Stiles to try and keep out of trouble, and a warning that the new werewolves knowing he was Fae and his name was really cause for concern. He was surprised that his dad was more concerned about the stalker wolves knowing his Fae name and title than about the Whittemores. Especially as his dad, and the pack, didn’t know that Stiles had met with the twin wolves and another of their pack; Deucalion. He knows why they are here and what they want of him, but there is no way he is leaving this realm for the Unseelie Court to be subject to their Queen’s rule.

Matt stood under the spray from the shower head, his tail hanging limply between his legs. His summer had been the best ever, and the two weeks spent at the cabin with his Master and the pack had been amazing.

The ability to be himself, to be the pack’s Pet, during the whole summer had been liberating. And he knows that he was obedient and his Master was pleased with him; as hard as it was to not touch himself without permission he obeyed and was rewarded for his obedience. He felt so good when he pleased his Master and the pack. Unlike how he was feeling now, separated from them.

He has his collar, and his Master had locked his cock cage back on. But he is finding it difficult now that summer is over, and the new school year is starting, to adjust back to only being Pet part time. Over the past week his Master has been easing him back out of Pet’s mind-set, back to being Matt. He knows things need to be like they were before the summer, that he needs to be Matt more often than Pet now; but it doesn’t mean he has to like it, and he doesn’t.

The sooner he can get to school the better, at least there he will be with the pack and his Master; then this hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach will ease, when he is with people that actually care about him. Seriously, he was in Carmel for two weeks and his parents didn’t even notice he was gone.

Isaac looks down at the clothes laid out on the bed and lets out a sigh of resignation. Right there on the bed was a pair of his big boy pants.

He knows he can’t be Issy now, he has to be grown up. The summer vacation is over and the first day of school is today. Well first day of junior year, but to him it feels like first day of school; he won’t be spending all day with daddy and papi. Well papi will be at school with him but not as his papi; he’ll be there as Scott.

“Hey babe,” Scott’s arms wrap around him from behind, cradling the swell of his belly. Isaac turns his head to face him and Scott raises up to capture his lips in a chaste loving kiss.

“So, you want me to diaper you or are you gonna wear the pull-ups?”

“Diaper,” he smiles at his mate.

By the time Isaac has finished dressing he’s feeling a lot better about the day. Scott has put a diaper on him and will change it a lunch time. He’s got his Katsuma t-shirt on under his regular shirt that is hanging unbuttoned and loose over his pants. He’s not being little, but he feels at least mostly himself; Derek and Scott still taking care of him.

Jackson sat on the small bed as Stiles rolled the crisp white knee high socks up his leg. Jackson looked around the room, his luggage still stacked in the corner with just the one open case that Stiles was dressing him from.

He was in the guest bedroom at the sheriff’s house; well, his bedroom now that he was living here after his parents kicked him out. He’d wanted to be truthful with them, explain what he was and what was happening, and let them know that they were going to be grandparents. The thought of their reaction still hurts. **_His dad shot Stiles_**.

He doesn’t know how his parents covered up what happened, the shooting and the werewolves crashing through the window, but they did; maybe the sheriff helped. While he was with Stiles at Deaton’s his parents... should he still consider them his parents? He’s not sure. Anyway, they let him know via the sheriff that he wasn’t welcome back home. Derek, the sheriff and Scott’s mom picked up his stuff.

“You okay Jacks?” Stiles asks as he pulls the second sock of the pair onto Jackson’s other leg.

“Yeah,” Jackson sighs. His parents could accept him cross-dressing, they could accept that he was a third sex and pregnant with Stiles’ child. They couldn’t accept that he was a werewolf and when they saw that Stiles was Fae as he shifted to his true form in front of them, well to say their reaction only got worse is an understatement. Just as well he didn’t get around to telling them that it’s more than likely he is also pregnant with the cubs of his other mate and his alpha too; or that Stiles is also his, and the rest of his pack’s, Master.

“They will come around,” Stiles pulls him into a side hug as he sits beside him on the bed, “They just need time.”

“Danny’s parents didn’t reject him, or shoot you, and he didn’t need to explain that you got him pregnant,” he dejectedly replies, “And Scott’s mom didn’t need as much time as they have had.”

“Scott’s mom is still coming to terms with everything.”

“She didn’t kick Scott out of his home for being a werewolf, or shoot either of his mates.”

“True, she reacted better, but it still took her some time to come to terms with things, especially after walking in on Scott and Derek at the hotel,” Jackson flushes at the memory as Stiles reminds him of the outing of Derek and Scott that he caused, “she also didn’t have to find out everything in one go. Give them time before you go writing them off completely. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, let’s finish getting Jackie dressed, we don’t want her to be late for her first day of school.”

Exactly how Stiles and Danny have arranged for Jackson Whittemore to be in rehab for steroid abuse, and Jacqueline Devereaux to attend Beacon Hills High School until her due date he doesn’t know. He was pissed off and sulked when they first told him about the ‘steroid abuse’ fake reason they were using for Jackson’s absence, then they explained that they could use that as a cover for his cock now being so small. He couldn’t argue with that, and couldn’t come up with any better story for them to use. When the cubs are born Jackie is going to be studying from home and Jackson will return from rehab.

Jackie walked through the double doors at the entrance to the school on Stiles’ arm. The black loafers with the gold studs _, Lydia had called them ballet flats or something like that_ , were far more comfortable to walk in than the heels; Stiles hadn’t allowed him to wear any of the shoes with heels since they returned from the cabin. The claret red and black maternity dress showed the curve of his belly where the cubs where growing. The chastity belt had been removed and he was hard behind the prosthetic vagina. Not that anyone could see.

All eyes were on them as they walked to the lockers. Jackson heard the whispered comments as they passed by their gossiping classmates. ‘ _I heard she was from the faith school_ ‘, ‘ _...her parents kicked her out after Stiles got her pregnant at Lydia’s party_ ‘, ‘ _Yeah, I heard she’s living with him now_ ‘, ‘ _What a slut, he could do so much better_ ‘

He can’t contain the whimper at the stress he feels.

“Hey Jackie, what’s wrong,” Stiles head nudges against his own, his hand soothing on his back.

“They’re all talking about me,” he softly answers.

“Oh? And what exactly are they saying about my girlfriend,” his grin bringing a smile to Jackie’s lips.

“How your girlfriend is a slut that was kicked out by her parents and the religious school she went to because you got her pregnant, and you could do better than her,” he tries to hide the pout that forms at the end.

“But you **are** my slut, my horny sexy man slut remember?” Stiles said, sliding his hand under his skirt, cupping his ass, “Mine, and Danny’s, personal boy slut. That’s what we like best about you.” Stiles says taking him in his arms, “And we love you so much because of that and I couldn’t do better in a million years. You are perfect as you are,” Stiles leans in taking Jackie’s mouth, the kiss building to something demanding, needy and passionate. The ruby red of Jackie’s lipstick smearing over both their mouths and cheeks.

“You _Sexy Little Slut_ ,” Stiles teases. Jackson can feel the dampness at his ass lips, his little cock straining trapped behind the silicone vagina like it was a rubber prison, and whimpers as he clings to his Master.

The incessant clearing of someone’s throat pulls them back to awareness of the stares and whispering around them. 

“Excuse me,” Lydia’s eyebrows raise in scorn at Stiles, “I need to take Jackie to fix her makeup, I would suggest that you want to clean your face too.” She takes Jackie’s hand and leads him to the nearest girls’ bathroom shouting over her shoulder to Stiles, “Don’t worry I’ll take Jackie to the office.”

Stiles watched as Lydia and Allison led Jackie away, he could feel the nervousness that Jackie felt buzz along the bond between them. When they turned the corner out of sight Stiles headed to the nearest bathroom to clean the lipstick off his own face.

Jackie’s eyes widened as the scent hit his nose on entering the school office to pick up the class schedule. Other wolves were there. They turned their heads sharply as he entered and they clearly recognised his scent as much as he had recognised theirs. It was the twin wolves from the car park, the same ones that had jumped through his parents windows; and they weren’t alone.

There were two other wolves standing close to the twins, a blonde haired girl and an African American boy, they smelled like they belonged to the same pack; _he knew that their being here couldn’t be co-incidence nor anything good_. Jackie needed to let the pack, and Allison and Lydia, know about the wolves at school. And he didn’t want to start explaining his rising anxiety to Allison and Lydia where the other wolves could overhear him.

He didn’t get warn the Stiles or his pack. The first class he had after orientation they were all in together. He could see in his packs reactions that they recognised scent of the other wolves walking into the class behind him.

As Jackie sank into the seat next to him, Stiles’ eyes didn’t leave the twin wolves striding to back of the class to sit on one side of them as the other two new classmates took to the seats on the opposite side of them. Stiles felt as if they were flanking him and preparing to strike as Jackie whispered in his ear, loud enough for only the wolves in the class to hear, ‘ _the four of them are wolves from the same pack_.’

Stiles could feel his anger rise. When he met with the twins and Deucalion, one of the leaders of their pack, he had told them that he had no interest in going to the Fae Wyld; or any intention of living in the Unseelie Court. Deucalion didn’t seem to like that answer.

_“It would be unwise of you to seek to remain here,” Deucalion smirked, seemingly staring right through him._

_“As I told tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber, I’d listen to what you wanted from me, I’ve listened and your proposal doesn’t interest me.”_

_“That could prove unhealthy for your pack,” the blind wolf continued, his voice taking an iron edge to it, low and threatening, “Our Mistress can be very persuasive.”_

_Stiles walks right up to Deucalion until he is by his side, turning his head to speak directly into his ear._

_“My Great-Great Aunt may have been able to coerce my mother into returning to the Unseelie Court by threatening the lives of those she loves, but let’s get something clear. If anything happens to someone I care about then I will ensure that you receive the same misfortune three-fold.”_

_“Lord Ti...” Deucalion didn’t get to finish whatever he was going to say before Stiles interrupted._

_“I’d suggest you simply return to her realm and let her know you failed to convince me to return with you, or I will return you to her realm myself,” Stiles had paused then a short bark of laughter escaping before he continued, “No, sorry, that’s not right, I won’t return you; I’ll return your body, the message that I’m remaining in my own realm should be clear enough; I don’t think words will be required.”_

_And with that Stiles turned and walked away from the wolves._

He remembers Deucalion shouting after him, saying that wouldn’t be that simple. Clearly this was their first move to try and intimidate him into giving up and going to the Unseelie Court. But he won’t, _he can’t_ , leave his dad and his pack. It just isn’t an option; and if they think that threatening, or even actually, harming any of them will make him surrender they are wrong, **_so very wrong_**.

When Stiles’ returns his attention to the class Jackie has on hand on the baby bump and the other in the air looking to get Harris’s attention.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Jackie quietly says when Harris looks over.

“Very well,” he allows.

Jackie is making his way out of the class when both one of the twins and Danny also shoot their hands up to ask to use the bathroom. It’s the twin that Harris allows to go.

Derek had just finished feeding Michael the bottle of milk and had settled him down to warm the bottle for Lucas when he heard the car stop outside the house, the car door slamming closed and the distinct male footsteps approaching the front door before the doorbell rang.

Derek left his sons in their cot while he went to the door and pulled it partially open, leaving the chain on, and peered through the crack. The man standing on the porch in the dark suit scowled at him.

“I’m looking for Melissa McCall,” the federal agent said; Derek was sure he was a fed, the suit, the scowl, and the smell of him seemed so like the other agents that had been here when Isaac had been taken by the hunters, and Scott had been taken by Gerard.

“She’s not home right now, who should I say called?”

“Can you tell me when you expect her to return?”

“You can tell me who you are and how Melissa can contact you and I will pass that information on to her,” Derek was not telling this man anything, he didn’t know who he was and didn’t trust him.

The man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his ID, holding it up for Derek to read.

“You can tell her that her husband was here, and she can contact me through the local sheriff’s office.”

Derek read the name with the badge, Special Agent Kyle McCall; he’d been right about him being a fed.

“I think you mean ex-husband,” Derek turned to the sound of Lucas crying, he still needed to be fed, “If you’ll excuse me I need to go feed my son.” Derek closes the door on the startled agent’s face.

As Kyle McCall sat back in the car the words ran around his head, ‘ _I need to go feed my son_ ‘. He didn’t think that Melissa would have moved on so quickly, or that it would have been with someone _so young_ ; the guy didn’t look to be that much older than Scott. But for him to be living there with her, and with Scott, and _his son_.

Kyle didn’t like this at all. He had to find out who this guy was, only then could he decide on his next step. He didn’t want to approach Melissa without knowing more facts, he couldn’t risk saying the wrong thing and making the situation between them any worse. That wouldn’t help him rebuild his relationships with _his_ family.

Jackie had never been in the girl’s bathroom before; they seemed so much cleaner than the boy’s and they didn’t smell as bad, he couldn’t help but enjoy himself. He went into one of the stalls and locked the door behind him.

Pulling down his panties he sat on the toilet seat; thinking to himself that at least he didn’t have to unfasten his pants and pull them down too, he just needed to lift his dress up. And he could go through the silicone vagina, at least if his little cock wasn’t so hard.

He was pulling his panties back up when he heard the footsteps and caught the scent. Wolf. He knew it wasn’t one of his pack. He cautiously opened the cubicle door and stepped out to see one of the twins watching him.

“You shouldn’t be in here, you’re not a girl,” Jackie snaps at him, before mentally slapping himself as he isn’t a girl either.

“Oh, and you are? Your Master’s magic must have done a real number on you,” the twin smirks at him, “Tell me does he make you dress like that or do you like it?”

“My mate has never made me do anything I didn’t want to do,” Jackie growls at him.

“ _Really_?” Jackie could see the widening of the other wolf’s eyes in surprise despite him trying to hide it

“Yes really.”

“When are you due?”

“None of your business.”

“It must be soon, judging by the size of you,” Jackie growls at the comment, he knows how big he is and doesn’t need reminded, “And you’re leaking by the way, I can smell the milk.”

Jackie just stares at him.

“Look, I’m supposed to frighten you, get you to fear for your life so that you’ll want to convince him that it’s best if he chooses to go with us, but I don’t need to do that do I, you’ll be a good little girl and tell him to do the right thing to protect your pack.”

“I’m not a girl.”

The twin just grins at Jackie’s snarling reply, his eyes flicking from Jackie’s face to the bump and back again.

“Oh of course you aren’t. So, are they his cubs or did he whore you out to anyone who wanted a ride?”

“He didn’t whore me out,” Jackie snarls in answer, “and we’re not allowed, **_and wouldn’t want_** , to go with anyone outside of the pack anyway.”

The twin just smirks as he turns and walks away.

When the twin is gone, and Jackie hears his footsteps fade out of range, he grips the side of the wash basin as he calms down. He looks in the mirror, trying to compose himself, then quickly washes his hands before returning to class.

In the cafeteria at lunch the two packs kept to opposite sides of the room, each at their own table.

Ethan barely concentrated on what Boyd was saying. He was still thinking about what ‘Jackie’ had said when he cornered the omega in the girl’s bathroom. They knew that the other omega, Isaac, was also pregnant, and that Scott had already given birth to his cubs. All three of them having a far different experience to him.

With each of his heats he became their Mistress’s Fertile Death, and she lined up her selected Sidhe nobles from the court to fuck him through his heat; never one of his pack, never his mate. He wasn’t even sure if he had a met his mate, wasn’t sure how he could. He’d once been told that there was usually around a hundred selected Fae to use him during his heat. Then after his heat ended and he still wasn’t pregnant she would name him Barren Death and he would face her wrath for failing her again. He was her omega, her Cherished Death, he was supposed to bring an end to the lack of births in Unseelie Court. No child had been born in the Sithen for nearly two hundred years and he was supposed to be the solution to the problem. But with every heat and all the Fae that fucked him he still never became pregnant.

When he looked at Jackie, or Isaac, or Scott, when he caught their scent, it fired that yearning in him. He wanted what they had, he wanted that life growing in him, and he wanted it to be borne of the love that clearly had sparked the life they bore. He is pulled from his thoughts when he realises that Boyd is asking him something.

“Sorry?” he shifts his head, instinctively baring his throat, “I didn’t hear the question,” he whines.

“The omega you followed to the toilet didn’t seem very afraid when they returned to the class,” Boyd’s voice is even and calm as he speaks, no emotion showing, just as always, “What did you do to have them talk to their Master and persuade him it is in his interest not to disappoint our Mistress?”

“I talked to him,” Ethan’s reply is quiet and unsure, “I didn’t want to scare him and cause any harm to the cubs, so I just said enough to unnerve him and get him to...” Ethan falters in his reply at his brother’s stare.

“I told you I should have gone, he doesn’t have it in him and he never has,” Aiden growls, “We are just going to have to kill them all anyway.”

“Why can’t they join our pack?” Ethan asks, not looking at any of his three pack mates.

“She would never trust their loyalty was to her,” Ethan looks to Boyd as he coolly states the fact, “We will need to see if our Beautiful Death can get close enough to make our point.”

Stiles had been planning to tell the pack about his discovery out on the Hale property tonight anyway. But after Jackie’s encounter in the bathroom, and the fact that there are at least four of the Fae Queen’s wolves running around as high school students, he isn’t going to wait. He’ll tell them all at lunch and take them all out there tonight. It will be far safer for the pack there, he’s sure of it.

“You all know I was arranging with Derek to have the old Hale house torn down and rebuilt,” he looks around the table for confirmation and nods of agreement, including Lydia and Allison, before continuing, “When I was last out there yesterday I think I finally understood what my mom had said about ‘ _This land will build your Sithen when you are ready to claim it_ ‘. There is no house to be demolished, the old property is completely gone. There **is** a new house already built, it looks big enough for the whole pack. Given Mysterio, Bombshell, and the Scary Twins over there, and the rest of their pack that is in town, I think we would be safer moving to the Sithen.”

“What about my mom, and your dad?” Scott asks.

“There’s a separate annex that has been created they can move into; there is even an annex that Lydia and Allison could have, if they want it.”

“I’m not sure how easily I can persuade my parents to let me move out, they are already a little edgy over the whole werewolf thing,” Danny says.

“We’ll talk to my dad, ask him to talk to them and explain that you’ll be staying with us, that it’s pack related and not a permanent move; yet,” Stiles proposes. Danny nods in agreement.

“I’ll need to decorate my room before I use it,” Lydia says, “And my mom will not agree to me moving out, but leave that to me to sort out.”

“I can guarantee my parents aren’t going to agree to me moving in with the pack,” Allison says, “But I think I should be safe in a house full of werewolf hunters, and if I say I’m staying with Lydia at the weekends, I could just stay over then.”

“I don’t think there will be any problem with me staying,” Matt smiles at his Master.

“I’ll call Derek now, and we’ll let our parents know after school,” Stiles decides as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

Derek is patrolling around the edge of the preserve. The pack are back at the house, the new house. The sheriff and Melissa are staying back at the sheriff’s own house tonight, they will move to the Sithen only if they need to. Lydia and Allison will aren’t there either. It is just the pack tonight.

He left Scott feeding their cubs. Being back on his family’s land felt amazing, living with his new family has him feeling a little overwhelmed, he needed some time alone. He has regained so much and there is a new threat that is trying to take it away.

There’s a roll of thunder in the distance and the sky rapidly darkens. He turns to head back to the house, picking up his speed to try and get back before the rains fall. He sees the figure appear from among the trees.

Derek couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was like he had been transported back in time and there, walking towards him was his sister Laura.

“Well, hello brother.”

At her words his breath caught, his heart stopped and the heavens opened with their tears. Derek can’t believe it’s her, it couldn’t be her; she died in the fire.

“Cora?” her name no more than a whisper between his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-08
> 
> “Just stay close to me, ignore them,” Scott is saying next to him, “You know you can’t push yourself, you need to take this easy, you gotta be careful and make sure you don’t fall.”  
> But Isaac can’t ignore the other pack he knows they are up to something, they are gonna do _something_ on this cross country run and _he has to protect his cubs from them_.
> 
> When they start off he can see the twins flank him on either side and he bolts, running flat out, to get away from them. They keep pacing him and he can’t afford to turn around and look for Scott, Danny or their Master; he can’t afford to look for help he has to run, he has to protect his cubs.
> 
> He’s startled when suddenly a blur of movement out the corner of his eye has both twins careering down the embankment to his right as Scott and Danny are wolfed out and tackling a twin each. Isaac looks at his hands and realises he had shifted too, he quickly ducks down in to the cover of the bushes on the embankment too, stumbling and rolling on to his side as he follows the others. He sees the twins too have also shifted and they are in a stand-off, he can’t make out the colour of… he thinks it’s Ethan’s eyes, they must be reflecting too much from the sun, but Aiden’s are clearly red as he squares up against Danny and Scott.
> 
> “Are we really gonna do this here, where we could be seen? Ethan is asking.
> 
> “ ** _You threatened my mate!_** ” Scott snarls at them.


	8. Death in Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) and [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter.

Scott is sitting on the couch in one of the nurseries.

In one of their **_two_** **_freaking nurseries!_**

The size of the house is enormous, the outside clad in oak that blends into the surrounding woods. Every room inside is bigger than anything he has seen before; and he had thought that the rooms in the Whittemore’s house were huge. Well they were compared to those in his mom’s or Stiles’ house, but compared to the new house the Whittemore’s may as well have been living in _their_ parent’s basement. It’s split over three levels, with two above ground and one below. The ground floor has a formal sitting room, a large dining room, a kitchen-diner and a large den; there are also a couple of half-baths. There is a wooden spiral staircase that leads up to the mezzanine level the looks down on the den. Off from the mezzanine are an office, library and a couple of small bedrooms. There is also a full sized bathroom with a tub and walk-in shower.

The basement level is twice the size of the upper floors, probably larger than both combined, and is where all the main bedrooms are. There are five bedrooms, a large ‘pack’ bedroom that has a huge bed, taking up nearly half the space, that all of them can fit onto comfortably; there is a bedroom for Stiles, Danny and Jackson; another for Derek, Isaac and Scott. Each of the bedrooms has their own full bathroom; there are two other bedrooms with half-baths and there are two other full bathrooms. Then there is the nursery for the cubs, and another for _Issy_ though Stiles added ‘ _and Scott when he wants some playtime with Issy_ ‘, and there are two well equipped ‘playrooms’.

From the basement level there is access to the tunnels that lead to both the annexes set back from the main house, and a warren of tunnels leading out to various parts of the preserve; escape routes should they be needed. Each of the annexes are completely self-contained and have their own ground level entrances, they don’t need to be accessed from the tunnels from the main house.

Lucas and Michael are down for a nap in the cubs’ nursery, after being fed and changed; it’s even big enough for Jackson and Isaac’s cubs too, when the time comes. Scott is in Issy’s nursery and Isaac is stripped down to his Moshie Monsters t-shirt that is stretching out over the baby bump and his diaper; he’s lying out over the couch, curled on his side, nursing at Scott’s nipple. He had been stressing out more as the day wore on and needed to be Issy.

The feel of Isaac nursing always affects Scott so differently to that of his cubs. He can’t help the arousal that builds in him with his mate suckling. His hand runs up Isaac’s thigh until he is cupping the front of Isaac’s diaper.

“Just... checking if you need changed,” he lies. He knows that Isaac knows he’s lying too. He doesn’t move his hand; he just relaxes against the back of the couch, one hand resting on the back of Issy’s head, the other a firm pressure against the front of his diaper. Soon, he feels the answering pressure of Isaac pushing forward against his hand; seeking the friction against his diaper that his little cock needs.

Scott grips a tighter hold as Isaac’s thrust increase in pace and he gasps and whines, ‘ _Papi_ ‘, against Scott’s chest as he chases his release.

“Such a good boy Issy,” Scott soothes, “My good boy.”

Isaac shudders against him as his diaper soaks up the discharge.

Scott ignores his own hardness as he lifts the sleepy Issy in his arms and carries him over to the cot that is against one of the walls in the nursery. He lays him down in the large cot, big enough for Isaac to stretch out comfortably, and carding his fingers through Issy’s hair places a kiss on his forehead.

“Take a little nap and I’ll clean you up after, I’ll just be sitting over in the chair little one.”

He pulls up the side of the cot as Issy curls onto his side, the body pillow wrapped around him, before settling himself in the large comfy armchair.

“Cora?” Derek couldn’t believe his eyes. He knew that all of his original family were dead; his sister Laura by their Uncle Peter’s hand, Peter by Derek’s own hand, and everyone else, including Cora, in the fire. The Fire. Instigated by Kate Argent, when she used information he had given her. He used to blame himself for the fire, but Stiles and Scott repeatedly explained to him how he was not responsible; that he didn’t cause the death of his family, Kate did; that he was a young submissive boy manipulated by her. He mostly believes them now; his Master and his mate would not knowingly lie to him. The heart wrenching ache he used to feel at the thoughts of the fire that caused the death of most of his family, including his younger sister Cora, has now dulled to lingering nausea thanks to Stiles and Scott.

But Cora is standing here in front of him. He can just recognise her scent, seeping out from underneath all those layers of other odours built over the years, the stench of another pack.

“Aren’t you gonna give me a hug?” she asks as Derek stands rooted to the spot, the rain now lashing down from the heavens running down his face.

“How?” Derek asking everything in one word; _how did she escape the fire, how has she survived all these years, how is she here now_?

“I wasn’t trapped in the basement, I got out and hid in the preserve, waiting on mom, dad, Laura, you, or just someone from our family to come and find me. No-one did; at least no-one from our pack.”

“We thought you were in the house, we thought you died with mom and dad,” Derek says before waiting silently for her to continue, needing her to say where she has been for all this time and what has made her return now.

“After a few days another pack that was passing through found me, they took me in and I left with them. They took care of me. Then I heard that there was a new alpha in Beacon Hills, and that they were a Hale; so I had to come back.”

Everything she has said is true, but Derek can tell she is holding something back; it’s not the whole truth. It’s not important, not right now; he can’t expect her to be ready to talk about everything that has happened to her. He’s just too grateful to have his sister back.

Kyle McCall walks up to the door and presses the button for the doorbell.

His afternoon of research did little to quell his unease. The guy he had found here earlier in the day turned out to be Derek Hale. The same Derek Hale that had been a person of interest in more than one murder investigation. The same Derek Hale that was known to his department of the Bureau to be a werewolf. Ever since he had been assigned to the Special Investigations Division, _commonly called the Supernatural Investigations Division (or colloquially the X-Files by those that thought they had a sense of humour) by those that_ ** _knew_** what the department investigated, he had a whole new perspective on the truth of what threats were out there, so he really wanted to know why his wife, ex-wife, was involved with werewolf and did she know, did she know the danger that could be putting her and their son in?

Given that Gerard Argent is a hunter and that he targeted Isaac Lahey and Scott, well, it isn’t that much of a leap for him to suspect that Argent going after them is related to Hale and his involvement with his family. Melissa has to know the danger that Derek has put both her and their son, and her adopted son, in. Normally he wouldn’t have been assigned this case as it involved his family, but the department is small and he and his partner are the only ones available to pick this case up right now; plus having local connections is a good way to prevent suspicions.

The door opens leaving him with a shocked expression yet again today.

“Sheriff?”

The pack could feel Derek’s mood and see the elation in his expression as he enters the house. They are all sitting in the den, Jackson curled up against Danny, Matt with his tail wagging sitting at Stiles’ feet, and Isaac on Scott’s lap nuzzling at his neck.

“My sister Cora is alive.”

The shocked pack had a lot of questions, obviously; the same questions that Derek had, he answered what he could from answers Cora had given him. They had concerns; with the pack of wolves that were currently threatening the pack, would she be safe remaining separate from the pack? It concerned Derek too, but Cora had explained she wasn’t ready to meet Derek’s pack yet, she wanted to get to know her brother again first.

Boyd was expecting Ethan to ask not to be returned to Unseelie Court when his heat arrived, and it was getting close. What he didn’t expect was for him to beg to be allowed to have heat in this realm with only pack members that were not his brother.

Boyd knew that their Queen wanted Ethan filled with cubs, but she needed those cubs to be Fae. Although the thought of having Ethan filled with his own cubs was appealing, any alpha would want an omega carrying their progeny, especially an omega like Ethan. He and Erica had been trying for a litter of cubs for years, almost since they realised that they were mates; but it just hadn’t happened. Just as Ethan had never caught with any of the Fae that had been with him through his heats. Yet here they find that the young Lord Tighearnach’s pack has three omegas and each of them is carrying or whelped a litter. Boyd knew he was going to have to carefully word Ethan’s request to their Mistress.

He takes the mirror that she gave him and activates and sets it on the table in front of him. When the glass shimmers and the sound of tapping on glass can be heard he activates the charm to allow the communication, and to begin his report on their progress.

“The Morrigan, Queen of Air and Darkness, Queen of the Unseelie Court, my Mistress,” Boyd recites with his head bowed waiting her permission to raise his eyes and look upon her.

“My Brutal Death, you may rise and give me **_good_** tidings,” her words a cold chill through the mirror. They leave him uncertain that he will be able to avoid her wrath.

“ ** _What the fuck!_** “ 

“ **Aiden curb your tongue** , _lest I rip it out_ ,” Boyd growls low as Ethan cowers behind him from his brother’s snarling assault.

Boyd had just informed the pack of his conversation with their Mistress, updating her on their progress, or lack of progress as she saw it, and her decision on Ethan’s request. Aiden had not taken the news that his brother had asked for permission for his heat to be dealt with here, by Boyd and Deucalion, well. Aiden had always been protective of his brother when any alpha or beta wolf came sniffing around him. Boyd had always assumed that it was related to the Queen’s desire to mate him with the Fae of her court during his heats.

“Our mistress has agreed that, as we are unlikely to persuade the young Lord to return with us to the Court before Ethan’s next heat that he will endure that heat here,” Boyd silences Aiden’s angry growl with a snarl of his own, “However, she will be sending her choice of Fae to copulate with him through his heat; she is sending her grandson.”

Aiden storms from the room. Boyd can see that Ethan is still unsettled from his brother’s outburst, and not fully happy with their Mistress’s decision.

“I know you wanted us, your pack,” Boyd lays a comforting hand against Ethan’s cheek, “But the Queen wants her Fertile Death to bear her Fae, not wolves. And have we no say in the matter.”

Ethan nods his head in reply before heading from the room, but Boyd catches his whispered comment, ‘ _Lord Stiles gives his wolves a say._ “

Kyle McCall was being kept in the dark about what was going on in this town, and with his family. His ex-wife and the sheriff knew more than they were saying, and his son was clearly avoiding him. He was certain of it. He’s been in this town for nearly a week now and is getting nowhere with his investigations.

It could be that they are aware of the supernatural, but until he knew definitively he couldn’t say anything to them to indicate that he, and his department, knew about the supernatural. Though it may be the only way to get the answers he wants. Both about the case and his family’s involvement with Derek Hale.

As he sits across the office from the Sheriff he settles his gaze on the man, letting him know with just his look that he knows that he isn’t being told everything, that they are holding something back from him. And he will find out what it is.

Isaac has found the return to school life easier after that first day. After that he hasn’t needed to be Issy once he got home, but he does look forward to spending the weekend as Issy. He has padded pull-ups on, so the cubs pressing on his bladder isn’t too much of a concern. Scott helps him change at lunchtime and again when they get home. He also lets him have his milk fresh at lunch, which really helps ease any agitation he’s feeling and get him through the rest of the day. They find a quiet corner where no-one can see them. He loves his pack and being with them, but especially with the other pack circling around them and threatening to strike he needs some alone time with his mates when he can get it. But right now as he is preparing for cross-country he wishes he was Jackie; females that are pregnant don’t have to do cross-country.

Jackson is so glad that he is being Jackie right now. He doesn’t know how Isaac is going to manage the entire run, especially with the coach insisting that he needs to burn off all that extra weight he is carrying. He has never been more grateful that everyone knows he is pregnant, and believe him to be Stiles’ girlfriend Jackie. Though if Harris stares at his chest when his nipples leak one more time he is gonna punch him right between his beady eyes. The creeper even licked his lips. Though maybe when he was in class it wasn’t the best idea to fix his bra so that the pad was held correctly causing him to accidentally flash his nipple. And he’s sure that Greenburg dropped his pen in class deliberately, the fucker was definitely looking right up his skirt to get a look at his panties when he bent down to pick it up.

Matt is trembling as he lifts his hands to his neck to unbuckle his collar. He really doesn’t want to take it off, but the coach is insisting that no ‘ _punk, goth, emo, whatever it is accessory is to be worn_ ‘. He wants to tell him that it isn’t some fashion accessory, it’s a symbol that he has a Master that loves him and takes care of him. But he knows he can’t, he wouldn’t understand; none of them that aren’t pack would understand. He wants to wave his tail in the coach’s face and ask him what he thinks he should do about this ‘whatever it is accessory’, but he can’t do that either, it would just cause more problems for his Master than they already have with the other pack, and the thought of sticking his ass in the coach’s face just... hell no, not even if his Master ordered him, probably. He hides behind Scott, Danny and Isaac when he’s changing his underwear so that on-one sees his tail taped around his leg. He so wants to get home to their house so he doesn’t need to hide it; he so wants the school day over so he can be himself.

“Just stay close to me, ignore them,” Scott is saying next to him, “You know you can’t push yourself, you need to take this easy, you gotta be careful and make sure you don’t fall.”

But Isaac can’t ignore the other pack he knows they are up to something, they are gonna _do something_ on this cross country run and _he has to protect his cubs from them_.

When they start off he can see the twins flank him on either side, cutting him off from his pack, and he bolts, running flat out, to get away from them. They keep pacing him and he can’t afford to turn around and look for Scott, Danny or their Master; he can’t afford to look for help he has to run, he has to protect his cubs.

He’s startled when suddenly a blur of movement out the corner of his eye has both twins careering down the embankment to his right as Scott and Danny are wolfed out and tackling a twin each. Isaac looks at his hands and realises he had shifted too, he quickly ducks down in to the cover of the bushes on the embankment too, stumbling and rolling on to his side as he follows the others. He sees the twins too have also shifted and they are in a stand-off, he can’t make out the colour of... he thinks it’s Ethan’s eyes, they must be reflecting too much from the sun, but Aiden’s are clearly red as he squares up against Danny and Scott.

“Are we really gonna do this here, where we could be seen by anyone?” Ethan is asking, “Aren’t you the exhibitionist.”

“ ** _You threatened my mate!_** “ Scott snarls at them.

“How is he your mate?” Aiden asks derision in his voice, “You’re both omegas, even though you’re bitten and he’s born you can’t be mates. It doesn’t work like that, you both need a big strong alpha to put you in your place.”

“Aiden,” Ethan almost snarls at his brother, sounding almost hurt as well as angry the words.

A scream from a little further on along the track stops their fight going any further as they all turn and run toward the sound.

When they get to the other clearing they see other’s from their class in shock as they look at the scene before them. In the centre of the ring of classmates from the run there is a naked body tied to a tree, a thin wire twisted around his throat holding him to the tree; his hands and tied behind the tree, his feet are raised off the ground and are tied at the ankles and the rope then pulled up and tied to rope connected to his wrists.

With the anxiety, the running and now this Isaac finds himself clutching at his stomach and losing his lunch over the ground in front of him. He briefly glances up and sees Ethan’s concerned face, and Aiden’s twisted in a pleased smirk before he feels Scott’s comforting hands on his back and worried voice in his ear before he passes out.

Derek curled around Isaac, melting against his back, as Isaac nuzzled against Scott’s neck. He had been told about the incidents during the cross-country run at school; both the body found tied to a tree and the Fae pack’s terrorising of Isaac. He wanted to hunt down the twins and rip them apart.

Derek had been with Cora when he felt the anxiety flood down the bond from his mate. He had taken his cubs with him so they could meet their Aunt, and she could meet them. That had become stressful in itself. Cora clearly needed to rebuild the bond with him as he wanted with her as she frequently was touching to transfer his scent to her. However, as she didn’t smell like pack Lucas and Michael were not comfortable around her. They constantly screamed, growled at her, and scratched her. He could tell she was less than happy that her nephews were not willing to get close to her.

When he felt the panic from Isaac, and Scott, he hurriedly strapped his sons’ basket in the back seat while explaining to Cora why he had to leave and then quickly drove off. There was a call from Stiles telling him to head to Deaton’s, he had arranged for Isaac to be taken there.

Thankfully Isaac and the triplets were fine. Isaac was to rest over the weekend, and then only take light exercise.

Derek was happy to have his mates home and safe. But he still felt the need to deal with the other pack threatening his territory and his pack. His alpha nature was demanding it.

“This is the third body found with these wounds Sheriff,” Agent McCall says as he looks down at the pictures of the body on Sheriff Stilinski’s desk, “Each victim has three distinct fatal wounds, a blow to the head, their throat cut, and strangulation by garrotte.”

“Only one of them would actually be the fatal wound,” the sheriff states as he looks across his desk at the man from his chair; at the agent’s sudden piercing glance he adds, “But any one of them could be the fatal wound.” Their working relationship has been strained since Agent McCall found out that his ex-wife was not in a relationship with Derek Hale and that she was actually dating him.

It didn’t help any that Scott had totally ignored the man when they arrived at the crime scene and then headed off with Stiles, Danny, Isaac and Matt.

“There’s no clear connection between the victims, but the MO suggests the same perpetrator,” he says trying to fill the uneasy silence as he looks across at the agent. He;s sure there is something supernatural at work here, but he isn’t stupid enough to say that aloud, it would be the quickest way to lose his badge.

“First a mass murderer, then child abduction and now a serial killer; who knew this town would be so overrun with serious crime,” Agent McCall coldly states.

Kyle McCall can’t stop himself from being so petty and unprofessional.

First he thinks that Melissa is involved with a werewolf, only it turns out that she isn’t. No she is dating the sheriff that he is working with. So just why was Derek Hale at the house, with his sons if they aren’t involved. The story that he had been renting the spare room while his house was being renovated was plausible, but it just didn’t ring true.

And then at the crime scene; Scott just blanked him, wouldn’t even talk to him and yet spoke with the Stilinski like they were related before he headed off with Stilinski’s son and his friends.

These murders clearly look sacrificial, so there is clearly something more than werewolves going on in this town. He just needs to find out exactly what the sheriff, and his own family, know about it. And about the disappearance of Gerard Argent.

Ethan felt the pain surge through his body as his heat fired to life in his veins, the agony of it ripping a scream from his throat. It was too soon; it should have built slower than this. His Mistress’s kin was not here yet, and he needs now. Needs someone to take him and soothe the clawing need burning him from the inside.

None of his pack were here, they were all gone when he got back. He was supposed to be meeting with Aiden, Ennis, Deucalion and Boyd. They were to rough up the beta wolf of the other pack as a move to convince Tighearnach, _though he prefers to be called Stiles_ , to give up and go with them. Ethan doesn’t think that Stiles will be so easily cowed, he cares for his wolves like a Master should, he will protect them. Erica and Kali were meeting with Beautiful Death; they had already left when he got back here. He couldn’t go help the other alphas, not when he is in so much pain, and so much need.

He’s naked. He doesn’t remember when he took off his clothes, he can barely focus. He is so hot, the sweat dripping from him. Nothing he finds to use has helped, the need still crawling through his body, a deep itch under his skin that he can’t scratch. He sees his clothes, or what is left of them, a pile of torn rags scattered across the floor.

He hears the voices. They’re muffled. It sounds like his pack. Their closeness causing a fresh surge of his heat to pulse through him and flush his pheromones out through his pores signalling his ripeness, pulling the needy whimper from him.

The snarling scuffle slams against the wall outside the room door, members of his pack wolfed out and snapping their fangs at each other, each wanting him as he lays there in wait; needing Boyd, Ennis or Deucalion to fill him and take the needy skin crawling pain away. He feels like a colony of fire ants has burrowed into him.

The door crashes open with a roar demanding that all other claimants should cower.

“Aiden, NO!” he thinks Boyd shouts.

There is a crack of bones shattering; another roar this time of victory and the door slamming shut.

Fingers dip into him, slipping through the slick of his own wetness. He craves the touch, pushes back not knowing or caring who.

“We were beaten and had to flee,” Aiden snarls at his ear as his fingers scissor in and out of his ass, “The beta had hunters with him, females, they scattered us with wolfsbane coated arrows.”

Ethan barely listens not knowing why Aiden is talking about their failed attack on Danny, all he cares about is the contact, the skin touching him, sliding over his sweat covered body and sliding deep inside him, but he needs...

“More,” his voice pleads.

He whimpers at the sudden loss of contact, hunching back against the air as he presents his ass; needing the contact, needing more. Then he is caught by the arm around his neck pulling him back as the low wanton growl rumbles against his ear and he is filled with solid heat sinking deep into his core. The long slow strokes in and out of his body picking up in pace until they are crashing into him and he is gasping for breath.

His head is pulled back by his hair as he is dragged from the bed and slammed against the wall. The relentless thrusting in and out of his ass drawing the pleasured moan from his throat as the needs of his heat are met. His head is turned to the side with a vicious pull of his hair.

“This what you need Ethan,” Aiden snarls against his ear, “You need your brother to breed you, you need me to fuck you until you’re filled with come and it’s running out of your loose ass and sliding down your legs.

“Yes, please, yes.”

With the pleased growl reverberating around his skull, Ethan doesn’t know if is coming from him or Aiden, he feels the knot swell inside him, locking them together as he is filled, and filled with his seed.

When Ethan wakes he is lying on his side on the bed, there is an arm under his head and another snaked around his waist holding him close. He can still feel the knot holding... _his brother’s_ cock inside him. It is deflating, and should allow him to slip out soon. He notices that he is lying on the side of the bed furthest from the door, protected from any potential threat. He feels the gentle nuzzling against the back of his neck and the slight tug at his ass lips as Aiden pulls out of him. He turns to face him, they need to talk about what happened, what will happen. He can sense the need building in them both; to bite and mark, _to claim and be claimed_. The omegas of the other pack all had bite mark showing they were claimed and bonded to an alpha or a mate.

The door crashes inward, splintering into a thousand pieces and the room is filled with a brilliant blinding light. Aiden is pulled from beside him and he hears him crash against a wall. He is suddenly lifted into the arms of the Fae sent by his Mistress and is surrounded by the intoxicating scent... the scent of his Mate. _How? He had always thought his Mate would be another wolf_.

The Fae unfurls his wings of ebony feathers and in an instance they are no longer in the motel room. They are in the cool night sky, but Ethan can feel his heat rising again and knows it will not be long. Before he falls into its need again he has to know where the Fae is taking him. Before he speaks the Fae is speaking to him.

“En’ ho aith is ta deno’ lle?”

But for all the decades he has been in the Fae realm he has never been able to grasp more than a few words of the language.

“I don’t understand. Where are you taking me?”

“Is his mark upon you? Did he lay claim to you as his?”

“No.”

“That is a blessing, our Queen would surely have killed him otherwise. As it is she will merely send him for punishment on his return to the Court. Should you prove to have become with child she will quickly terminate your pregnancy...”

“ ** _NO!_** “ Ethan roars, appalled at the thought of any cub being lost.

“You know our Queens demand of you, to birth a Fae child within sired within the Court and prove that she has not fallen from the favour of the Goddess.”

“I can’t, she is our Queen and my Mistress, but if I am carrying a child I can’t allow it to be killed,” he chokes over the words in his horror at the thought, that she would kill any child he could be carrying just because it may be fathered by another wolf and not a Fae.

“That only leaves one option Fertile Death,” the Fae, his Mate, says to him; looking at him through eyes framed by his shaggy shoulder-length dirty blond hair, “Are you sure that is what you wish to do?”

Ethan can feel the need surging up in him already, his heat rushing to the fore.

“Why would you defy your Queen, your grandmother?”

“After the next three nights you may be carrying my child; why would I not?”

“She will kill us.”

“Then may the Goddess and the Consort protect us.”

“And may Lord Stiles not kill us instead.”

The wolves in the den turned towards the main door that lead out of the house, sniffing the air. There was heavy scuffling heard outside the door, Derek and Danny began to edge towards the door growling.

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

“There’s an omega in heat outside the door, he smells like one of the other pack,” Scott whispered, “and there is _something_ else with him.”

Stiles strode to the door ignoring the protests of his mates and Derek and threw the door open.

“Selen, nosse edan, amin en yaana,” the winged man with unkempt dirty blond hair to his shoulders said. Stiles didn’t understand a word of it. Stiles’ incomprehension of whatever the elf, man... _no definitely **elf**_ , said must be obvious as the elf speaks again.

“Cousin, kinsman, I seek sanctuary,” the elf says as the naked werewolf in his arms whimpers against the crook of his neck, his tongue snaking out to lick along the expanse of bared skin of the elf’s neck.

“Cousin? Sanctuary? What?” Stiles splutters; worrying as he feels his wolves crowd behind him, growling at the twin wolf, in heat, from the other pack and... _his cousin? Seriously?_

“Please, we mean you and your pack no harm” the fae, his cousin, pleads, “May we enter so that we are no longer standing in the night **_Air and Darkness_**?”

The way he emphasises that the words ‘ _air and darkness_ ‘ has Stiles furrowing his brow, the phrase seems so familiar. He _knows_ that that he has spoken the truth, everything he has said. And then, as Derek leans out, fangs bared as he snarls, toward the pair standing on their doorstep, as his cousin turns his head and bares his neck in submission to the alpha, it clicks. _Air and Darkness_.

“You may come out of the night air and into the light while you give me your name and we discuss your request, cousin, and you tell me how we are related,” Stiles hope he hasn’t left any loopholes for a Trojan sized horse to have entered their home and cause a massacre. He’s found it problematic trying to work out what is fact and fiction in his research of the Fae customs and laws; but he remembers reading about the need to precise in any worded agreement, written or spoken.

When the Fae crosses the threshold he visibly relaxes once he is in the light.

“Now our words will not be carried past the Hedge to her Court in Arcadia,” the blond haired Fae says in relief, “Réamann Mac an Tiarna na Madraí, Lord of Light, and I ask for sanctuary, cousin, for myself and Ethan.”

“What if I said the price of sanctuary was that you were mine, as my pack is, and gave me your loyalty and submission?” Stiles surprises himself in asking, sure the twin was cute, but he had threatened his mate, his pack and risked Isaac’s cubs; and the Fae was hot, but he was his cousin. Stiles really wasn’t sure what made him ask them to submit to him. He hears the rumble of Derek’s and Danny’s growl behind him, but he knows that it their reaction to the wolf in heat. He sees Ethan’s half hooded eyes, dark with need, flick over to the alpha and beta.

“If we accept you as our Master as your wolves have done then we will have your protection?” Reamann asks, his tongue flicking over his lips. Ethan whines as his need spikes; his scent and desperate wantonness pulling Derek and Danny forward.

“Stay,” Stiles orders his submissive alpha and mate, then turning attention back to Reamann and Ethan, “If you give your oath, yes.”

Stiles holds out his hands. Reamann supports Ethan, his skin wet with sweat as he drips with the ripeness of his heat, as they both go to their knees and each take one of Stiles hands in theirs.

“I swear my loyalty and submission to you Lord Tighearnach, I recognise you as my Master,” as Reamann says the words their hands begin to glow where they touch, a luminescence spreading along their skin.

“Same, _please Master_ , **_please_** ,” Ethan pleads, the demands of his heat becoming too much for him to bear. There is no light or glowing where their hands touch.

‘ _He is not Fae as we are Master_ ‘ Stiles hears Reamann’s thoughts, ‘ _His oath will not cause your skin to glow with the truth of his words_.’

‘ _Fucking hell, I really am Sookie Stackhouse_ ,’ Stiles thinks, and realises his cousin heard his thoughts as he sees the confused look staring up at him.

Reamann lays sated on the bed enjoying the sight as he watches the alpha grip Ethan’s hips attempting to hold him steady as jack-hammers into omega’s well used hole. Ethan thrusting back enthusiastically on the alpha’s cock.

His cousin Stiles, their Master he reminds himself, the beta wolf Danny, and alpha Derek have all been fucking Ethan through the night as his heat demanded. Both the wolves have knotted him when their mates were included in the heat induced orgy. Or maybe that was just how things were in this Sithen.

He hears the whine pulled from the wolves and realises that is from both as he watches his kinsman’s extreme length breach the alpha as he makes the wolf fuck himself on his thick length as he brings Ethan to another climax.

Reamann felt the power in his kinsman’s touch. He felt the very power of life and death in him and knew that bring Ethan here and pledging their fealty to him was the right thing to do. His grandmother may have sent him here to breed her Fertile Death, and gave his word that he would get him pregnant; but he had another reason to seek out being sent through the Hedge to this realm. He knew that no life would be borne in the Unseelie Court in Arcadia. Not while the Queen reigned. And he had pledged to find the Goddess’s chosen and help them restore what had been lost from the Unseelie Court.

If his Master does not wish to restore the Unseelie Court in Arcadia, then he will help him rebuild it anew here in this realm.

His family had rejected him.

The only ones who had accepted him, who acknowledged him and recognised him as family were either dead or missing. And Saul was certain that his brother wasn’t in hiding as the police and FBI assumed. He was certain that Gerard had been killed by the monsters, just as Kate had been.

Well, he was going to fix that. The books had suggested that as he completed each series of sacrifices that he would feel an increasing burst of power from the Nemeton. He’d felt nothing yet, but he knew its power was weak; it had lain dormant for over a decade. He was performing the ritual sacrifices correctly, he knew he was. After the next three he would feel something from it.

Then, when he had completed the ritual, when all fifteen sacrifices were complete, he would have his brother back. He would be alive again no matter where the monsters had hidden his body the Nemeton would bring Gerard back to him within its sacred grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-09 -- First Strike
> 
> Ethan’s eyes blink open, still bleary with sleep, and stretches as much as he can in the tangle of limbs, the arms around him pulling him tighter against the body behind him. He’s surrounded by the lingering stench of his heat and the scent of… his **_new_** pack and… _his mate_. The rest of the pack are not in the room, only he and his mate are in the bed.
> 
> The memories of the last few days are hazy; his heat had never, in all the decades previously, hit him as overpoweringly as it had this time. He recalls the countless nights tied to the breeding bench at his Mistress’s… _ex-Mistress’s_ behest as one after another of her chosen Sidhe, those in favour at her court, took their satisfaction from him. The pain, humiliation and degradation they heaped on him for their amusement as they each tried to get him with child.
> 
> Over a hundred heats and never once in her court did he whelp a litter of cubs. _Maybe this time_.


	9. First Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) and [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter.

Ethan’s eyes blink open, still bleary with sleep, and stretches as much as he can in the tangle of limbs, the arms around him pulling him tighter against the body behind him. He’s surrounded by the lingering stench of his heat and the scent of... _his pack, he has a_ ** _new pack_** and... _his mate_. The rest of the pack are not in the room, only he and his mate are in the bed.

His memories of the last few days are hazy at best; in all the decades spent with the Sidhe his heat had never, hit him as it had this time. He can still recall the countless nights tied to the breeding bench at his Mistress’s... _the Queen’s_ behest as one after another of her chosen Sidhe, those in favour at her court, took their satisfaction from him. The pain, humiliation and degradation they heaped on him for their amusement, as they each tried to get him with child.

Over a hundred heats and never once in her court did he whelp a litter of cubs. _Maybe this time_.

He recalls bits and pieces from the last few days, mostly the deep feeling of satisfaction as the needs of his heat were met. The scent of pack around him, the feeling of his mate in him, pounding into him as he took the alpha’s cock down his throat; the feeling of being tied to the alpha as he was trapped with the alpha at his back and the omega Scott pressed along his front, nipping at this throat and making out with the alpha; the fullness of his Master filling him. His Master told him how both Jackson and Isaac had the pack present and all of them helped during their heat; he gave Ethan the choice of having just Raemann through his heat or also having the pack with him. Part of Ethan wanted to be with just his mate, but a louder part of him craved the feel and scent of wolves with him, so he chose the pack.

The needy whine that escapes his lips as his arousal uncurls in him at the memories surprises him; he’d never been aroused by remembering the nights of his heats before. The soft breath of the chuckle at his neck lets him know his mate has woken. The warm breath ghosting over the mark left by the mating bite from his mate’s claim causing a surge of arousal.

“I had thought sex would have been the last thing you would have wanted after the last three days and nights,” Reamann teases, his hand sliding down Ethan’s smooth body to grasp at his hard little cock.

“ _Mate_ ,” Ethan sighs as he leans back against the sidhe’s chest while canting his hips forward, thrusting his nub of an erection into the touch.

The bliss of the moment is broken as Ethan suddenly recollects the moment that Reamann had arrived the first day of his heat, fear burning in him as he remembers being with his brother. He hadn’t thought of what would happen to Aiden when the Queen found out. Surely Deucalion or Boyd will have told her.

Ethan turns in Reamann’s arms until he is facing him.

“I need to speak with Stiles,” his eyes pleading and filled with worry.

“What’s wrong?” the concern evident in Reamann’s voice.

After a brief explanation they are both leaving the pack bedroom and seeking their Master.

Stiles doesn’t appear to have any desire for the pomp and ceremony of the Queen, quickly ushering he and Reamann to their feet as they go to their knees in genuflection to their Master.

“Obsequious bowing is all well and good, but I’m sure you are both hungry and then we need to find you something to wear, not that you need to wear anything around here if you don’t want to, but when we all go to school tomorrow, well those of us that are enrolled at the school anyway, you are going to need something and I don’t think your old pack will be too pleased if I turn up and ask for your clothes.”

Ethan isn’t sure that his Master even took a breath or even paused between sentences. 

“Master, it’s about my old pack, specifically my brother, that I need to talk to you about,” Ethan starts, and then at a pointed indication to continue he explains his concern, explains how his brother took him at the start of his heat, how the Queen had forbidden any wolf from laying with him, how he is worried about what will happen to his brother, that he knows his new pack doesn’t trust him yet, that they can’t trust his brother, but he pleads his Master to save his brother from the wrath of the Queen.

Before Stiles tells him whether he will leave his brother to his fate or will bring him into this pack, there is clamouring of the pack as each of the other wolves tries to get their opinion heard.

“ **Shit** ,” screams Jackson, one of the pregnant omegas, “ ** _my water just broke_**.”

John Stilinski rubs the back of his neck with one hand while grimacing at the sight before him. The young man’s naked form tied to the tree, bludgeoned, garrotted and his throat slashed. Just like each of the previous victims.

He can see Agent McCall out of the corner of his eye, not surveying the scene as he should be but watching him; watching him _too_ carefully. Trying to keep the agent from discovering the existence of the supernatural is hampering his investigation; the thought of what the government would do if it knew of the supernatural world scares him.

“So tell me Sheriff,” Agent McCall drawls as he walks up beside him, “Has there been any case similar that you’ve had to deal with in this town?”

“You’ve seen the case files,” he turns and says to the man, “You already know the answer to that.” At the tight lipped smile that seals itself across the agent’s face he turns and walks back to the coroner. He feels that life is only going to get harder the longer the FBI are in town, especially with Agent McCall in charge.

Jackson is laying back in bed, resting against the headboard, with a cub in each arm suckling at his nipples. The other two have already been fed and Stiles and Danny are fussing over them as they lay them down in the bassinets.

Two girls and two boys. The first born is a girl, and she is Fae. He asked Stiles if they can name her Isibeal after Stiles’ mother. The kiss and damp eyes he took as a yes and thank you. Next was a boy, a human. Danny named him Anakoni saying that while it was the Hawaiian form of Anthony he knew everyone will just end up calling him Anakin, though Stiles said ‘ _more likely Superboy_ ‘; Danny snorted at that, but Jackson didn’t get it. Anakoni had a fraternal twin born minutes later, she was a werewolf and they named her Leilani, though Stiles is already calling her Leia. Last to be born was little werewolf Caden, Derek named him.

The births took place here; at home. Derek and Danny went to Deaton and Melissa and brought them here. Deaton brought nearly half his equipment from the clinic, and Melissa seemed a lot more sympathetic to him that she had been to Scott when he was giving birth to his twin were-cubs, something that didn’t escape Scott’s attention of his pout was any indication.

The pack have been around him constantly, even Reamann and Ethan. Even though Ethan was hanging back, clearly not sure if he was allowed or welcome, Jackson could see the pure excitement in his eyes and the desire. The want for it to be him. Jackson is in two minds about whether they should question Ethan’s sanity. Seriously, the contractions and the pushing, and Scott had been right it did feel like a fucking bowling ball was trying to come out. Jeez it fucking hurt like hell. The fisting had done nothing to help; and maybe, as he had pointed out, that was due to werewolf healing. The mood swings, the bloated feeling, the pressure on his bladder, the tiredness, and the swollen ankles. Everything over the past few months has made him wonder why anyone would want to go through this.

But then, looking down at the two tiny four pound infants in his arms he knew there was something else that Scot had been right about. It was worth it.

There is one thing that is bothering Jackson. He isn’t going to get the same bonding time that Scott did with his cubs. Scott had the whole summer, Jackson is only going to get a couple of weeks before he returns from ‘ _rehab_ ‘. _It isn’t fair_.

“Okay, so, the Hedge is a separate realm itself that is between Arcadia, or _the Fae Wyld_ , and _this_ realm, where we are now?” Stiles sort of states, sort of asks, as he tries to comprehend the new information that Reamann is giving him.

“Yes,” his cousin, his _older_ cousin, **_much_** older cousin, his **_nearly two hundred years old cousin_** , confirms, continuing with, “In many places the Hedge appears as a thick hedge of thorny brambles, but it may take many forms, such as a swamp or dessert.”

“And there are natural paths through the Hedge to Arcadia, but only a True Fae could find them, someone who was not a True Fae would need to be lead them through the Hedge or they would get lost,” Stiles continues.

“Yes, even your Changeling would not be able to traverse the Hedge without you or I to lead him, and your wolves, just as the Queens wolves, would need to be guided between the realms.”

“ ** _My what?_** “ Stiles splutters, he doesn’t know **_exactly_** what one is let alone that he apparently has one, “What is a Changeling? I used to think that just referred to the Fae, but it doesn’t does it? And whatever it actually means I wasn’t aware I had one.”

“Your plaything, though if you did not know what he was how did you create his Fetch to replace him?”

“ _Fetch_?” Stiles strangled out as gravitational well started to become heavier in the pit of his stomach.

“Yes, I believe you might term it a golem, but it is more than that. A Fetch is created from scraps, a piece of the changeling’s soul and shadow, and Fae power, Glamour, to replace the human taken by a Fae as their slave, pet or plaything, to Arcadia. The human is shaped by their Keeper and they are forever changed, physically, mentally and emotionally, into what their Fae want them to be. They are a Changeling.”

“ _Matt_ ,” Stiles had known he didn’t want to know. He has done to Matt what he previously done with Jackson and Danny, he has changed him, this time not just emotionally, but physically too.

“Yes, your Beast.” Reamann says like it doesn’t matter.

But Stiles had never intended to make Matt his Changeling, he had never made a fetch, and he hadn’t even knowingly given him the dog tail that he is so happy to have. _Did he give Matt the desire to have it? Was it because of something that he did that Matt wanted the tail that his magic then gave him without Stiles’ conscious decision to do so?_

“ ** _How do I undo it?_** “ Stiles desperately asks, “How do I make him human again?”

“That would be dependent on the Oaths and Pledges within your contract with him that made you his Keeper,” Stiles doesn’t like that answer, or the worried look of confusion on his cousin’s human looking face, “But I’ve never heard of a Changeling being made human again.”

Stiles thinks back to what was said between Matt and himself when Matt had asked to submit to him. He had taken Matt in front of the pack and told him to ask them. He begged, ‘ _Please, I want to submit to Stiles, I want Stiles to be my Master as he is yours, I want to be his good puppy, his pet, the packs pet, please, I want to be a good pet_ ‘, and Stiles had then told the pack it was their decision, that ‘ _if they were willing to allow Matt to remain human and be the plaything and pet of the pack then he would agree to be his Master_ ‘.

“I didn’t give Matt the tail,” Stiles starts to explain, “My magic did, before I really knew what I was doing with it, somehow it started making changes to members of the pack, granting their desires, things that they dreamed about, deep down desires that they had. I had vowed to myself to ‘ _make sure they have anything in the world that they might want_ ‘; then Matt got a tail that he really wanted, Jackson and Isaac become born werewolf omegas instead of the bitten werewolf like Scott that they had been,” Stiles decides not to mention the change that happened to him because of Derek’s dream, “Is it possible that the desires they had were created by the magic to start with?”

“I have not heard of that level of power existing since long before I was born,” Reamann replies, “Once we were worshipped as gods, and our power was near unlimited, _or so I have been told_ , but it waned centuries before I existed.”

“But it _used to be possible_ to create desires in others?” Stiles presses.

“ ** _If_** your powers were of the nature to _affect emotions_ ,” Reamann specifies.

Stiles knows that he has previously made both Jackson and Danny accept something that _they wanted_ ; no matter what his cousin says about the Fae powers having faded and no longer having that level of ability, Stiles can’t rule out that he caused the desire.

Stiles would have described the next day at school as tense; only that would be an understatement, of epic proportions.

Stiles could feel the nervousness rolling off Scott, Isaac, Danny _and Ethan_. Matt was looking around anxiously too. All of them expecting an attack from Aiden, _Mysterio_ and _Bombshell_ ; also known as Boyd and Erica. Jackson was still at home in the Sithen, along with Derek and Reamann.

Ethan had given them the lowdown on his old pack; Stiles hadn’t known it was possible for a pack to have so many alphas in it. Derek had said he had heard of it, but that it was rare.

Stiles had assumed that Deucalion was their leader, he was the one that he met with. But apparently it was Boyd. Boyd, Deucalion, Ennis, Kali and Aiden are all alphas. Erica, _who is Boyd’s mate_ , and **_Beautiful Death_** are the only two betas in the pack.

Ethan describes Beautiful Death as the Queen’s protégé. She had been personally trained by the Queen to be her personal assassin. If pleased by you the Queen may grant you the favour of a night of exquisite pleasure with her Beautiful Death, equally so if she is displeased; though in the latter case the Court would have one less member the next morning. And you didn’t turn down a favour from the Queen of the Unseelie Court.

They could feel the eyes of the others on them. But Ethan said that he didn’t smell Aiden among them, he caught the scent of Boyd and Erica, but that was all. They didn’t appear in any of their classes as they should. Ethan was in a class with at least two of the pack throughout the day.

It was at lunch as Ethan sat with them, twitching nervously in his seat beside Danny that the wolves heard the voice. Their sudden stillness with forks half way to their mouths clued Stiles in that something was happening. Scott relayed to what the wolves heard.

‘ _Your brother, Deceitful Death, will be taken back to our Mistress to be punished for what he has done, our Cherished Death. She does not hold you responsible for his actions, nor does she hold you responsible for her grandson’s actions. If you return now your punishment will be light in comparison to theirs. Her wrath may yet coat all three of you in the cinnamon and vanilla scented oil, or unleash the hunt to bring you back to her. There are limits to her mercy, do not seek to find them_.’

“ _Coated in oil?_ “ Stiles asks, his face frowning in confusion, “What is she going to do? Cook them?”

“No,” Ethan quietly says, “The oil Alpha Boyd is talking about is a powerful Fae aphrodisiac, it creates a sexual compulsion. The oil is said to turn a _lesser_ fey or human into a Sidhe for a night, to shine with their power, to give and take pleasure like one of them. It narrows the world down to the need to be MORE. It builds a need to touch, to feel, it creates a wanton need like a heat. I have heard that she has in the past sentenced a Sidhe to be covered in the oil and left alone for months, and when they were released they had lost their sense of being anything other than something that needed to be touched and to be fucked by a Fae as nothing, absolutely nothing else could give them that feeling they so desperately needed.”

Stiles can see the fear creep into Ethan’s eyes; the fear that she would do that to his brother, to Reamann, that she would do that to Ethan himself to ensure that only one of her chosen Sidhe would ever mate with him again. Stiles won’t allow that, Ethan is his now, Reamann is his now, and they are no longer hers to abuse; they are his to protect and he will.

“She is not going to get to do that to Aiden, to Reamann, or to you,” Stiles says forcing Ethan to meet his eyes, “You are mine, not hers, and I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

“And my mate?”

“And Reamann, yes.”

“And my brother?” Ethan’s eyes drop, as he quietly asks; expecting silence.

“Yes, if he’ll let me.”

Scott was in his room at his mom’s house packing up a change of clothes to take home. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought that he already considered the pack’s house as home. Danny was with him as Stiles and Derek didn’t want anyone to be on their own.

He was throwing some undershirts into his bag when he heard the argument downstairs and caught the scent.

“I have a right to see my own son!” his dad shouted, Scott could imagine his face turning red with anger as the veins in his neck stood out; the anger in his voice was so palpable. 

“ ** _You don’t want to see your son, you want to question a victim of assault and attempted murder_** ; if you wanted to see your son **_and_** he wanted to see you I wouldn’t stop him!” his mom roars back at him.

Scott smiles at the thought, that’ll teach the fucker.

“I need to talk to him about Gerard that’s true, but he is my son and I want to talk to him as my son.”

He hears his mom huff out a breath, knows she is resigning herself to the decision she has made.

“You know what, fine, he’s in his room; if he wants to talk to you he can, but if not then you can get out.”

Scott hears the footsteps on the stair. He feels his claws pushing at his fingertips, and can taste the metallic tang of his blood in his mouth, his fangs threatening to push through. His dad’s scent getting closer to his door is about to make him lose control when he feels the presence of his beta pack mate at his back, his hand resting on his shoulder as Danny calms him; giving him back his control.

There is a knock at the door.

Scott opens the door and faces his father.

“Scott...” his dad begins, but Scott closes the door in his face, “I need talk to you Scott.”

“Sheriff Stilinski can take any statement you need,” Scott shouts through the closed door.

Stiles and Reamann are sitting in the den, with Matt curled at Stiles’ feet. Stiles is questioning Reamann further on Changelings trying to work out exactly what he has done to Matt and how to undo it. Stiles _thinks_ of a question and Reamann _thinks_ the answer, each reading the thought from the other. Stiles had found that he couldn’t read any of his wolves, or Matt, or anyone else. Only Reamann, and only when Reamann allowed him to. It is apparently a common way for Fae to communicate, but unlike certain shows portrayed they cannot easily read the thoughts of non-Fae. And Fae quickly learn to shield their thoughts. Reamann is also teaching Stiles how to shield his, as well as teaching him how to read those of others. He may one day be able to read a non-Fae mind.

Scott, Jackson and Isaac are in the cubs’ nursery, there are six hungry little mouths to feed; Isaac has already been fed and is holding Caden as he feeds him from a bottle as he watches Lucas and Isibeal feed from Scott and Jackson directly. The sound of the three suckling cubs ringing in their ears.

Danny and Ethan are in the library doing homework.

The sudden change in the atmosphere of the house is felt by everyone; the cubs suddenly becoming frantic and wailing their distress as the howls of wolves are heard from outside the house.

Stiles orders Ethan and Matt to the lower level with Scott, Jackson, Isaac and the cubs; telling all five of them to move themselves and the cubs to the safety of the pack bedroom as it is more defensible.

Ethan rushes down to join the other omegas and the main door to the house bursts open just as he is out of sight.

“Oh Derek, it’s just like the old house,” his sister shouts as she runs ahead of him.

“Cora, just run, we need to get in the house now,” Derek shouts back ignoring his confusion at her comment; the house looks nothing like their old family house did, but it isn’t important now. The other pack is hot on their heels and they need to make the safety of the Sithen. The howls and snarls of the alphas chasing them spurring Derek to ensure he gets his sister to safety.

Cora is running **_past_** the door as if she doesn’t see it...

“ _Wait_ , where are you going?” Derek asks as he grabs her wrist and pulls her back to the door as he burst opens the door and pulls her through into his home, slamming the door closed behind them.

“The Queen’s Deaths are in the grounds,” Derek gasps; breathing hard from the exertion of outrunning a pack of alpha wolves.

Stiles and Danny are standing just outside the den, Reamann is still in there and backs out of sight when he glimpses Beautiful Death.

“And you must be Cora,” Stiles says walking towards Derek and the young woman he is assuming is Derek’s sister, “But there will be time of introductions later,” he says as he returns his attention to Derek, “Are they all within the estate boundary?”

“There’s five of them, maybe six, I’m not certain,” Derek frowns as he tries to recall the scents and sounds, “Sometimes it seemed like I was catching the scent of another one, but the direction was wrong.”

‘Cousin, _Master_ , the girl, she _is_ Beautiful Death,’ Stiles hears Reamann think at him.

Vibrations rumble against the protection hiding the house from the pack’s enemies.

Derek and Danny have both shifted to their half-wolf forms.

“We need to confront them,” Derek growls through his fangs.

“I think you’re right,” Stiles replies with heavy heart willing his Sithen to ‘ _hide Ethan and protect his pack_ ‘ and knowing he had to trust that it could.

As Stiles opened the door to step out Derek turned to Cora.

“Stay inside and keep safe,” he told her, and when it looked as if she was about to argue he added, “Please, I only just got you back, I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Of course brother, if that is what you want,” she smiles in reply.

Reamann watched as Stiles, Derek and Danny went out to confront the Queen’s wolves that were currently blinding attacking the Sithen. He thought about following Beautiful Death, Cora, she had used her connection to his cousin’s submissive alpha to get past the Sithen defences; her immediate goal must be to find Ethan, and possibly Reamann himself, but she is the Queen’s protégé and cannot be here solely to retrieve them. The vibrations rumbling against the Sithen’s barrier, the magical protection that stops any being that means to cause harm to those within, are the start of an assault; like artillery shelling of an enemy’s position that he had seen in the moving pictures. Reamann knows that it means only one thing; that Cunning Death, the Demon Wolf Deucalion, must be with wolves at the doors; he can’t leave his Master and the pack alpha and beta to deal with the threat alone. 

He _heard_ his cousin’s thoughts as he willed the Sithen to ‘ _hide Ethan and protect his pack_ ‘; so he decides that he will leave the Sithen to deal with Beautiful Death, he has to help his Master against the other Deaths that threaten them.

Ethan knows that Scott, Jackson and Isaac don’t fully trust him; he can feel that his connection to them is weak, that they are holding back. They don’t believe that he has submitted to their Master, that he loves him the way they clearly do. He can understand why; just last week he was part of the pack threatening them and trying to intimidate them, he helped chase Isaac during the cross-country and endangered his cubs. He can see how it would look to them, but they know he swore his fealty to their Master; they saw Reamann and him both give their oath and accept Stiles as their Master. They have to know how serious that is; **_you do not break your oath to a Fae_**. And yet, he and Reamann have; to the Queen of the Unseelie Court, though technically she broke her contract with Ethan first. He doubts that she will see it that way. All that can protect them now is Stiles; and Ethan hopes his mate is right and that the little Lord can.

Maybe Stiles does not take their oaths as binding as the other Fae, after all he was raised in the human world and may not understand the significance. It would explain why the omegas don’t trust him, but that can’t be true; he saw how Stiles made Reamann’s skin glow when he took his oath.

As they move the cubs to the pack bedroom he catches the furtive glances, and he sees that they keep him between them as he carries two of the cubs in their bassinet. Watching him carefully as if he might... _he doesn’t want to consider what they think he might do_. He has the chance at everything he has ever wanted in a pack here; he has a mate, other omegas that have a close connection with each other. The jealousy he felt when he was following them in Carmel, around town, and watched them around school; the way they interacted with each other, would casually touch, hug, or even kiss. He had never had that closeness to other wolves, let alone to another omega. When he saw this pack, saw the close relationship they had, he knew what he had been missing; and he craved it.

The bassinets with the six cubs are placed at the head of the large pack bed; Scott, Jackson and Isaac place themselves on the bed between the door and the cubs; Isaac closer to the cubs with Scott and Jackson in front of him. The Changeling, Matt, places himself at the edge of the bed; as if he shouldn’t really be on the bed and is waiting to be told to ‘get down’, like the dog beast he is. Ethan perches on the edge of the bed too. Though he’d rather be lying in the tangle of limbs that are the other three omegas, touching and comforting each other. Another shudder of power vibrates through the Sithen.

“What is that?” Isaac asks.

“Deucalion trying to break the Sithen’s protection, for now it’s stopping them getting in,” Ethan quietly says as he looks up at the others, hoping he keeps the want out of his eyes and the pleading out of his voice. He apparently doesn’t succeed as Jackson pats the space in front him in silent offer. Ethan slides beside him warily, then he pushes in to the warmth of his pack, hoping that it is a sign that they will start to trust him.

“Matt, come up here beside us,” Scott calls to the Changeling.

As Ethan settles beside his omega pack mates his eyes suddenly fly open as he catches a scent. It’s heavily masked under another newly familiar scent, but he can still discern the scent of his old pack under the scent of his new alpha. And her scent sends fear through him.

“What is it?” Scott asks, nervousness clear in his voice.

“Beautiful Death is in our home.”

This Sithen was fighting against her. Cora knew this from the moment she was pulled across the threshold by the alpha; when they were running towards it she saw the Hale family house as it used to be, but once she crossed into the structure and her vision momentarily swam as she felt like she was pushing against a wave of water rushing against her; then she knew that this Sithen has no connection to her Mistress. 

Lord Tighearnach may be a Viscount of the Unseelie Court, he may be the great, great nephew of The Morrigan, Queen of Air and Darkness and the Unseelie Court, but this Sithen does not recognise her authority or her power. There may once have been a familial bond, but it is been stretched thin and snapped. Just as she may once have been a Hale, that bond was snapped when Laura and Derek abandoned her, left her to the mercy of the hunters and humans who were not pack. Now she is changed, she is remade to her Mistress’ wishes. 

Her mistress refers to her as her _Nemesis_ , ‘divine retribution’ and ‘implacable justice’, but she knows better than that, she knows that what those of the court call her is far more apt. She is _Invidia and Amon_ made flesh, she is the Queen’s envy, jealousy and wrath personified. She is her _Beautiful Death_.

And try as it might, this Sithen **_cannot_** defeat her.

Stiles surveys the scene as they walk out; the wolves are fanned out along the front of the house. About ten metres from the porch there are five of them; Stiles recognises Aiden and Erica at opposite ends of the line, he deduces that the ones in the middle are Ennis and Kali. Stiles sees Boyd and Deucalion standing further back near the tree line. Watching.

He feels Derek and Danny flank on either side of him, then Reamann at his back. As soon as they step off the porch his packs rivals surge towards them.

Danny is ducking from back from Kali’s overly long claws as she kicks out with her legs, Derek is being thrown down on the ground by the giant Ennis. Erica and Aiden are targeting Reamann.

Erica does not get within range of striking at Reamann as lightning hits the ground close to her throwing her backwards. Aiden falls to the ground as Stiles calls the blood to him; the blood pouring from his eyes, ears, and nose, forcing its way from the very pores of his skin. The wolf continues to crawl forward, still trying to reach Reamann, but he is slowed for now. Stiles can see that Reamann holding off Erica, who looks enraged at not being able to reach her prey as bolt after bolt is called from the sky.

Danny is sliding under another high turning kick from Kali when one of the bolts hits her throwing back towards the impassively watching Boyd, Stiles assumes he is recounting the fight to Deucalion.

Derek is fairing less well in his encounter with Ennis. Stiles switches his attention to the ogre of a wolf and calls his blood to weaken him and level the match between Derek and the brute. As Ennis staggers from the assault of Stiles’ attack, Derek takes the advantage and slashes at his tendons, ripping them apart with his claws; Ennis turns to strike back, but falls backwards, allowing Derek to pounce and rip his throat out, killing the other alpha wolf.

Kali howls in fury and moves to attack Derek, only to be held back by Deucalion as Boyd calls Erica and Aiden to retreat. With a last look back Erica turns and bounds towards Boyd and Deucalion making their way back into the preserve. Aiden is limping after them.

“Go check on the others while I make sure the threat is gone,” Stiles commands his wolves and cousin. As they enter their home he allows his true self to emerge, spreads his wings and taking to the air in pursuit, he heads for the tree line.

Stiles allows his senses to guide him.

The Queen’s pack are passing through the grove where the roses are growing and hunters are under the trees. Aiden is still straggling behind the rest, Kali is calling for Derek’s blood for killing Ennis.

Stiles perceives the moment that he needs to act, he calls out to his land and feels it respond to his need.

The creepers from the wild rose and bramble bushes whipped out and tripped Aiden, tangling him in their grasp and wrapping around his body, ripping his clothes; the vines securing him as the large sharp thorns cut into his arms, legs and torso. A large thicket grows up around the grove preventing the others from returning to help their pack mate.

Stiles flies down into the clearing and stalks towards his prey. He can see the anger in the other’s eyes.

“You’ll pay for this, kin of our mistress or not,” Aiden snarled at him.

“After what you did to your brother I hear you’ll be doing the paying,” Stiles snorts back at him.

“What he made me do, filling the room with his scent, presenting himself all slick and open and needy; I didn’t want to I wanted to protect him, I love my brother and wanted to take care of him, but he made it so I couldn’t stop myself. It’s his fault.”

Stiles can hear the lies and truth all mixed together in Aiden’s rant.

“Well, now I’m going to take care of you,” Stiles smiles at him.

Aiden thrashes against the thorny vines trying to escape their grasp, only causing the thorns to slice his skin further and allow more blood to roll down his body and drip to the earth below.

Reamann rushes down into the lower level, heading to the pack room where Stiles ordered the omegas to take their cubs. With Beautiful Death in their home he needs to know that they are all safe.

He races down the corridors with Derek and Danny calling after him, not understanding his anxiousness, and thinking that it is only his passion for Ethan. He knows that they too need to find their mates and cubs to know they are safe. But he knows the danger that is still present. He hasn’t yet voiced it aloud, he doesn’t know how Derek will react, doesn’t know if he would believe him.

They reach the pack room with no sign of the Death.

“Where’s Cora?” Derek asks, concern 

“We haven’t seen her,” Scott falteringly replies, “but there is one of the other pack here, Ethan could smell them in the corridor.”

Derek turns and runs back out into the corridor, urgently searching for his sister.

Cora hadn’t been able to find the room where the other wolves and their cubs were hiding. The power protecting this Sithen was stronger than she had expected. As she roamed around the corridors unbidden memories resurfaced, long forgotten emotions bringing dampness to her eyes and anger to her heart for the loses she had not mourned.

She clung to the shadows and the darkness. When she heard the others return she followed, still cloaked in the power of her mistress. She slipped unseen behind them into the room. There was omega she was to return to the Queen. Every other wolf her mistress wanted removed.

She waited until they started to take the cubs from the room. She would deal with them one at a time and then slip back into the shadows until she could remove the next.

“Where did she come from,” Derek heard Scott shout from back at the pack room. He rushed back along the corridor entering the room to see everyone frozen in shock, his sister Cora looking as shocked as those staring at her with her arm raised overhead.

Too late did Derek see what she was going to do, he was across the room too far away to stop her.

“No, Cora, don’t!”

Cora’s razor sharp claws were slicing through the air aiming at his new-born cub’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-10 -- Questions Unanswered
> 
> Stiles’ head is pounding as he wakes up; he feels heavy and can hardly move, the rattling sound compounding his headache. When he realises that the rattling is the sound of chains, chains that he is bound in his eyes fly open, and wishes he didn’t as the light hurts more than his headache. 
> 
> He suddenly remembers that he was at the school car park, his jeep wouldn’t start and he got out to check under the hood. That was when he saw the two wolves, Boyd and Erica; **and she hit him,** **_with a part from his own jeep!_**
> 
> “Lord Tighearnach,” he hears Boyd’s deep rumbling voice intone.  
> “ ** _It’s Stiles!_** ” he snarks back, “Why can’t you guys remember that? You should at least get the name of the guy you’re assaulting and kidnapping right.”  
> “We only want to talk with you,” Boyd replies.  
> “Yeah, well if you have to go to this much trouble to make sure I listen then I guess it must be something _really_ important.”


	10. Questions Unanswered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) and [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter.

Matt wishes he was more, that he could save Caden before the she-wolf struck. He was the closest of those in the room, just on the other side of the bed from her. He wished he had real paws and claws and could leap over the bed and stop her; rip his claws through her flesh as she was aiming to do to Jackson and Derek’s cub.

And then, before she had even moved, he was leaping over the bed, pushing off from the floor on his hind legs, his claws scraping on the floor as the claws on his out stretched forelegs sliced into her arm, his weight pushing her back and he pulled his hind legs in close and hit her in the stomach, knocking her to the floor before she hit the cub.

The she-wolf’s head thudded against the hard wooden floor; Matt’s forepaws pinning her shoulders and his hind paws on her legs. He wanted to rake his claws down her stomach, rip her open and...

“ ** _Matt, NO!_** “ the startled worried voice of Scott calling him made him realise that he was scratching down her stomach with the claws of his hind paws and snarling at the unmoving she-wolf.

He backs off from the she-wolf, hunkering down as he backs away from her, his tail hanging down between his legs; he looks up pleadingly at Scott, he didn’t mean to do anything wrong; he can tell from their expressions that they are horrified with him, but he was only trying to protect them. A soft whine escapes from his throat as he lays down, his head resting on his front paws.

Derek hasn’t really said anything since he rushed into the room to find his sister ready to slice through one of his cubs’ throat. He feels numb. He _thought_ he had his sister back, he _thought_ that maybe he hadn’t lost everyone in, _or because of_ , the fire; **_because of him_**.

He’s in the den curled up on the couch with Scott on one side and Isaac on the other, both nuzzling against neck; trying to give him comfort that he doesn’t believe he deserves. **_He_** brought her into their home, just as **_he_** gave Kate what she needed to destroy his life before.

Cora... _Beautiful Death_... _whatever she is calling herself_ , is restrained in a new room that appeared near one of the playrooms in the lower floor. Once Matt backed away from her and lay down near the wall of the pack bedroom Reamann, or Ray as Stiles has started to call him, and Danny tied her up; Ray used one of the ropes that have been impregnated with wolfsbane from the playrooms.

“She might get better, maybe she’s just brainwashed by the Fae Queen, maybe...” Scott’s voice trails off as Derek doesn’t reply. He knows that his mate is only trying to comfort him, to give him hope. Derek had hoped too much, and his pack, _his cubs_ , almost paid the price for that hope.

Stiles, Danny, Jackson, Ray, Ethan and Matt are all in the pack bed; the cubs are in the nursery sleeping. Derek, Scott and Isaac are alone, either in their own room or the den probably. Derek is... well... Stiles wouldn’t expect him to be okay with the fact that his unexpectedly alive baby sister is a trained assassin for the Queen of the Unseelie Fae and that she almost succeeded in killing one of the cubs. But... he’s been taking it really badly, taking the blame all on himself. He used to do the same with Kate and the fire, but they were passed that; weren’t they? Even before Scott was involved with them he had seemed to finally understand that Kate was responsible and not him. Definitely something to worry about, but for now he can at least give him space to try and deal with things in his own way. 

Of course he hasn’t even begun to figure out how to handle Cora either. He’s hopeful that she is still enough of Derek’s sister that she can move past her time as Beautiful Death. Time will tell.

The other problem is Matt. Matt who is lying curled up at Stiles feet on the bed, his tail curled around his doggy shaped legs. When Stiles had tried to get Matt to focus and wish his arms and legs to be reformed into their original shape it didn’t happen.

He still looks like a grotesque science experiment of Doctor Moreau; as if Matt’s body has had his arms and legs removed and the legs of a large dog or wolf grafted in their place, the colouring of the fur on his four legs matches that of his tail. Ray had said the transformation had happened ‘ _in less than the blink of an eye_ ‘, that Cora had raised her arm to strike and then Matt had knocked her unconscious and was standing on her with his doggy legs.

‘ _So, why did his arms and legs morph into wolf-like... dog-like limbs?_ ‘ Stiles thinks to Ray.

‘ _They are not wolf or dog like, they are wolf or dog limbs. They are another manifestation of your changeling’s beast seeming._ ‘

 _‘What? Beast seeming? You know what never mind, just tell me how do I get him to change back? How Ray? We’ve got school to go to, I can’t lead him in on all fours with a leash attached to his collar, and I couldn’t do that even if he looked human. I’ve tried to persuade him to change back and it hasn’t worked._ ‘ It didn’t seem how much Stiles had said to Matt, ‘Just concentrate on how much you want your human arms and legs back’, Matt didn’t seem able to change back; or maybe didn’t want to, but really why would he want to look like he does?

‘ _Instead of asking him to change back because he wants to try commanding him to change back because you want him to; the Changeling does belong to you, **Master**_.’ Ray tries to hide the smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth, but Stiles sees it and glowers at him until he ducks his eyes downward.

In the morning that is exactly what Stiles is going to do.

Kali is thrown back, the sound of breaking plaster and cracking bones as she hits the wall and a slumps to the ground in a cloud of plaster dust. She leaps from the floor and rushes at Boyd again.

“ ** _They killed Ennis_** , they captured Aiden,” she screams at the other alpha, “and **you** had us **run away and hide**. **_We should be making them pay!_** “

“And we will,” Boyd calmly states, “With the information we now have about their strengths and weaknesses we can deal with them more effectively.”

“If it was Erica that had been lying on the ground having bled to death you have made sure you had vengeance...” Kali’s words are cut short as Boyd wraps his fingers around her throat and lifts her from the ground, squeezing tight enough to make her gasp for every weak breath she can take.

“I would have had vengeance exactly as we are going to get it now,” Boyd snarls against her ear, “Do not think for one second that I would have done things differently if it had been my mate that had fallen instead of yours. I will not throw our lives away in a futile attempt that will hand victory to our quarry; this will be a successful hunt, and we will have vengeance.”

“We have not heard from Beautiful Death,” Deucalion interjects, “We may have to assume that she has also be a casualty. Shall I inform our mistress?”

“ **No** ,” Boyd continues to snarl as he drops the no longer struggling Kali to the ground. Kali’s hands fly to her throat as she gasps for breath, eyes downcast and neck bared as she shows her submission to Boyd. He turns his attention to Deucalion, “When we know the situation with Beautiful Death **_I_** will inform our mistress.”

“As you wish,” Boyd is sure that Deucalion smirks while he says it; but while he can see the smile at his lips his eyes are hidden behind the dark glasses.

“That’s six victims so far,” the sheriff listens to McCall restate the facts that they already know, in his own office and in front of the mayor, “First three high school students, and now three victims that were either reservists or serving forces personnel; and still you have no lead on who this killer could be.”

Of course he has a lead, but not one where he can tell them everything; and he doesn’t believe for a minute that the mayor was just passing and dropped in for quick chat about the case and the public unrest.

“The deaths all follow the same ritualistic MO, similar to that of Lindow Man from England, there have been two groups of three so far; but we have nothing to base who the next group of three victims may be or to know whether there will be another group targeted. If there is another victim we know that there will be another attempt,” he doesn’t let McCall interrupt him, “the murders appear to be sacrificial and to serve some purpose in the mind of the perpetrator, but none of the experts I have talked to regarding ancient human sacrifice can state with any certainty what the killer is attempting to achieve. They appear to be following some sort of ritual that may be the result of a delusional disorder, but having checked with psychiatric facilities in the county none have any patients that are missing, and none have any patients that they believe would be responsible for these murders. But with the evidence we have even the FBI have not been able to properly profile the killer.”

The flicker of anger in McCall’s eyes gave him some satisfaction.

“We need a quick resolution to this John,” the mayor huffed, “The people are uneasy, between the mountain lion attacks, then the case with the Argent women at the old Hale place, then the drug dealers outside the high school, and then the disgusting abuse of the Lahey boy, and the attempted murder of Agent McCall’s boy by Gerard Argent, _a man still at large_ ,” the mayor lets out another huff of a sigh, but before the sheriff can interject, “These murders are the last thing we need, the people need to feel safe.”

“I’m sure that the sheriff is doing all that he is capable of,” McCall interjects.

“Indeed I am,” he cuts McCall off, “And I’m more than willing to work with the FBI on a case that clearly falls into the definition of serial killings and would be grateful for their help in clearing up the case as quickly as possible.”

“Good, there are a lot of questions unanswered about incidents in this town lately, and we need them cleared up,” the mayor says before leaving with a nod of his head, “Gentlemen.”

The tension left in the room when the mayor leaves is palpable; the sheriff ignoring McCall as much as the agent tries to ignore him. He didn’t make sheriff for nothing, the clues are there in the body language, the comments and the silence; he can deduce that the impromptu visit by the mayor wasn’t as unexpected for the agent as it was for him.

His career is on the line, and he isn’t sure he can save it.

Matt walks into school on his two human legs.

His master had ordered him to change back; he hadn’t really wanted to, he wanted to change further, to really become the pack pet that everyone loved. But his master commanded him to be Matt, telling him that he had to be at school soon and Pet couldn’t go it had to be Matt.

Matt wasn’t aware that he could change, that he had control of it. When he willed to obey his master and his forelegs and hind legs changed to human arms and legs he was really surprised. Initially the sensation of his bones and muscle reforming was strange and scary, not painful like he had expected. But then when they first changed he hadn’t been aware of it at all, so maybe that it didn’t hurt shouldn’t have surprised him.

When he went into the bathroom to shower, he had to make sure he could change them back. He watched in morbid fascination as his hands shrunk back and his nails became elongated curved talons, hard and sharp. He crouched to the floor as his legs warped and bones and joints remoulded to the hind legs of Pet. Not Matt.

He wanted to test if he could change more of his body, turn fully into the wolf-dog hybrid that he knew he was. But he knew he didn’t have time, his master was waiting on Matt for them to go to school. Turning his legs back to their human form was easier and quicker the second time; now the he knew he could do it. If only he could slip completely into being Pet, and never change back.

Isaac is sitting on the couch in their room; the bedroom for him, Scott, and Derek. He’s scared, the kind of terrified that he used to get when his dad locked him in the freezer in the basement.

Derek is still in bed, he hasn’t said anything since last night when he ran into the room to see Beauti... _Cora_ attempted to kill Caden. Derek has been like a zombie; just going through the motions. Stiles told him to take the day off school and watch over Derek. Jackson is in the nursery with Ethan and Ray feeding the cubs. And all Isaac can do is sit here watching Derek stare blindly at the ceiling; and he can worry.

He pulls himself up off the couch and crawls up the bed to curl against the side of his alpha. Derek lays there unmoving until Stiles takes his hand and places it on his swollen belly, over the kicking cub inside. Derek turns his head and looks down at where Isaac is holding his hand over the tap, tap, tap of the cub stretching and moving inside him; but Isaac is despondent at Derek’s reaction. He doesn’t smile, he doesn’t say anything; there is just a single tear rolling down from the corner of his eye.

It pulls a pitiful wailing howl from Isaac as he nuzzles against Derek’s cheek and tries to give solace to his mate. 

Derek feels the dip in the bed as Isaac crawls up beside, he feels the warm presence of him as he wraps himself against his side. The gentle caress of his hand as he takes his and slides it over to where there is the thump of a little cub moving inside him; a cub that Derek knows is his, just like Lucas, Michael and Caden.

Caden whom he put in danger, the same danger that he put Scott and Isaac, and his whole pack into.

He can’t keep doing that to them, he can’t be responsible for causing them harm. He loves them all so much and all he is doing is failing them, putting them in danger and he can’t. It has to stop, he has to stop. He knows that they would be better off without him.

Stiles, Scott, Danny and Matt are expecting trouble from Boyd and Erica at school.

There is no sign of them. In class, after class. They don’t appear in English, or Economics. By lunchtime Stiles is worried.

He has sent off a text, _between every class_ , to Jackson asking him to have Ray check that there is no sign of the other pack, and to check on Cora. The replies all say that there is no sign of them and that Cora is still unconscious. He replies back to Jackson asking if she is still breathing, which the reply confirms she is.

Stiles doesn’t like this at all. He knows this is just the eye of the storm, he can feel that something bad is about to happen.

There is no sign of them in Chemistry either and Stiles can’t stop himself from sending a text again; for which he gets detention and Harris confiscates his phone.

“What are we waiting for?” Kali roars at Boyd and he really is not in the mood for her tantrum as he rounds on her.

“We are waiting for the right time, I will know when that is and you will not take action before then!” He snarls at her through snapping fangs and stares her down with alpha red eyes.

“We have no way to be certain if Beautiful Death succeeded with her mission to remove the alpha,” Deucalion states when Kali has skulked out of hearing range.

“She has been dosing him with the potion at every meeting she had with him,” Boyd replies as he turns to look at the other wolf, “she took the antidote and then covered herself in the perfume; every time he breathed her scent, caressed her cheek, nuzzled her to cover her in the scent of his pack he was exposed to more of it.”

“That doesn’t mean she succeeded in completing the ritual to push him beyond _Dark Night of the Soul_.”

“Erica and I will check. We will meet with the little Lord and find out just what havoc Beauty has wrought in his pack.”

“ _You can’t..._ “

“ ** _We will_** ,” Boyd cuts any argument from Deucalion off, “And if we fail it will be left to you and Kali to complete our mission.”

Saul is sitting in the wreck of the rusting subway train car in the abandoned Beacon Hills Rail Depot.

His plan is working, he knows it. He knows that each sacrifice is giving more life, more power to the Nemeton and he will have his brother back. He will help avenge him and bring the monsters to their knees.

He has sacrificed the virgins and the warriors. Now it is time to give the Nemeton the healers.

Boyd and Erica stalk around the perimeter of the school, staying downwind of Scott, Danny and their Master’s plaything as they leave. They get into a car being driven by the omega’s mother. There is no sign of the Fae, and his jeep is still in the car park. Erica gives him a wicked smile before she runs over to the jeep and removes the carburettor. He needs to bring this to a conclusion and quickly. He needs to ensure his mate’s safety, especially now; he knows what the change in her scent means.

They only have to wait about another hour before Tighearnach is running down the steps of the school towards his jeep. He climbs into the driver’s seat and they see him start to panic when the machine doesn’t start; they are quietly running over to his jeep when he opens the door and jumps out. He startles at their sudden appearance and Boyd senses Erica panic as she lashes out with the hand that she is holding the jeep part in and strikes Tighearnach on the side of the head, knocking him out cold.

“We are here to talk to him, not kill him,” Boyd growls at her.

“Sorry, I panicked when he saw us, besides, he’s Fae, they are immortal,” she whines in reply.

“He is half-Fae, his father is a mortal and we don’t know how that affects him or his powers,” Boyd says as he picks the Fae up and they quickly make their escape from the school yard.

Stiles’ head is pounding as he wakes up; he feels heavy and can hardly move, the rattling sound compounding his headache. When he realises that the rattling is the sound of chains, chains that he is bound in his eyes fly open, and wishes he didn’t as the light hurts more than his headache. 

He suddenly remembers that he was at the school car park, his jeep wouldn’t start and he got out to check under the hood. That was when he saw the two wolves, Boyd and Erica; **and she hit him** , **_with a part from his own jeep!_**

“Lord Tighearnach,” he hears Boyd’s deep rumbling voice intone.

“ ** _It’s Stiles!_** “ he snarks back, “Why can’t you guys remember that? You should at least get the name of the guy you’re assaulting and kidnapping right.”

“We only want to talk with you,” Boyd replies.

“Yeah, well if you have to go to this much trouble to make sure I listen then I guess it must be something really important.”

Stiles suddenly senses something and blurts out a question before he realises he’s speaking.

“When is she due?” the startled look on Boyd’s face tells him he is right, “Erica is pregnant right? I’m guessing like everyone else in Maleficent’s realm it never happened, but hopping over here to Aurora’s... _no, wait, I don’t want to be Sleeping Beauty_... anyway, the point being that in the other realm she couldn’t get pregnant, just like everyone else, but here, away from Aunty Dearest, she can. Right?”

“How did you know?” Boyd asks warily.

“I guess it’s because I’m part fertility god,” Stiles shrugs his shoulders, as much as the chains allow.

“Any Fae powers should be negated by the iron chains I bound you with,” Boyd is now looking at him with fear.

“Did you take these chains from the trunk of my jeep?” At Boyd’s nod, “One. _Why would you think I would have iron chains?_ Two. These are **_steel_** chains that I use for... _recreational purposes_ with the wolves. Oh, and three. Tying **_me_** up in chains doesn’t really do it for me, so it would make me far more amenable to listen to _whatever_ you want to talk about if you unchained me.”

Ray doesn’t know how he didn’t notice it earlier. It isn’t as if she hadn’t used the potion before, and the slight discolouration around Beaut... Cora’s neck and wrists could be due to a reaction with the antidote. Placed directly on the pulse points where a werewolf would leave their scent.

The potion would have a quicker reaction if ingested, but it could certainly be inhaled. It may take longer, or require a trigger, but the excess time spent in turmoil can cause far more devastating results.

He rushes to the nursery where Danny, Jackson, Ethan and Matt are feeding the pups. Isaac and Scott are curled around Derek in their bed. Both growing more worried by his depression.

“Does Master Stiles have a room for apothecary ingredients?” he calls from the door, “For brewing potions and antidotes?”

“He’d normally go to Deaton,” Danny replies to him, while gently rubbing at one of the cubs’ back to wind them, “Why?”

“I think that Derek has been bespelled by a potion.”

“Let. Me. Go,” the wolf snarls at him as Stiles walks around the naked, bound body.

Stiles has him bound over a saw horse, his head covered by a leather hood that is laced up the back and locked in place around his head with a locking collar. His ears are covered with padded sections of the hood and his eyes are covered by a padded blindfold. Only his mouth and chin are uncovered. His legs are stretched wide to the legs of the horse and tied to the frame, as are his arms.

Nobody knows about this room, and nobody knows about the bound wolf in it; except for Stiles.

“Now, now, you must know that isn’t going to happen Aiden,” Stiles smirks at him, “I told you I promised your brother that I would do all that I could to protect you. And I keep my promises.”

He kneels down in front of the wolf and takes his chin in his hand, forcing his head up and says against the leather covering his ear.

“You blame Ethan for fact that you took him during his heat. That isn’t right. Ethan’s heat is not his fault, and you are his brother.” Stiles pauses briefly, resting his forehead against Aiden’s temple he roars in anger against the leather covered ear, “ **I. Know. That. The Scent. Of an omega in heat. Does. Not. Affect. Family members.** “

Stiles is still too angry. The fact that Aiden even tried to say it was Ethan’s fault that he raped him; he wouldn’t have known the full extent of what happened if Ray hadn’t told him. Ethan had said his brother took him, but Ray had explained that when he arrived Deucalion informed him that Aiden had been furious with his brother for not being with them when they had attacked Danny, Allison and Lydia, that he fought with Ennis and forced himself into the room to ‘ _teach his brother his place_ ‘; and the Morrigan had told him before sending him through the Hedge that Ethan had asked for Boyd, Ennis and Deucalion to ‘ _see to his heat_ ‘, not Aiden. Boyd confirmed that at the little talk he had after he was unchained.

 ** _No, Stiles can’t let Aiden get away with that_**. Stiles gave Ethan the choice of who was with him during his heat, his submissives always have a choice; they discuss _everything_ and they know their safewords.

“I _couldn’t_ control myself, his scent did _affect_ me,” Aiden bites out. It’s the last straw for Stiles, Aiden is clearly deluding himself; he believes what he just said, but Stiles _knows_ it can’t be true.

“Ethan thinks that you are a good person, that you deserve a chance to be in my pack. As I already said, I told him I would try to protect you; but, and there is _a but_. I don’t trust you to submit to me, and to get into my pack you have to accept Derek as your alpha and submit to me as your Master.

“Which brings us to my Room of Requirement...”

“ ** _What the fuck are you talking about?_** “ Aiden roars his interruption causing Stiles to scowl at him even though he can’t see through the blindfold.

“This is my Sithen, it responds to my will, to my requirement. The only way for me to protect you is if I trust you. And that only happens if you submit to me and join the pack, for that to happen you need some re-education to make you a better wolf. In this room I am going to make that happen. In this room even time and space can be bent to my will; tell me Aiden, do you know what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse?”

Stiles sees the wolf suddenly still in front of him.

“Just something to think about until I come back, oh, and I’m the only one that knows you are here, or where here is, so you better hope nothing happens to me.”

Aiden hangs there, the ropes chaffing against the skin of his ankles and wrists, and the edges of the top beam of wood digging into his abs where he is bent double over the frame. And Aiden knows just how fucked up he is.

All he had ever wanted to do was protect his brother. That was why he had to get him away from the their first pack, when they talked of just waiting for the bitch to go into heat so they could all have a shot and get it filled with cubs. He couldn’t let his brother be used like that. It was why he listened to the alpha Deucalion when they met him by chance one day and he taught them how to merge into one and take the pack down one by one until the killed them all and took the alpha’s power.

It’s why he listened to Deucalion when he told them about the Fae and how the Queen could protect them; it’s why he persuaded his brother to go along with the plan and submit to the Queen. _That and the fact that he liked having someone else to follow; it was easier letting someone else decide_.

His brother has always been the one he put first. Always.

But too late he found out that he couldn’t protect him from their mistress. Now, he can’t protect him from Tighearnach, or _Stiles_ , or _whatever_. Both names are stupid.

It took him time to realise the reason for the ache gnawing in the pit of his stomach whenever someone paid that kind of attention to Ethan, or when Ethan was in heat and their mistress had a row of Fae lined up to take him over and over. The reason why he never looked for someone, at least not for anything more than a one night stand. He was in love with his brother.

He knew that Ethan loved him like a brother should; he wasn’t in love with him.

He was so angry when Ethan asked Boyd to seek permission for the others of the pack to be with him through his heat. The thought of any of them being with him; and then Ethan went into heat here in this realm while he was off fighting elsewhere and wasn’t there to stop any other werewolf picking up on his scent and finding him and claiming him.

When they got back to the motel and the scent was so much stronger, he could see the want dripping from Boyd, Ennis and Deucalion. He had to see Ethan, had to know he was safe and that he knew his place was beside him so he could protect him; but when he got past Ennis, and into that room. He knew the only thing keeping the others out was the fear of what their mistress would do to them; but his brother was more important to him than that. And then the scent twisted everything and took his control.

He had never knotted with anyone before. He remembers when he first heard that male werewolves, well alphas and betas, had knots he had asked about it and the others snickered at him and told him a story about how ‘when a male wolf loves another wolf his knot forms so they can be sure they are making little cubs’. The laughing made him feel stupid and he never pursued finding out the truth.

But maybe they were telling the truth, his knot formed when he was with Ethan. He knows he shouldn’t love his brother like he does, but he doesn’t know how to stop. He doesn’t know if he wants to.

Stiles can still feel the rage burning in him when he leaves the hidden room returns to the rest of his pack. It worries him that he already seems to be thinking of Aiden as part of his pack; worries him more just how far he me have to go to make that true.

The anger and worry increase when he opens up the connection to the pack again and feels the emotions flowing from Derek, Scott and Isaac. The desolate resignation from Derek, and near panic inducing fear of Scott and Isaac.

Running through the corridors to their room he finds Scott and Isaac curled around Derek, clinging to him as if scared he would vanish out of sight without their touch holding him in place.

“What’s happened?” he asks.

“Master,” Ethan’s voice says from behind him, “Ray was looking for you.”

Stiles can see from the worried glances that Ethan throws in the direction of Derek and his mates that he needs to get answers.

“Where is Ray?”

Ethan starts to lead the way.

Ethan leads him to the nursery where Danny, Ray, Jackson and Matt are trying to calm six very upset cubs, he can sense that they are picking up on the distress of the pack. _Why didn’t he hear the noise outside the room?_

‘ _I asked the Sithen to contain the noise so that the alpha and his mates would not be disturbed._ ‘ He hears Ray’s thoughts reply.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asks aloud over the crying cubs. The pack in the room look between themselves before Ray answers.

“Cora, Beautiful Death, has marks in her neck and wrists that I believe show she has used an antidote to a Potion of Desolation,” Stiles stares in silence at Ray waiting for him to explain.

“I think she was anointing herself with the antidote and then spraying the potion on top like a scent every time she was meeting with Derek so that he would breathe in the potion. I believe that is why he is in such despair. If we don’t get an antidote soon, it may be too late.”

The meaning of ‘ _too late_ ‘ all too clear.

Stiles knows how tactile the wolves are, and how much scenting the pack likes to do; he can see how it would be possible for her to have dosed Derek with this potion like that.

“I’ll call Deaton, you can tell him what he needs to bring,” Stiles says decisively as he turns and walks out the room, phone in hand as he hits Deaton’s number on speed dial.

Deaton arrives thirty minutes later. He brings the ingredients that Ray listed off to him over the phone. It was fun watching his cousin using the cell phone, his surprised expression at the small device; he apparently expected something with wires, but then he does keep calling the TV the moving pictures box.

“Master,” Ray began.

“You do know you don’t have to actually keeping calling me that right?” Stiles interrupted him.

“I have noticed how the others that have given their fealty to you do not always do so,” Ray replied before continuing, “It must be you that mixes the potion, and you must infuse your glamour into it.”

After mixing the concoction together, with instruction and guidance from both Deaton and Ray, Stiles held in his hand a vial of vile black liquid that slowly turned to a sweet smelling white and glowed brightly in his hand.

“That looks how I remember it,” Ray commented as the liquid turned from black to white and began to glow.

“Unfortunately we have no way to test this,” Deaton says.

“Except on Derek,” Stiles adds.

He marches to their room and crawls up the bed on his knees until he is straddling Derek’s waist. Startling Scott and Isaac on either side of Derek. He pulls Derek’s mouth open and pours the white viscous liquid over his tongue.

“Swallow,” and Derek obeys automatically.

“Good,” Stiles smiles at him, “In the morning we are talking about Cora.” At Derek’s pained expression he leans down and kisses him on the forehead, “In the morning Derek. Snuggle with your mates, the rest of us can take care of the cubs.”

Cora is perfectly still, a slight tremble running through her as the mist before her clears and she sees the large black wolf pad towards her. The red eyes of the alpha wolf before searching hers before it nuzzles at her cheek; she feels she knows this wolf, but it can’t be.

“It’s okay sweetie,” the gentle familiar voice soothes, “Everything is going to be okay.” Cora can feel the hand soothingly stroke along her forehead.

“You just need to remember,” her mother’s voice continues, “Remember who you are.”

“Beautiful Death,” she sighs; she knows who her mistress made her.

“No, remember; when you played in the preserve, ran through the woods...”

_Cora can hear the sound of laughter. The excited bubbling laughter of a child; it’s her. She feels the sun on her face, the light dappled as it cascades down through the trees. She is running, chasing through the forest; but she’s playing, she’s learning. The sound of an older boy and girl laughing as she chases after them; her brother and sister. Derek and Laura. They are teaching her to trust her instinct, to use her senses, and to track their scent..._

_‘But that all ended’_ her mistress’s voice states in her mind, _‘they left you, abandoned you and I took you in, I gave you a home, and I taught you new games to play.’_

“They didn’t abandon you sweetie,” her mother softly says, “Derek told you remember...”

 _‘We thought you were in the house, we thought you died with mom and dad,’_ Derek had said.

_And she can see the pain he felt; she sees her brother as she remembers him from those years ago lying curled in on himself, his cheeks stained with tears, his eyes bright blue and claws digging into his arms as he tightly holds a scorched ‘Tyson’ her grey wolf stuffed toy close to his chest. She sees Laura cuddle in against his back, her arms wrapping around him and her own tears falling. She feels the loss they felt then, that Derek feels now._

Her vision swims and the scene before her changes, now she is watching as Derek struggles with the loss of Laura, she feels the rage of emotion when he learns that it was Uncle Peter that was responsible. She feels the guilt Derek has carried over Kate, she is shown how he was used by Kate as the instrument to bring down his pack, his family; and shown how the Queen’s plan cast her as Kate to use Derek as the instrument to destroy his pack, his family again.

The scent of her pack surrounds her, her mother and father; the family that she lost in the fire. She feels their arms around her, their bodies cuddled together and the heavy presence of the black wolf at her side, its’ head resting on her shoulder, as she cries, the emotions overwhelming her. She can’t hear the Queen’s voice in her head, she doesn’t know what to do.

“It’s okay little one,” her mom says softly against her ear, her scent filling her as she nuzzles comfort against her cheek, “We’ve got you, and we’ll keep you safe. We still protect the pack.”

Derek is sitting in one of the chairs in the den, Isaac sitting in his lap as they watch Lucas and Michael lying on the floor making grabbing motions towards Matt’s tail and gurgle and laugh as it sweeps away from them.

Isaac nudges his nose under Derek’s chin and the contented rumble that sounds from Derek’s chest tugs the edges of Isaac’s mouth up into a smile. Derek smiles too. He feels so different from the last few days, the worry and depression that had beleaguered him these past weeks gone. Scott is in the nursery with Jackson and Ethan, helping with the other four cubs.

Danny is up on the mezzanine level, helping Ray understand modern technology; he hasn’t been out of Arcadia for about a hundred years and is finding it all... fascinating.

Derek isn’t sure where their Master is, but he does know that when he returns they will be talking about his sister. When they checked the room she is in earlier she had somehow become untied from the chair. She was lying curled on the floor with her back to the wall. And Derek is sure he saw the stuffed wolf she used to have pulled tight against her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-11 -- Eye for an Eye
> 
> Greenburg watches Stiles and his cackle of friends as they sit around their table; the one they always sit at. No one else ever uses that table. He thinks that someday he should get to the cafeteria before them and sit there just to see what Stiles would do.
> 
> It riles him that he came to his house during summer vacation and they talked about setting up a D&D club when school restarted. He came to his house once. He talked about the club once, and never again; Stiles didn’t talk to him at all during the rest of the summer break and has ignored him since school started back. Instead sitting at that table, surrounded by his cadre and one of the new guys that just moved here; but not the guy’s twin.
> 
> And now Jackson is back and Stilinski is all over him; like he just forgot about Jacqueline and the fact she has had his baby. Someone should tell her just what Stilinski and Jackson get up to, he remembers walking in on their little orgy in the toilets. He remembers meeting Jacqueline at Lydia’s birthday party. They were getting on great until Stilinski and Danny turned up.
> 
> Stilinski clearly isn’t faithful to anyone, he’s not a man of his word. Making promises he doesn’t keep. Jacqueline deserves to be treated better than that; she deserves someone who would be faithful to her. Everybody knows that Jacqueline is staying at the sheriff’s house. He should maybe skip a class and head over there to talk to her, yeah. Let her know what a rat Stilinski is.


	11. Eye for an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) and [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter.

Kali stalked back and forth across the room.

“Will you stop pacing,” Deucalion snapped at her; freezing her in place from the shock of his tone.

“They have been gone for over a day,” she turned and snarled at him; her eyes flashing red.

“I am aware of that,” Deucalion replied, his words low and steady, “It would appear that our little Lord is more resourceful than we had allowed for. Ennis, Aiden, Cora, Boyd and Erica all removed; Aiden, Boyd and Erica are the only ones with even a light connection to the pack but even that it is fading swiftly. I can only presume his reasons for keeping them alive. Ethan quickly switched sides when he was taken by our Queen’s grandson.”

“Ethan was weak and easily persuaded,” she snarls in disgust.

“Do not discount Ethan simply for being an omega; he is just as capable as any wolf,” Deucalion smiles at her, “Underestimating an omega’s capabilities could just be your downfall.”

Kali merely smirks in reply.

“We need to take action,” her claws tapping against the table in frustration. Boyd and Deucalion should never have been put in charge of this mission; they were always more about information and planning, not doing, and she needs to be taking her revenge for the death of her mate, Ennis.

“We need to know more than we currently do, he has already proven to be more than capable of overpowering the _strongest_ of wolves” Deucalion replies, his comment clearly referring to Ennis, “Without knowing how he managed to capture Aiden, Boyd and Erica we will never make him yield. And I need to inform our mistress of their capture, her grandson’s defection, and his taking of her omega with him. Given that the little Lord seems to be more powerful than we thought, taking any action against his pack would likely be a foolish endeavour with only the two of us.”

She growls at Deucalion’s retreating form as his cane taps his way to the bedroom where the mirror to contact the Queen is being kept.

He watched as she paced the room, her frustration and need for vengeance markedly obvious in every step. Kali was not happy with their mistress’s response. His human eyes could not see, but he wasn’t merely human.

To say that the Queen had not taken his report well would be an understatement. He was glad that he was in this realm and not back through the hedge and in her Court. Boyd had apparently chosen not to tell her of Aiden’s transgression with his brother during Ethan’s heat, nor had he told her of her grandson’s flight with Ethan to the little Lord to join his Court. Boyd’s choice not to tell her of Aiden and Cora’s capture by the little Lord forced Deucalion to reveal that with Boyd and Erica having fled the pack into this realm, only he and Kali remained.

 _“_ ** _They have forsworn their allegiance to me?_** They made a pact, they made a contract when they accepted me as their mistress, _a pact that they do not get to break; they are_ ** _MINE_** , they are my Deaths and they obey me! You will hunt them down and return them to me,” she snarls at him from the other side of the mirror, her face twisted in a grotesque mask of anger.

_“Mistress, only Kali and I remain, we are but two wolves against his pack, and against his and Reamann’s own powers,” Deucalion pleads, “If the four remaining Deaths could be sent to join me...”_

_“_ **_NO_ ** _, Cunning Death, I will not risk you losing the last of my wolves,” the Queen interrupts him, “I expect you to make good use of the powers you stole from the Fae I sent you to reclaim. The Fae you used the Souleater on to absorb their power and their life as your own. I am certain that you have not forgotten the punishment that befell you for that; so know this, fail me on this task and you will suffer that punishment again. I may not be able to take your human sight, again, but I can take the sight given to you by your wolf.”_

_“Yes, Mistress...”_

He didn’t get to finish grovelling as she cut the connection before he had uttered more. Losing his sight would be the least of his punishment; it’s the six months bound in the cells and coated with the sweet oil that shreds the mind apart.

But he knows that the real reason she won’t send the rest of the wolves is that she can’t. Her growing madness has continued to weaken her power over the years. His plan for revenge against the Fae responsible for his true pack’s demise may have unfurled slightly when the Queen destroyed the Souleater that he had risked his life and sanity to bring from the deep between worlds into Arcadia, but he can bide his time. He will have his revenge against **_all_** of them.

Isaac is lying on his side in bed desperately wanting one of his mates to come into the room, but they aren’t and he needs his diaper changed; it’s getting uncomfortable.

He came in for a nap. With only a couple of weeks before his cubs are due he has needed the naps more often, also being so close to his due date he can’t change himself; not that he liked to anyway, it was something his mates normally did, or sometimes Danny, Jackson or Stiles. The uncomfortable feeling of needing changed has him whimpering softly. It brings another member of the pack to the door; Ethan.

He still hasn’t gotten used to Ethan being in his pack. His master trusts him, says that his submission is genuine; Ethan even bared his neck and accepted a claiming bite from Isaac’s mate and alpha, Derek. He seems sincere and he hasn’t lied that Isaac could detect; but after the incident during the cross country run, Isaac hasn’t been able to trust anyone that wasn’t pack. And Ethan wasn’t pack.

“Are you okay?” he asks; Isaac hears the concern in Ethan’s voice. When he doesn’t answer Ethan half steps into the room before continuing, “Look, I know you still don’t trust me, and I can understand why; I was one of the pack trying to pull your pack apart and pressure your master into leaving you, I put your cubs at risk, and I know an apology isn’t enough, and I’m not asking for you to forgive me because what I was doing is not forgivable. But, can you let me have a second chance, can I get to show you the person I want to be?”

Isaac knows that Ethan is being open and honest, he can feel it and hear it.

“I can try,” and at his words the smile that breaks across Ethan’s face is warm and engaging.

“So, are you okay? Is there something I can do?”

“I need my diaper changed.”

Isaac had been going to say he needed his mates, and he would have told them that he needed changed; would have told any of the other wolves of his pack. He didn’t intend to tell Ethan; but something about his open yearning to be accepted by the pack made Isaac blurt out what he really needed.

Isaac can see the hesitation as Ethan tries to decide what he wants to say or do.

“Can I change your diaper?” Ethan’s nervousness as he asks palpable.

“Do you want to?” Isaac asks, “I mean, if you don’t mind.”

After Ethan has removed his wet diaper, powdered him and fastened the clean diaper on him they are cuddling against each other in the middle of the bed. Ethan’s hands running soothing circles on his back and over his belly.

Isaac can feel Ethan’s breath against his temple, the tension as he holds something he wants to say, to ask.

“What?” Isaac asks him, “I can tell you want to say something.”

“Does our master pick the things we do?”

“Pick what things?” Isaac doesn’t get what Ethan is asking.

“Like Jackson being Jackie, dressing in the lingerie, you being the adult baby, I don’t know what Scott does,” Ethan rambles nervously, “Does master pick or did you?”

“We picked,” Isaac starts, “It may have started from something that master suggested, but we could all use our safe words if we didn’t want it. Me being Issy is something that I chose, something I wanted. Sometimes Scott is little too, and we play, or snuggle with our wolfies; but we’ve only done that a couple of times, Scott is mostly my Papi.” Isaac tries to keep the longing for a play mate for when he is Issy out of his voice. 

He hears Ethan’s heart beating fast, his hands stalling as they slow and stop the soothing rubs on his back and stomach.

“Could I... I mean if you’d want me to I... I could be little with you,” Isaac turns to look into Ethan’s face. He sees a vulnerability, a need.

“Do you want to be little?”

“It wasn’t something I knew about, but...,” Ethan pauses, biting at his bottom lip, “Maybe. Sometimes I just want to be taken care of, to feel safe; you know?”

“Yeah,” Isaac does know.

Stiles walks into the room where she is still lying on the ground curled around the stuffed wolf toy. It looks similar to the ones he bought for Issy and Scott.

He places the plastic cup of water down beside Cora and sits on the ground with his back against the wall.

“Where’d you find the wolf toy?” he asks, needing to say something and not being sure where to begin.

She turns her head, uncurling her body to sit up. She looks at the cup of water before looking over at him, pulling the toy closer to her chest. Her eyes are nervous and wary of him.

“I don’t know,” she replies in a quiet cracking voice, “Tyson was here when I woke up, he’s mine; Derek won him for me years ago at the fun fair.”

She’s telling the truth; but something is off. Stiles knows that no-one has entered this room since she was put in here except for him; he knows that none of his pack untied her or gave her the toy.

“Are you gonna kill me?”

Her question shocks him; he didn’t expect that, and his brain freezes and it takes him a moment to think how to answer. He can’t kill her; she’s Derek’s sister. But. He really doesn’t know what to do.

“You tried to kill one of the cubs,” Stiles replies, his voice a little uneven with emotion, “But why do you think I would kill you?”

“For attacking the cub,” Stiles sees the tears forming in her eyes, “For causing Derek’s death.”

“Derek isn’t dead,” Stiles words clearly shock her, she stares at him with wide eyes, “Do you want to talk to him?”

She shakes her head, silently mouthing ‘No’.

“He can’t be; the Queen’s potion...”

“We made the antidote.”

Stiles feels that she is more of a danger to herself than to the pack, but he doesn’t want to risk taking her among them, not yet. They are only just adjusting to Ethan, they don’t know about his plans for Aiden, and he isn’t sure that they could accept Cora.

“I’ll go get you something to eat,” he says as he stands up, “How does some soup sound?”

Cora doesn’t reply.

“Great, I’ll get right on that.”

She can’t believe what the Fae just told her. She so desperately wants to.

She still cannot hear the Queen; for the first time in years her head feels clear, and yet not. Her mind a tumble of possibilities. She wonders what has happened to the pack, and then realises she thought of them as **_the_** pack and not **_her_** pack. And that brings her thoughts to her brother.

Derek, if he is alive, cannot forgive her. She cannot forgive herself; but she had to obey, she had made a pact and had to obey the Queen.

And now she has failed.

If she returns to the Court she will be killed, _or worse_.

But what can she do? She can’t escape and she sees no way out. She can’t join this pack, her brother’s pack. After what she has been forced to do she can’t be with them, she can’t swap a Fae mistress for a Fae master. She needs to find out who she is, if this pack lets her live, and if she can stay ahead of the Queen’s other Deaths.

“That is another three,” Agent McCall says, “And there is still nothing to lead us to the culprit.”

“We know that the victims are killed at another location and brought to the locations where their bodies are found,” John Stilinski replies, “there must be something that can be found to show how they transported them here, something caught on camera that shows the same person, same care, something at all nine locations within a timeframe that can’t be coincidence.”

“We are reviewing the footage from the CCTV within a two block radius of the locations that the victims were found,” McCall replies.

“You have the resources to do that, something a small sheriff’s office doesn’t have the technology or man-power to do,” Stilinski states, “not without a lot of long hours of _someone_ sitting through the video.”

“We know that the first three victims were all members of a church purity group, the second three we have managed to connect to one of the armed forces or the ROTC, and now we have a GP, psychiatrist, and a paramedic.”

The sheriff sees something click in the agent’s eyes; a spark of recognition.

“You figure something out?” he asks McCall; he’d already discussed this with Deaton and they were sure about _what_ was going on, they just didn’t have a suspect.

“No,” McCall replies looking across at him, “Nothing.”

John turns back to the report in front of him. _Virgins_ , _Warriors_ and now _Healers_ ; he knows either the _Philosophers_ or _Guardians_ will be targeted next. But he doesn’t have a lead that will help find the killer, or a clue to the location of the killings. But he knows that McCall has picked up on something, and he plans to find out what.

Aiden couldn’t be sure how long he had been hanging here.

The ropes didn’t feel like anything special; he couldn’t see them, the hood still covered his head and the blindfold was still attached shutting him in darkness. But there was no irritation of his skin where the ropes bit into him and nothing in the scent of them, so he was sure they were not infused with wolfsbane; but he couldn’t break them, he felt human weak as if all his normal strength was sapped from him. He still strained against them, trying to break free. He refused to give up, despite the evidence that the Fae’s prior comment about the eclipse was true.

He’d been taken off the saw horse, his wrists and ankles connected to some sort of pulley system, in the ceiling he assumes. He was hauled up from the wooden horse and then his feet lowered until he could just rest them on the ground. They were still kept apart, and his wrists were now attached to a bar behind him that kept his hands as far apart as his feet.

Whenever he pulled at the restraints he would lose his foothold on the ground and start to spin until his feet gained some purchase on the floor. But he had to try to escape.

“I told you there is no point,” he heard the voice of his captor, _Stiles_ , “I brought some food for you, are you hungry?”

“No,” he growled as his stomach rumbled in disagreement with him.

“I think we are, and we need to keep our strength up,” Stiles sing-songed in annoying reply as he felt fingers giving his stomach feather-like tickles, “Open up,” his tormentor cheerily asks as the smell of roast chicken wafts under his nose, his stomach grumbles asking to be filled but he keeps his mouth closed; _how did he not smell the food when Stiles entered the room?_

“If you’re a good boy I’ll even take the hood off while I give you a bath,” the patronising little shit says. When he growls and opens his mouth to snap at him his mouth is suddenly filled with tasty chicken. His stomach growls in need and he is chewing and swallowing; it only makes it harder to resist the next mouthful.

He blinks against the dazzle of the light when the hood and blindfold are removed. He’s manoeuvred along the pulley to a tiled corner of the room and lowered until he is squatting over a hole.

“Do your business and then we’ll get you cleaned up,” the infuriating Fae blithely says. Aiden glowers at him. “Well I don’t think you want to make a mess when you’re back in the middle of the room do you?” Aiden is going to rip his throat out when he gets the chance; the Queen’s wishes be damned.

“You could join this pack,” Stiles suggests. He sees the hope in Derek’s eyes quickly dashed by Cora’s sharp reply.

“NO,” her eyes quickly dart to her brother, “I’m sorry, but I can’t. Not after everything, and...” her eyes glance at Stiles before settling back on Derek, “after the last few years I need a change.”

Stiles is sure she means a change from being around the Fae.

“You can’t be on your own,” Derek’s worry has the words firing from his mouth, “if she...”

“I may have a solution,” Stiles interjects, cutting Derek off, “Cora doesn’t want to be part of a Fae Court, submitting to another after her experience with the Queen; there may be a couple of others in a similar situation and they may agree to Cora joining their pack.”

Derek looks hurt at the thought of his sister disappearing from his life again; and Cora looks decidedly uncertain about any proposal Stiles has to make.

They needed to have a pack chat. Stiles accepted Ethan and Ray into their group knowing that his wolves were wary of them. He needs to know that they are okay with his decision; he wouldn’t have taken Ethan and Ray’s submission to him if he believed they were a threat or would upset the balance in the pack. He believes that they can all get along.

So, while Ethan and Ray were being checked over by Deaton in their room, it was purely a decoy that Stiles had arranged to give him the opportunity to talk to everyone else alone, he gathered the rest of the pack in the den.

Derek was first to speak; a definitive, ‘They’re pack’. That seemed to settle it for everyone else. Even Isaac was okay with Ethan joining them, telling them that he had changed his diaper the other day, and even cuddled with him. It was more than Stiles had expected given the events on the cross-country run. He had thought Isaac would still have reservations about Ethan.

Scott didn’t have any problems with them if Derek and Isaac were happy.

Danny and Jackson said that Ray and Ethan seem genuine and that they would defer to their alpha and their master.

They did want to know what was happening with Cora. It’s clear, apparently even to Derek from the way he closes off from everyone, that the pack don’t fully trust her. Stiles told them that she didn’t want to join the pack, but that she didn’t want to go back to her old pack, and that he was making arrangements for her.

Jackson is sitting in the nursery, with Kon suckling at his pecs. Scott is sitting beside him feeding Michael. Lucas and Isibeal have already been fed, they are currently being burped and diapered by Derek and Danny. Ethan and Isaac are holding Caden and Leilani as they wait to be fed. 

Jackson is nervous, and he knows his pack mates can sense it. It’s gonna be his first day back at school since his cubs were born. And he is going back as him; not as her, not as Jackie. He knew it would be hard, being separated from his cubs, he saw how it affected Scott; and felt some of the separation anxiety through the pack link. But he is worried about the reaction of others who think he has been in rehab, who will think that the puffiness around his pecs, his large nipples and little cock are the results of him taking steroids. Well, if they notice in the changing room; and if they do, then the whole school will know.

“It’ll be okay,” Scott says out of the blue; Jackson turns his head to find him looking at him with his lopsided smile on his face, Jackson can’t stop the half smile that creeps onto his own.

“Derek, Ray and Isaac will take care of them while we’re gone,” Scott continues, “It’s not easy leaving them, but...”

“You’ll still worry and text every period of the school day, and call during lunch,” Derek interrupts as he tries to scowl at his mate, but the upturned corners of his mouth give away that he is teasing. It makes Jackson laugh in spite of his worry; makes him forget that it’s not just leaving his cubs behind that he was nervous about.

Isaac is in the den, lying on the daybed with the body pillow wrapped around him. Derek is at his back. Ray is reading in the nursery, and Cora is up in the library. Isaac, like most of the pack, is wary of her; but Stiles and Derek both said that she was no-longer a threat. Ray raised his eyebrows at Stiles when he said that, but quickly dropped his gaze when Stiles insisted that she was okay.

Isaac and Derek came into the den shortly after the rest of the pack headed to school. Because he had still been taking part in sports at school Deaton has suggested after his last check-up that he should rest the last couple of weeks of his pregnancy. There was nothing wrong, he insisted, he just thought it would be prudent to be cautious. Because that didn’t worry Isaac.

He knows that his mates, and pack, know he is worrying about it. They have been a lot more tactile, and they’re wolves so they were already touchy-feely. Not that Isaac is complaining really. He loves being surrounded by his pack, _his family_ , and feeling the love they have for each other.

“Needing your diaper changed?” Derek says against the back of his neck. Isaac just nods his response as he sucks on his pacifier.

“Come on then,” Derek gently rubs along his side, “We’ll get you changed and then feed the cubs with Ray before we get some lunch.” Isaac nods his head again as he continues to suck hungrily at his binky.

“You know I can give you _something better_ to suck on,” Derek growls suggestively into his ear, before he leaps over Isaac and walks out the door. Isaac glowers at his teasing mates retreating back before rising, with difficulty, from his reclined position and waddling after him.

Cora feels out of place surrounded by the scents of her brother’s pack. She wishes she could belong here, but she can’t. She can’t allow herself to submit to another Fae.

Exactly how much is real of what she remembers from between the time the changeling attacked her and she woke up hugging Tyson she doesn’t know. Most she is sure must be dreams induced by the Sithin; from it taking memories from her and Derek.

But... she felt her mother’s presence, felt her wolf curl at her back.

There are times wandering around this house that she catches hints of a scent, and it reminds her of her mom, of her family; it makes her think of staying. But she knows she would never feel comfortable, never feel safe, being part of another pack that submitted to the Fae.

She needs to be apart from them; the only reason she is considering Stiles suggestion is that Derek trusts him. That, and she knows her chances of evading the Queen without any help are non-existent.

“So, you need to be thinking about your costumes,” Lydia proclaims as she and Allison sit next to Matt at their table in the cafeteria.

“Costumes?” Stiles asks, furrowing his brow at her.

“For my party,” she isn’t even looking at him as she replies.

“You’re having a costume party?” Stiles tries to clarify; he’s finding Lydia to be as cryptic as Deaton.

“I’m having a Halloween party,” her expression suggests he should have known what she was talking about, but it’s only the end of September; how was he to know?

“It’s only September, isn’t it a little early?”

“No Stiles, the party is on All Hallows’ Eve,” she may as well have rolled her eyes in response, “The theme is Hollywood.”

“Hollywood?” Siles questions, he wants to be certain exactly what she means.

“Yes, Hollywood, motion pictures, actors, actresses, the inspirational characters they play,” Lydia states.

“I’ll pick the packs costumes,” Stiles smiles at her, he is already thinking of the inspirational characters that he can dress his pack as.

Greenburg watches Stiles and his cackle of friends as they sit around **_their_** table; the one they always sit at. No one else ever uses that table. _He thinks that someday he should get to the cafeteria before them and sit there just to see what Stiles would do_.

It riles him that he came to his house during summer vacation and they talked about setting up a D&D club when school restarted. He came to his house once. He talked about the club once, and never again; Stiles didn’t talk to him at all during the rest of the summer break and has ignored him since school started back. **_Instead sitting at that table, surrounded by his cadre and one of the new guys that just moved here; but not the guy’s twin_**.

And now Jackson is back and Stilinski is all over him; like he just forgot about Jacqueline and the fact she has had his baby. Someone should tell her just what Stilinski and Jackson get up to, he remembers walking in on their little orgy in the toilets. He remembers meeting Jacqueline at Lydia’s birthday party. They were getting on _great_ until Stilinski and Danny turned up.

Stilinski clearly isn’t faithful to anyone, he’s not a man of his word. Making promises he doesn’t keep. Jacqueline deserves to be treated better than that; _she deserves someone who would be faithful to her_.

Everybody knows that Jacqueline is staying at the sheriff’s house. He should maybe skip a class and head over there to talk to her, yeah. **_Let her know what a rat Stilinski is_**.

Deaton had told him that it could happen anywhere between three months and nine months after their birth. That in some cases it wouldn’t show until they were a year old. His twins are barely over three months and Scott is sure that it just happened.

He watches Michael’ face intently as he smiles down at him, and as his son gurgles out a laugh smiling back at him there is the unmistakable flash of blue in his eyes.

“Derek,” he calls out excitedly, “Derek, his eyes flashed, Michael’s eyes flashed blue!”

Derek finishes changing Lucas and carries him over to where Scott was feeding Michael and squeezing into the seat beside him. Derek flashes his alpha red eyes at his twin boys, their eyes shifting in response to their alpha’s call answering with blue and gold.

“Lucas is omega like me,” Scott’s voice is hushed as if he hadn’t considered the possibility, “I thought being twins they would be the same.”

“I hadn’t thought we would have an omega,” Derek says kissing Scott’s temple, “With the pack getting so large already, and three of you, now four of you, being omegas I didn’t think it would happen.”

Scott ponders Derek’s comment for a minute before replying.

“There was only you and I when I had my heat and got pregnant,” turning to look into his mate’s eyes, “would the fact he’s omega be decided so quickly?”

“Male, female or omega are all determined at conception,” they turn to see Ethan standing at the nursery door, “I had a lot of time in the court to read about conception, pregnancy and foetal development to try and understand why I wasn’t conceiving during my heats.”

“Why?” Scott blurts out.

“No idea,” Ethan calmly replies, “Everything suggested that there was nothing wrong with me. Even though my first heat was late, not until I was seventeen...”

“When does a first heat normally happen?” Scott asks, none of the books they have has really told him much about omegas, and now that he knows Lucas is a born omega he really wants to know all he can.

Ethan settles on the floor in front of Scott and Derek, he tentatively reaches out to stroke Lucas’s hair, looking to his alpha for permission. At Derek’s nod his fingers gently glide over the cub’s scalp.

“Don’t worry Scott, you’ve got a few years yet before this one will have those monthly and twice yearly problems,” Ethan smiles over at him.

“I hope so,” Scott squeaks back, “I’ve only had the one and I don’t want to think of my cub going through it.”

“A first heat for male omegas is usually around fourteen to sixteen, after puberty has started and we’ve fully developed, it can be a year or two earlier for female omegas. They thought I was late because of the stress with my first pack, well the first pack after my family.”

“What happened?” Derek softly asks, his voice taking Scott’s attention from Ethan for an instant.

“I don’t really remember my family, we were young when the pack travelling through town attacked us. They killed our mom and dad and took Aiden and me. They were only really interested in getting their hands on an omega and making sure it knew its place in the pack; they took Aiden as a means of keeping me in line. They made sure that we knew both of us were the lowest in the pack.

They weren’t happy when my heat didn’t start when it should have. They beat Aiden something fierce for days on end blaming him for everything that was wrong with me.”

“There was nothing wrong with you,” Derek growls out, a hand cupping the side of Ethan’s face and Scott sees him lean into the touch; the pang of jealousy killed by knowing that his pack mate needs the comfort his alpha is giving him.

“So what happened next?” Derek asks.

“Deucalion happened by, we were fifteen, maybe sixteen, at the time. He told us about his mistress, and how she protected her pack; how she could protect us, protect me. All we had to do was kill our pack, every one of them.”

Ethan pushes into Derek touch, edges closer to Scott, to the scent of pack and safety before he continues.

“Aiden scoffed at him, ‘ _how do you expect us, the two lowest and weakest members of the pack, to kill our existing pack?_ ‘ That was when Deucalion said he would show us our true potential, show us how we were stronger together. We didn’t know about the Fae then, that his mistress was the Queen of the Unseelie Court, or that when Aiden pushed his fist into me and we merged into one being it was Fae magic changing us forever to make that merging possible...”

“What?” Scott shouted, waking the sleeping cubs in his and Derek’s arms.

“I don’t think Ethan means that Deucalion had Aiden put his fist into Ethan’s ass,” Derek rolls his eyes at Scott.

“NO,” Ethan stares at Scott wide eyed, “If he had suggested that we would have though the he was some pervert trying it on. He had Aiden push on my back and then it felt like Aiden was being pulled into me. It changed us. We were stronger as one. After we killed the first of the pack we were more confident. We started taking them out one by one. The pack broke apart, they scattered and ran. We tracked them down, one by one until only our old alpha was left.

Deucalion only showed up again just as we were about to kill our former alpha. He had a message for them from his mistress, ‘ _Never break a promise to her, never steal from her_ ‘. Deucalion took the ring that was hanging on a chain around the alpha’s neck, then told us we could kill her. She begged for her life before we ripped her throat out.

Now we knew that we had just been pawns in the Queen’s revenge, but we had promised ourselves to her and we had nowhere else to go.”

“You bargained for protection?” Derek asks.

“And Aiden asked that I not be forced to mate with anyone I didn’t want to. Then after my first heat, when countless Fae had been allowed to use me, Aiden was punished for questioning her about it, about the fact I didn’t get to choose who I was with. Her reply was that I _didn’t refuse any of them_ , that I _didn’t say no_ , and that I _begged them to fuck me_. So I wasn’t forced.”

Scott is seething with anger. He rises from the chair and carries Michael to the crib where he lays him down before turning back to where Ethan is still sitting on the floor, leaning into Derek’s touch. Ethan is watching him as he walks back, kneels beside him and pulls him into a hug. Scott feels the moment that Ethan relaxes into the embrace, and his arms latch on to Scott, pulling them tighter together and the damp tears of his pain run against Scott’s cheek.

Aiden has no sense of time, of what day it is or how long he has been here.

His head is still covered by the hood, Stiles placed back on him with the blindfold, after he washed him. He is no longer hanging from the ceiling, or strapped down over the saw horse. He is curled against the wall by the manacles attached to his legs.

His arms are pulled around his chest and restrained behind him by the strange straitjacket like leather contraption that Stiles locked him into. It only covers his upper back, his arms and collared around his neck. The straps are securely fastened and it’s been impossible to get free.

He sleep has been fitful since he was washed and placed in this bondage.

He didn’t mean to lean into Stiles’ touch as he massaged his head while washing his hair. He just found himself doing it. It felt so good when he was touching him, as he rinsed the soap from him. What he didn’t expect was the lurch his cock gave when he looked down and saw all his body hair following the flow of water off his body.

_“I’m not planning to let your body hair grow back,” Stiles growled into his ear as he stood behind him, Aiden could feel the press of his body into his back, “but if you’re a very good boy, for a very long time, you might earn it; if you want.”_

Stiles flogged him then. And it hurt. Long after the flogging had stopped it hurt, and it didn’t heal as quickly as it should have. He could feel it for... long after it stopped.

Stiles held him until he fell asleep afterwards, and was still there when he woke. He fed him, gave him water to drink and gently rubbed salve into the burn of his flogged back, ass and thighs.

Another time Aiden found himself laid out on the floor, arms stretched above him and legs stretched between a spreader-bar as Stiles dripped hot red wax over his body. He writhed under the assault, gasping and begging, ‘ _please, please_ ‘, not knowing what he was begging for; but desperate for Stiles to touch him.

And Stiles did after. He held him, was there when he woke, he fed him and made sure he drank; and his fingers soothed his aches.

The visits from Stiles are the only time when he isn’t left to wander aimlessly in his own thoughts with no outside stimulation. Thoughts that invariable lead back to Stiles and what they did or talked about when he was here. He hopes his next visit is soon.

John Stilinski moves the last of the boxes into his basement. They are all marked ‘Property of Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department’; and they all contain his personal copies of case files. The ones that he could determine there was a supernatural element to the case. They all have a code written on them that corresponds to what he believes was involved; werewolf, hunter, Fae, witch, or whatever.

He doesn’t think that anyone would be able to determine that was what the code related to. But he doesn’t want to take the chance of Agent McCall getting his hands on these and figuring it out. So for now they are going to remain hidden here in his basement.

The pack are on edge. Stiles is on edge.

There has been no sighting, scent or general sign of a threat, veiled or otherwise, from Ethan and Cora’s old pack. Stiles doesn’t believe that just because they are down to two, Kali and Deucalion, they have packed up and gotten out of Dodge. From everything that Ray, Cora and Ethan have said about the Queen it would be suicidal.

The pack and Cora were a little wary when he told them that Boyd and Erica had defected from the Queen. He explained that they, like Cora, didn’t want to join this pack but that they were asking to be allowed to set up home in Beacon Hills.

Cora immediately realised that they were the pack that Stiles had been talking to about her. She wasn’t sure she would feel safe being around other ex-members of the Queen’s Deaths. But she agreed to meet with them, on neutral ground. Stiles is arranging it.

He has also told the pack that no-one is to go anywhere outside their home on their own.

A week later Stiles and Derek are dropping Cora off at the loft where Boyd and Erica are staying. They are just leaving when Stiles gets an excited call from Scott; Isaac has gone into labour, he’s a few days early but it isn’t anything to worry about. It **_IS_** enough for Scott to panic as Derek isn’t there.

Before Stiles can turn to say to Derek he has taken off running back to the preserve and to their home. The sound of his mate in distress enough to make him forget Stiles’ orders.

Kali had to get out of the apartment. There was only her and Deucalion left there and she was being driven mad with the inactivity.

Whenever she called Deucalion on it he merely smiled and said the time is not yet right. Whatever.

She couldn’t believe her luck when the alpha of the little Lord’s pack running past the end of the street she was standing in. And he was alone. It was an opportunity she was not going to waste.

As they quickly approached the edge of the preserve and the centre of the pack’s territory she had to make her move. She picked up her speed and began to catch the alpha, this time she wasn’t toying with him in search of their lair, she was chasing him down for the kill.

Derek was fast approaching the house when he heard the roar from behind him.

He turned only to be hit full force by the she-wolf Kali, her long talons scraping down his chest as her foot impacted on his sternum and he was sent flying back landing on the ground winded.

As she leapt towards him aiming for a second strike he rolled out of the way. He jumped to his feet and turned quickly with his back to the house as he faced her. She was leaping at him again to make a flying kick.

“ ** _Get the fuck away from my Mate!_** ” Derek heard Scott roar as he sailed through the air over him and knocked the attacking wolf backwards. Kali fell backwards, Scott landing on her; she quickly threw him off and rushed to slice at him with her feet. Scott caught her leg and turned to bring her to the ground; he raised his arm and drew it down in an arc, his claws cutting into her throat and through the arteries. As the red dimmed and went out in her eyes he turned to look into Derek’s alpha red with his own golden amber eyes turning silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-12 -- Alpha and Omega
> 
>   
>  “This could be Fae related,” Allison thinks aloud, “We should let Stiles know.”  
> “Oh,” Lydia exclaims as she stares ahead. Allison follows her gaze to find Agent McCall standing by her car holding her bow, his head turns until he is looking at the both of them sitting in the back of the patrol car; and he turns to walk to them.
> 
> “Ms Argent, Allison isn’t it?” the agent asks as he leans down to talk to them through the open window; she smiles wanly up at him as his eyes taken in every detail of their appearance; the dampness of their clothing, and that Lydia is barefoot.  
> “Yes,” she croaks in reply.  
> “I’m sure you have a permit for this weapon?”  
> “I would have thought that you would know you don’t need a permit or license for a bow. However, my family are keen hunters so I have been training with a bow for years and have a lifetime hunting licence,” her reply more steely and her gaze holding his unblinkingly, “But we were out here to practice, and it’s not like we need a license for that.”  
> “Yes, to practice using cans,” Agent McCall slowly states, “Of which there are none, either in your car or in the park as the trashcans have already been emptied after the park closed.”  
> “Well, it’s not like we knew that,” Lydia says.  
> “I’m sure you were going to search through trash to find…”  
> “We were going to search in the recycle bins,” Lydia interrupts.  
> Allison can tell from the look on his face that he doesn’t believe them; luckily before he can say or ask anything else her parents arrive.  
> 


	12. Alpha and Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) and [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter.

Stiles is sure that it is gonna take some time to get his head around what the hell just happened.

Since Scott ripped out Kali’s throat he hasn’t left Derek’s side, not once, constantly checking the wounds that she inflicted on him; licking and nipping at Derek’s body as he leaches the pain away, encouraging the wounds to heal.

Deaton and Melissa are with Isaac. Danny is with him too, until Derek has healed up Stiles decided that it was maybe best that he not be with his mate in case his injuries caused Isaac any more stress and worry than he was already feeling.

Scott is having trouble controlling some of his wolfy instincts; the kind of lack of control that he hasn’t had since he was first bitten. His are eyes no-longer the golden-amber of an omega, but iridescent silver.

“What the ever-loving fuck?” Stiles thinks.

“He has become an Alpha-Omega,” Ethan replies, it’s only when he speaks that Stiles realises he has spoken aloud, “An alpha and omega, like I used to be.”

“What?” he splutters in shock, “But omegas can’t become alphas?”

“Normally,” Ethan replies twisting his head to bare his neck and cast his gaze down to the ground. Stiles places a hand soothingly on Ethan’s cheek and turns his eyes back to him.

“But?” Stiles presses.

“If the omega,” Ethan swallows heavily, his speech filled with nervousness, “has a mate bond with an alpha and does _something_ to claim an Alphas power, then they can attain alpha status.”

“Okay, but your eyes are amber not silver, when were you an alpha?”

“I really don’t know all the details, I never found anything to explain it without something that contradicted what I had read before,” Ethan says; trying to look down while Stiles keeps him looking towards him, “When Aiden and I killed our old pack we were merged; when Aiden became an alpha we assumed because of that, and because we are twins, I was able to tap into the alpha power I had taken too. But when I accepted Derek as my alpha my eyes turned back to amber and I lost the alpha status. I was never as powerful as Aiden, but I was stronger and faster than a beta and more agile than an alpha.”

“More agile?”

“An omega wolf is naturally smaller, lithe and more dexterous, far swifter,” Ethan replies.

Before Stiles can ask more they hear the cry of a new-born cub and both Derek and Scott are rushing to the door to see their mate.

Isaac is lying in the centre of the pack bed; Scott and Jackson are on either side of him, feeding his three cubs. He had known that his chances were slim, that only one in ten omega males lactated; but as both Scott and Jackson had, he had hoped. It just didn’t happen.

The rest of the pack are all gathered round them, sitting around the bed; Stiles, Danny and Derek are at the head of the bed. Jackson has a cub suckling at each nipple, two boys; they were the last two to be born. Scott is feeding the only girl, the first of Isaac’s cubs to be born.

“So, have we thought of names for them yet?” Stiles looks to Danny first.

“I want to name him Iokua; it’s Joshua in Hawaiian,” Danny says reaching over Jackson to stroke the head of the small cub sucking Jackson’s right nipple. Stiles looks to Isaac who nods his head in agreement.

“Okay, this little lad here I want to name Diarmaid, though everyone will anglicise it to Dermot,” Stiles says, again looking to Isaac who smiles up at him and nods. Stiles turns to Derek for the name of his cub.

“I want... can we call her Laura... after your sister,” Isaac says to Derek; all eyes turn to look at Isaac, “If that’s okay with you, Derek?”

They can all see the swallow Derek takes as the emotion fills his eyes, and he stretches over and takes Isaac’s mouth in his, his hand supporting the back of Isaac’s head, as he shows his mate the strength of the love he feels for him.

With the cubs safely curled into one another in the cribs that Derek, Danny and Ray rolled into the pack bedroom the pack are in a similar pile in the large bed.

Scott can’t seem to calm his mind enough to allow himself to drift off. He feels... restless. He wants to run and hunt and... something. He feels stifled, hemmed in as if he’s being suffocated and needs to...

The shift startles him, the sudden press of his fangs against his gums, the copper taste in his mouth, the sharp point of his claws against... Derek. The flash of Derek’s alpha eyes forces him to shift back, giving him back the control he briefly lost.

“Don’t worry,” Stiles voice drifts over from behind Derek as a hand flops over and ruffles his hair, “We’ll help you keep control and be a good alpha-omega dude.”

Scott pulls himself further into Derek’s space, burrows his head into the crook of his neck and inhales his mate’s scent, his arms stretching back to pull Isaac to spoon at his back; needing to cocoon himself in the press and scent of them, to ground him in their presence and quiet his mind. The comfort of them allows him to let sleep take him.

Deucalion’s fury at Kali’s misguided attempt to have revenge against the Fae’s pet alpha has almost abated. She has left him little choice. There is only one way he knows to be able to salvage his plans, to ensure his years of manipulation are not lost and his chance of retribution is restored.

He just hopes that he can retrieve what he needs without being detected.

“Okay, according to my dad he’s been hanging around the house for the past week,” Stiles informs that pack as they sit around the den. Ethan is sitting on Ray’s lap, Jackson and Danny are on the loveseat, Isaac, Scott and Derek are cuddled together on one of the sofas, and Stiles is on the other with Matt lying across his lap.

“He’s even come to the door twice to ask if she is in; and he’s skipping the coach’s class last period to do so when he knows I wouldn’t be there,” he continues.

“I knew the little fucker was deliberately dropping his pen so he could look up my skirt,” Jackson growls out.

“You could always get a vajazzle,” Danny smirks, “Then when he looks up your skirt the reflected light might blind him.”

“So, Greenburg’s infatuation with Jackie hasn’t diminished since Lydia’s party,” Danny says pulling Jackson closer to him possessively as if the thought of it would conjure Greenburg to paw at his mate like he did at Lydia’s, with his hand up his skirt, fingering his wetness.

“Apparently not,” Stiles huffs in exasperation, “so we need to come up with something to make him back off.”

“You made him forget about the bathroom incident,” Scott thinks out loud, “could you make him forget about Jackie?”

“I didn’t make him forget,” Stiles says, “I made him remember it differently; he thinks he walked in on us making out, not Danny and I changing your and Isaac’s diapers, Jackson fixing his stockings, and Pet drying his tail.”

“But he _knows_ that Jackie is your _girlfriend_ , and that _she_ has just had your baby,” Derek’s eyebrows knit together in confusion as he speaks, “So why would he think that he would have a chance with Jackie?”

“Doh!” Stiles slaps his head as a thought occurs to him, “He _knows_ that Jackson and me were making out in the toilets; he must think that I am cheating on Jackie with Jackson.”

“Just as well he doesn’t know about Scott, Danny, Isaac, me, Ray, Ethan and Matt,” Derek deadpans, “With your stamina and expertise he’d probably be more interested in you.”

It takes a minute for Stiles scowl to make the ripple of laughter die down and get everyone back on topic.

“So, what do we do?” Isaac asks, “Make him think that Jackie is cheating on you too?”

“With who though?” Danny asks, “He knows all of us from school, or Lydia’s party, except for Ray.”

Stiles’ grin is rather Machiavellian as he acts out his wounded betrayal, “Jackie, how could you? Did you even think of the babies? And with my own cousin too!”

“Master,” Ethan quietly says. He and Stiles are alone in the den, the rest of the pack are either feeding the cubs or in the kitchen making the pack’s dinner.

“What’s up?” Stiles says, turning to him. Ethan isn’t sure how to continue; he doesn’t know how his master will react.

“I...” he stumbles at first before rushing out, “I think I’m pregnant.”

“That’s great! Have you taken one of the tests?”

“No, I... It’s just that I’ve missed a period, I normally have one within two weeks of my heat, and it’s been almost five week now since my heat.”

Stiles pulls him into a hug and he relaxes into the embrace.

“Okay,” Stiles says to him, “we might have a stick for you to pee on around here somewhere, but we’ll take you to Deaton tomorrow for a check-up anyway. He must not have thought to test for that the other day. After all, we gotta make sure you and those cubs in your belly are nice and healthy.”

Ethan feels the grin spread across his face at the thought; _his master wants to make sure he and his cubs are healthy._

Jackson is a little nervous.

Stiles is taking Ethan to see Deaton, and Danny is taking Scott and Matt home. Isaac is still staying at home with Derek and the cubs. This leaves him alone in his old room at the Stilinski house getting ready to be seen out with Ray.

Stiles fitted the prosthetic vagina over his cock this morning, he wore it all day under his clothes. That shouldn’t have been a big deal, he did that when he went to the school as Jackie; but somehow he felt this burn in his gut and his little cock was hard behind the rubber covering. Not that anyone but his pack would notice, and only then because of the stink of his arousal. But all the omegas are feeling more sexually needy; there hasn’t been any real sexy time as Stiles calls it since Ethan’s heat, and he knows that Scott, Isaac, Ethan and he are all feeling the need for more physical contact. He’ll need to talk to Danny, Derek and Stiles about it.

He looks at himself in the full length mirror. He’s wearing his pale blue lace panties, and has the dark blue garter belt fastened around his waist. The lacy stockings, to match his panties and bra, glide up his smooth legs as he pulls them up to fasten the straps from the garter belt to the top.

He steps into a short, plain black skirt and fastens it around his waist, pulls the pale blue cashmere sweater over his head. He applies a light foundation and the deep red lip gloss; he’s pulling the dark bob cut wig over his hair as his phone beeps with a message from Ray to let him know that he’s just arrived in the Impala he bought today, _he saw one on a TV show and liked the look of it_ , and that Greenburg is in a car across the street watching the house.

Jackie slips the Manolo Blahnik cobalt blue toe pumps on his feet and heads down to answer the door as Ray rings the doorbell.

As Ray takes Jackie’s arm and loops it around his own to lead him to the car he gets his first look at it; it’s not what he expected. Instead of the latest model it’s a nineteen sixty-seven soft top, black with red interiors. And the top is down.

“You look nice,” Ray smiles at him as he holds the passenger door open, closing it gently as Jackie settles on the leather seat and clicks the seatbelt into place. Ray runs around to the driver’s side and jumps in. As the car starts some soft rock starts blaring from the radio...

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

“Mind if I change the music?” Jackie asks, not sure that he would know how as he looks at the radio/cassette fitted to the car.

“House rules, Jackie. Driver picks music. Shotgun shuts their cakehole,” Ray replies with a grin.

“What?” Jackie knows he just missed some sort of joke as Ray’s smile falters and he mumbles ‘ _never mind_ ‘.

Ray drives them to the edge of the preserve known as a local make-out point. Making sure not to lose Greenburg who’s trailing them.

“So,” Jackie asks as Ray parks in a fairly secluded spot, “How come you know how to drive already?”

“Stiles showed me,” is Ray’s answer, “And Danny got me a license.” He leans over towards Jackie, “Time to put on a show for your admirer. Master said to make sure he could see.”

Jackie swallows, feeling nervous about doing this knowing that Greenburg is watching; but his little dick is hard and leaking behind the rubber it’s trapped by. As he bends over to climb into the back seat, Ray’s hands slide up the back of his legs and cup his ass under his skirt.

“I see you’re already getting all wet for me,” Ray’s voice seems to have deepened, his tone needy.

Jackie whimpers as Ray climbs over the seats and settling himself, pulling him to straddle his lap. His kiss is gentle but sure as he takes Jackie’s lips, his tongue caressing, searching for permission to enter. Jackie’s lips part, and his own tongue brushes over Ray’s. He feels Ray’s fingers tease at his opening through the wet panties and moans wantonly against the emboldened kisses.

“You’re so wet for me Jackie, so ripe,” Ray breathlessly groans between kisses, his fingers sliding in and stretching him, the fabric of his panties pulled aside, “Do you want me to get you off, to let your stalker see you come undone?”

“Fuck...”

“No, I’m not allowed to do that,” Ray teases, “but I can do this...”

Ray flips them over so that Jackie is flat on his back on the back seat, his fingers still inside. Jackie has one leg over the seats in front, the shoe hanging loose from his stocking covered toe. Ray kneels between his legs and lifts his skirt up; lowering his mouth over the blue lace of his panties he begins to mouth at the hard littleness trapped underneath.

“Oh, fuck, Ray, yes, please, please, yes,” Jackie moans loudly into the night as with hand Ray’s fingers work in and out of his slick opening, while the fingers of the other pinching and pulling at his sensitive nipples, and his mouth teases his little nub. Jackie comes with a shout, his body shaking with the sensation of it.

Ray quickly undoes his fly and pulls out his own hard rod, Jackie takes it between his painted lips and with a swirl of his tongue and a few quick jerks of his hand, Ray’s own release is quick to follow.

As Ray collapses on the seat beside him he cups the back of Jackie’s head in his hands and pulls him into a lazy kiss.

Neither of them notice when Greenburg drives away.

Saul is in the abandoned subway car; the map of Beacon Hills laid out before him.

He’s drawn the ley lines that flow around and through the town, marking where they cross; where the next sacrifice is needed.

He’s sure his plan is working; that the offerings he’s making are re-igniting the power of the Nemeton. He saw new growth, a sapling pushing its way up from the stump. He knows it’s working, and he will have his revenge on the monsters.

Allison isn’t holding her back this time. She doesn’t want try and contain the ear piercing scream inside either of their bedrooms again. If they tried to pass it off as another nightmare from her Peter incident, it may make her mother consider that Lydia needed to have more therapy; Allison is sure that is something Lydia does not want to happen, and there something else is at the root of it.

So, when Lydia got out of their bed and started wandering she let her, following at a short distance. She grabbed one of her bows as she left the house, just in case, and jumped in her car. Though as the rain falls she wishes she had a picked up a jacket with a hood too, and is grateful that she took her car; even if Lydia seems oblivious to how wet she is getting.

Lydia seems to have a set route in mind, and when Allison realises that they are heading towards the edge of town, she wonders if the pack house is the destination; only Lydia veers off into a park, walking quickly towards the large central oak tree. She parks just outside the gates and grabs her bow.

Lydia’s scream has Allison rushing to catch up to her, halting just behind her as she catches sight of what Lydia is screaming at. Tied to the tree like every other victim, the garrotte cutting into his neck, is their chemistry teacher; Adrian Harris.

He feels disoriented; he feels like he is floating and being held down at the same time. The muffled sound of a voice filters through and he thinks that he should listen to it, grasp hold of it and follow where it leads.

“Aiden,” the voice says more clearly, and his eyes flutter open. He blinks a few times trying to remember... something, trying to think.

“Aiden,” he looks to the voice, to the man who’s voice he hears; he realises that he is looking up into his face, that he is lying down with his head resting in the man’s lap and he isn’t sure how he got there, “I’m going to get you some water okay?”

He nods his head. The man... he wonders if he is his master... gently puts his head on the ground as he fetches the water. He comes back and helps him to sit up, placing a straw in his mouth and orders him to suck. The cool water refreshes him, his master, he thinks he must be as he’s taking care of him, lets him drink his fill.

He looks down his body and notices that his cock and balls have some sort of metal rings wrapped around them.

“Remember,” his master says, stroking his cheek, “I locked the controller on you, so you can’t get hard or use your cock for anything but peeing.”

The memory is foggy, he can only recall fragments; _the rings being bolted around his cock and balls with the power tools, the bar pushing his balls forward and his cock pulled down over them and locked in place behind the second ring_.

It’s followed by another memory, from just after the device was locked on him, as far as he knows. 

_He’s bent down over a bench, he can see himself in the mirror ahead, his cock and balls hanging useless as his master’s fingers stretch his ass open, smearing the lubricant inside him, deep inside as his prostate is rubbed until he is pushing back and moaning. There is a sudden hard slap to his ass._

_“Stop that; I told you not to move and not to make a sound,” his master says looking down on him disapprovingly._

_He stills and quiets; waiting. Then the pressure of his master’s cock is pushing into him, thick and long; stretching him wide as he pushes forward, sliding inch by inch inside him as he feels every vein along the fleshy virile member; he can’t remember ever feeling so much pleasure in his life._

_A slow rhythm of the cock pulling out and pushing into him is set up; he looks into the mirror hoping to see his master looking at him, but he’s not. He’s reading a book as he uses him. He’s being used as nothing more than an object, a toy for his master to pleasure himself with. He feels a mix of emotions; both the shame of being nothing more than an object, and the curl of arousal, as his cock tries to fill and thicken in the confines of the metal it’s trapped in, at being used by his master._

He can feel the blood try to flow and fill his cock once more at the memory.

He’s in his master’s arms now though, held tight and safe, his back resting against his master’s chest and his head resting back against his master’s shoulder. He curls himself closer into the warmth and comfort.

“How you doing?”

“Master?” There’s a flicker of surprise in the man’s eyes, a slight panic runs through him, “You... you are my Master? Aren’t you?”

“Well, it;s the first time you’ve called me that Aiden, I want to be, can be your master if you want to give your submission to me.”

He can’t think of why he wouldn’t.

The blue and red lights are flashing around them.

Allison had called the sheriff, not his office number but his personal cell phone, and reported finding Harris’s body. She wanted to make sure he was the one that she and Lydia talked to first; before they needed to make their official statement or talk to the FBI.

Their parents have been contacted and are on their way. They have already told the sheriff everything about how they found the body, and given their official version to his deputies; that they couldn’t sleep and had come out to the park to practice with the bow, using some cans as target practice.

“We need to comb this park, see if there is any evidence that the rain hasn’t washed away yet,” Allison over hears the sheriff inform his deputies, “And radio the patrol cars to keep an eye out, there’s going to be two more somewhere.”

“Don’t worry sheriff,” the man in suit and overcoat says as he strides towards the sheriff; Allison assumes he is the FBI agent in charge, “We have already found the other two victims.”

Neither she nor Lydia can hear any more of the conversation as they are bundled towards a patrol car, given towels and blankets to dry off, and allowed into the back the car to wait on the arrival of their parents.

“Agent McCall,” Lydia blurts out.

“Huh?”

“The FBI agent, that just so happens to be Scott’s father.”

“How do you know?”

“The sheriff called him Agent McCall; when he was asking him when they found the other bodies, and what else he knows that is important to the case that he is keeping from him.” Allison must look confused as her expressions causes Lydia to add, “I can lip read.”

“What else are they saying?”

“It’s not like I can hear them; I can barely make out what the sheriff is saying, he isn’t moving his lips enough and Agent McCall is keeping his back to me,” Lydia complains, “something about a ritual, pagan, and the sheriff saying that is all conclusions that they had already come to.”

“This could be Fae related,” Allison thinks aloud, “We should let Stiles know.”

“Oh,” Lydia exclaims as she stares ahead. Allison follows her gaze to find Agent McCall standing by her car holding her bow, his head turns until he is looking at the both of them sitting in the back of the patrol car; he turns and walks towards them.

“Ms Argent, Allison isn’t it?” the agent asks as he leans down to talk to them through the open window; she smiles wanly up at him as his eyes taken in every detail of their appearance; the dampness of their clothing, and that Lydia is barefoot.

“Yes,” she croaks in reply.

“I’m sure you have a permit for this weapon?”

“I would have thought that you would know you don’t need a permit or license for a bow. However, my family are all keen hunters so I have been training with a bow for years and have a lifetime hunting licence,” her reply more steely and her gaze holding his unblinkingly, “But we were out here to practice, and it’s not like we need a license for that.”

“Yes, to practice using cans,” Agent McCall slowly states, “Of which there are none, either in your car or in the park, as the trashcans have already been emptied after the park closed.”

“Well, it’s not like we knew that,” Lydia says.

“I’m sure you were going to search through trash to find...”

“We were going to search in the recycle bins,” Lydia interrupts.

Allison can tell from the look on his face that he doesn’t believe them; luckily before he can say or ask anything else her parents arrive.

Stiles is in the Impala; Ray is driving them to the sheriff’s office. Well into town, and their first stop will be to see Stiles’ dad; hopefully Agent McDouche won’t be there. Their second stop is to pick up the costumes Stiles has ordered for Lydia’s party.

Stiles is still shocked about the revelations earlier when Allison and Lydia dropped by the pack house early, as in before midday, on a Saturday morning.

_“Ban Sidhe,” were the first words out of Ray’s mouth when he saw Lydia._

_“What now?” Stiles stammers as he looks between the two of them. Stiles notices that Allison looks as if things have just been explained, “Someone care to enlighten me?”_

And Allison and Lydia recounted their adventure of the previous night, including their meeting with Scott’s ever popular dad, and what they overheard or lip read; then Ray explained how Lydia was Ban Sidhe. And that to his knowledge the Ban Sidhe are only in the Unseelie Court.

“You need to get some Metallica, dude,” he turns to Ray with a smile. Ray grins back as he parks. They walk across the street to the station and head to Stiles’ dad’s office. Thankfully Agent McCaca wasn’t around. Though the office was full of deputies and other feds, so...

“Hey dad, we brought lunch, you remember my cousin Ray from mom’s side of the family right,” he shouted out, pointing to Ray. He thought his dad was having a heart attack from the way his eyes’ nearly bugged out of his head, and he spewed the coffee he was drinking all over his desk. Stiles closed the door and while they cleaned up the coffee, he convinced his dad that Ray was not a threat, they ate the turkey on rye sandwiches he had brought, they caught up on the ritual murders and speculated about just what was their least favourite federal agent was doing back in Beacon Hills.

When they left, letting his dad get back to work, Stiles was fuming. Scott’s dad was trying to get his dad fired and his dad made him promise to stay out of it. Well, Stiles promised that _he_ wouldn’t do anything to Agent McAsswipe; he’d made no such promises on anyone else’s behalf..

At the fancy dress store Stiles had some fun.

As they were the only two customers he asked the owner if it was alright for his cousin to try on his costume; to make sure it would fit alright. How he got the woman to agree he will never know, it’s not like he could have returned the costume if it didn’t.

Ray was quite the sight in nothing but the short, short, loincloth that Stiles had bought as his Tarzan costume. It didn’t cover his ass, and barely covered his semi-tumescence. He really did look enticingly submissive under the gaze of the store clerk. Stiles really wanted to get home and with the other costumes. He needed to make sure that the sizes were correct for some of them, in case they needed altered before Halloween. But...

“Turn around again,” Stiles instructs Ray, “Slowly.”

Stiles catches the stare from sales clerk, _Jenny? Julia?_ He can’t recall the name on the tag pinned to her jacket, and right now doesn’t really care. His eyes take in the sight of Ray more naked than if he wasn’t wearing anything turning slowly in front of him, his hands held clasped at the back of his head, and his cock slowly filling and pushing the front of the loincloth up.

‘ _I’m a Sidhe Warrior of the Unseelie Court, who has known he is a submissive for over a century. Displaying myself for my Master is only going to affect me one way, Master._ ‘ He hears Ray think to him, and sees the sly wink of his eye.

“I think that will do,” Stiles said, his voice did not sound breathy and wanton, “You should get changed so we can go home and the others can try on their costumes.”

“Oh,” came the disappointed sound from behind the counter.

When Stiles and Ray get back to the house they are greeted by an unexpected sight in the cubs’ nursery.

Isaac is in his onesie, lying on the floor as he sucks on his binky and colours in one of his books. Lying beside him, in a diaper and t-shirt, with another binky in his mouth, colouring one of Isaac’s other books is Ethan, his legs swinging happily back and forth in the air as he concentrates carefully to keep within the lines of the picture, his forehead frowning and tongue sticking out between his teeth.

Scott, Derek, Jackson and Danny are feeding, changing and snuggling with the cubs. Scott and Jackson are sitting on the couch with a cub each suckling, while Derek is pacing back and forth with a cub in his arms, it’s little head on his shoulder as he rubs at their back, and Danny is changing another. Matt is cradling another of the cubs in his arms as he feeds them from a bottle.

“Well, this is unexpected,” Stiles blurts out, he sees Ethan blush, his colouring of the book slows as his head ducks down and his legs drop to the floor. Stiles walks over ruffles Isaac and Ethan’s hair.

“Our little boys having fun?” he asks looking between the two. Issy nods enthusiastically, Ethan’s is a little more cautious. Stiles kisses them both on the forehead, smiling at them. Issy grins widely behind his binky and returns his attention to his colouring. Ethan shyly smiles.

“Well,” Stiles tells them, “Ray and I will fix dinner while you little guys colour, and the daddies, papi’s and uncles take care of the cubs. Matt can come help us and set the table. Then we can check out the costumes I’ve got us for Lydia’s party. I already know that Ray looks good in his.”

Ethan slowly picks up the crayon and returns to the colouring book; his legs swinging behind him again, if a little slower than before. Issy sidles closer to him, bumping their heads together and smiling happily, pulling a bigger grin from Ethan as he sucks hard on his binky.

Danny blushes furiously, from head to toe blushes when he sees him costume. His eyes are wide, and his mouth hanging open. It is the most adorable look on him. Derek wants to swap with Ethan’s costume, claiming they are similar anyway. No they are not and Stiles is not having that and explains in detail why. Matt’s tail is wagging wildly in his joy at the costume he’ll be wearing. Isaac is a little scared about going to the party in his, but he still really wants to.

“ **NO!** “ Scott growls, his eyes flashing silver as he throws his costume back at Stiles, “ ** _I won’t wear it!_** “

“Why Scott?” Stiles asks calmly, his hand held up to silence the other pack members who are all looking stunned at Scott’s outburst; all apart from Derek, “What’s wrong with the costume?”

“I. Don’t. Want. To. Wear. It,” Scott bites out, “Is that clear enough for you?” he snarls in Stiles face.

Stiles and Derek have been expecting something. Scott had been too quiet since his took Kali’s power. The alpha in him would need to push and find its’ position in the pack. He was already the alpha’s mate, he was Issy’s papi; so was the Pack Master still worthy of dominating and controlling him? It was the same power struggle that Derek had with Stiles when he became the alpha. The need to push at his master and see if he was still worthy. Stiles knew he was, he knew what Scott needed.

“So tell me properly,” he stated, not moving an inch from Scott’s snarling face.

“I DID!” Scott snarls, his claws leaving pin-prick marks along Stiles’ chest as he pushes him backwards. Stiles steadies himself, and with a raised hand signals the rest of the shocked pack not to intervene. 

“No, you didn’t,” Stiles says, “you snarled, you growled and snapped. That is not how you speak to your Alpha, and it most definitely is not how you speak to me, your Master. If you really don’t want to wear the costume tell me properly.”

“ ** _I already said, I don’t want to wear the demeaning, humiliating, fucking costume_** ,” Scott roars, taking a step forward, trying to get Stiles to back away from him. Stiles holds his ground, not giving Scott an inch. Scott still hasn’t called yellow, let alone red, so he knows he hasn’t misread what Scott’s doing. Scott’s newly alpha wolf just needs to know Stiles is still capable enough to dominate and care for him the way he needs him too.

Scott snarls and turns to walk away. Stiles grabs his wrist.

“Clear up the costumes and put them away for now,” Stiles tells the rest of the pack, “Scott and I are going to address his behaviour.”

Stiles drags Scott from the room; and really he may be Fae, but Scott’s a werewolf, a freaking alpha-omega werewolf, if he didn’t want Stiles to drag him into one of the playrooms then Stiles wouldn’t be able to. And Scott looks like he’s struggling trying to get free; he’s cussing him and snarling at him, but he isn’t really trying.

Stiles is able to get him strapped by the wrists to the cuffs attached to the cross in playroom. To get Scott’s pants off and have him naked from the waist down, despite the kicking. He secures Scott’s legs to the cross by the ankle cuffs attached to the base of the cross. Scott still hasn’t called a halt.

“What are going to do?” Scott’s tone is angry, but curious and hopeful.

“I’m going to spank you, paddle you and then cane you until you know your place in this pack,” Stiles says as he pull the leather gloves onto his hands.

“ _Please_ ,” Scott pleads; it could be taken as request to stop, but Stiles knows better. Scott is asking him to start.

“Don’t come.”

Scott felt the first SMACK land on his ass, and the curl of restlessness that had been building in him until it exploded at Stiles began to settle. _SMACK. SMACK. SMACK_. The uneven tempo of each firm spank landing on his ass. The heat building across his buttocks sending the tendrils tingling through the rest of his skin. His cock hardens into the air in front of him and the urge, the need, to thrust rides him,

“Don’t move,” Stiles commands him and he holds himself still as the spanking rains down on his exposed ass. The smell of the heated leather of the gloves filling him as they make contact with his ass. _SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK_.

He’s moaning and whimpering with need when the hand spanking stops. The sudden whoosh of air that leaves him when the heavy wooden paddle lands on his already sore and reddened ass has him gasping.

“Count them,” he’s instructed, “Out loud.” **_SMACK_**.

“One, Master.” **_SMACK._**

“Two, Master.” **_SMACK_**.

“Three, Master.” **_SMACK_**.

“Four, Master.” **_SMACK_**.

The thrashing of his ass continues; he’s gasping, and pleading.

“Eighteen, Master, please, Master.” **_SMACK_**.

His cock still hard, bobbing and dripping as it bounces with each land of the paddle.

“Nineteen, Master, please, Master.” **_SMACK_**.

“Twenty, Master, please, Master.” **_SMACK_**.

“ **Don’t come Scott** ,” his master commands, “You have four strokes of the cane and then we’re finished. You are not to come.”

The strokes of the cane are swift and hard. THWACK. THWACK. THWACK. THWACK.

His body is taut and rigid, trying to stave off the threatening eruption from his stone hard erection. His restless wolf has calmed, and is content knowing that the pack master will care for and control him.

The cool soothing lotion being rubbed over his reddened, bruised and stripped ass causes him to jerk and gasp.

“Thank you, Master,” he says between sobs.

“Happier now?” Stiles asks him.

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Ready to tell me what your problem with the costume is?”

Scott knows he’s blushing.

“Wearing it I know people will stare at me, and... I’ll get hard and that will get me harder and...”

“So how about I lock you in one of Pet’s Boy Trainers for the night when we’re at the party, will that help?”

Scott feels sudden relief at the thought.

“Thanks Master.”

“You still don’t get to cum tonight,” Stiles reminds him, “That’s your punishment for acting out.”

Allison and Lydia are looking around her father’s study. Allison is sure that her dad has a book in here on ancient pagan rituals. They’ve kept the main light off and are using flashlights.

It’s Lydia that notices the corner of the paper sticking out from under the leather backed desk pad. Allison finds the black light in a drawer.

The paper is a map of beacon hills, and a map of the telluric currents. When Lydia shines the black light over the map they can see a mark for each body that has been found, and where they align with the currents.

Moving the map they see grid, and on it is marked, Virgins, Healer, Warriors, Philosophers and Guardians. Only guardians is not scored out.

“Girls,” Allison’s mom says from the doorway, “What are you doing in here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-13 - Final Strike (Part-1)
> 
> Kyle McCall felt the vein in his temple throb when the door was answered. He looked down trying to get his emotions in check, to be the calm detached field agent that he needs to be.
> 
> “What are you doing here?” his ex-wife calls from beside the open door, she is only wearing a dressing gown and has clearly just stepped out of a shower; her hair still damp and tousled.  
> “There are copies of official documents that are missing from the sheriff’s office and we are here to search the premises for those documents,” he holds the papers out in front of him as he pushes past into the house followed by a team of FBI agents. They aren’t from his department, but they’ll do for the task at hand.
> 
> The searching started on the upper floor, there was something about it that struck him as wrong and as his team searched the rooms he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. They are now back down on the ground floor, searching the living room as Melissa and the sheriff sit in the dining room at the table.
> 
> Stiles’ room. It was too neat, too tidy for a seventeen year old boy to be using it. There was hardly any stuff in the room either, not enough clothes, and there was no computer. He strides into the dining room, his hands on his hips.  
> “Where is all of your son’s stuff,” he asks looking at the sheriff, and not at the hands held together between them on the table, “his computer, the rest of his clothes and books, his piles of dirty laundry; where is it all?”  
> \---  
>  **Note:** I'm off on a short holiday now, so may not be able to post the next chapter until February 28th.


	13. Final Strike (Part-1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) and [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter. Also, thanks to Jokr88 for suggesting the Salinger.

“Mom!” Allison exclaims in surprise, “We were looking for a book, for a history project.”

“In the dark?” her mom asks

“We were using flashlights, so that...”

“You wouldn’t get caught going through your father’s desk drawers.”

“We were looking for a book on pagan rituals as we overheard one of the officers at the scene say that the bodies, and the way the victims were killed, were similar to some kind of ritual sacrifice and we were curious. I know it’s a bit macabre but I mean you know what it’s like, ritualistic murders and magic spells, it’s just...fascinating,” Lydia smiles sweetly as she finishes. Allison smiles timidly, not sure what reaction to expect.

“Believe it or not, serial killers are not something teenage girls should be curious about,” her father says entering the room.

“It isn’t the serial killer that we’re interested in,” Lydia says. Allison wants to tell her to shut up before she says something she shouldn’t, “It’s the ritual that they are using we’re interested in, the magic and how they pick the victims. We had thought that if we could find the ritual, work out the how the victims are chosen then that may help the sheriff. I mean at the end of the day a ritual has a **purpose** , most people ignore magic as psychotic but if this person has a goal it could lead the police right to him” 

“Shouldn’t you leave that to the sheriff and the FBI,” her father says, “They have people and resources that are trained to do that type of work.”

“They don’t exactly have the resources someone trained in dealing with the supernatural, like a werewolf hunter would,” there is the point Allison had hoped Lydia wouldn’t make; she can see the startled glances that her mom and dad a throwing between her and Lydia, though Lydia ignores them and carries on, “And while these killings are not the work of a werewolf, they are linked to a pagan ritual that must have a purpose, if we find the ritual then we will know the purpose and that could help the sheriff identify the killer. . Besides, no matter how clear the theme of the killings is, there is no way the sheriff’s department would take pagan rituals serious enough to do this kind of research.”

“The supernatural?” Allison’s dad carefully asks, “What makes you think that the supernatural is real, or that werewolves exist?”

“Please; don’t treat me like I’m an idiot,” Lydia rolls her eyes in disdain, “You think I don’t know what Peter Hale was when he attacked me? You think I don’t know what the Norwegian Blue Monkshood is for that you store with the ‘hunting’ equipment in your garage? There’s a reason I am the school valedictorian, there is a reason I’ll win a Fields Medal for Mathematics and it is not just because of how good I look.”

“I like her,” Allison and her dad turn to look at her mom in surprise.

“Well that you, now,” Lydia brings all the attention back to herself, “Are we finding this ritual and finding a murderer or are we letting a decent sheriff get railroaded out of his office?”

Scott wakes to the scent of his mates surrounding him.

His ass is still sore from the spanking, paddling and caning Stiles gave him, deservedly, for the way he acted. His wolf is no-longer the restless raging animal inside him that has felt like since he saved Derek from Kali’s attack. He’s still surprised that he managed to defeat the alpha; sure initially he surprised her, but it was like she didn’t take him seriously as a threat. Well, he was deadly serious, she threatened his mate and the father of his cubs.

He turns towards Isaac, burying his nose against his skin and inhaling; a smile spreads across his face. He should get up, the cubs will need fed and changed, and he and Jackson will need to pump enough milk to last through the day while they are at school.

But he just wants five more minutes in the warmth and safety of his mates.

Ethan is not looking forward to getting up.

He doesn’t want to go to school. He wants to spend the day like he did yesterday; playing and colouring with Issy, it was fun. It was carefree and he didn’t have any worries, or any responsibilities. He could just relax and enjoy himself, all he had to do was what his ‘ _daddy_ ‘ and ‘ _uncles_ ‘ told him.

“We should get up and go help with the cubs,” his mate says from behind him. It reminds Ethan that Stiles is taking him to the clinic after school to check on the results of the pregnancy test. The stick he peed on said he is pregnant; he’d thought it was a form of magic, but Stiles says it was just science, science that they didn’t have in nineteen sixty-three. The doc decided to do a blood test just to make sure.

Ray stirs behind him, and he can feel him rising from the bed. Ethan likes that they have their own room, and their own bed; but he misses the pack when they are all in their separate rooms. He also wishes he knew where his brother was, he misses him; sometimes Stiles’ scent reminds him of Aiden. He feels really close to his master on those days. He just wishes he could see Aiden, talk to him and convince him to submit to Stiles and find out how good his life could be. He knows how much his brother tried protect him at the beginning with the queen, he just wants to do the same now.

Greenburg flails awake, the bed sheet that was covering him tangling in his arms and legs.

His eyes are wide with panic, the images, sounds and sensations from his dream still vividly real in his mind. Slowly they start to fade, but he grabs his notebook and pen and scribbles them down before they vanish.

He’s been having similar dream for the past few nights. Ever since he saw Jackie ride off in the Chevy with the long haired blond dude. And park. Clearly she already knew about Stiles cheating on her; and clearly she’s cheating on him too. **_Do neither of them think about their kid or is it kids?_** _No-one ever said how many children they have._

Looking at his notes on the dreams sends shudder through him; he doesn’t know why he is dreaming this stuff.

  * _Being fed from a baby’s bottle by Danny while Lahey is in a diaper being changed by Stiles._
  * Daehler with a wagging tail _and a hot breeze flowing past him as they run chasing a ball._
  * McCall peeing over Danny.
  * Jackson in high heels and fishnet stockings _spreading his legs wide while saying, ‘See something you like?’_
  * Jackie running for her life from Stiles disembodied head his mouth snapping at her, but _instead of normal teeth his mouth is filled with rows of needle like teeth that are sharp and covered with blood._



What he’s worrying most about is that when he has the dream about Jackson he wakes with a sticky mess and the sheets glued to him. 

Aiden is feeling like an absolute monster of a brother.

He can’t recall the last time he wondered what was happening with Ethan, of thinking about him and if he was alright. It didn’t even occur to him until now. He was kneeling, waiting on his master coming when he thought it had been a long time since he didn’t have to worry about anything; that all he has to do is whatever his master asks of him. He knows that being here in this room has tamed the anger and fury that made him lash out, strike first, as a means to resolve the problems that he faced trying to protect Ethan.

He had thought that when Deucalion had come along and they were free of the pack that had slaughtered their family he wouldn’t need to be the leader for Ethan and that he wouldn’t need to protect him as much. But the promises and pacts the Queen swore on never provided the security and safety that he had sought for Ethan.

Now he and his brother have been separated for... he isn’t really aware of how long. The fae arrived the day of his brother’s heat, took him from him then, but he couldn’t say how long ago that was. He has been in this room nearly as long and while he is here he is calm, peaceful and content to be used by Stiles. He fears leaving this room; fears that outside here the old Aiden will return, and he doesn’t want to be him again. His master deserves a better Aiden.

He searches amongst his blankets for the latest book his master brought for him, ‘Death Masks’, it’s the fifth in a series and Aiden is finding himself in love with the series. Reading each one quickly. He remembers after he had read the first before his master returned to the room and he placed it carefully back where master had lain it down. Master frowned when he looked and saw the book there.

_“Did you not want the book?” his master asked him, “would you prefer something else to occupy your time when I’m not here?”_

_“Yes, Master, I mean... I did enjoy the book, I have finished reading it,” he had stuttered in reply._

They had talked then; of Karin and Harry’s relationship, of the depiction of the fae, magic, the white council, the wardens, of Morgan and his hatred of Harry, of Bob, basically everything in the book. Then his master gave him ‘Fool Moon’; and Aiden was hooked, with the ‘Dresden Files’.

As he was reading the books so quickly when master brought him the third book in the Dresden Files series master had also brought him ‘ _The Catcher in the Rye_ ‘. It gave him more to think on than just the plot of the novel. Aiden found he was comparing himself to the anti-hero character of Holden Caufield; cynical and jaded. He could relate to the seemingly lost and directionless Holden; he had felt lost when he and Ethan were taken from their parents, and then when he knew he could no longer protect his brother in the Unseelie Court he didn’t know what his purpose was, he had no direction or goal in his life. Until now, until Stiles claimed him and became his master. Maybe that is what Holden needed, a master to give him direction and purpose.

But now he has ‘Death Masks’ to finish; he already read ‘The Tempest’, the other book master brought this time.

Kyle McCall felt the vein in his temple throb when the door was answered. He looked down trying to get his emotions in check, to be the calm detached field agent that he needs to be.

“What are you doing here?” his ex-wife calls from beside the open door, she is only wearing a dressing gown and has clearly just stepped out of a shower; her hair still damp and tousled.

“There are copies of official documents that are missing from the sheriff’s office and we are here to search the premises for those documents,” he holds the papers out in front of him as he pushes past into the house followed by a team of FBI agents. They aren’t from his department, but they’ll do for the task at hand.

The searching started on the upper floor, there was something about it that struck him as wrong and as his team searched the rooms he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. They are now back down on the ground floor, searching the living room as Melissa and the sheriff sit in the dining room at the table.

Stiles’ room. It was too neat, too tidy for a seventeen year old boy to be using it. There was hardly any stuff in the room either, not enough clothes, and there was no computer. He strides into the dining room, his hands on his hips.

“Where is all of your son’s stuff,” he asks looking at the sheriff, and not at the hands held together between them on the table, “his computer, the rest of his clothes and books, his piles of dirty laundry; where is it all?”

“I expect he has some of his stuff at the houses of friends,” Melissa answers, “they all started staying close since Gerard and the others, and with recent events it has become more common for them to stay with each other.”

“And Stiles would never leave his laptop behind, it will be with him,” the sheriff answers.

“Sir, we’ve found something in the basement,” one of the junior agents calls to him. From the brief flicker on the sheriff’s face this could be what they are looking for. 

“Well, I think we have the evidence we need for impeachment on statutory causes of incompetency and wilful neglect of duties,” he says to Stilinski as the boxes marked ‘Property of Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department’ are brought up from the basement.

“We? Or do you just mean you?” Melissa scoffs at him, “If you think your trumped up lies are going to work you are delusional.”

“What you have in those boxes is anything but,” Stilinski says to him, but he doesn’t say any more.

He has the agents take the boxes of files out to their waiting cars.

Ethan was staring at the screen of the ultra sound scanner. His eyes were wide with wonder.

The blood test result had proven positive, and the high levels of whatever it was the doc had checked for had suggested more than one cub.

“At this stage we can’t be one hundred percent certain,” the doc was saying as he move the scanner through the cold gel he had smeared over Ethan’s stomach, “But I believe there are more than two, as they develop more we can confirm the exact number of cubs.”

“More than two?” he asks, looking between Stiles and the doc.

“Yes, it is difficult to say definitively as at this stage they are small and can easily hide behind each other, once they are a bit bigger, in another couple of weeks, we can check with more certainty,” the doc says, “But from the bump your already developing, the fact that you are six weeks along and the levels of hCG we could be looking at four or six cubs.”

The smile on Ethan’s face fell; his pack already had nine cubs, between Scott, Jackson and Isaac’s cubs; they can’t possibly be okay with him having so many. He turns with a worried gaze to face his master, only to find him smiling at the screen, his eyes turn to Ethan and the smile doesn’t fade and Ethan suddenly feels so relieved, so happy and his smile splits his face.

“I’m pregnant, with four or more cubs!” he exclaims in his delight.

“Yes you are,” Stiles beams at him, “And you’ll be at least as big as Jackie.”

He pulls himself through the portal. The Hedge clawing at him as he escapes into the realm of the little lord.

His body is covered in claw marks and scratches. The blood flowing freely from them and his healing held back, not working as it should against the deep gouges across his back and legs.

Deucalion had known that travelling back to the deep between was a risk, but a necessary one. To be able to restore his plan he needed to recover what the Queen cost him; and he has. From the deep between he retrieved what he needs; it’s why the Hedge fought him, tried to stop him from bringing it here.

He knows he isn’t too late, that the final sacrifices have not been made. He recognised the sacrificial deaths for what they were immediately. The virgins, the warriors, the healers and the philosophers. They must be the work of a Darach, who else would perform the dark ritual to awaken the power. And he is going to have to stop them before they complete the ritual. There would be nothing to stop the Fae princeling, or others, from drawing on the power unleashed if he doesn’t.

And he can’t allow them to have that power to draw on. Not when he plans to put an end to the Queen’s plan to recharge the power of her Court by subjugating the little lord and taking his power to her realm. He will not allow that to happen; he will do what is needed to ensure that he will have his justice, his retribution on the Fae.

Matt has headed to one of the empty rooms of the house. He wants to be alone to practice. He was almost able to fully change now, last time only his head had remained human.

He hasn’t let any of the pack know that he has been practicing his transformation. He realises now that they were horrified when he only partially changed, when he still looked like Matt and wasn’t fully Pet like they needed him to be; that he should be.

He knows that once he fully changes they will be able to accept him in his true form; his doggy form. Why would they want him like he is now? Even his parents haven’t noticed he hasn’t been there _in weeks_ , he’s been staying at home with his master and his pack. At least they want Pet around and notice when he isn’t.

The tight fitting green briefs, the boots, gloves, the black mask and the yellow cape are the only material parts of his costume; the rest is red, green and yellow body paint. Danny is going as the Boy Wonder. Thankfully the body paint is hiding most of his blushes, but the pouch of the briefs only enhances how his manhood looks as it strains to contain his growing bulge.

With skin-tight leather pants, ripped in all the right places, a leather bra that lifts and holds his pecs, the mask, the claw tipped leather gloves and the bull whip Jackie feels more exposed as Halle Berry’s Catwoman than when he was having sex with Ray in the back of the Impala with the top down. Stiles applied a bit of make up between his pecs to add some shading and make it look like he had more cleavage. Looking in the mirror he almost doesn’t recognise himself. But then, that’s the point of Jackie.

Isaac has two diapers and padding in the first diaper to really bulk up the diapers and make them noticeable, he couldn’t even walk, only waddle the way his legs were pushed out. Then he had a light blue t-shirt that stopped just above his diapers; a large binky was hanging around his neck. He felt mostly like Issy, but he was going to have to remember that tonight he was Tommy Pickles.

Leather knee high boot, the wrist cuffs and harness with the metal chest plate, and the red cloth loincloth that at least goes to just above his knees. Derek isn’t sure who John Carter is exactly, but he’s grateful that he isn’t wearing Ray’s costume.

The skimpy pieces of leather of the loincloth that barely covers him at the back or front is all that makes up his costume. There is a small pouch that’s holding him, but he knows from when they were in the costumer’s shop that it isn’t very secure. Ray’s sure that the book described Tarzan’s costume as something a bit more than this. But knowing the affect it has on his master he’s quite happy with his chosen attire.

Leather briefs, soft leather boots, bronze armguards and a red cape held in place by the leather straps under his armpits and around his neck. Ethan is a Spartan warrior, his master said to tell people he was Stelios; if they asked. At his puzzled look he was told they were going to watch 300 at some point soon.

He’s not sure where his master got it, but Matt is loving his costume. The black and tan leather puppy hood, the collar with the dog tag saying ‘Scooby Doo’, the furry onesie that matches the colour of his tail, and has a space at the back for his tail to go through. He is grinning from ear to ear; not that anyone can see behind the hood.

Scott is so glad that Stiles locked him in one of the spare ‘Boy Trainer’ cock cages that Matt wears; he’d be hard as steel and his jockstrap would be sticking out in front if he wasn’t. The butt-plug keeps hitting against his prostate and he must be leaking down the back of his thighs. The glass plug has a curved end that comes up to rest at the base of his spine and has a fluffy cotton tail. The rest of his costume consists of the bunny ears sitting on his head, and the long thick carrot he’s holding. He’s Bugs Bunny, or so Stiles says.

With the spandex jumpsuit with the moulded chest piece, black leather boots, the gloves, the utility belt, the cowl and cape. He is The Batman. And it’s only now that they are all gathered in the den that Stiles realises he has dressed himself and his mates in matching outfits. Batman, Robin and Catwoman. Fuck. He should have thought of something else for Derek, Scott and Isaac; and Ray and Ethan.

“But dad!” Allison starts.

“No, buts,” her mother intervenes, “You and Lydia will stay out of this, WE will take this information to the sheriff, and I promise we will not talk to the FBI about it, and you will go and enjoy your party. Is that understood?”

“But this could be so important,” at the raised eyebrow from her mother she concedes, “Fine, but you’ll only talk to Stiles’ dad?”

“We will only talk to the sheriff,” her dad confirms, “I promise.”

Melissa and his dad were looking after the cubs while the pack went to Lydia’s for the party. Stiles did not like the look that Melissa gave him when she saw Scott’s costume. It threatened a very bloody and painful death; and he’d even had Scott put on a pair of leather shorts to cover up with before she arrived. He decided that he’d let Scott keep the shorts on given how wet he was getting, and the little white cotton tail popping up at the top of the shorts was just so funny.

Stiles, Danny, Jackie and Matt were going in his jeep, while Ray was driving Ethan, Derek, Scott and Isaac there in the Impala.

When they got there Lydia didn’t look impressed with his costume choices. Especially Scott’s.

“Who is he supposed to be?” she demanded.

“Bugs Bunny,” Stiles grinned in reply.

“Bugs Bunny does not look like that,” it was the second death stare he had gotten over Scott’s costume tonight.

“It would be how he looked if **_I_** drew him,” Stiles smirked, “I mean if Jessica Rabbit can be sex on legs why not Bugs? _Who wouldn’t want a piece of that action?_ “ He says flailing his arms in Scott’s direction, his cape flapping in the wind that is starting to rise.

“Inspirational characters?” Lydia arches her eyebrow at him.

“Who wouldn’t be inspired by those abs? I mean, come on, he only gave birth four months ago and look at the shape he’s in...”

“And John Carter, Tarzan, Robin, Catwoman, Scooby Doo...” 

“Fine, I give up!” Lydia cuts short his ‘ _why they were inspirational_ ‘ speech before he even gets started, thankfully; _he had nothing for Tommy Pickles other than he thought that Issy looks cute_.

Melissa is holding Isibeal in her arms as she feeds her while John is rocking another back and forth in his arms trying to get the kid to stop screaming at the top of his lungs; the other seven have started crying too.

“Come on kiddo, give your grandpa a break,” John turns to her and asks, “Which one am I holding again?”

She gives him a contemplative look before replying, “I wanna say Anakin, but I don’t think that’s right; _Kon?_ “

As Isibeal finishes the bottle John’s cell phone rings; Melissa puts her down in the cot beside her siblings and takes Kon, or Anakin, from John.

“Sheriff Stilinski,” he says answering the phone as he walks out the room.

‘ _Typical_ ,’ she thinks to herself as she is left to try and settle the nine crying babies on her own.

When John walks back in the room she doesn’t like the frown and grimace that he is wearing and has a sinking feeling at what he may be about to say.

“Oh no,” she says, shaking her head, “You have got to be kidding me?”

“Sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you,” he says to her, his hands held up in surrender, “but something has come up at the station to do with the case and I need to go in.”

As John leaves and she turns back to face the crying multitude she recalls Scott’s comment when she asked how they were coping with so many babies and he replied, ‘ _Okay, but it takes a pack_.’

She’s left thinking to herself, ‘ _Oh boy_ ‘.

Jackie is sticking close to Stiles, he knows that the C3-PO stalking him is Greenburg; he can smell him.

Seriously, he was supposed to be put off his obsession with ‘Jackie’ after seeing her with Ray.

“Hey Cuz,” Stiles greets Ray as he walks up to them, “Enjoying the party?”

C3-PO stumbles over a table, scattering the finger food that is laid out on it.

“What the hell!” Lydia roars at flailing droid as he tries to pick himself up; mumbled ‘Sorry, sorry’ heard as he flees to another room.

Jackie sees Stiles and Ray looking bemusedly at the retreating droid.

“I think Greenburg just found out he was watching me have sex with your cousin,” he informs Stiles.

“Really, that was Greenburg?” Stiles shrugs, “As good as the costume was it explains why someone came dressed as C3-PO, I mean if you’re gonna dress as someone inspirational from Star Wars it would be Han-Solo, or Princess Leia... Oh, I’ve just thought of our costumes for next year.”

“Since when have I ever repeated a theme for a party?” they turn to look behind them; where Lydia is standing with her arms crossed. Jackie thinks she is in character, he’s sure the outfit is something from the thirties.

“Who are you dressed as again?” Stiles asks. Lydia draws in a deep breath.

“I am Ms Jean Brodie, ‘ _Deep in most of us is the potential for greatness or the potential to inspire greatness_ ‘,” at Stiles baffled look she continues, “ _I am truly in my prime_.”

“Was she in one of the Transformers movies?” Stiles asks, causing Lydia to storm off furiously.

“I’d have thought she would have been someone from The Notebook,” he says to Stiles.

Jackson picks up the scent of other wolves. He glances round and sees Boyd dressed as a nineteen thirties gangster, he’s not sure which one; Cora is dressed as Jessica Rabbit? Or at least some sort of nineteen thirties or forties looking femme fatale; and Erica... seriously? Jackie suddenly feels angered and humiliated. Erica is dressed as Catwoman, the Anne Hathaway version and her curves and assets are accentuated to their best.

As they stalk towards each other he hears Stiles, low enough for only the wolves to hear, say “ _Play nice, no fighting_.” He can see from Erica’s smirk that she heard him too, but will she heed his words.

As they both reach the centre of the room someone shouts out, “ _Cat fight!_ “

He sees the arch of Erica’s eyebrow and the smirk at the corner of her mouth before she pounces. Her legs wrapping around his waist, her hands grasping at his shoulders as she lowers her face to his, their lips meeting and her tongue slipping between his lips.

“Excuse me,” Stiles is saying behind him, but it’s the clatter of C3-PO falling over again that pulls Jackie back to realise what he’s doing and make him break the kiss. Much to the disappointment of their audience.

Scott is leaning back against a wall; Derek rubbing his cheek against Scott’s and growling into his ear.

“I may need to take you to one of the bathrooms and fuck you over the side of the tub,” he nips along the edge of Scott’s jaw, “Your scent is driving me crazy, I can practically taste how wet you are.”

Scott can do nothing but whimper against him. The plug is riding against his prostate, making him leak copiously from his arousal; which the cock cage is keeping locked down. But the cajoling and lewd comments from others about his costume has only fuelled his restless need.

“Daddy, papi,” a quiet voice pleads from behind Derek, “I need changed.”

Scott finds himself copying Derek’s scan of the room to see where the pack is and check that they are safe. Noting that their master, Ray and Jackie are talking with Lydia, and that Ethan is sitting on a couch with Matt lying his head in Ethan’s lap, Derek leads both Isaac and him to the nearest empty bathroom.

"We don’t have a spare diaper to change you into Issy, sorry,” Derek says as he locks the door behind them, “but you’ll have to wait until we get home.”

“But daddy,” Issy whines.

“The extra padding should keep you dry enough Issy,” Derek sternly says, “And you and I need to make sure your papi gets the attention he needs. He was bad earlier and can’t cum, but that doesn’t mean we can’t make him beg now does it..”

Derek is pressing himself against Scott’s ass, pushing the plug against his sweet spot, while an arm pulls him back against Derek’s chest. At Isaac’s confused frowny face Derek squeezes one of Scott’s pecs, his fingers pulling at his nipple and teasing the milk from him. Isaac’s eyes widen as he licks his lips, and leans forward to latch onto Scott’s nipple.

As Isaac suckles at Scott’s pecs, Derek has pulled Scott’s shorts down and is teasing his hole with the plug. Scott’s slick is flowing as he pulls the plug to the widest point then lets it be pulled back in; he then switches to pull the plug nearly out before thrusting it back fully.

Scott is leaning over Isaac, who is sitting on the seat of the toilet, his hand cradling Isaac’s head while he sucks greedily from his pec, his teeth scraping and nipping at his nipples, giving him the painful pleasure that he loves; Derek is behind him toying with plug in his ass. All Scott can do is whimper and gasp his need wantonly.

Derek pulls the plug and slides his hard cock deep into the gaping hole, filling Scott to the hilt and his already swollen knot locking them together. Scott feels Isaac pushing against his thigh, seeking the friction within his diaper that will allow his own arousal to be sated, as Derek drives into him with short sharp thrusts, all that his knot allows. With a few short thrusts Isaac is soon shuddering against him soaking his diaper as he finds his gratification; Scott holds him tightly to his chest as Derek sinks his teeth into Scott’s shoulder and releases himself into him.

Scott whimpers his frustration as he can’t find his own fulfilment, locked in the cock cage as he is.

“Don’t worry babe,” Derek smirks at his neck, licking and nipping along his jaw, “When we get home we’ll take care of you like the horny rabbit you are.” As Derek pulls his softening cock from Scott’s ass he slides the glass plug back in, locking his seed inside.

When the pack return to the house Melissa is pacing back and forth as she talks on her cell phone.

“But he took his cell phone when you called earlier, and he must be at the station by now,” her voice rising in volume as her obvious distress increases, “ _Well I don’t know if it was you personally Parrish, or if it was Deputy Graeme,_ ** _but someone from the office called and said that he was needed in relation to the case_.** _So he left and headed in over two hours ago._ “

“Mom?” Scott gently asks, “What’s going on?”

As she turns to him the tears pool at the corners of her eyes, “John got a call on his cell phone, and it was someone from the office, only they just called looking for him. They’ve been trying to reach him for over an hour, the Argents are there and would only talk to him. He never arrived at the office, and the call he got was before the Argents arrived, and no-one there seems to know about it.”

“Okay, Derek you come with me; we’ll drive the road back towards town see if you can pick up his scent or something,” Stiles commands, “Everybody else stay in the house, there are some cubs that need to be taken care of and they are probably hungry again.”

“We’ll take the Impala,” Stiles smirks as he takes the keys from the peg Ray had just placed them on.

They are about half way towards the town when Derek says to take a turn off the road. They slow down as they see flashing red and blue lights ahead. His dad’s cruiser is over turned. There are two unmarked cars parked beside it. FBI. And Agent McCall is examining something on the inside of the car.

Stiles parks and rushes out the door, running to his dad’s car. He has to be there, he has to be okay.

His vision is blurry as he starts to wake. He can feel his hands are tied behind him, stretched around what feels like a wooden post that he is sitting back against. His legs are out in front of him and tied together at his ankles. As his vision clears and he looks around he appears to be in some sort of root cellar.

“Ah, I see you’re awake,” he looks up into the face of Gerard Argent, but he knows it can’t be, it must be Saul O’Taidhg.

“No Sheriff, I can tell from your shocked expression, but I’m not my brother,” the man grins down at him, “But I plan to bring him back from whatever hell your monsters have sent him to.”

“You’re the one responsible for all the murders,” he states.

“Not murders Sheriff, sacrifices,” Saul says.

There’s a clatter of noise above them, something being blown over and the sound of rain starting.

“Hear that,” Saul grins at him, “There’s a storm coming, and you won’t be alone for long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-14 - Final Strike (Part-2)
> 
> Kyle McCall is sitting alone in his motel room.
> 
> He’d sent scans of a couple of the pages from one of the files they recovered from Stilinski’s basement to have his own department see if they could work out the symbols that he had written on them as some sort of notes.
> 
> The answer came back quickly, and he had to seal the other boxes and files, a specialist team is coming in tomorrow to go over the rest of the files. The symbols were elven. As far as the department knew all of the Fae had retreated back behind the veil, through The Hedge to Arcadia.
> 
> If Stilinski knew elven then either he is one of the Fae, or he knows one well enough for them to teach him the language, or at least some of the symbols. At least those for wolf, druid, arcane and fae. And there are more in the other files.
> 
> It also suggests that he knows about the supernatural, and maybe knows a lot more than he lets on about what has been happening in the town.


	14. Final Strike (Part-2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) and [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter. 
> 
> Also to Rudyard Kipling for [The Law of the Jungle](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Law_of_the_jungle).

“We’ll find him, I promise you,” Agent McCall’s words are nothing more than a muted buzzing trying to break through the thundering pounding of the blood rushing and roaring in his ears. The panic rising in him as hands grasp at his arms to pull him back from the car, he tugs free and keeps walking to up turned vehicle, the shattered windscreen catching his eye, the edges of the glass tinged with red.

“Derek,” his voice is small and whisper like to his ears over the pounding thud of his heart; he feels Derek’s arms hold him pull him back against his chest, “Is that?” he quietly asks.

“Yes,” Derek replies against temple.

“Can you?” he whispers, not wanting the deputies and FBI to overhear him

“No, it’s only from the blood I can pick out your dad’s scent; something is covering the scent around the car.”

“Deucalion?”

“I don’t think so… I can’t smell other wolves, but around the car all scents are being masked by… something; other than being able to tell by the blood that your dad was here, I can’t make out anything else.”

"We're gonna be working around the clock to find him,” McCall says again, his words breaking him out of the cocoon of comfort that Derek’s presence surrounds him in.

“ _Why_? So you can hang him out to dry with the **lies** you’re constructing to take his job away from him,” Stiles rounds on the agent, “Sorry if I don’t trust my dad’s well-being and life to your hands.” He storms back to the car; Derek keeping between him and McCall who keeps trying to talk to him until they drive away. The wind is picking up, a crack of lightening streaks across the sky before striking the ground. It is quickly followed by a roar of thunder as the rain suddenly pours down, thudding against the soft top of the Impala like a drum roll.

Stiles can only think of one person who would have any reason to take his father… **_Deucalion_**. He turns the car back towards the town. He needs answers, and he needs to find Deucalion.

“Where’s my mom?” Scott asks as he walks into the den with Lucas in his arms.

“There is an emergency at the hospital because of the severe weather and she was needed there,” Ray tells him, “I insisted that either Danny or I go with her and… she relented…”

“My mom relented?” Scott asks, incredulity clear in the tone of his voice.

“Yes,” Ray simply replies, “So Danny pulled on some pants and a shirt to cover his costume before they left. The thunderstorms in the region have been far stronger than predicted, and Hill Valley is on flood watch; so they are evacuating the hospital due to the disruptions with the power caused by the storms.”

“Is Danny bringing her back here?” Scott asks, he knows he’ll feel better knows that she is safe, and that she’ll be safe here.

“Yes, when the evacuations are complete.”

Scott looks down at his son in his arms as he mouths at Scott’s nipple; he latches on and Scott feels the rumble of satisfaction from him as he begins to nurse.

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable sitting while he feeds?” Scott looks over to where Ray is sitting, “And I thought that you all went down to the nursery to feed all of the babies?”

“We did, and they were all fed and changed, but this one wouldn’t settle, so I thought I’d walk around with him until he fell asleep so he didn’t wake the others.”

“And your dislike of sitting while he feeds?”

Scott can feel himself flush at the question and he sees Ray’s eyes widen in wonder at his reaction.

“I… I still have the glass plug in, and… and the tail makes it har… difficult to sit,” he stammers out.

“Want me to take it out for you?” Ray innocently asks.

“No… No, Derek… after he… he was going to take it out I should wait,” Scott feels his cheeks heat and the blood try to fill his shaft still locked in the cock cage, “I should take this one back to the nursery, he seems to have settled now.”

He turns and heads back to the nursery.

“Mr and Mrs Argent, I’m Agent McCall…”

“We came here to talk to Sheriff Stilinski,” Victoria Argent interrupts him.

“I’m afraid he isn’t available right now…”

“Do you know when he will be available? We were told that the Deputy was contacting him,” she interrupts him again.

“There has been an issue with that, but I can assure you whatever information that you have pertaining to the case you can pass on to me…”

“No!” she snaps rather quickly at him, “I mean… no it isn’t something that we can discuss with you… our daughter… Allison is friends with the sheriff’s son, and he offered her a place at his cabin, where some of their other friends are staying together. We thought it may be safer for them to be together,” a thought crosses her mind, and she can’t stop the smirk that crosses her lips as she adds, “Along with your son and grandsons.”

“My grandsons?”

“Oh,” she gasps, covering her lips with her hand, “I’m sorry, I thought you knew; Scott or your ex-wife haven’t told you?”

“Told me what?”

“I don’t think it’s my place to say, I’ve clearly already said more than I should; I think we should go and come back to talk with the Sheriff later.”

Stiles is near vibrating out of his skin, the adrenaline rushing through him as his anxiety rises; he sees the door of the loft opens.

“Lord Stiles,” Boyd greets him as the door rolls back.

“I’ve said not to call me that, Stiles will do,” he says striding into the wolves den, Derek following cautiously. He can see that he has disturbed then just as they were heading to bed, Cora and Erica both having changed out of their costumes from the party and standing at the door on the far side of the room.

“Why are you here this late?” Boyd asks him.

“Where will I find Deucalion?” he can almost taste the venom on his tongue as he speaks the wolf’s name.

“Why?

“We believe that Deucalion has taken his father,” Derek answers.

“He cannot have,” Boyd replies, his eyes wide with shock at the suggestion, “No matter how dire Deucalion’s situation is he can’t act directly against either Lo… Stiles or his father, the Queen gave her oath to the Lady Isibeal that no action would be taken against their persons. Deucalion is acting on her behalf and he cannot take any action that would violate her word of honour.”

“And if he has?” Stiles asks.

“Then there would be nothing holding the Lady Isibeal to remain within Arcadia, she would be free to leave,” Boyd’s reply stirs a hope in Stiles that he is correct; that Deucalion is responsible for his dad’s disappearance, and that there is a way for his mom to come back.

“Where is he?” Stiles asks, his voice wavering with emotions churning in him, the hope, the fear, and the desperate need.

“I don’t know, it is not as if we have kept in contact with him,” Stiles can feel that Boyd is telling the truth.

“Where was the last place you knew him to be?” Derek asks from beside him.

“It was a Motel 6,” Boyd says, “I’ll write down the address.”

“The Motel 6 in Beacon Hills?” Stiles asks suddenly perking up.

“Yes, on the road leading into town,” Boyd answers him, pen in hand.

“Don’t worry,” Stiles smiles, “I know where that is.”

“Thanks,” Stiles says as they are leaving.

Stiles doesn’t believe in luck, so the fact the Deucalion is still at the Motel 6 can only be because he doesn’t believe that Stiles and his pack are much of threat to him, he has seen them fight the rest of his pack even though he never got directly involved himself, or that he wanted them to find him. There was no way that the wolf didn’t know they were here; Derek had caught Deucalion’s scent when they arrived and tracked it to this door they were now standing in front of.

‘ _Quite correct little Lord, either I don’t think you are a threat or I wanted you to find me; the question is, which?_ ’

Stiles is startled, stopping as he was about to knock on the door, at the voice in his head; Ray has been the only person who has been able to read his thoughts and send his own thoughts to Stiles; how was the alpha wolf doing it?

‘ _Easily, you are not shielding your mind very well, and your thoughts could be read by anyone with the ability._ ’

But it’s a Fae ability, specifically one that the Sidhe have; Stiles recalls Ray telling him this.

‘ _Indeed little Lord, but not exclusively an ability of theirs. But that is not important now._ ’ The door opened and Deucalion stood before them, seemingly unconcerned by their arrival.

“We need to talk about who took your father, has been committing the ritual sacrifices and the meaning behind them,” he says standing to the side of the door to allow them to enter his lair.

When Stiles and Derek got back to the pack house Lydia and Allison were there, sitting in the den with Matt, the omegas and Ray. Well Scott was leaning on the back of the chair that Isaac was sitting in. Danny was still at the hospital waiting on Mrs McCall finishing there to drive her back here. Stiles was a little uneasy about any of the pack being out of the safety of the pack house; mostly due to the weather.

Before they brought everyone up to date with events and what they knew Derek took Scott out off to their bedroom to get them both changed out of their costumes. When Scott and Derek returned to the room, and Scott settled on Derek’s lap next to Isaac, Stiles started to recount what they knew.

“What Deucalion told you about the ritual matches what my dad found out,” Allison tells them, “He and my mom were going to talk to your dad about it, but…”

“But whoever is behind the sacrifices has taken him as one of their next three,” Stiles says, “As one of the Guardians, I guess the other deputies or the agents could be the other targets…”

“No,” Allison interrupts his train of thought, “My mom says that for the ritual it means like on a form where it says ‘Parent or Guardian’, your dad was taken because he is your dad, not because he is the sheriff.”

“But how did they know he was a father?” Stiles thinks aloud, “There are so many parents in Beacon Hills, identifying the other potential targets of the maniac are next to impossible…”

“Unless it was specifically because he was your father,” Lydia interjects, “And the other targets are all parents of the pack?”

“My mom!” Scott wails.

“Danny is at the hospital with her,” Ray reminds him.

“But he can’t be at every part of the hospital with her,” Scott says, worry creeping into his voice, “He wouldn’t be allowed to follow her into the staff only sections.”

“It would have to be someone who knew the pack, but other than Gerard, whom we know it isn’t, who else would have a grudge against the pack?” Stiles hypothesises.

“Relatives of the other hunters?” Lydia suggests, “But why would they use dark druid ritual to awaken a supernatural power?”

“Can we figure out who and why after we know my mom’s safe?” Scott barks at them, before looking sheepishly at the floor. Stiles and the rest of the pack can feel the worry leaking along the link between them, the same worry and concern that Stiles has for his dad.

“Derek, Scott, both of you come with me,” Stiles decides, “We’ll head to the hospital, everyone else stay here.”

Of course Lydia and Allison don’t stay there; they jumped into the back seat of the Impala as Stiles started the car.

The lights inside the Emergency Room are flickering, Danny looks up at the ceiling, to the lights flashing and blinking. He catches a scent that seems out of place; something that shouldn’t be here.

Scott’s mom is just through the door at the end of the corridor he is sitting in; but the scent is stronger in there. He stands and walks cautiously towards the door. In the flickering light he sees Melissa through the window in the door, a shadow behind her that is closer with each flicker of the lights. Melissa looks up and waves at him; unaware of the shadow creeping towards her.

Danny rushes through the doors, the wolf coming to the fore and a snarl coming from his throat as he heads towards that scent. Melissa looking at him with confusion until she feels the presence behind her and turns, too late, as the needle pierces her skin.

The flickering light showing Danny the face of Gerard, as he raises his other arm, gun in hand, and the shots ring out; the smell surrounds him, wolfsbane, as he crumples to the ground and watches helplessly as the ghost of Gerard lifts the unconscious Melissa and carries her away.

They see the lights flickering in every window of the hospital when they arrive; the rain lashing down as a rumble of thunder roars at the blaze of lightning streaking across the sky.

Stiles can feel the sudden panic as keenly as Derek and Scott do; something is wrong with Danny. They rush into the building, bolting down the corridors with Scott and Derek leading the way; homing in on Danny.

They pass no-one on the way, the place empty and eerily silent under the blinking lights; the sounds of their footfalls and breathing the only noise. Derek’s snarling roar when he and Scott crash through a door and everyone catches a glimpse of Danny in the flicker of the lights; his shirt soaked with blood as he leans against the wall, pulling the bullets from his stomach.

“Wolfsbane!” Derek snarls.

Stiles quickly gathers his senses.

“We need to get him to Deaton, and we need to know the type of wolfsbane he’s been shot with,” he commands them.

“Where’s my mom?” Scott asks, his hands clenching and unclenching in rising panic.

“Gerard,” Danny croaks between teeth gritted in pain, “I smelt the wolfsbane… and came to investigate… he snuck up behind her… stuck a needle in her… shot me… I couldn’t stop him.”

Scott tears off down the corridor, ignoring Stiles’ calls after him.

“Derek, you go after your mate and bring him back; Lydia, Allison and I will get Danny to the car, if you’re not back in five I’m heading to Deaton’s with Danny, I can’t risk waiting any longer.”

Derek nods and takes off after Scott. Lydia finds a gurney and Stiles helps Danny onto it; pushing him to their car.

“It’s Saul,” Allison says to him, “You took care of Gerard, so it has to be his twin brother. No-one in the family would have anything to do with him, not even my mom, after what he and Gerard did.”

“We’ll deal with him, and get my dad and Scott’s mom back, once we get Danny patched up and healing,” Stiles replies with a fixed smile in place.

Scott can hear the tap, tap, tap, from the corridor ahead. He cautiously edges into it, frowning at the sight that he sees.

“I can help you stop him and get your mother back,” Deucalion promises him.

“How?” he doesn’t mean to ask, he can’t trust this wolf sent to take Stiles away; but it’s his mom, and Stiles’ dad. They need to save them, however they can.

“The human hunter is using a Fae ritual adapted by human druids; it is designed to pour power into… a reservoir…”

“The Nemeton,” Scott interrupts him.

“Yes… but it is more than just a receptacle of the power, with its awakening then nature all around it will awaken and the silly human who thinks that he will be able to control it and bend it to his will is very much mistaken…”

“What do you mean?” he feels Derek close behind him.

“You and your mate should join me and help me stop the human, save your mother, because the Fae isn’t going to want to. The awakening of the Nemeton will deliver to him too much power for him to resist, and when it awakens and senses one of the Sith its power will bend to his will, not the mere human that sacrificed those lives to restore it.”

“Stiles will save his father, and Scott’s mother,” Derek states, “We have no need to join you to do so.”

“When you realise how wrong you are, how corruptible the Fae are, you know where to find me Alpha Hale,” Deucalion smiles at them, “Hopefully, you won’t realise too late. The Fae cannot be trusted.”

They watch Deucalion turn and walk away, his cane tapping out in front of him.

“Come on,” Derek says, “We have to get back to our master, he needs to save Danny too.”

Aiden is reading the other book that his master left with the _Dresden Files_ book he was reading. He’d finished that and had expected his master to be back with the next, but he hasn’t been back. So he started reading ‘ _The Second Jungle Book_ ’; he’d dismissed it as he hadn’t read the first, but he was bored. He’s currently reading ‘ _The Laws of the Jungle_ ’, and wants to talk with his master about it; _he’s wondering if this part of the book is the reason his master left it for him to read_. There are lines that **_resonate_** so much with him.

‘ _When pack meets with pack in the jungle, and neither will go from the trail,_

**_ Lie down till the leaders have spoken; it may be fair words shall prevail. _ **

_ … _

_ If ye kill before midnight be silent and wake not the woods with your bay, _

**_ Lest ye frighten the deer from the crop and thy brothers go empty away. _ **

_ … _

**_ Ye may kill for yourselves, and your mates, and your cubs as they need and ye can; _ **

_**But kill not for pleasure of killing** , and seven times never kill man._’

Something shatters inside him and Aiden can’t stop the tears that slip from his eyes; he curls in on himself and needs his master to help him, to tell him what is wrong with him and fix it. He hears the clatter of claws against the flooring, the brush of fur against his skin, and a tongue lap at his damp eyes. He looks up at a large shaggy coated dog standing over him, with black and tan fur; it looks like a German Shepard cross, _but where did it come from? How did it get in here with him?_

“Where did you come from boy?” Aiden asks the dog, “Do you belong to my master?”

The dog licks his face enthusiastically.

“I’ll take that as a yes; do you know where master is?” he asks the dog again, wondering after his sanity that he is trying to have a conversation with a dog. He’s answered with a bark and a whine. It makes Aiden panic that something has happened to his master.

“Is master hurt?” The dog shakes its head from side to side.

“Is he okay? I wish he was here, I need him.”

With a bark and a lick to his face the dog takes off, scampering out of sight.

As Stiles was driving the car to Deaton’s clinic Allison called her parents, informing her dad that the sheriff and Scott’s mom had both been taken, and Saul was the serial killer committing the sacrifices. She also asked him to bring the samples of wolfsbane he has to Deaton’s, explaining that one of the pack had been shot by Saul and they didn’t know which strain of wolfsbane it was.

Derek told him about Deucalion being at the hospital, and that he tried to convince him and Scott to join him; saying that he could save Scott’s mom and Stiles’ father, while Stiles would not want to stop the Nemeton being awoken by the sacrifices as it would give him power.

“ **WHAT?** ” he explodes, “ _Why the hell would he say I wouldn’t want to save my dad, and Scott’s mom? What the fuck!_ ”

“He said that the power would be too much for a Fae to resist,” Derek whispers, but it is loud in the sudden silence in the car. Lydia, Allison, and Scott in the back with Danny had stopped talking when his outburst reverberated off the windows.

“ ** _Well he’s a lying liar who lies_** ,” Stiles spits out venomously, “ _He doesn’t know me_ , **_maybe his mistress would do anything for power_** , _but I will do anything to save those I love; whatever it takes_.”

“We know,” Scott says from the back seat; Stiles looks at him in the mirror, can see his fingers carding through Danny’s hair, and the veins in his other hand running black as he leeches the pain from his pack mate.

When they got to Deaton's Chris Argent had been and left a case with each of the species of wolfsbane that he had; most of which Deaton didn’t have in supply. There was an agonising wait as Deaton tried to identify the strain that had been used in the bullets and they could do nothing but watch the poison work its way through Danny’s body; Scott and Derek taking turns to ease his pain.

“Why can’t I just will him better?” he railed at Deaton, the tears of anger and sorrow threatening at the corners of his eyes; he’d believed his mom was dead, he knew that pain, his dad and Scott’s mom were being held by Saul to use in his ritual, he couldn’t let Gerard’s doppelganger take Danny too.

“Because life and death are not the same as the changes you have created before,” is Deaton’s reply.

“But, I’m a fertility god, I create life!”

“No, you create the chance of a new life being created,” Deaton’s same calm voice says as he continues to examine the results, “that is not the same stopping death.”

“But…” _I can’t lose him_ is left unsaid.

“I know which type of wolfsbane was used, it’s one of the varieties that Chris Argent left with me.”

Deaton leaves them alone in the treatment room after he has treated Danny and patched up his wound. It’s started to heal as it should, but he needs to rest for a while before they take him home.

Kyle McCall is sitting alone in his motel room.

He’d sent scans of a couple of the pages from one of the files they recovered from Stilinski’s basement to have his own department see if they could work out the symbols that he had written on them as some sort of notes.

The answer came back quickly, and he had to seal the other boxes and files, a specialist team is coming in tomorrow to go over the rest of the files. The symbols were elven. As far as the department knew all of the Fae had retreated back behind the veil, through The Hedge to Arcadia.

If Stilinski knew elven then either he is one of the Fae, or he knows one well enough for them to teach him the language, or at least some of the symbols. At least those for _wolf, druid, arcane and fae_. And there are more in the other files.

It also suggests that he knows about the supernatural, and maybe knows a lot more than he lets on about what has been happening in the town.

“This is a bad idea Chris,” Victoria Argent hisses out between gritted teeth. They are wandering through the deserted building that used to be the Beacon Hills First National Bank; the bank closed down years ago, and the building has never been used since. Chris had worked this out as a focal point for the next potential sacrifice, based on the telluric currents. So he decided to make sure he was there and ready, so that he could take down Saul.

“I told you I would do this alone,” her husband similarly responds.

“Then you would have had **_no_** back up,” she loudly whispers at him, “And that was not acceptable.”

They are stalking their way down dark corridor with only their flashlights showing the way. There are signs that he has been here, that he could be here. Little things; the occasional marking on the wall or floor.

"I knew that you would come looking for me,” Saul’s voice echoes off the walls, “That you would continue to betray him, and defend the monsters instead of your own, instead of your family.”

“Says the man performing a dark druid ritual and killing innocent humans,” Victoria snarks back at him.

“They are necessary,” he cries out, distress at his own actions clear in his voice, “if there was any other way, but the monsters have him, they’ve buried him somewhere and this is the only way to bring him back.”

Victoria sees Chris move to raise the tazer, but before he can fire the dart pierces his neck, and he is falling to the floor. She moves quickly, firing her crossbow at him, but disappears into the shadows in the corner. Backing up against the wall she slides along it, he eyes scanning the edges of the shadows, looking for a sign of where Saul has gone.

She is close to where Chris is lying, and move to check his pulse; that is when Saul strikes. She kicks out at his knee and moves back, firing her crossbow, but missing him again. She doesn’t have time to reload and grabs her knife. Saul round kicks, taking her off balance as he connects with her ankles and she stumbles, falling over. He is suddenly on top of her, grappling for the knife, she knees him in the crotch and rolls from her, but he keeps hold of her wrist and pulls her with him.

She can see the fury in his eyes, the hatred he holds for her and knows it is for all her family. The venom of it takes her by surprise, and it is the seconds he needs. She is shocked as she feels the warm wetness on her throat, then she sees the blood stained knife in his hands as she collapses to the ground.

The last thing she sees before her life ebbs away is Saul carrying Chris away.

He was lying on his side by the door, waiting. There was one part of him that still didn’t transform properly. His plastic cock cage didn’t allow it. He couldn’t wait until his master got back and he could show him, he wasn’t Matt anymore he was his master’s Pet, the pack’s Pet. Ray, Jackson, Isaac and Ethan hadn’t noticed when Matt slipped off; they were taking care of the cubs and he’s sure they didn’t even look for him.

The sound of the car driving up to the house draws him from his thoughts, his tail starts to thump against the floor as his excitement builds at being able to show his master how he can be his good doggy for real; no more needing to put up with Matt, he can have the Pet he really wants.

The door opens and Scott walks in, his scent sour and sad, he’s followed by his master and Derek supporting Danny between them. His tail drops from wagging frantically to lying listless between his hind legs, his head cocking to the side; _something is wrong_.

“Let’s get you to bed,” his master says to Danny, he looks down at him his brow crinkling in confusion, “ _Matt?_ ”

**No**! **_He’s not Matt;_** _doesn’t his master see that? He’s Pet, he’s his master’s good doggy._

“Heel,” Stiles calls to him as he and Derek help Danny to the pack bedroom. The rest of the pack are suddenly around them, but he can’t concentrate on all of the talking. He catches bits and pieces of what is being said.

_ ‘Scott’s mom has been taken’, ‘Danny was shot with wolfsbane’, ‘They searched for Matt but couldn’t find him’… _

“So, Matt, wanna tell me where you disappeared to? Why you’ve shifted?” he hears his master ask, _but he’s not Matt_ , he lifts his head from his front paws and looks around the room, only his master and a sleeping Danny are on the bed; he rises from the floor and sits.

“I need you to shift back and talk to me Matt,” his master says.

_No, he doesn’t want to be Matt, he_ ** _won’t_** _be Matt._

“Now Matt,” he hears the command in his master’s voice, “Don’t disobey me, be my good boy and shift back, now.”

With a whine he feels his body obey, the bones crack and reform, the shape of the muscle change as he turns back into Matt.

Hands wrap around him and pull him into his master’s lap, stroke his hair and sooth him.

“It’s okay,” his master says; but it’s not, _he’s Matt again and it’s not okay_.

“I’m worried about you Matt, please talk to me; tell me where you went when the pack couldn’t find you.”

So he tells him, how he _needed_ to not be Matt, he _hates_ Matt, _everybody loves Pet and he wants to be Pet_ , how he wondered the corridors of the Sithin and heard the sound of someone crying, he walked through the open door and found Aiden; Aiden was worried that his master hadn’t been back and he needed his master. So he went and waited by the door for him to return so he could tell him that Aiden needed him.

Stiles knew there was something wrong, that Matt wasn’t happy. He’d been retreating more and more inside his own head. But he needs to fix this, he needs to let Matt know that while they love playing with Pet, and that they love that Matt is Pet, they love Matt for being Matt.

He’s holding Matt’s hand as he has Matt lead him to the door he found. Matt should not have been able to see it. He shouldn’t have been able to hear Aiden inside the room. Before they get there his phone rings.

“Lydia?” Stiles answers the call.

“We’re at the sheriff’s office,” she starts in reply, “Allison’s mom is dead, and her dad is missing.”

“What?” he’s shocked, he didn’t think that with Saul being the killer that the Argents would be in danger, “Was it Saul?”

“The FBI aren’t telling us any of their theories, but we found Mrs Argent at the location marked on a map in Chris’s study. It was a location with ley lines flowing through it, and where he thought that he was going to make one of the sacrifices. He thought he could catch him there, making preparations or something.”

“Was Mrs Argent…?”

“No, he didn’t kill her the same way, we think that he’s taken Allison’s dad for that, that he has all three held somewhere…”

“We need to talk to Deaton, there must be a way to stop Saul.”

After Stiles quickly checks on Aiden, and lets him know he is okay and they’ll talk about the books later, they head to Deaton’s. They leave Isaac, Matt, Ethan and Ray to look after Danny and babies.

Deaton does have a plan, Stiles, Scott and Allison will serve as surrogate sacrifices for their parents. The plan means the three of them will be dead for a few seconds before Deaton brings them back. Their deaths will complete the charging of the Nemeton; Saul should feel that the Nemeton is now awakened, and hopefully that will buy them time to find where he is holding their parents.

Three large tubs filled with ice water and mistletoe are waiting for them when they arrive.

“Have you each brought something personal that belongs to your parents?” Deaton asks them. 

“I have my father’s badge, it was left at the car when he was taken,” Stiles tells him.

“I have a silver bullet that my father made,” Allison says, “It’s a tradition for hunters when they finish training to make a silver bullet as a testament to the code.”

“I have watch that my dad gave to my mom,” Scott smiles as he looks at it, “She always jokes that it was the only thing about their marriage that worked.”

Deaton explains the process. Each of them will get in to the tubs and will be held under the ice cold water until they are essentially dead. Stiles didn’t mention this to the rest of the pack, only those that are here know this part of the ritual. Deaton told him that the person holding them under must also be able to pull them back, meaning an emotional attachment. Lydia is Allison’s anchor, Jackson is Stiles’, and Derek is Scott’s.

They slip into the icy water.

Stiles head slips under the water, he feels Jackson’s hands on his shoulders. His lungs start to burn, he needs to breathe, his lungs demanding oxygen, he feels the need to struggle and Jackson’s hands tighten, his grip more forceful, holding him under and…

Stiles pushes up out of the icy water; he’s in a white room, Scott and Allison are rising out of their tubs too. There is no one else in the room; in the centre are tree stump is sticking up out of the white tile floor, pushing up into the room. They walk towards it; as Stiles touches the stump he feels the power calling to him, _was Deucalion right? Does his Fae heritage make him desire he power?_ The word slips from his mouth unbidden, “ ** _MINE!_** ”

“They’re in the root cellar under the Nemeton,” Stiles splutters as he rises from the tub, “It’s in our lands.”

The wind is raging and the rain pounding as they speed towards the preserve, but it seems as if they are in the eye of the storm. Stiles drives the car as far as it can go; out on foot they drudge over the rain soaked, water laden ground as they make their way through the trees to the clearing where the stump stands.

Breaking through the treeline Stiles spots Saul running around the Nemeton; shouting at the top of his lungs against the wind, “ _ **Let me in! Where has the entrance gone?** Why can’t I feel the power?_ ”

Saul spots Stiles as he strides towards him; Stiles knows that the others are out of sight in the trees making their way behind Saul. They will make their way into the root cellar to free their parents.

“ **What have you done!** ” he yells stalking towards Stiles.

“What makes you think I did anything?” Stiles calmly replies, “You think little, skinny, defenceless, hundred and forty seven pound me did something?”

“You’re the Pack Master, so you are anything but defenceless, you are the most dangerous of them all,” Saul snarls back at him.

“You’re right,” he smirks back, his eyes turning black as he lets his Fae Mien surge forward.

“And I’m ready for you,” Saul sneers in return; the cold iron tipped bolt leaving his hand as he throws it with all his force and it embeds itself in Stiles shoulder.

“Damn it, I wasn’t expecting that,” Stiles thinks aloud. He feels a little disoriented, weakened by the bolt. Saul is advancing on him and he can’t shift, can’t take his full Fae form. He sees Derek rush towards Saul, but before he gets close enough to strike there are two loud shots ringing out and Derek crumples to the ground clutching his stomach.

Saul turns and smirks at him, “The wolfsbane will paralyse him and let him bleed out slowly, the best way to put rabid dogs down.”

Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Allison have made their way into the cellar. They can hear the shots being fired. Jackson is keeping an eye on what is happening; the whine is out of his mouth before he can stop it when he sees Derek fall and Saul being to advance on Stiles.

He’s about to rush out and try to jump Saul when there is a hand on his shoulder.

“Out of the way son,” the sheriff says to him, “It’s time I closed this case.”

“ **Saul Tigh, get down on your knees, put your hands behind your head** ,” Stiles hears shouted from behind Saul.

Saul turns towards the voice, his arm rising to throw another bolt when the shot rings out. His head jerks back, and he falls to the ground, landing on his back. Stiles can see the bullet entry wound on Saul’s forehead; he looks up and his dad is lowering his gun, putting back in his holster before running towards him.

“Dad,” he says with relief, “I…”

“It’s okay kiddo,” his dad says, but Stiles can see the worry as his vision fades and the last thing he hears is, “everything’s gonna be okay.”

Stiles comes to in the treatment room at the animal clinic. Deaton is there patching up his shoulder. 

“Where’s my dad?”

“He is with Melissa McCall, and Chris Argent; they are dealing with the FBI and the shooting of the serial killer,” Deaton explains, “The FBI are unable to find the location of the root cellar, their sat nav and compasses are proving unreliable; as that is the Nemeton, and is now linked to you and Sithin, it is hidden from those that are not of your Court. So your father, and two of his deputies, are gathering the evidence.”

“His deputies are part of my court?” Stiles asks, his face scrunched in confusion.

“No Stiles, your father is and he could lead them there,” Deaton huffs in reply, “He didn’t want Agent McCall anywhere near it,” Stiles hears Scott growl at the mention of his father, “And only took two officers that he trusted.”

Scott, Derek and Jackson are here with him looking relieved; and he’s relieved to see Derek leaning against the counter top, “Are you okay?” he asks him.

“I’m fine,” Derek replies, “The wolfbane also slowed the blood flow so there was time for Deaton to treat me.”

“Luckily I had the counter agent to that strain in stock,” Deaton adds.

“Where are Allison and Lydia?” Stiles asks.

“They are at Lydia’s,” Derek answers, “Jackson drove them there after dropping me, you and Scott here.”

“Why do I have stitches in my shoulder?” he asks as he stares at the shoulder Deaton is now wrapping with a gauze bandage.

“I’ve cleaned the wound, but Saul had coated the iron tipped bolts with a mistletoe solution, it is still interfering with your healing, so until you recover this will help,” Deaton explains to him.

“Your dad said to get you back to the house when you came too,” Derek tells him, taking his attention away from the stitches in his shoulder, “The version of events that they are giving officially does not have us involved. They managed to get free of the bonds that Saul had tied them up with, he had missed one of Chris’s guns and that is what your dad shot him with as he was shooting the crossbow bolts at them as they made their escape.”

“Fine, take me home.”

He’d watched the entire exchange with the human druid neonate, it was clear that the little Lord had performed some ritual that had awoken the Nemeton and aligned its power to him. The only way Deucalion was going to complete his plan now was to take that power by force.

He had skirted around the edge of the clearing and observed the fight with the hunter druid; almost sure he was going to have to step in and deal with the human himself when he saw the Fae fall, and be quickly followed by one of his wolves. When the little Lord’s human father had shown up he kept hidden and watched events unfold. With the little Lord still recovering from the cold iron the druid had used it was his best chance to strike now, as the Fae and his three wolves made their way back to their pack house alone. It had been too much of a risk at the Nemeton with the number of people there; and then the wolves and hunters had taken him back into town. He needed it to be close to the source of power, secluded and as deserted as possible.

The wolves with the Fae were too focused on him to notice as Deucalion stalked them, keeping his scent down wind and using the shadows to conceal himself. Running to keep up with their automobile. He had only been able to get on to the preserve as he had been there before; the Sithen and the Nemeton keeping anyone else who was not part of the little Lord’s Court out of his realm.

Tapping into the Fae power he had, he struck their vehicle with a bolt of lightning, forcing them from the road and into the copse of trees. With the storm still raging they were not aware he was responsible, not yet.

He struck next at the three wolves with similar streaks of lightning, the Fae fell to his knees in the middle of them as they collapsed around him. Deucalion jumped, landing beside him as he drove his hand holding the Souleater onto the Fae’s back; its eight sharp legs dig into the Fae and its scissor chelicera pierce into the back of his neck.

Deucalion can feel life and power of the little Lord flow to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-15 -- Arrival
> 
> “What’s wrong?” Ray asked, he saw the sudden change in Ethan, Danny and Isaac’s disposition. The three wolves shared a look as he and Matt both waited on their response. Ethan, Danny and Isaac all tried to answer at once; Ray raised a hand to silence them, “One at a time.”  
> “We can feel that Derek, Scott, Jackson and Stiles are in danger,” Danny says, “We felt the attack on our mates and our master.”
> 
> Ray concentrates on Stiles' thoughts. He senses his cousin’s presence, it’s weak, _‘Where are you?’_ he thinks to him.  
>  He sees an image of the woods a mile from the house, of Deucalion and the wolves being struck by lightning; but it’s the words that fill him with dread, _‘There’s something on my back.’_


	15. Arrival (Part-1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was to be the final chapter, but it ended up being twice the size I thought it would; so I've split it into two. The final chapter will be posted next week.
> 
> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) and [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter.

Aiden felt the loss each time. 

The first time he lost all sense of his master for a few minutes. He panicked then, lashing out against his restraints, until he felt his master’s presence return; even stronger than it was before. The second time he felt his master’s presence weaken, slowly dimming, before it began to strengthen again.

This was different though; his master was in real danger, **_he was truly dying this time_**. Something was **attacking** him. And Aiden had to do something, he loved his master and needed to be where he is. He was going to save his master no matter what it takes.

He heard the chain rattling on the floor as he burst through the door in the far wall. He’d have time to worry where the door came from, or why the chain that tethered him to the ring on the floor fell from his collar, later, he thought, as he ran along the corridor, flying up the stairs and out of the main door; he headed for the tree line, following his instincts to where he could _feel_ someone killing his master.

“What’s wrong?” Ray asked, he saw the sudden change in Ethan, Danny and Isaac’s disposition. The three wolves shared a look as he and Matt both waited on their response. Ethan, Danny and Isaac all tried to answer at once; Ray raised a hand to silence them, “One at a time.”

“It’s our pack bond. We can feel each other’s presence, sense if any of us are in danger,” Danny says, “Someone just launched an attack on our mates and our master.”

Ray concentrates on Stiles' thoughts. He senses his cousin’s presence, but it’s weak; ‘ _Where are you?_ ’ he thinks to him.

He sees an image of the woods a mile from the house, of Deucalion and the wolves being struck by lightning; but it’s the words that fill him with dread, ‘ _He… He did something to me. There’s something on my back_.’ The words haunt him, ‘ ** _Something on my back_** ’. Ray knows Deucalion’s crime from the last time he was sent to bring back a Fae that was leaving the Unseelie Court. It was Ray’s father that Deucalion was sent to retrieve; his father from the _Seelie Court_ ,who had decided to return there, after his marriage broke down, abandoning his Unseelie wife and son. Love was not enough to overcome the differences between the Seelie and Unseelie.

“Stay here,” Ray tells the wolves and changeling, “I’m going to Stiles and the others.”

As Ray heads up the stairs from the pack bedroom he sees a very naked, collared and wolfed out, Aiden charging out of the front door.

Ray quickly allows himself to drop the façade of his human form, his wings splayed he takes to the air and speeds towards Stiles’ position. He sees the naked Aiden keeping pace ahead of him, clearly charging to the same location.

Closing in on the clearing he catches sight of Scott, Jackson and Derek being kept at bay by the strikes of lightning Deucalion is pulling from the sky. The demon wolf is pulling the energy from the heavens too quickly; they can neither get to Stiles to remove the Souleater, nor to Deucalion to stop the lightning.

Aiden, however, is far too determined for caution, running on all fours, barrelling towards Deucalion at full speed; he comes up behind him, leaping onto Deucalion’s back, his claws piercing into the alpha wolf’s flesh, ripping the monster’s skin from his body. It breaks the alpha’s concentration and allows the rest of the pack their chance. Scott and Derek rush in to strike at Deucalion, with Jackson running to Stiles’ side. Aiden raises his arm to slice his claws through Deucalion’s neck, but is thrown from him as he begins to strike back.

Ray can see Jackson’s distress rising, clearly unable to fathom what’s happened to his mate; outside of the deep between the Souleater cannot be seen unless you know to look for it. Not even Stiles will be aware of its presence after it fully attaches itself to him.

“Careful,” Ray shouts landing beside Jackson and Stiles, “Deucalion has attached a bane from the deep between, a Souleater.” Jackson looks at him confused.

Ray kneels beside Stiles, concentrating on seeing the bane and not seeing the world around it, he has to defocus slightly, letting go of this world, and then he can see it, the oily obsidian darkness of it with the iridescent whisper thin line winding its way to Deucalion. He grasps the body of the thing and pulls; the sharp points of its eight legs, and the fang-like appendages that pierce Stiles’ neck ripping at his skin as they are wrenched from his body.

“Your healing should be able to start now, Master,” he tells Stiles, “You will need to use this on Deucalion however,” he says frowning at the Souleater in his hand, “A tool to reclaim what he took from you.”

It takes Stiles a few minutes to see what Ray has in his hands; he hears the fight with Deucalion behind him, and then the sudden howl and whine from the wolves as Deucalion begins to get the upper hand.

Stiles turned to see Aiden lying in a crumpled heap, his arm broken, twisted behind his back; Scott and Derek were rushing at Deucalion but they were no match, with his hand held outstretched they were quickly sent flying back past Stiles. The alpha looking at Stiles with a feral grin.

‘ _What do I do with… it?_ ’ Stiles thinks at Ray; though Deucalion’s laugh makes him think that maybe his thoughts weren’t focused enough. He hoped that Ray had more control and could ensure that Deucalion would **not** _hear_ his reply. Ray brought down his own lightning, making the alpha wolf roll backwards, scurrying out of the way.

Stiles runs at him, at the same time vines and roots are also rushing towards the alpha; the vines get to him first, grabbing him by the arms and wrapping around him tightly. The roots snake around his legs, binding him, and he is slammed down against the ground as they bind him to the earth. Stiles jumps towards him as the vines and roots wrap around Deucalion’s waist, arms and legs; holding him firmly in place. Stile’s lands and wallops the Souleater against his back, the legs and mandibles of the thing immediately digging in to his flesh. Stiles staggers back as Deucalion weakly thrashes against the earthen bonds holding him down; the rush of the power flowing from the alpha wolf into him is overwhelming as he gains far more than he has lost.

Stiles falls to his knees with the light-headedness of the euphoria filling him; he leans back with his arms splayed wide as the buzz of colours and light surround him, he hears voices behind him, but they are distorted and indistinct. His skin feels hot, and his eyes can’t focus. He falls forwards on to all fours, feeling exhilarated and exhausted.

As his vision and hearing begins to clear he hears Derek, Scott and Jackson asking if he is okay, they sound worried, but he notices that Deucalion is no longer held by the vines and roots, they look to have been burned from him and he is lying on his back. Stiles crawls over to him, pulling himself over the ground as quickly as he can. He hears the soft chuckle coming from the alpha.

“My timing was off,” Deucalion whispers, looking directly at him, “Such a simple thing, but it was too late. I failed before I even got here. The Nemeton was already awakened and the land obeying you. The Queen destroyed the Souleater that I used on the Seelie Sidhe, but the second Souleater I attached to her,” a smirk flitting across his face at the thought, “That is still slowly devouring her power, now I know where that power went. I was supposed to receive it and be able to overthrow her; to take the Unseelie Court, make it the wolf nation and destroy the Fae. But the power was diverted somehow, now I know it came to your Nemeton, and awakened it. ”

“Yes, you have failed,” Stiles voice is cold and hard even to his own ears.

“I may not live to see the fall of Arcadia, but I will still have my victory,” Deucalion snarls at him, “Once it has devoured me it will come for you, and then every other Fae in this realm. And the one on **_her_** back will work its way through Arcadia. Together they will cull the breadth of your species.”

As the red eyes of the alpha dim the thing detaches from his back, shooting towards Stiles. He catches it in his hand, holding it at arm’s length to it from getting its razor sharp legs or fangs into his skin again. He stands, turning towards his pack behind him he sees their shocked faces.

“So, how do we kill this thing?” he asks Ray.

“ _Dude_ ,” Scott says in awe, “ _your eyes… and your wings!_ ”

He hadn’t realised that his wings had even manifested, and he certainly can’t look into his own eyes. He turns to examine his wings, they are still basically the same bat-like wing shape, but where they had been black and leathery now… now they are covered in thin hair like feathers and patterned with flecks of gold, silver and white among the black.

“What the ever-loving fuck?” he exclaims.

“Your eyes are almond shaped and coloured with concentric circles of silver, copper and gold,” Ray says, “The signs of a full-blooded Sidhe.”

“Okay, but again,” Stiles says carefully, there are more pressing issues right now, “ _How do we kill this thing?_ ” he asks again, “And how did he attach one of them to Aunty Dearest ** _without_** her knowing?”

Killing the thing is exhausting, and painful; and Stiles decides that you probably could have another one attached to you while you were killing one and not notice. 

Stiles looks at the limp mess in his hand; it no-longer has it’s spider-like form, instead looking as if was a black melted rubber… gloop pouring out of his hand. They need to get to Deaton’s. Stiles wants Aiden patched up; technically he isn’t part of the pack, yet, and the wounds Deucalion gave him are healing very slowly. He won’t let Aiden suffer for defending him.

“Hey,” he says turning to Ray, he’s kneeling on the ground hands resting on his thighs as he catches his breath, “it’s a good thing you can fit a body in the trunk of your car, ‘cause we need to bring Deucalion with us.”

“Why not just bury him in the woods like Gerard?” Derek asks looking at Deucalion’s corpse.

“I plan to send him back where he came from,” Stiles coldly says, “Like I promised him I would. First we need to get to Deaton’s, actually, first we need to call Danny, Isaac, Ethan and Matt and let them know we’re alright, I’m sure they are worried. But we can’t waste time getting to Deaton’s, he needs to patch Aiden up. Those wounds look nasty. And with any luck he can do something with this too,” he holds the black mass up, looking at it with a face of disgust.

After they packed Deucalion in the trunk of the Impala they headed back towards town, with Derek on the phone to the house as Ray drove them to the clinic; being Pack Master doesn’t give you driving privileges in the Impala when you’ve just held a dead Souleater in your hands, so Stiles called shotgun. Derek then sent a text to Melissa and Stiles’ dad to keep them up to date with what’s happening as he, Scott, and Jackson sat in the back with Aiden laying over their laps.

“Do the three of you seriously expect me to believe that you somehow managed to get out of the ropes that Saul O’Taidhg had bound you with, that he had missed the ‘Colt 38 Super’ that was in your boot,” Kyle McCall looks at Chris Argent pointedly, “Even though he seems to have found all of your other weapons, and that while he was shooting at you with iron tipped crossbow bolts you still managed to make your escape from the root cellar unhanrmed,” he turns to look at Sheriff Stilinski, “While you shot him after clearly giving him due warning.”

“Yes”, “Absolutely”, “That’s what happened”, are said by the three. He shakes his head.

“We’ve been going over the files we recovered from your basement,” he stretches back in the chair, “And we recognised the elven iconography you used to mark where you thought werewolves, Fae, mages, demons or hunters were involved in the case somehow; we know that the pagan ritual and the three-fold deaths that was being used relate to harnessing natural magic, like the Fae have; and I know that not one of you has asked to contact your children to let them know you are alive and safe since you ‘ _made your escape_ ’,” he makes air quotes with his fingers as he says the last bit.

“So, **_let’s cut the crap_** shall we,” he stares them down with his serious face, “ _What really happened_?”

“You’re right,” Stilinski says to him, “Saul mentioned during one of his long insufferable monologues that he had found this pagan, _or druid, I can’t remember exactly_ , ritual that required him to _sacrifice three virgins, three warriors, three philosophers, three healers and three guardians_ ; then once he had completed the final sacrifice on… let me see if I can get this right… ‘ _the night the veil between the worlds was weakest_ ’…”

“That sounds about right,” Melissa interjects.

“He would have the power to get revenge on the family that had disowned him and Gerard, and those that he claimed had destroyed his brother, my father,” Argent adds.

“ _Namely Scott and Isaac... who had been victims of Gerard_ ,” the sheriff continues, “Clearly the man was insane, no offense,” he turns and says to Argent.

“None taken, I agree with your assessment,” Argent replies.

“And we desperately want to see our kids and let them know we are okay,” Melissa sternly scowls at him, “But, we wanted to give our statements and have this over with first, so we could be with them and not still stuck here going over this again and again.”

“Don’t lie to me,” he seethes, fists slamming on the desk; Melissa jumps, closer to the sheriff which only adds to his foul mood. He knows they are lying; knows that all three of them know about the supernatural. _Has his ex-wife got his son mixed up in it too?_ “I work in the Special Investigation Division, I’m sure two of you have heard of it. Given recent events in this town I was sent to confirm if the town is the supernatural hotspot it seems to be. Make a case to set up an office in the town.” _Amongst other things_ , he doesn’t voice out loud. “So, let’s try again.”

An hour later he is sure they are still lying to him. The story hasn’t changed much, other than at least confirming they were aware of the supernatural link with the murders. They claim not to know of any Fae in the area; but he is sure there must be, the ritual was to harness Fae magic.

He lets them leave, to go be with their families and let them know they are alright. But this isn’t over. He offered to drive Melissa home, hoping that he could try and talk with Scott, but she declined letting him know that John would take her home.

If the Fae are coming back through The Hedge and settling around Beacon Hills it is only going to attract more _trouble_ to the area. And his department need to know.

At Deaton’s the gloopy remains of the Souleater is deposited in a jar while Stiles washes his hands, **_repeatedly_** , while Deaton is in the back tending to Aiden.

Stiles has returned to his human form, finally, but there is problem. His eyes still haven’t changed back to their usual colour; they are still the golden amber surrounded by silver that is circled by copper.

“Shit!” he curses to himself.

“My father’s eyes were silver, copper and cerulean,” he looks up to see Ray standing in the doorway.

“And yours are cerulean, sapphire and violet,” Stiles replies.

“I get the sapphire and violet from my mother,” Ray looks wistful as he talks, “I look more like her than him, though my hands of power are from him; from the Seelie Fae. The light and the lightning.”

Stiles is suddenly reminded of Deucalion’s words, ‘ _the Souleater that I used on the Seelie Sidhe_ ’, and he knows, just knows that Deucalion killed Ray’s father to take his power, and now he has taken it. That’s what the Souleater thing does. His mouth falls open as the realisation hits him.

“Don’t look so horrified,” Ray says.

“But… Deucalion killed your father, he used one of those things on him and took his power and his life, and if I’ve taken them from Deucalion that means…”

“I know…”

“And I could have let you use it to…”

“ **No!** ” Ray exclaims taking a step towards him, his hand reaching out; Stiles turns and takes his hand in his pulling it to his chest, holding tightly, “You needed to take everything you could from him Master; you need to be strong for what is to come.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Aiden is awake,” Scott calls from behind Ray and for the moment Stiles forgets about Ray’s ‘ _for what is to come_ ’ comment.

“Oh My God,” Scott exclaims, “Your eyes are still…”

“I know Scotty, I know,” he laments, “I’ll probably need to find coloured contacts or something to cover them up.”

Back in the examination room is a little more crowded as his dad and Melissa are also there now. Aiden has a blanket around his waist to cover up in front of them.

“Master,” Aiden beams when he sees him and moves to get off the table and come to him until Stiles signals him to stay and moves to him, “You’re alright, Deucalion didn’t…”

“I’m fine, better than fine probably, thanks to your help,” Stiles replies, his hand resting gently against the nape of Aiden’s neck.

“Your eyes are different,” Aiden notices, quickly adding, “Master.”

It starts everyone else commenting. Leading to them explaining the whole fight with Deucalion, the Souleater, and Stiles showing his amended Fae Mien.

With the storm now dying down they test if Stiles has manifested any of the powers that Deucalion had taken from Ray’s dad, or whether he only took some of the appearance; the feathers on his wings, the ears and eyes.

“Wow,” Stiles says as the trashcan is blasted to the other end of the alleyway, “So I can call lightning, call blood, and know if someone is lying; that’s three hands of power. Right?” he asks turning to Deaton.

“Yes…”

“You can tell if someone is lying?” his dad interrupts.

“Huh, didn’t I mention that before?” Stiles says, “eh, _details_ ,” he says dismissively, “What I need to be able to do is open a portal to Arcadia, specifically to the Unseelie Court and throw Deucalion’s body though it and back to the Queen, so maybe she’ll get the message; oh and maybe I should tell her she has something on her back.” Though maybe he shouldn’t have said that aloud as it starts a cacophony around him.

As Ray drove them back to the house he watched carefully as Aiden stayed glued to Stiles. He saw Jackson watch Aiden closely too, and how Stiles petted him; his long fingers combing through the beta wolf’s hair, the contented purr-like growl that the naked wolf gave. Jackson looked… Ray couldn’t really tell, in the couple of months that he had been with the pack he hadn’t seen the omega this closed off.

When they arrived back at the house Aiden is unsure of himself; he follows after Stiles as he walks towards the door, wondering what is going to happen with him now and his place, if any, in the pack will be. A soft whimper escapes from his lips as his distress rises, and Stiles stops turning to face him.

“What’s the matter?” Stiles asks cupping the nape of his neck, calming and giving him comfort.

“Am… Am I to… do I need to go back to my room?” he asks; he’s looking to the ground, at his master’s feet.

“Do you want to?” Stiles asks placing a hand under his chin and turning his face up to look at him.

“If that’s what you want Master,” he drops his gaze, feeling the weight of the sadness in them at the thought of being alone again, even as his master holds his head firmly up.

“I think you have to decide where you want to be,” Stiles says.

“Master?” Aiden tries to school the worry he feels from showing, he’d feel happier with his master telling him; even as much as he wants to be part of the pack.

“Where do you want to be?” Stiles asks him.

“If you want me to stay in the room…” 

“No Aiden, I want you to tell me what you want,” Stiles voice remains calm.

“I want to be where you tell me I am…”

“No, you have a preference, you want to be in the room on your own, or you want to be with the rest of us; which is it?”

Aiden feels his heart beating, he can’t tell which choice is right, which one his master wants him to make; he hopes it’s the same as his own desire.

“Can I stay with you?” he begs, a tear coming to his eye.

“Of course,” the words lifting his spirit, the joy breaking across his face.

“Thank you Master.”

As they walk through the door, making their way into the house, he takes comfort in his master’s hand gently squeezing at the back of his neck. He quickly hears a rush of footsteps on the stairs leading from the lower level. He can’t believe it when he first catches the scent; subtly different but still unmistakable.

“Aiden?” the voice disbelieving and questioning as his brother stands in front of him, eyes wide with wonder and hope, and brimming with tears. Aiden looks to his master for permission, the small smile all he needs to launch himself at the brother he has missed, pulling him into a tangle of arms as he hugs him tightly.

“Ethan,” he cries out, “Can you forgive me,” Aiden pleads through his tears, “I didn’t protect you like I should have…”

“Sh… sh…” Ethan hushes him, through his own tears of joy, Aiden can feel and smell the happiness rolling off him, “You don’t have to apologise,” then laughingly adds, “But just don’t hug so hard, you might squash the cubs.”

Aiden is suddenly confused, he steps back from Ethan, looking down at his mostly flat stomach.

“Have you already had another heat?” Aiden **_knows_** he must have been in his room for months, _was it so long that his brother has been in heat again?_

“No,” Ethan replies a worried smile crossing his lips, “Just the one from when…” when Ethan stumbles over what he’s saying Aiden feels the shame rising, he knows how the sentence should end, ‘ _when you forced yourself on me_ ’, but Ethan doesn’t voice Aiden’s thoughts as he continues, “Ray brought me here to Stiles, our Master, and our new pack.” Ethan casts a worried glance around his pack mates, “Aiden is… he is part of our pack, isn’t he?”

“He’s proven his loyalty and submitted to me,” his master replies, “But Derek is the alpha, and he has to accept him as a beta in the pack.”

Aiden sees his brother give a worried glance towards Derek, his own head dropping in resignation, knowing that the alpha will not accept him. But even so he can’t bring himself to really paying close attention, he’s still trying to work out how it’s only weeks since his brother’s heat. _He knows it has been months, long enough for his brother to have whelped any cubs he got from his heat_.

“You okay?” his master asks, concern furrowing his brow.

“But I’ve been here months, not weeks, **_months_** ,” he can hear the confusion and panic in his own voice, “How is it only weeks since his heat, _since I took him and knotted with him_ , **how**?”

“It’s the Sithen,” Ray replies; Aiden keeps focused on his master, needing him to explain, but he feels the shock that has rippled through him, he can see it in his master’s widened tricolour eyes.

“You knotted with Ethan?” are the words that fall from his master’s mouth, “The Sithen can make time flow differently as needed in different parts, no biggie; but really, your knot formed when you fucking Ethan?”

“Yes,” Aiden replies timidly, he doesn’t get why this is what his master wants to focus on; he loves his brother, the wolves in the other pack said that when one wolf loves another then they would tie together, “Master, I love him, why wouldn’t it?”

“Aiden,” his master softly says, his hand firm and warm on the back of his neck, a comforting presence, “It doesn’t work like that; when Danny and Derek are together neither of their knots form, because they aren’t mates. Danny’s knot only develops when he is with Jackson or me, Derek’s when he is with Scott or Isaac.

Being brothers you should not be Ethan’s mate,” his master gets a look in his eye, like he is perceiving something important and whispers almost to himself, “Just like you shouldn’t have been affected by Ethan’s scent when he was in heat.”

“She did something, _didn’t she_?” Stiles’ words snapped at Ray as he turns to look at his cousin; Ray looks to the ground and Stiles roars at him demandingly, “ _ **Didn’t she**?_ ”

“It was merely a rumour circulating at Court, among the Sidhe, that she had changed her twin wolves,” Ray replies; Aiden watches as Stiles glares at his cousin, insisting the he continue, “That she planned to have them perform during one of Ethan’s heats for the amusement of the Court; after he had birthed children of the Fae she allowed for his heat, to prove that she was not the reason there had been no births at Court since I was born. She planned for them to be locked in a room together so that the omega’s scent would drive Aiden into a frenzy and force him to take his brother. The Court was to watch through a viewing mirror.”

“But?” Stiles presses.

“There were no births and she refused to allow Ethan to mate with any wolves until he had produced a Fae child. And it appears that rumours were true, she changed Aiden so that he would mate with his brother; but either she was careless with the details of the spell she cast, or the change she made has grew over time, she seems to have never removed the original spell, and somehow Aiden has become Ethan’s mate.”

“But you’re my mate,” Ethan cries, looking to Ray.

“Okay, one thing at a time,” Stiles interrupts the outbreak of outrage at the Unseelie Queen’s actions, “We need to let what this means sink in, and Ethan and Aiden need to decide what they want to do about it. For now, Aiden, do you want Derek for your alpha?”

Aiden’s mind is spinning with the information raging around, with the sudden change in topic it takes a few minutes for the question being asked of him to register.

“Yes Master,” he blurts out.

“Derek?” Stiles turns to the alpha.

“Of course,” the alpha replies, “He has proven his loyalty to you, and therefore our pack. He risked much in his attack against Deucalion. I will accept his submission to me, and Scott, as his alphas.”

Derek and Scott step forward, their eyes shining red and silver, and Scott clearly looking to Derek for guidance on what he needs to do.

Aiden looks to his master, who nods him in the direction of the alpha and alpha-omega. He steps towards them, tilting his head back and bearing his throat. He feels them close against him, Derek pressed against his back and Scott’s nose grazing along his collarbone. Their arms sliding around him and hold him steady. He feels their fangs graze along his neck, Scott on the right and Derek on the left; and then they claim him as their beta, their fangs breaking the skin as they bite down, his own arms wrapping around Scott and holding onto to his alpha for support. Holding on to the feeling of being pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpt from Chapter-16 -- Arrival (Part-2)
> 
> Stiles can feel a headache starting.
> 
> They’ve been in the den for a few hours, everyone is getting tired and irritable, but the conversation about the queen and the spider on her back -- _and it’s not a spider, but that’s what he called it because that’s what it looked like to him and now everyone else is too_ \-- started up and hasn’t stopped.
> 
> “We should let the thing kill the Queen,” Isaac says very vociferously, “After what she did to Ethan and Aiden, and the other wolves, she deserves to die!”  
> “It’s not that simple,” Ray says, “She is a full blooded Sidhe, like I am and like Stiles now is.”  
> “How is that different?” he asks his cousin.  
> “We are immortal,” Stiles’ eyes widen at Ray’s words; his mind racing with what that means for him, his dad, the pack, _will he look like a kid in high school all his life?_ “ ** _But Deucalion killed your dad with one of them!_** ” he exclaims, nearly launching himself from his seat.  
> “Because Deucalion controlled the Souleater; he used it to pull the life and power from him quickly, as you did to Deucalion,” Ray carefully replies, “But, he is no longer controlling the one on the Queen’s back, it is feeding as it pleases from her and it is not just draining her power slowly, but also, through her, all those subjects of her Court. She is the Queen of the Unseelie Court. So, Deucalion would have drained the life and power from your pack, through you, along with your own, Pack Master.”  
> “But he said he had wanted to see _the fall of Arcadia_ ,” Stiles is puzzled, “If the Sidhe are _immortal_ , how would that ever happen?”


	16. Arrival (Part-2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Jokr88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokr88/pseuds/Jokr88) and [denelian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denelian/pseuds/denelian) for beta-ing this chapter.

Stiles can feel a headache starting.

They’ve been in the den for a few hours, everyone is getting tired and irritable, but the conversation about the queen and the spider on her back -- _and it’s not a spider, but that’s what he called it because that’s what it looked like to him and now everyone else is too_ \-- started up and hasn’t stopped.

“We should let the thing kill the Queen,” Isaac says very vociferously, “After what she did to Ethan and Aiden, and the other wolves, she deserves to die!”

“It’s not that simple,” Ray says, “She is a full blooded Sidhe, like I am and like Stiles now is.”

“How is that different?” he asks his cousin.

“We are immortal,” Stiles’ eyes widen at Ray’s words; his mind racing with what that means for him, his dad, the pack, _will he look like a kid in high school all his life?_ “ **But Deucalion killed your dad with one of them!** ” he exclaims, nearly launching himself from his seat.

“Because Deucalion controlled the Souleater; he used it to pull the life and power from him quickly, as you did to Deucalion,” Ray carefully replies, “But, he is no longer controlling the one on the Queen’s back, it is feeding as it pleases from her and it is not just draining her power slowly, but also, through her, all those subjects of her Court. She is the Queen of the Unseelie Court. So, Deucalion would have drained the life and power from your pack, through you, along with your own, Pack Master.”

“But he said he had wanted to see _the fall of Arcadia_ ,” Stiles is puzzled, “If the Sidhe are _immortal_ , how would that ever happen?”

“The **_full bloodied Sidhe_** are indeed immortal,” Ray explains, “But not all Fae of the Court are full bloodied Sidhe, and many bloodlines have been diluted through the ages. And even then, although we won’t die of natural causes we can still be killed; and Souleaters take more than life from their victims, they take their powers.

There have already been incidents within the Court where Fae have become weak over time and thought to have become ill and died; it has made some of the immortal Sidhe question whether it is the mortal Fae within the Court that have weakened the powers of the immortals. If the Souleater is truly responsible for the recent deaths in the court it must be stopped; if it continues it will lead to more distrust of the lesser Fae. War is inevitable.”

“I’m confused,” Stiles says, asking, “When did Deucalion kill your dad?”

“It was shortly after my hundredth birthday.”

“So for a hundred years no Fae had been born in the Court?”

“No, and the births had been declining for decades before.”

“ _So_ ,” Stiles pauses, gathering his thoughts, “Wait, that means the powers of the Fae at the Court were already waning, even before Deucalion used the Souleater.”

“Yes,” Ray replies, “From what I’ve been learned over the years it started long before I was born, before even your mother was born. They say the Queen began to forget her selves, favouring her Dark Mother self.”

“Wait…” Stiles forehead crinkles in thought as he remembers something that Deaton told him previously, “Is the Morrigan a trinity? Like The Goddess?”

“She is, or was, a triad, similar to, but not the same as The Goddess.”

It’s not hard for Stiles to see the problem. The Fae in the Unseelie Court were weakening the more the Queen became unbalanced; if things were falling apart before Deucalion then they have no choice. The loss of balance of The Morrigan’s triad must be part of the problem; but dealing with the spider on her back will should at least buy them some time.

“Okay,” he says, “Let’s sleep on it and see where my head is at in the morning.”

After feeding and changing the babies in the nursery they all curl up in the pack bedroom.

“Master, what happened to the dog?” Aiden asks, “It was nice spending time with him, seemed fun to play with.” 

“That was Matt,” Stiles smiles at him, he nods in Matt’s direction, Aiden’s eyes widen as he looks at Matt’s tail, Stiles doesn’t know how he could have missed it and not made the connection; Matt is sheepishly looking at the floor until Aiden leans over to Matt and ruffles his hair. A small smile tugs at the corner of Matt’s mouth, and Stiles hopes that he is realising that the pack really do love Matt; not Pet.

They finally make their way down to the root cellar a few days later. Deaton had kept the body in cold storage for him, and suggested this would be the best place for Stiles to attempt to open the portal. The ritual that Deaton found gave a specific list of herbs and ingredients that were required, but Stiles had to come up with the words to open the portal to a location of his choosing; he plans to open the portal to the Unseelie Court. So, for the past few days Stiles has been getting lessons in Elven from Ray.

Stiles looks around the cellar and realises the Nemeton may know exactly what he’s planning. The roots of the tree seem to have formed two doorways; one leading to the surface, and one that is against the far wall of the cellar, like a doorway leading nowhere. The rest of the roots formed like a lattice, intertwined through the dirt and stone, forming the walls. There is an iridescent light within the cellar that Stiles coming from Goddess only knows where.

Stiles chants the phrase he’s come up with and scatters the mix of herbs Deaton prepared, “ ** _Edro Ando a' Tari_** ”, pouring his will into it. The very air shimmers and the tree roots glow, he adds the phrase he believes will stop anything intending harm to his pack, “ ** _Varna Nosse Tuulo' Goth_** ”.

The space between the roots against the back wall ripples and they are looking into the Unseelie Court, Stiles _knows_ it is, and someone is looking back at them; and Stiles _knows_ that the ‘someone’ is **_The Morrigan_**.

“Stiles,” Deaton whispers, “Did you truly plan on doing something this foolish?”

“Um, yes? Sort of… I mean, I wasn’t planning on something quite so… _direct_ ,” he replies.

“ **Who dares open a gateway to my throne room!** ” she roars at them, her voice pouring through the portal like heat from the depths of hell’s fires.

Stiles clears his throat before replying.

“That would be me,” he says, he’s looking for the thing on her back, and he’s not sure how she can’t know about it; it’s fucking huge! But more than that, it seems as if it is becoming part of her; worming its way under her skin and melding with her body.

“ ** _You are the one I sent my Deaths to retrieve_** ,” her smile is feral, “Tell me **_little one_** , have you finally seen the wisdom of coming to us? Of recognising me as your Queen?”

“No, I merely wanted to return this,” he says pushing Deucalion’s body through the portal, “He was sent here by you, he was acting on your orders, and he tried to kill me; _**which is in direct violation of the pact you made with my mother** , Aunty Dearest_.”

Stiles feels a chill settle around him, hears Deaton’s teeth as he shivers, and feels the darkness wrap around them as they both fight to breathe.

“You do well to remind me that we are related, _nephew_ ,” there is a bite to her tone when she calls him that, “Lest I use your portal to remind you **_who_** you are accusing of breaking their Oath! If the wolf did attack you it was not with my permission, he was to persuade you to join the rest of your kind here in the safety of my protection, in my court.”

“You are the Queen of Air and Darkness, The Morrigan, Queen of the Unseelie Court,” Stiles acknowledges, gasping for air between the words, “But, but that does not make you my Queen. I have my life here and I intend to stay, here.”

“Your mother does miss you so,” her voice sounding like a sulking child, “Wouldn’t you rather be here with her and among the rest of your kind than alone among the _il gwaith_?”

“I have family here, and I would not leave them alone,” Stiles states, “And attempting to harm those I care for and consider my family, as _your_ Deaths have done, does not endear your Court to me.” He will protect his pack, he will protect his dad and those he loves

“You…”

“To show I bear no ill will to you,” Stiles interrupts her, “I will inform you of something that Deucalion told me before he died; when I used the _Souleater_ on him that he attempted to use on me,” he sees her pale at the mention of the thing, “He told me that **_you_** have something on your back, and that **_he_** put it there.”

Her eyes widen at his words.

“Good day Your Majesty,” Stiles says closing the portal. His heart thudding in his chest as he pulls deep breaths into his lungs, and he hears Deaton doing the same.

A smile spread across Kyle McCall’s face as he read the email.

With the unresolved issue of Gerard Argent, and the recent serial killings that have every indication of being linked to a local Fae well of power, his superiors have finally authorised a local office. He’ll have a small team. His partner, and two other junior agents.

It means he’s staying in Beacon Hills, and he’ll still have a chance of connecting with his son. Scott can’t avoid him forever, and Melissa and Stilinski can’t stop him. 

The whole pack is crowded into the exam room in Deaton’s clinic. The cubs were having a check-up; everything with them is fine, apparently the bruising like mark appearing on Isibeal’s back is her wings forming. She’s definitely Fae like her father Stiles.

Ethan is now on the table with his shirt off, the gel cold on his abdomen. He is staring at the screen in wonder as Deaton points out legs, arms and heads.

“… and this makes number eight,” Deaton says, “I think that is all of them; I’ll want to do more frequent check-ups on you with so many, how about another appointment in two weeks’ time when you’re at the twelve week stage, and then every four weeks until you reach term.”

“I assume the potential fathers are the usual three with one addition?” Deaton asks turning to Stiles; Ethan is still staring at the images on the screen, _his eight cubs_ , the thought has numbed his brain and he almost misses Stiles reply.

“Two additional potential fathers. Ray and Aiden could be the baby daddies along with me, Derek and Danny.”

““I wouldn’t worry, genetic defects among werewolves are rare. It's unlikely having close relatives as parents results in any problems,” Deaton replies; Ethan feels more relaxed at his words.

They still don’t know what the Queen did to Aiden; only she knows the depths of how she changed. The pack had left them alone to discuss ‘ _the situation_ ’, and really neither of them seemed to know how the other felt about it. The talk started awkwardly.

_ They sat apart at the bottom of the bed, on opposite sides, in the pack bedroom. He kept looking at the floor, but glanced occasionally over at Aiden; still naked save for the collar and the metal wrapped around his cock, and he keeps telling himself that he shouldn’t be looking at his brother’s cock. _

_ “Are you okay?” he asks Aiden; he’s not sure what he is asking really, ‘okay that you’re one of my mates’, ‘did Stiles treat you okay’, ‘are the alpha bites from Scott and Derek healing okay’. _

_ “Yeah, you?” _

_ “Mostly,” he replies and instantly feels Aiden’s eyes on him and the worry that he feels seeping from every pore, “I… I’m really happy in this pack, that we can be a family again and that you’re here and safe, I missed you, but… but I don’t know… I love you, you’re my brother, and I don’t know what she’s done to us, to you, me; how she changed things between us and…” _

_ “It’s okay bro,” Aiden interrupts him, and he can hear the sorrow in every word, “I know you can’t feel the same way I do, that you love me like a brother should, not…” _

_ “No!” he throws himself to the other side of the bed, catches his brothers hand in his and holds him tight; he has to make him understand, “All this time, since we were in Arcadia, I’ve loved you and felt it was wrong and tried to hide it, I don’t remember much from when I was in heat, but I know I was happy with you. Nothing happened that I didn’t want to happen, I didn’t care, and I still don’t. You’re my brother, but you’re one of my mates and I love you.” _

_ The smile that breaks across Aiden’s face he knows is matched by his own. Aiden’s arms envelope him and they fall back on the bed, Ethan nuzzling at the bite Derek left as Aiden scents him. Both of them glad to be with each other again, and feel safe in their pack. _

The feel of Ray's hand on his shoulder draws him from his memories, he sees Aiden smile wanly at him from the other side of the room. Their pack accepts them as mates, and whatever worries they have over what the Queen has or hasn’t done to them, are minimal knowing that their pack will be there to help them no matter what. They have the home and family for the first time in over fifty years.

Aiden is wandering through the Sithen looking for his master.

He wasn’t in the bedroom he shares with his mates, Danny and Jackson. Jackson was in there alone getting dressed. The white stocking he was pulling on coming just above the knee, and the red garter belt contrasting strikingly as he clipped the stockings to it.

Stiles wasn’t in the nursery either, where Derek, Danny and Ray were changing the babies, the peals of laughter from the little ones making him smile as their daddies tickled them, snuggled them and blew raspberries on their tummies.

In the other nursery he found Ethan nestled against Scott and Isaac. The three of them asleep in the large cot. Scott was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, his pull-ups visible just above the waistband of his shorts. Ethan and Isaac were both in t-shirts and thick padded diapers, with stuffed wolf toys clutched tightly in their hands. Isaac’s shirt covered in Moshie Monsters, or so the words say, Aiden isn’t really sure what they are, and Ethan’s in dinosaurs.

He hadn’t see Ethan look so contented and safe for such a long time, and knew now that he could let go and be who he needed to be, and have his place in their pack. It makes him so happy he can't help but sneak in and place a kiss on his brother’s cheek.

Leaving the sleeping littles and their big bro he heads back out of the room and nearly trips over Matt who’s bounding past in his dog form with a chew-toy in his mouth. Matt crouches down, lowering his head between his front paws, his ass and wagging tail high in the air. He shakes his mouth from side to side at Aiden.

“You wanna play Matty?” he asks, Matt’s tail stops wagging as he cocks his head to one side before the frantic tail wag and head shaking starts again.

“I need to talk to master first, do you know where he is?” Aiden asks as he crouches down beside Matt, “Maybe we can play after I talk with him.”

Matt barks in reply, dropping the toy which Aiden quickly snatches from the floor. There’s a low growl from Matt before he leaps at Aiden, his jaws snapping at the toy.

“No, show me where master is, and once I’ve talked with him we can play, though if you weren’t in your doggy form we could have even more fun playing,” Aiden says teasingly.

Matt scampers off down the corridor, and Aiden follows hoping he’s heading to their master.

“Matt,” Aiden hears his master’s voice in the den, “Didn’t we agree time limits on how long you were allowed to spend in that form each day? And I know you can still read a clock and tell the time, so…”

There’s a whine of protest as Aiden walks into the room followed by, “Sorry Master,” from Matt. Aiden can see Matt’s tail hang limply over his ass. As he walks over he slaps Matt’s bare ass cheek, and when he opens his mouth in surprise he slips the chew-toy back between Matt’s teeth, smirking at the pack pet and ruffling his hair.

“Play later?” Aiden asks him, Matt nods and scampers off already knowing he wants to talk to master privately.

Aiden kneels in front of Stiles, taking his attention from the book he I reading as he sits in the large leather club chair.

“Aiden?”

Now that he’s here he isn’t sure how to begin.

“Master, I…”

Stiles waits patiently for him to start, his hand outstretched towards him and Aiden leans his cheek against it.

“Master, I don’t want to be just your submissive like the rest of the pack are…” he sees his master glance behind him, in the direction that Matt went, “I don’t want to be a pet like Matt either, I want… I want to be your full time slave.”

“What made you decide this?” his master’s tone of voice is calm and measured, but he heard the uptick in his heartbeat.

“I was reading, one of the books on your computer, it was on a page about the nine levels of submission, and it made me think; I don’t want to go back to being the old me again,” he can see in his master’s tricolour eyes the thoughts whirring behind them, “I want to be your ‘ _consensual total slave with no limits_ ’, I know it’s my place in this pack; I was a better person when I belonged to you completely, and I _liked_ and need you to keep the control you had over me in the room…”

“No,” his master’s flat refusal stops him, “I won’t agree to ‘no limits’, you have a right to ensure your safety and that…”

“Master, I trust you totally, I know you won’t do anything that would put my life at risk…”

“So what if I ordered you to be castrated? Or to…”

“Then I’d do it,” Aiden replies, and he knows he didn’t keep the whine out of his voice by his master’s reaction.

“ ** _OH MY GOD, NO!_** ” he yells at him, “I’d never want to do that to you, and it is clearly something you wouldn’t want either. You can't just throw away your personality and your soul; you need to have limits…”

“But it isn’t something you would ask me to do, so…”

“Aiden,” master is out of the chair and on his knees beside him, he has this forbidding look of determination about him, “I’ll agree to you belonging to me and being my full-time consensual slave, but it will be on **my** terms, and I will expect you to make **some** decisions on things that affect you… I will impose limits, and I insist that you have, and use, the safe words that the others use, red/yellow/green; and that you must be truthful with me in your use of the safe words when I ask you for a colour, you know I can tell when I’m being lied to, right?”

“Yes, Master, thank you Master,” Aiden can’t keep the sheer joy he feels from shining out of the smile splitting his face. He knows that he can always truthfully tell his master ‘green’ and it won’t be a lie.

She makes her way to the chamber. No-one can enter here but her. She is Anann, the personification of Death; she is Macha, Sovereign Goddess of War; and she is Babd, the ‘Battle Crow’, sowing the seeds of fear, confusion and discord.

“Mistress Morrigan,” the toadying goblin-kin greets her, “Of how can I be of service…”

“Bring me the body of the wolf found in the deep between,” she cuts him off; its yapping voice grating more than she can bear to tolerate.

“Yes Mistress.”

“And the Tuatha Dé Danann prisoner, he should have enough life left in him to raise a new Death,” she calls after his scurrying form, “And ensure to wash the ‘ _Tears_ ’ from his body, I don’t want to be affected by the oil when I use him to create my new Death.” She used humans or other wolves to create her previous deaths; but this one will be more, it will be born of the Fae.

She stands between to the two altars, the naked body of the prisoner strapped to one, still under the influence of the ‘Tears’, and the carcass of the dead _wolf_ on the other, stripped of its rags of clothing.

She places a hand over the beating heart of one, and over the silent charred heart of the other. She wills the life to move, pulling it out of her immortal enemy and pouring it into her new Death. Its eyes flashing crystal blue with the life being given to it.

“Rest my Charming Death,” she whispers in his ear, “It will soon be time to set you free upon the mortal realm.”

Now she needs to rest, the creation of a Death always leaves her weary, then she can meet with her guest. Her great niece is not a prisoner after all, and she is the only one that she would trust to successfully remove the bane from her back; the incompetent idiot that claimed to have succeeded nearly a hundred years before has now paid for their treacherous lies. With her new Death set loose, she can freely make her pact with her niece that she will not interfere in Tighearnach’s realm, or take any further action against him or his pack of wolves, and traitors, in any attempt to persuade him to join her Court.

The babies were with their Grandpa John and Grandma Melissa, over in the cottage at the back of the pack house. If they need any help with them they will call Aunty Lydia and Aunty Allison who are staying in the other cottage.

Stiles knew his pack needed a night of bonding, and bondage and general sexy times; and they have spent their first night of the weekend enjoying themselves and each other. The entire pack are now collapsed in a tangle of naked limbs on the pack bed, in the sleep of the contented.

Matt stayed human the whole night, naked save for his collar as Stiles removed his cock cage for the night. His one stipulation being that Matt does not touch his own cock with his hands. He used Aiden as a stool, down on all fours, as he sat his naked ass on Aiden’s naked back and watched Derek fuck Matt’s ass, while Scott slipped between Matt’s lips.

Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Ethan and Ray, were behind him on the bed making out while they enjoyed the show. The sound of the slap of skin on skin as Derek pounded in to Matt’s lube coated hole, the moans from Scott as he slipped his cock into Matt’s throat. They could see Matt’s hard shaft bobbing under him, dripping over the floor. When Scott and Derek started to make out over Matt’s back, Derek’s knot started to swell.

Stiles’ fingers started slipping between Aiden’s cheeks, rubbing circles over his entrance before slipping inside with the same steady rhythm that Derek was beating out inside Matt. As Derek’s thrusts became more frantic so did Stiles’ fingers inside Aiden, his other hand fisting in Aiden’s hair to stop him seeking his own sweet release.

Derek and Scott both stuttered in their thrusts, gripping each other tightly as Matt sprayed over the floor. As Scott pulled free of his mouth, Derek pulled him up flush against his chest, Matt’s tail stuck between his back and Derek’s abs; both Derek and Scott licking into Matt’s mouth, kissing his neck, lips and chest.

“Once Derek is able to pull out of you I think you need to be plugged,” he grins at them, his fingers still working in and out of Aiden, “and you can lick your mess off the floor.”

The rest of the night was filled with similar decadent fun.

Danny pulled Jackson’s wet panties off him, leaving him in just his white stockings, red garter belt and red high heels as he bent him over the bed and rode him to both of their releases.

Ray lay back on the bed, his hands ties to the top of the bed and his feet tied to the bottom; Ethan straddle him, riding himself up and down on Ray’s cock, until Ray became so desperate that he was pushing up into Ethan who fell forward, supporting himself with his arms as they kissed and nipped at each other’s mouth until they came.

Isaac sat at the edge of the bed as Matt licked and sucked at his little cock and balls, frantically humping against Isaac’s leg, his tail wagging in joy as he coaxed the orgasm from Isaac and his own release over his leg. Which he licked clean.

Scott was on all four in the middle of the bed, Derek thrusting into him from behind, twisting and pulling on Scott’s nipples, making Scott push back harder against Derek’s thrusts. Isaac crawled under Scott, mouthing at his chest as Derek’s hands settled back at Scott’s hips. Isaac bit, nibbled and suckled at Scott, making him cry out at the pleasurable pain. Ethan watched in fascination as Isaac worked on Scott’s pec; tentatively he crawled towards them, slipping under Scott beside Isaac he took Scott’s other nipple between his lips and teeth and matched Isaac’s actions. Scott was soon shooting his release over their cheeks and clamping down on Derek’s knot as he pulled a roar of satisfaction from deep inside him.

After playing with Aiden all night Stiles removed the metal cock cage that was locked on him. They lay in the centre of the bed, Aiden’s legs wrapped around his back as he slowly worked his hard shaft past Aiden’s ring of muscle. He took him gently, with passion-filled kisses until they were both satisfied.

Now, as they lie in their tangle of arms and legs, Aiden, Ethan and Ray kissing each other; Derek, Scott and Isaac nuzzling, Danny and Jackson taking turns to kiss his lips Stiles between the kisses calls out, “Matt, get your butt up here with us.”

When Matt crawls up beside him he leans over and take his mouth, kissing him just as deeply.

His eyes flash blue as he walks around the tree stump. The entrance to the root cellar below hidden from him. The portal from the Fae Wyld opened out here and he knew where he was. The preserve in Beacon Hills.

Travel two miles to the west of here and he would be at the charred remains of the house where he died. But he has no intention of visiting the past. He intends to create a new future. His nephew must still be in the area, the boy he allowed to be the master of his pack was the sheriff’s son. And Peter intends to show them, drill it into their petty little minds; **He. Is. Still. The. Alpha!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Excerpts from 'The Sith of Beacon Hills'
> 
> Agent McCall stared down at the creature, not sure if he was looking at some sort of bipedal lizard or scaly dog. It continued to ignore him as it yapped at the Sheriff.  
>  “Guard Captain, you have to warn him, she has sent a new Death. The Lady risked her life to send me to warn you both.” 
> 
>   
> \------  
> 
> 
> Stiles rushed across the expanse of the empty warehouse towards them; then he stopped, frozen as the glyph flared to life.  
>  “See nephew,” Peter smiled into his ear as he pressed himself against him, held him down, “I told you that your pathetic little pack master wouldn’t be able to save you know.”  
>  “What do you want?” Derek turned his head to snarl, the venom still working its way through his body, keeping him weak.  
>  “I want what is mine!” Peter growls at him, “and when I send this fairy back to through the hedge I will take what is mine. I am the alpha of the Hale pack. But don’t worry Derek, I’ll take good care of your mates. Very Good Care.”  
>  The glyph flashes and Stiles is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> There are other stories I am working on. So please comment if this is one that you like; comments help me focus when I'm being pulled in different directions by thoughts jumping from one story to another.


End file.
